


The Phoenix Rises

by AntOne7324



Series: Evil Lives On [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Drama, F/F, Feelings, Flashback, Freaky Tits, Fugitive, Hallucinations, Manipulation, Possible Story for Season 6, Return to Wentworth, Revenge, Sexual Content, Tension, The Freak Always Rises, Womanhunt, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 99,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: After escaping from her entombment and going into hiding from the authorities. Joan Ferguson is determined to exact her revenge on her remaining enemies one by one and reclaim everything she has lost





	1. Grave Digger

In the dead of night, in a secluded part of a forest, a man dressed in black is busy piling dirt after dirt on top of a wooden box. He ignores the muffled screams and pleas of what sounded like a woman crying out for help 

“HELP......LET ME OUT OF HERE"

The man keeps piling dirt onto the wooden box, until he can no longer see it and to cover his tracks, he places a large trunk of a tree that had fallen off and places on top of the grave  
Ensuring that the ground hasn't been disturbed 

The screams and pleas of the woman trying to break free from her entombment had ceased

The man responsible for burying this woman - Will Jackson 

And the woman that he buried alive - Joan Ferguson aka The Freak 

Feeling responsible for Bea's death, and the lives that Ferguson continued to destroy, Will had taken it upon himself to rid the world of the Freak once and for all

He couldn't standby and allows Ferguson to continue her reign of terror on both the prisoners and screws of Wentworth no longer

Enough blood has been spilled by her 

Will also regretted his decision to save Ferguson from a fire, that she started during her last day as Governor in Wentworth, so to make up for it, he decides to isolate the Freak from the world permanently and let her suffocate in that wooden box

Even Will wasn't safe from Ferguson's wrath, for months he had to fight to keep his job and also his freedom. On several occasions, his job had been at risk thanks to Ferguson's manipulations, all because of a grudge she had on him 

Several years ago, Ferguson believed Will was the sole reason Jianna Riley had killed herself at Blackmore, by taking away Jianna's baby, Shane. When really it was the prisoners that killed Jianna for having a relationship with a screw

However Ferguson had refused to believe that was the case and made it her life's mission to destroy Will and make him suffer for taking Jianna away from her

Will stares at Ferguson's grave one more time “Goodbye Ferguson, I hope you rot in hell"

He then hops in his truck, drives away from the forest, and back out onto the road

After being tipped off by Jake and Allie, Will decided that like the rest of them, he would keep their plot a secret from the public

Make everyone believe Ferguson had escaped, which would lead to a nationwide hunt for months, and then when the time is right, plant Ferguson's body somewhere that can be easily found, which would call off the search and make people believe Ferguson had been murdered 

It'll work as long as everyone sticks to plan 

Because of Jake's contribution, Will also decide to keep his knowledge of Jake murdering Nils Jasper a secret from public knowledge, at least for now, If Jake were to cross him however, Will would be prepared to go to the police with information about the murder 

As he continued driving down the road, he heard two conflicting voices inside his head

One was his conscious telling him to go back and save Ferguson before it's too late

The other voice is telling him to forget about Ferguson and leave her to rot underground, so she can no longer cause any damage to anyone else 

Will didn't want to save Ferguson again, he wants to carry on with his life and pretend that Ferguson was nothing more than a bad dream, but he can’t because the voice keeps nagging and eating at him to go back

He's not a murderer, he isn't a psychopath like Ferguson, and would never cause any harm to anyone. He's a man that likes to help those in need, which makes him the only decent officer within Wentworth's walls

Does will have his faults? Yes

Is he coldblooded? No 

He could have let Ferguson burn in the fire, but he didn't, he wanted her to face justice either by the system or from Bea and the other prisoners. That obviously failed as Ferguson continued her reign of terror and rose to Top Dog for a short period

Will knew that if he were to go back and save Ferguson, she would just cause more damage, she won't stop until she's no longer breathing 

He tries to block his thoughts and continue on driving, but he can't as his conscious and his actions continue to nag and eat away at his very being

If he were to let Ferguson die, Will would always be plagued by this incident, no matter how hard he would try to tell himself, that he did a world a favor he would still see Ferguson

Not even Bea Smith would want Will to commit this crime, even though she hated the Freak, just as much as anyone else did

Will slams the breaks on the truck and comes to a complete stop

“FUUCCCKKKK"

He now has a choice - Save Ferguson or let her die

Despite his hatred towards the Freak, he couldn't do it; he couldn't go through with this plot and let Ferguson win

He was better than this

Plus after Ferguson's lynching and Kaz replacing her as Top Dog, every single prisoner including his coworkers are baying for the Freak's blood, he would let one of them finish her off

Will turns the truck around and goes back to the forest

He hates himself for doing this, but had no other choice; he just couldn't go through with burying the Freak alive 

After arriving back to the burial site, Will steps outside of the truck, he goes around to the back to grab a shovel, until he spots something rather odd

The ground in which Will had buried Ferguson had been dug up and leaving a human sized hole

Will heads over to the gravesite for further inspection, he looks down, and sees the box in which Ferguson had hidden in appeared to be empty

He also sees a small dirt track leading into the forest “Ah shit"

Ferguson has escaped

The bushes started to rustle

Will look from side to side “Ferguson"

The bushes continued rattling

What will doesn't know is that, Ferguson has grabbed the shovel from the back of his truck, and slowly creeps up behind him? Like a predator stalking its prey 

After regaining her composure and with only having a shallow grave, Ferguson managed to dig herself out, until she could breathe in the fresh air 

She's covered from head to toe with dirt marks on her face and her clothes. Her hair was now unkempt; she literally looked like a homeless woman who hasn't had a shower in months 

When Ferguson was about to leave, she spotted a truck coming back to her gravesite, so she stayed in the bushes and waited for the perpetrator to reveal himself 

Needless to say, Ferguson was surprised to find it was Will, she didn't expect him to behind, but was also furious and because of that, she’s going to end his life

Oblivious to who was approaching him from behind, Will turns around, and sees Ferguson for only a split second before being knocked to the ground by the shovel

Ferguson stands over her long time nemesis

The side of Will's starts to bleed, as he held his hand to where he had been hit, and leaving small drips of blood on his hand

He looks up to see Ferguson standing over him 

Ferguson looks down at Will with pure distain” Who would have thought it would be you. I certainly didn't, and I wouldn't have known if you didn't comeback. It wouldn't have made a difference, since you didn't bury me deep enough, but I shouldn't be surprised"

Will tries to get up but only to have Ferguson knock him back down with one punch

Ferguson pins Will to the ground “You couldn't bury me alive. Just like you couldn't let me burn and you know why?" she stared coldly at him “You lack the courage to do what is necessary"

She wraps her hands around Will's neck “I promised to make everyone who had betrayed me pay and I tend to keep that promise. As for this....this is for Jianna" she presses two thumbs down onto Will's jugular

Will tries to break free from Ferguson's grip but to no avail, he feels his wind pipe crushing and the oxygen rapidly leaving his body 

Ferguson tightens her hold over Will and looks coldly into his eyes. She's waited a long time to exact her ultimate revenge on Will, believing she is doing this for Jianna 

Will gagged at the strangulation as his face starts to turn blue

Ferguson presses her thumbs deeper into Will's jugular “YOU HEAR ME....THIS IS FOR JIANNA" she yelled at him 

Within seconds, Will finally succumbs to Ferguson's strangulation and dies 

His cold hands dropped to the ground 

Ferguson releases her grip and feels a tremendous sense of weight being lifted from her shoulders. After all those years of feeling guilty of not protecting Jianna, those years of pain and suffering, she had finally avenged Jianna's death

She can finally move on from this ordeal 

After taking time to reflect on the past, Ferguson snaps out of her thoughts, realizing that the authorities will be out searching for her, since she did escape from Wentworth 

If her plans to exact vengeance on her remaining enemies are to work, Ferguson needs to go into hiding and carefully plan her next steps 

Ferguson switches clothes with Will, she then drags his body into her grave site, throws her teal uniform on top of Will's dead body and buries him

She then hops into Will's truck and drives away from the forest


	2. Home

After parking the truck across the street from an apartment building, Ferguson takes the keys out from the ignition and hops out of the truck. She shuts the door, covers her dirty face with the hood of the black jacket she took from Will and heads inside the building 

She wasn't heading into any apartment building; she was heading into one that had her home and her old life as Governor before being imprisoned in Wentworth. The plan was to gather a few clothes and wish away the dirty germs she had received after digging herself out of her grave

Originally when Ferguson was imprisoned, she gave her home to Jianna's son Shane Butler, as a gesture of wanting to be involved in his life. Since he was her last link to Jianna, plus manipulates him as a last resort to kill Nils Jasper from testifying in her trial 

However after Franky stopped Shane and told him the truth about Ferguson, he quickly left Ferguson's home and decided to stay with friends until he could get a home for himself

He didn't want to have anything to do with Ferguson

So to ensure that Ferguson's home wasn't bought out by someone else, Ferguson used her lawyer to by the home for her, just in case if Ferguson did have to escape from Wentworth as a measure of last resort

Ferguson always has several back up plans, even if she believed she wasn't going to escape from a prison she loved to control, she still planned ahead in advanced 

She enters the building and heads up a flight of stairs, until she finds herself standing outside her old door - 12 A

Ferguson bends down to the ground to lift the mat up and grab a spare key she kept hidden under the mat a long time ago 

She places the key into the lock and it gives her easy access, she steps in, shuts the door and locks it

The next thing Ferguson does, is she flicks a switch to turn on the lights in her living room, she then heads over to her front windows, and blinds the shades so none of her old neighbors could see her 

Ferguson turns around and sighs with relief 

She's back home. Her true home

However because of her current situation, Ferguson knows she can’t stay in her home for long and would need to start packing her belongings before moving out again, she can't afford to get caught and go back to Wentworth yet

Ferguson removes her hoddie and looks around at her sanctuary

Just seeing it all now, reminds her of how much, she misses her old life. Ferguson still would be living here and resuming her duties as Governor, if it wasn't for Vera covering her tracks on the day of Bea's death

Everything was going well for Ferguson; she had managed to successfully exonerate herself by using Jake to kill Nils, and was seconds away from freedom. That was until Bea had stood in Ferguson's way and tried to kill the Freak herself before failing 

After being caught with the shiv, Bea's blood and her quest to exonerate herself again had failed, Ferguson had to adjust to prison life and for her to be in control again was to become Top Dog 

Which she was successful at accomplishing, until Kaz and the women tied Ferguson to a pole for a kangaroo court and nearly died from her lynching

It was those incidents that lead Ferguson to escape, and nearly be buried alive, and it's now led her here

Ferguson vowed to make all of her enemies pay - Will, Channing, Jake, Kaz and Allie. She's already had her revenge on Will and now has the others to tend to

She will make them all suffer for this atrocity

As Ferguson approached the stairs, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a small mirror that stood on a cabinet, and turns to get a better view of her 

She doesn't see a woman who was always in control, a woman who was always confident and strong

No

She sees a woman in survival mode, a woman who nearly lost her life twice in a span of only two days and still shaken from the recent incidents

The scars of her lynching across her neck is still evident

Ferguson touches one of the scars with her gloved hand

She'll never forget that day. She was scared and frightened. She truly believed it was the end of the road for her, until an unlikely ally had jumped in and saved her at the last minute

Vera Bennett. The woman, Ferguson had originally taken under her wing as Governor, befriended and even fell feelings for, stabbed in Ferguson in the back and replaced her as Wentworth's new Governor

Ferguson went on a personal vendetta to annihilate to destroy Vera, which she had succeeded doing, she ruined Vera's relationship with Jake Stewart and got her removed her as Governor 

She dismantled Vera - professionally, psychologically and emotionally 

This is why Ferguson found it rather odd that of all people to rescue her it would be Vera. She didn't understand it but made a mental note to pay Vera a visit, once she finds temporary accommodation else where 

Ferguson heads up the stairs and headed into the bathroom 

She turns the lights on and then heads over to her shower and turns the tap

Ferguson removed her clothing and string that bound her dirty and unkempt hair into a ponytail

She steps into the shower with the warm water dripping down

Ferguson then begins to thoroughly cleanse her body from all the filth it contained since her underground escape 

Once that was completed, Ferguson then turns to her long and luscious hair, using what was left in the boxes of shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair

She was pleased to having a shower in the privacy of her own home. Not in a prison surrounded by those filthy prisoners who she deemed unworthy and needed to be controlled by her

It did sadden her to know it can't last forever

She was a convicted murderer and now fugitive

Not a civilian 

After being satisfied with how clean her body is, Ferguson turned the tap off and hopped out of the shower. She grabs a towel that hung on rail beside the door, wraps it around her body, leaves the bathroom and heads into her bedroom 

Inside Ferguson's bedroom, she had queen-sized bed with black and white sheets, two large windows overlooking her street and a wardrobe

She goes to her wardrobe, taking out a dark green shirt, black pants and a black cardigan to change into

Ferguson then picks up a comb to brush her hair, until it neatly hung past her shoulder blades once more. After that she wastes no time in grabbing a few spare clothes to change into, she neatly folds them and places it in her luggage

She turns the light off and leaves her bedroom

The only thing left for her to do is to head into her study room, take out evidence she had secretly gathered from her contacts on Channing that linked him to luring vulnerable parolees into his brothels 

Channing was the next man on Ferguson's hit list

After allowing the prisoners to almost kill her, refusing her requests to be transferred to protection and to have a guard stationed outside her cell, Ferguson decided to target Channing and bring him down

As she entered her study room after turning the lights on, Ferguson finds herself frozen in the doorway, after glancing at a framed photo of Jianna's profile picture on her desk......................


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes that flashback of Joan and Jianna :) but who did Joan leave with in the end? Find out in the next chapter

Ferguson finds herself staring at the photo of her beloved Jianna in the doorway of her study room, it may have been months and months, since she last saw Jianna's photo. But to Ferguson it felt like years

The last time she laid eyes on Jianna's photo, is when she was at the end of her tether as the Governor and was unable to control her emotions thanks to Bea Smith's handy work

She drops her luggage and entered further in her study room

The study room contained a desk with four draws with papers and files neatly stacked against each other, a window, a painting of Napoleon next to the window, two book shelf’s and cabinet containing her entire collection of classical music 

Ferguson headed over to her desk; she sits down and gently holds the framed profile photo of Jianna Riley in her hands. Using only one finger, Ferguson delicately traces Jianna's bone and facial structure

Jianna was her first love, the only woman that didn't mock or called Ferguson names, she was kind, considerate and caring towards Ferguson 

She may not have gotten along with her fellow prisoners in Blackmore, but when it came to Ferguson, Jianna always felt safe and wanted with her. This is why Ferguson had taken it upon herself to protect Jianna from the other prisoners but for obvious reasons it didn’t pan out that way for very long 

Ever since Jianna died, Ferguson had always felt guilty for letting Jianna down; she had promised to protect Jianna and failed miserably. All because of one man, Will Jackson, for taking Jianna's baby away from her

Ferguson had been lead to believe Jianna killed herself after having her baby taken from her arms, when really the other prisoners in Blackmore killed Jianna for having a relationship with a screw

Even when Will told Ferguson the truth in the fire, she still refused to believe that was the case, as far as she was concerned, Will was only lying to her

Ferguson made it her life's mission to destroy Will's life in every possible way; she wanted him to feel the same pain and misery, that Will had caused her, before deciding to end his pathetic life

It was all for Jianna and Ferguson has now succeeded on both counts. As she stares at Jianna's photo, she remembers one intimate moment that they shared with one another 

 

*Flashback*

Inside her cell, Jianna Riley sat on her bed with head buried in her hands, weeping and crying from the all misery her fellow prisoners have been putting her through

She couldn't understand it

Why is she being picked on? She didn't do anything to piss of the others, she didn't steal, she didn't show any signs of disrespect to Blackmore's Top Dog, and she certainly never gotten involved in other people's problems

How can she when she's twelve weeks pregnant?

The only thing, Jianna was concerned is trying to raise her baby in prison, while serving her time for the rest of the year 

She tried befriending some of the prisoners but they didn't want to know her 

Her only friend in this awful place was Ferguson 

The door opens 

Ferguson enters Jianna's cell, she shuts the door and walks over to Jianna “It’s the prisoners again isn't it?" 

Jianna lifts her head up and nods 

Ferguson walks over to Jianna's bed

Jianna moved over slightly to allow Ferguson to sit next to her on the bed “No matter what I do, they always pick on me, and I don't understand why. I’m not a bad person"

Ferguson sits next to Jianna " It's because your special" she tilted her head towards Jianna " People make fun of those different because they feel inferior, and scared of that particular person" she told Jianna

Jianna scoffed at Ferguson's comment “I don't feel special"

Ferguson looked at Jianna “You are" she replied

Jianna shrugs her shoulders” Whatever I’m just glad that your here" quickly changing the subject” I feel safe when your here" she smiles

Ferguson half smiles “I’ll always be there for you, Jianna. You're the only one, I’ve come across that has accepted me and not mocked me. For that I’m forever thankful"

Normally, she would never show any sign of emotions but when it came to Jianna, she couldn't help but allow her emotions to bubble up to the surface 

Without warning, Jianna throws her arms around Ferguson's waist and rested her head on Ferguson's chest “You don't have to thank me, Joan. Ever since I got here, you've always looked out for me and if anyone should say thank you, it's me. Without you, I would have no one"

The hug alone surprised Ferguson, but she didn't move away or push Jianna back, instead she wraps her arm around Jianna's shoulder 

“I’ll always protect you"

*End of Flashback 

 

In that moment upon seeing Jianna's photo, Ferguson broke down and silently wept

After all these years of carrying a burden that hung around her neck, Ferguson has finally avenged Jianna's death by killing Will and can now move on with her life

Ferguson wipes her eyes “Goodbye, Jianna" still looking down at the photo

She knew that somewhere in the afterlife, Jianna would be happy and proud of Ferguson to know that she didn't die in vain

Jianna’s death had meant something 

Ferguson places the photo back on the desk and takes in a deep breath. She's allowed herself plenty of time to feel and grieve over her loss. Now is the time for her to collect the pile of evidence she has over Channing and leave her home for good 

She opened the bottom draw of her desk, removing a fake bottom to pull out a phone and a key

Ferguson places her phone on her desk, stands up and heads over to the painting. She takes down the painting, which revealed a hidden safe. Placing the key inside, Ferguson turns the knob and opens the safe door 

She pulls out files and photos detailing Channing's history with the brothels and the young parolees of Wentworth, who has lured to work as prostitutes

After locking her safe and placing the painting over it. Ferguson heads over to where she dropped her luggage, unzips the top and carefully places the files in before zipping it back up again 

Once that was done, Ferguson grabbed her phone from the desk, dialed up a number and waited patiently for her call to be answered

A woman's voice could be heard from Ferguson's phone “Hello?"

Ferguson walked over to her luggage " It's me, I’m at my apartment, how soon can you get here?" she asked

“Ten minutes" The woman replied

Ferguson nodded slowly " Ring me when your here" she then hung up and places the phone in her pocket 

She grabs her luggage, exits the study room and headed back down stairs. Soon as she did, Ferguson sees a hallucination of her father, Ivan Ferguson, dressed in his fencing uniform with his arms folded behind his back, standing at the bottom of the stairs 

“You should leave, Joan" Ivan tells her 

Ferguson walked past her father “That is what I’m doing"

“No" Ivan turned around” I mean you should leave this country and never comeback" staring at Ferguson with his brown eyes 

Ferguson raised her eyebrows “Why should I?"

“To start a new life, there's nothing for you here. You've lost control over that prison twice, forget about your quest for revenge" Ivan urged his daughter 

Ferguson smirked at her father " I’ve never ran away from a challenge before and I won't start now. I will make them suffer for what they have done to me and you've always taught me to never run away from my problems"

“Yes but I also never taught you to blame others for your own failures or cause pain to others" Ivan countered

Ferguson shakes her head “After all these months of abandonment, you decided to show your face. Where were you when I first incarcerated? Hmm? Where were you when I was sent to Sinclair before my transfer? " 

She couldn't believe the nerve of her father telling her to leave, and start a new life, especially when her enemies are still breathing

Ivan remained silent

Ferguson met her father's gaze “They tried to kill me twice and you expect me to walk away? No. I will stay and exact my revenge on Stewart, Proctor, Novak, Doyle and Channing. Once I have removed them from my path, I will regain control over that prison" 

“You’ll die if you return. The prisoners will make sure of that" Ivan said sternly 

Ferguson smirked “Thanks for the vote of confidence"

She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and takes the phone out to answer the call

“I’m here"

Ferguson takes in a deep breath “I’m on my way" she hangs up and places her phone back in her pocket 

She looks back to her father but sees that his hallucination has disappeared

Ferguson smiles “Goodbye father" 

She turns off all the lights and leaves her home for the final time. Ferguson leaves the apartment building and races over to a dark blue car with a woman waiting in the driver's seat 

Ferguson places her luggage in the back seat and hops into the passenger seat before being driven away


	4. Six Weeks

Six weeks have past, since Ferguson had managed to escape from her tomb, and gone into hiding thanks to an unknown contact. She now feels that now is the perfect time, to carry out her revenge on her remaining enemies 

She's already taken care of Will and the next on her hit list is now Derek Channing. After his recent actions of allowing the prisoners to almost kill her, Ferguson will ensure that Derek regrets his choice while serving time in Walford Prison 

As Ferguson sits at the table eating a bowl of porridge, she listens to a female reporter on the TV about a recent development regarding Wentworth

" As of last night, Franky Doyle, one of two prisoners that escaped Wentworth Correctional Facility six weeks ago, has been caught and is facing serious charges. Franky was recently arrested following the murder of Mike Penisi and went to extreme levels to try and clear her name. The other prisoner, that had escaped was Wentworth's very own Governor, Joan Ferguson and she is still has yet to be found. The police warn citizens that if you come across this woman, do not approach her inform them of her ware bouts and let them handle their job"

Ferguson smiled when her name is mentioned on by the female report. No matter how hard they try, no one will ever find her, because she prepared herself for this moment, when all of her other plans had failed and had no other choice 

The only one that anyone is going to find her, is if Ferguson decides to give herself up willingly and she wasn't ready to return to prison just yet 

Returning to Wentworth at this particular time with Channing as the Governor, and every single prisoner wanting her dead would be suicide 

Until she has taken down both Channing, Jake and is ready to return to reclaim, what she feels is rightfully hers, which is total control over the prison. Ferguson will remain in hiding 

“It was also around six weeks ago, that Wentworth correctional officer Will Jackson, had disappeared and his own ware bouts are currently unknown. It's unclear if he had any part with either Franky or Ferguson's escape"

Ferguson glanced at the TV after hearing Will's name being mentioned and smirks. Just like her, no one will ever find Will because she killed him, and placed him in a grave that was meant for her 

She's still dressed with her dark green top, black pants, black shoes and a black cardigan. Plus her hair still hang past her shoulders

A woman in her late fourties with light brown hair, that is tied into a bun heads into the kitchen, and walks straight over to the fridge. She wears a white top with a black blazer jacket and had a black dress that went down to her knees

Her name is none other than, Samantha Dawson - Ferguson’s lawyer

She brings out a bottle of milk and sits it on the table “When are you going to take that bastard down?" she asked Ferguson

Ferguson tilted her head slowly to meet Samantha's gaze “Today" knowing exactly who Samantha is referring too

She tilted her head back and resumes finishing her breakfast

While most people never had a relationship with a lawyer that went beyond the boundaries of the courts, Ferguson and Samantha's history has been long, complicated and personal 

Before even becoming Ferguson's lawyer and carrying out certain tasks, Samantha used to be Ivan Ferguson's lawyer for four years before his death. In that time, she had impressed Ivan so much with her successes that he personally asked Samantha to be Ferguson's lawyer, when he passed away

Which she agreed to believing like with all her clients, their relationships would be professional, but that would soon change, when she meet the Freak

During Ferguson's first few years in corrections, several complaints had been made against her over her treatment over certain prisoners, and Samantha was tasked to clear Ferguson's name

Even when Ferguson had confessed that the complaints were true, Samantha still agreed to exonerate her client and was very successful at accomplishing that task

There is only one reason as to why Samantha had helped Ferguson over the years. It is because she was aware of how wealthy Ferguson is, which made her easily corruptible

Samantha tilted her head towards Ferguson “I’ve spoken to several prostitutes that are willing to testify against Channing in court. Like you, they want him to go down for a long time. You should hear some of the stories, that creep had forced them to do. It's sickening" shaking her head in disbelief 

After making herself a cup of tea, Samantha carried her glass over, and sat next to Ferguson at the table 

Ferguson grabs a napkin and wipes her bottom lip " I’m not surprised with Derek is capable off, a man like him that has power " she turned to look at Samantha " Can get away with anything and no one to tell him otherwise. He's a fool though; I was willing to overlook his unmoral ethics, until he threw me to those pigs on a silver platter" 

She refused to call her fellow inmates wolves because they were deemed unworthy to be associated with a strong animal 

Samantha blows on her cup to cool down her coffee “I’m curious though, why do you choose to stay? You could be living it up in Hawaii and start a new life. Why stay?" she asked before gently sipping her drink 

Ferguson stared at Samantha" Because I belong here. Why should I run, when I have done nothing wrong? Everything I do is for the greater good and to improve the lives of those worthless prisoners"

She firmly believes she'll succeed in her request to destroy her remaining enemies, and resume control over Wentworth again. It was her right and destiny to control everything in life 

Samantha didn't really believe in Ferguson's theory about a greater good, but she wasn't going to tell her boss about her thoughts “What do you want me to do with those files on Channing and the brothels?"

Ferguson grabs the TV remote and switches the TV off “Send it down to the police station"

Samantha nods as finishes her cup of coffee “I’m on my way" she gets up from her seat and takes her cup back to the kitchen and rinses it under the sink 

She then headed into her bedroom to grab her bag and folder that contained all the evidence Ferguson had on Channing

Once Samantha had left her house to deliver those files down to the police station. Ferguson walked down a small corridor and headed straight into her bedroom 

The bedroom itself was nothing more than a guestroom. The walls were covered in a dark red color; it had a queen sized bed, a door leading out to the backyard, closet and a cabinet 

Ferguson walked over to the cabinet, she opened the first drawer and takes out the same phone, and she had used to contact Samantha back in her old apartment six weeks go

She dials in a few numbers and waited for the person who's she's trying to contact to answer her call

“Hello?"

The person she's calling is none other than Derek Channing

Channing was about to hop out of his car and head into Wentworth, until he heard his phone vibrating from his back pocket

Ferguson smirked at hearing Channing's voice “Hello Derek, it's been a long time"

“Joan" Channing instantly recognized Ferguson's voice

Ferguson walked over to her bed and sits down on the edge “How’s life? Still the acting Governor for Wentworth?"

Since she had already made plans to entrap Channing and ensure that he won't be able to escape as she did. Ferguson decided to have a little chat with Channing 

“How the fuck did you get this number? And more importantly...do you realize how stupid this is? As soon as you fuck off, I'll have the police search your phone records and more importantly where you’re hiding" Channing asked as he shakes his head in disbelief at Ferguson's stupidity 

Ferguson replied “Come now Derek, you should know me better by now and I’ve remembered your number since I used to be the Governor. Don't even bother trying to trace this call, you won't anything"

“So you say the fuck do you want? Rumor has it you’re supposed to be dead" said Channing from the other end of the phone conversation 

Ferguson got up from her bed and left the bedroom “Just a little catches up and see how you’re running things in my absence. Although we both know, I'm the only one fit enough to control those prisoners" 

She heads down a small corridor to head back into the lounge “As for me being dead....well...I’m like a bad virus that keeps coming back" she added

“It’s great" Channing smiled amusingly from inside his car “Much better now that you’re out of the picture and for your sake. You better keep on running and pray you never get caught"

He believed that he was now free from Ferguson's control and does whatever he wanted again without facing the consequences. But is completely oblivious as to what is about to happen to him

Ferguson pretended to act surprised by Channing's threats “You threatening me Derek? Just remember I have exclusive information regarding your brothels"

She heard Channing's humorous chuckle over the phone 

“Joan, you have nothing on me and you had me going there for a while. You may or may not have had infromation while you were still Governor, but not in your current position. Nice try though" Channing replied 

Ferguson smirked and was tempted to spring her trap on Channing but decided against it “Are you sure about that?"

“Positive. Now is there anything else?" Channing asked her

Ferguson shakes her head “Nope that was all"

“Have a nice life" Channing hangs up his phone 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering when it'll get to Freaky Tits, it'll be starting very soon


	5. Four To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Derek Channing

Derek Channing remained seated in his car outside the front building of Wentworth. His mind replays the recent conversation; he had just had with Ferguson, and her threats of revealing his secrets about the brothels to the public

Is Ferguson telling the truth? Does she still have information that over him, that Channing doesn't want anyone to know?

Or is this a desperate act from a fugitive whose lost complete control over the prison, and is using her mind games to have at least one person in her corner?

Channing firmly believes it's the latter. There's no way that Ferguson has anything over him, not her in current situation, she's bluffing

He smiled amusingly at Ferguson's attempts to control him again

It's not going to happen. He's finally free, he can get away with whatever he wants again, and with no one to stop him

“She may have had something when she was the Governor. But now?"

Channing shakes his head and easily dismisses Ferguson's threats 

He hopes that for her sake, she never gets caught or get sent back to Wentworth, because if that were to happen. Channing won't stop the women from digging their claws into the most hated woman that has ever lived on this planet

Hell! Channing may even decide to plan his own home welcoming party for Ferguson if she's foolish enough to get caught

“Hmmm" Channing murmured at the sudden thought

He still wanted revenge of his own, after being made to act as Ferguson's puppet during her time as Governor, and early days as a prisoner 

Channing looked at his wrist watch with the time reading - Nine o' clock

He sighed “Guess I better go in" opening up his glove box which kept a small stash of cocaine inside a plastic bag 

Channing takes out the bag, shuts the glove box, and carefully lines up his stash of cocaine on the windowsill

He can't start his day without a daily fix

Channing rolls up a small piece of paper and begins snorting cocaine up his nose

After taking the hit, Channing jerks back in his seat, and shakes his head repeatedly is. He feels great; he feels in control and is ready to resume controlling the women 

The acting Governor steps out of his car, locks it with his keys, heads inside the building, and easily makes his way over to the front desk 

Ms. Miles stood behind the desk “Morning Governor"

Channing takes out a pen in his front pocket “Morning" quickly writing the date and name in the registration book

Ms. Miles looked at Channing “Stewart has asked to see you; he's waiting outside your office" 

Channing nods “Thank you, Miles" placing the pen back in his front pocket and left to go straight to his office 

Five minutes later Channing sees Jake Stewart standing outside his door 

Channing looked at Jake “I’m glad you’re here, we need to talk" taking out his keys 

Jake stared at Channing quizzically “About what?"

Channing unlocks the door “First tell me what's on your mind and then we'll talk" heading past his secretary’s desk and unlocking the door to his actual office 

Just as Vera had done before him, Channing chose to keep the same colors that Ferguson had picked out when she used to be the Governor. Only difference is unlike Vera, there were no paintings or another separate desk 

Jake follows Channing into the office “It’s about Stevens” closing the door behind him 

Channing opens up the blinds on his windows “Oh?"

He then heads over to his desk and sits down 

Jake pulls out one of the chairs and sits down as well “How long should we keep her in the slot? She's still pretty pissed about what Proctor had done"

Channing smiled as he remembered the incident quite clearly “Keep her in for another night and release her in the morning" he says calmly

Jake nods “Right Oh. So what did you want to see me about?"

Channing stared at Jake “Before I came in here, I just got a phone call from our old friend, Joan Ferguson" he answered 

Jake's eyes widened in astonishment after hearing Ferguson's name being mention “That......that's impossible" shaking his head in disbelief

There is no way Ferguson could still be alive. Will buried her didn’t he? Well obviously he didn't do a good job if Channing mentioned her

This meant that, she’s the reason Will has gone missing

Channing nods “Oh it's true, she's alive and well, whatever you and Will had done to get rid of the cunt, and it obviously didn't work"

Jake looked away “Shit" cursing under his breath

He knows that because of his contribution into Allie's plan by having Ferguson buried alive, not only will Ferguson be coming after him, but also knows what happens to those that betray the Freak

Channing sees the fear in Jake's eyes “Mate, listen to me. We won't let her win" he says calmly

Jake meets Channing's gaze “What do you mean? She knows that I’m involved...which means....I'm a dead man" slamming his hand on Channing's desk” FUCK"

He gets up from his seat and walks over to the windows “I have to get out of here and leave the country" gazing down at the yard 

Channing glances at Jake from his desk “You won't have to do that, I have a plan that will have her out our lives forever"

Jake turned to face Channing “How?" he asked curiously 

Meanwhile down below in the car park, three figures had gotten out of their cars, and were now making their way inside the building 

The man in the middle is none other than Detective Michael Meers, the same detective that was brought on to investigate the murder of Harry Smith, a number of months ago

The other two were policemen 

After Samantha had delivered all the files detailing Channing's history with the brothels and luring parolees to work as prostitutes, the police immediately took action

Channing met Jake's gaze “You and her were tight weren't you? So you'll need to draw her out into the open and get her to meet somewhere, if she has my number, she'll have yours, and we will tell the police, get them to surround the place" 

Jake frowned at the possibility of being used as bait” If I do that, she'll fucking kill me, there's no way Ferguson will forgive me for what I have done" believing Channing's idea to be suicide 

Channing shakes his head “Not necessarily, you could always lie to the bitch; get her to believe you had no idea on what would happen to her. Whoever your dealing drugs with, get them to find Joan, and then once she is brought back her, we will throw her to the wolves"

He wants Ferguson dead as much as anyone else and believed this was their best option to remove the Freak, once and for all 

Jake starts to ponder on Channing's plan; he has managed to fix his relationship with Turk, by bringing in more drugs, and could make up a good cover story 

He then remembers who he's dealing with, this is Ferguson, they are talking about, and she’s extremely intelligent and a master manipulator

There's a good chance, Ferguson may not believe Jake's story, and would kill him or use him in some twisted plot again 

Jake shakes his head “I don't know...its way too risky " starting to doubt the plan 

Channing now tempts Jake with an offer he can't refuse “Mate, if you help me do this, I will personally recommend you to the board to be the new Governor"

Jake looks back at Channing 

Knock knock knock 

Channing sighed as he turned his attention to the door “Come in" 

The door opens 

Detective Michael Mears entered with the two policemen

Michael looked at Jake and immediately assumes he's the man he's after “Derek Channing"

Jake shakes his head 

Michael turned to Channing 

Channing stared at Michael “What’s this about?" he asked 

Michael holds out his badge " Derek Channing, you're under arrest for human trafficking several former prisoners to work in several of your brothels, sexual harassment, violent rapes and several counts of physical and psychological abusing several of your workers. Anything you do say, will be used as evidence in a court of law"

Channing shakes his head " This is a fucking joke right? You have the wrong man" staring at the trio and trying to deny any wrong doing 

One policeman brings out a pair of handcuffs 

Michael looks at Channing “We have all the evidence that says otherwise"

Channing raised his eyebrows curiously “What evidence?" questioning the detective

Michael replied “You see it when you’re down at the station" he motioned for one policeman to walk over to Channing 

In that moment alone, Channing widened his eyes in shock as he realizes that, Ferguson is behind this, she was telling the truth all along, and did have evidence over him 

It’s over for and now all Channing has to look forward to is spending the rest of his days behind bars 

Channing reluctantly hands himself and is immediately handcuffed

As he is lead through the corridors, several prisoners and screws stared at him, wondering on what the hell was going on and why is Channing being taken away in handcuffs

Channing is then placed into a police car and now currently waits to be driven down the police station 

What neither he nor the police had countered on is that, Ferguson had secretly watched from a short distance away in Samantha's car, while covering her face with a black hoddie, while her lawyer sat in the driver's seat 

She wanted to be there to see Channing go down personally, and it brought her great joy to know that, she has now taken down two of her enemies 

Samantha turned to Ferguson " That's two now" she says 

Ferguson smirked proudly “Two down and only four to go" 

With that being said, Samantha turned the car around, and proceeded to return home


	6. The Night Before

In the early hours of the evening, just outside the Wentworth car park, Samantha waited patiently for Vera to finish her shift and follow Vera back to her home

Now that Ferguson had taken down both Will and Channing, she decided to pay her former friend a visit, before taking her revenge on her next target, Jake Stewart

Ferguson thought Vera would still be living in her mother's home, so when she had sent Samantha to investigate, it turned out that Vera had moved and new residents were now occupying the house

Samantha had parked her car at the very back, and had been waiting just over an hour, after being told by Ferguson, that Vera usually finished her shifts around seven o'clock 

She looked at her wrist watch with the time reading - Six fifty five

“Five minutes to go" Samantha muttered as she kept herself busy by playing a game on her phone

She immediately assumed, Vera was Ferguson's next target, she didn't what Vera had foolishly but she really didn't care. All Samantha cared about was getting paid and wishing she was out on date instead

But then again, Samantha knew that she never had luck when it came to relationships, and carrying out certain tasks for Ferguson was always amusing 

While playing on her phone and waiting for Vera, she listened to the song Kiss by a Rose being played from the car radio

Samantha softly hummed the tune to herself 

Her eyes immediately glanced up from her phone to see Vera Bennett leaving the building and heading straight to her own car

Samantha smiled “About time" gently throwing her phone in the passenger seat 

Vera hops into the car and turns the engine on. Unaware that she's being watched or soon to be followed by Ferguson's lawyer 

As soon as Vera started to make her way out from Wentworth, Samantha cautiously followed her prey and keeping a short distance between herself and Vera's cars

She kept humming to the tune of Kiss by a Rose

When Vera turned down a corner to another street, Samantha followed her, when Vera stopped at a red light to past an intersection, Samantha would do the something

After five minutes of following her prey, Samantha sees Vera's car pulling into a driveway, and parks her car across the street

Vera hops out her car; she grabs her bag, locks her car up and heads over to the front door

She's still completely oblivious to the fact Samantha has not only followed her home, but is now watching from across the street

Now that she knows exactly where Vera lives, Samantha started the engine and drove away, before anyone could see her acting suspiciously in the street 

Fifteen minutes later, Samantha returned to her home, she parked the car in her own drive way, locks it and headed straight inside

Classical music could be heard, as Samantha walked down a small corridor that leads to both her kitchen and dining room 

She sees, Ferguson sitting at the table eating her dinner which is a chicken Caesar salad, and having a glass of red Shiraz to drink 

Ferguson lifted her head up “Did she see you?"

Samantha entered into the kitchen" Of course not" she replied while taking out a wine glass herself from the bottom shelf

She then looks back at Ferguson “She has nice home though"

Ferguson picked up her glass “Anything to be away from all the abuse, she had suffered at the hands of her cruel mother" swirling it slowly before taking a sip 

Samantha shrugs her shoulders “I guess" she opened her fridge and takes out the red shiraz bottle 

She shuts the fridge door and heads back to the countertop “So is Vera next on your list? What did she do to piss you off?"

Ferguson tilted her head to meet Samantha's gaze “No... Vera has already suffered for her betrayal" placing her glass back onto the table 

Samantha poured only half of the red Shiraz into her glass “Then why did you ask me to follow her?" feeling slightly confused to Ferguson's plan 

Ferguson smiled at Samantha's confusion “Let’s just say...like you and I.....Vera and I have a long and complicated history"

She had to know why Vera saved her on the day of her lynching. Especially after the fact that Ferguson had done everything in her power to remove Vera from her position as Governor and used Jake to destroy Vera - emotionally and psychologically 

Vera could have let her die but she didn't, which gave Ferguson more the reason, to pay the former Governor a visit and get answers 

Samantha places the bottle back in the fridge “Wasn’t she your deputy before everything came crashing down?"

She then heads over to the table with her glass and feels Ferguson giving her a cold stare that sent chills up her spine

To this day, Ferguson still hasn't gotten over her removal as the Governor and having to adjust to her life as prisoner among her fellow prisoners, which she viewed as pathetic and worthless little creatures that needed her to control them 

Right now, she feels she should be in her own home, eating her own prepared dinners, and most importantly still ruling over Wentworth as the Governor

Samantha looked away from Ferguson and took a long sip from of her wine

She had to take a break staring into those cold dark eyes, every time she would meet Ferguson's gaze, she felt an overwhelming sense of fear

Ferguson continued staring at Samantha “She did before replacing me as the Governor" she said coldly before eating the rest of her meal 

Samantha places her glass back on the table " I mean no disrespect, I was just curious is all... When do you plan on visiting Vera?" glancing back at Ferguson 

Ferguson meets Samantha's gaze “Tomorrow"

Samantha nods 

Feeling an awkward silence coming between them and no longer wanting to get on Ferguson's bedside, knowing full well what happens to those that anger the Freak. Samantha decides to change the topic 

She takes a deep breath “Before following Vera, I carried out that other task, you wanted me to do. He should be in for a surprise, when he gets home"

Ferguson grabs a napkin to wipe both her lips and cheeks “Good" I may not be coming after him just yet, however I wanted Mr. Stewart to know, that I haven't forgotten about him" picking up her glass of wine 

She stares at the red liquid and pretended it was Jake's blood

Samantha watches Ferguson staring at her own glass “Do you still want me to send of those accounts linking him to those drug deals?"

Ferguson shakes her head “No" she then finishes off the rest of her wine

She had originally had planned to send Jake to prison along with Channing, however escaping from her own tomb, those plans have now changed

Prison was too good for Jake, he deserved to suffer for his betrayal, and suffer he will 

Elsewhere inside his apartment, Jake finds himself staring at a disturbing message in an envelope, that had been placed under his door as soon as he arrived home. He knew exactly who sent this message and it terrified him

The message was typed in big bold letters - YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!


	7. Surprise

After arriving home from working a double shift, Vera decides to begin her evening by taking a nice hot shower. She kicks off her heels, walks right into her bedroom to bring out her PJs, and places them on her bed 

It had been a long day at Wentworth, along with her fellow co-workers Vera had to stop a small riot, that been started by Sonia Stevens and Kaz Proctor. The rivalry between the two prisoners reached a boiling point after Kaz prevented Sonia from killing Liz, plus not wanting to lose her position to another Ferguson

Kaz felt Sonia is on bar with Ferguson, in terms of wanting to be in total control over the prisoners, a psycho that will do whatever it takes to rise to the top, and she had to stop Sonia from succeeding her 

Not only is chaotic in the general population, on the other side of the bars it is just as bad for the screws. Ever since Channing had been arrested for his abuse of power and misconduct, the prison lost its primary leader

Without a Governor, the board of directors had to act quickly in order to restore some balance, they choose Jake Stewart as the next Governor and felt if anyone can help turn the tide and run the prison, it was him 

Since Jake had been promoted, his position as Deputy Governor had been taken over by Linda Miles, originally it would have went to either Will or Vera. However Will was still missing and the board wasn't exactly going to place Vera in her old spot, since she failed miserably as Governor in their eyes 

Vera then heads into her master bathroom, turns the tap on and went back into her bedroom to strip out of her uniform. She couldn't help, but still feel resentful for the board's decision to not put her in the position of deputy again 

Hell she still can't believe they chose Jake as Governor

Why him? He's nothing but manipulative liar and a con artist

He didn't even know the word honesty meant

If anyone should be Governor it's Vera, but thanks to Ferguson's manipulations that will probably never happen again anytime soon

Vera neatly folded up her uniform, before going back into her master bathroom and stepping into her shower 

As she began washing herself, while feeling the warm water dripping down her body, Vera's thoughts drifted over to Ferguson, and the events that had lead them to this exact time 

In the beginning of their friendship, Vera idolized Ferguson during her time as Governor. Ferguson is a strong, confident woman, that didn't beat around the bush; she went straight to the point and didn't let others walk all over her 

Which is who Vera inspired to be, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to be confident, but thanks to her cruel mother and the years of abuse, It caused Vera to have very low self-esteem, but that all changed, when Ferguson offered to mentor her 

When Vera was around Ferguson, she felt like a different person, she began changing for the better, slowly building up her confidence and self-worth 

She wanted to prove her worth to Ferguson every time and prove that Ferguson didn't make a mistake of taking Vera under her wing 

Vera saw a little of herself in Ferguson and Ferguson would see a little of herself in Vera

Their friendship would soon start to crumble, when Ferguson had refused to save Vera from three prisoners during a riot that was started by Bea Smith, it was because of Ferguson's refusal, Vera had not only been injected with Hep C, but also started to wonder if Ferguson even cared about her at all

Ferguson sensed the cracks in their friendship and tried to mend it by inviting Vera over to her apartment for dinner. Unfortunately for Ferguson, it didn't work out as she planned it 

It would then all come to an abrupt end, when Vera was accused of planting photos of Jianna Riley over the officer of her emotionally unstable Governor that was the final nail in the coffin

They would then become enemies when Ferguson returned as a prisoner and Vera had taken over as the new Governor. Ferguson made it her mission to annihilate Vera - emotionally, psychologically and professionally 

Which has lead Vera to losing her position as Governor and being demoted back to being a prison officer 

Not only that, her relationship with Jake had turned out to be nothing more, than a twisted plot conjured up by the Freak

Vera thought Jake had loved her; he made her feel special and loved. He made her believe that she was worthy of finding love, he made her believe she wasn't worthless or pathetic as her mother had constantly called her over the years 

And when Ferguson had sadistically told Vera about Jake, it broke her heart into a thousand little pieces

She couldn't believe it then and she still couldn't believe it now

Yet despite all of this, Vera had saved Ferguson from nearly being hanged to death, by the prisoners in the yard 

Vera could have easily let Ferguson die, but she couldn't, she just could let the woman who has destroyed so many lives including her own to die from such a horrific ordeal

When being asked by the Freak herself, Vera had kept her reasons of saving Ferguson a secret. Ferguson assumed it was because of Vera's humanity that had caused her to intervene and while that was one of her reasons, it wasn't her true motive

The real reason she saved Ferguson is because she still had feelings for her and she hated herself for caring about someone who's incapable of showing love to anyone but herself

Six weeks following Ferguson's escape, Vera had wondered constantly about Ferguson, she wondered if Ferguson would pay her an unexpected visit, she wondered if Ferguson was still even in the country or alive for that matter 

She didn't know what was going on with Ferguson and it killed her not knowing

Whether Vera would like to admit it or not Ferguson made her the woman she is today. She would not who she is right now, if Ferguson didn't step into her life when it was so desperately needed and changing her for the better 

After realizing that, she had been in the shower longer than expected; Vera turns the tap off, steps out of the shower, covers herself in towel and headed back into her bedroom. She gets dressed into her pajamas which consisted of a dark grey top, black pants and a light grey dressing gown

Feeling her stomach rumbling, the little mouse left her bedroom and started making her way over to the kitchen. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, she hears a knock at the front door 

Knock Knock Knock 

Vera sighed as she made her way over to the front day “I’m telling you now, Jake. I will never go back to you, so I suggest..."

As she swings the door open expecting to find Jake, instead she finds Samantha Dawson standing in front of her instead 

Trading in lawyer attire, Samantha wears a light red top, dark blue jeans and wearing dark high heels. Her brown hair was no longer tied into a bun, it was now handing down past her shoulders 

Samantha smiled warmly “Hey...sorry to bother you, I need your help"

Vera stared at the friendly stranger in front of her “With what?" she asked 

Samantha moved a lock of hair away from her face “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important...but...could I use your phone" she said innocently

Vera raised her eyebrows “Why?" wondering why this woman isn't using her own phone for whatever reason that has brought this woman to her home 

Samantha takes a deep breath " I need to phone for a taxi. My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up and take me home, but he decided it was for better for me to walk in the dark. He..."

She looked way and pretended to cry

Vera stared at Samantha and pondered the decision whether or not to let this woman into her home. She didn't know this woman at all, Samantha seemed innocent enough, but still wasn't sure if she should consider letting Samantha into her home 

Samantha wiped her eyes “Forget it" looking back at Vera “Sorry to bother you. I'll just try someone else and hope they will help. Have a good evening"

She turns around and started to walk away 

In that moment Vera drops her guard as her humanity gets the better of her 

“Wait"

Samantha stopped walking

Vera sighed " Come in, you can stay at my place, until they arrive" she told Samantha

Samantha smirked briefly before turning around “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother"

Vera shakes her head “No not at all. Come in" she insists

Samantha smiles “Thank you so much. I won't be long, trust me" she heads back and closes the door after entering Vera's home

Vera points her finger down the corridor “Phone’s in the kitchen"

Samantha nodded " Thank you and sorry I don't know your name” grinning at her supposed savior

Vera smiled back “Vera"

Samantha nods again “Nice to meet you, Vera. I'm Samantha" she then heads down the small corridor and headed into the kitchen 

Unlike her home, Vera's kitchen is completely cut off from the living; however it did have a backdoor that lead out to a small backyard

She heads over to the backdoor, places her hand on the knob, and easily unlocks it by turning it

Samantha spots the phone on the bench; she walks over and pretended to wait for one of the taxi operators to pick up

Vera walked into her kitchen; unaware that she backdoor has now been unlocked “For what it's worth.....I don't think your boyfriend is the right type for you" 

Believing Samantha was in an abusive relationship 

Samantha turned to Vera “He’s ok....it's just sometimes... he overworks which leads to stress and.." she paused " Hi...this is Samantha Dawson...and I would like a taxi please....where?" pretending not to know the name of Vera's street 

Vera answered “23 Prescott Street"

Samantha nods “23 Prescott Street" answering the operator “Five minutes? Ok...thank" she hangs up and places the phone back on the counter 

She smiles at Vera “Thank you, I'll just go and wait outside now"

Vera shakes her head ' You don't have to do that; you can stay here, and wait until the taxi arrives. I don't mind" she says 

Samantha grins “I would but I have to get back to my kids. Their babysitter is already working overtime. I appreciate it though and besides five minutes won't take long"

She then makes her way back to the front door 

Vera followed Samantha" Stressed or not. Your boyfriend shouldn't be taking his shit out on you; if he's stressed then he needs to find another way"

Samantha turned back to Vera after reaching the front door “You speak as if you had been with someone that had treated you badly" she remarked 

Vera nods “I was"

Samantha gave Vera a pitiful look “Sorry to hear that and maybe your right. Maybe I need to stand up for myself more and tell him it's not ok. Thanks again" she says

Vera smiled “Your welcome"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the backdoor slowly opens, and a figure steps inside

Samantha opens the door, steps outside and closes the door behind her 

“Stupid idiot" 

She walks away from Vera's home, crosses the street, and hops into her car. Samantha then starts the engine and drives off 

With Samantha gone, Vera still felt her stomach rumbling with hunger, so she decided to head back into the kitchen and cook herself a quick and easy meal 

As Vera entered the kitchen, she finds herself frozen in shock with her feet glued to the ground, her eyes widened as she stares at the one person; she wasn't expecting to see again

Ferguson smirked at her deputy's reaction to her presence “Hello, Vera"


	8. Your Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Tits :)

When Vera had locked eyes onto Ferguson standing by her backdoor, it is as if time had stopped, she couldn't move or even speak to the woman smirking at her at this very moment. Vera didn't even expect to see Ferguson again, she may have thought about it, but certainly didn't think it would ever happen 

Why would Ferguson even want to visit her again? They weren't friends. They may be enemies but certainly not friends. So why is Ferguson here now? What else does the Freak have planned to further destroy Vera's life?

Ferguson moved away from the backdoor “What’s the matter Vera? It's as if you have seen a ghost" her smirk grew wider at her deputy's utter shock 

She now slowly approaches Vera “I assure you, I’m real and very much alive"

Vera wanted to speak but every time she had tried to open her mouth, she wasn't able to say what was on her mind

She sees Ferguson approaching her and doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know if she should run outside and call for help or do nothing, and just see what happens

The scars, Vera had once saw around Ferguson's neck, had now disappeared as if the incident had never happened 

Ferguson locks eyes with Vera “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Just when Ferguson thought her visit would be a one-sided conversation, Vera is finally able to speak once more " Wha...what are you doing here?" she doesn't take her eyes away from Ferguson's

Ferguson smiled as she turned around and headed over to over to dining room " Just wanted to stop by...say hello...and have another debrief.. It has been awhile since we've last caught up"

Without even thinking about it for another second longer, Vera follows Ferguson into the dining room " I know you're not here for just a visit or debrief know you, Joan. You want something" she replied 

Vera could have easily grabbed the phone from the bench, dialed the number to contact the police, and waited until Ferguson was back in Wentworth. If it was a stranger, she would do it in heartbeat, but Ferguson is no stranger to her 

They have a long and complicated history, plus Vera knew if she did bring Ferguson back to Wentworth, it would only be a matter time before Kaz, Franky or another prisoner pulled the trigger and end the Freak's life once and for all

She couldn't do that to Ferguson. Not when she still has feelings for her former friend 

Ferguson chooses to sit at the head of the table “Come now Vera, aren't you getting a little head of yourself? Is it simply impossible to believe, I just wanted to pop in for a little chat?"

Vera stood by a wall with her arms folded “I could have you arrested and send you back" she threatened but it was nothing more than a mare bluff

Ferguson tilted her head over to Vera “Go on then" daring Vera to actually go through with her threats

She knew full well, Vera was only bluffing 

Vera gave Ferguson a stern look to show that she was serious" I will" 

Ferguson met Vera's gaze " Phone's in the kitchen, make the call. Take me back" she tilted her head away to observe her new surroundings 

The last time she had visited was in Vera's mother's home, and when she used to be the Governor. That seemed like a life time ago

Vera stared quizzically at Ferguson and wondered if this is what Ferguson really wanted from her

Did Ferguson really come out of hiding just to turn up at Vera's home and be brought back to Wentworth? 

It seemed pretty straight forward and foolish. However, Vera knew better, this is the Freak, and nothing is simple when it comes to her 

There obviously had to be another agenda as to why Ferguson is sitting at her table right now

Vera sighs " What do you want Joan? What do you really want? Other than to play games with me" trying to ignore Ferguson's mind games 

Ferguson tilted her head back to Vera “I think we both know, why I'm here" 

A moment of silence passed, as the spider and her little mouse were now in a standoff, trying to psych the other out 

Vera broke their standoff “Why don't you tell me” she said

Ferguson kept her gaze on her little mouse “The day before my escape, you saved me in the yard, you could have just watched me but you didn't. Why?" 

She had to know Vera's true intentions, she refused to believe the sole reason was Vera's humanity giving in; it had to be something else, especially with the history they have shared over the past few months 

Vera walked over to her table “You know why" picking a seat close to Ferguson and sits down

Ferguson shakes her head “It’s not to do with you conscious, it's only part of it. There's another reason, which was your primary objective for saving me"

Vera smiled briefly before turning to Ferguson “I’ll tell you, if you tell me how you escaped first" she countered

Just as much as Ferguson wanted to know Vera's true intentions for saving her, Vera wanted to know how Ferguson escaped, who helped her, and where has she been staying all this time 

She didn't even mention Samantha, the woman who allegedly wanted to phone for a taxi. After seeing Ferguson standing at her back door, Vera realized that Samantha was nothing more than a distraction for the Freak to make an unexpected visit

Ferguson stares at Vera" Alright" accepting Vera's proposal” Remember how Doyle escaped by hiding in one of the boxes in the workshop?"

She didn't mind telling her story first, they had an entire night to themselves, and there was plenty of time to get Vera to reveal her true intentions later on

Vera nods her head 

Ferguson continues with her story “Originally, Novak was meant to escape with Doyle on that day....however" she paused as her face was contorted with a snarl as she pictured Jake inside her head 

The man, that not only helped her escape, but was involved with Allie's plan to have Ferguson buried alive

She will make him suffer for his betrayal

When Vera saw Ferguson's snarl, she knew then, that something bad must have happened to Ferguson during the escape. Why else would she suddenly look as if she's about to murder someone?

Ferguson takes a deep breath " Novak conjured up a plan to murder me, so instead of joining Doyle in their grand escape, she made a deal with Mr. Stewart to not only help me escape...but.." she paused for a moment to look away

“HELP....LET ME OUT OF HERE.....IM HERE....AGHHHHHHHH" 

Ferguson closed her eyes for a moment to remove that painful memory from her mind, she was scared and frightened of being confined to that box and be buried alive 

If she didn't come to her senses in time or realize that her burial wasn't shallow, she would have died alone and her body would be rotting away for the filthy worms to devour 

Vera could see the pain in Ferguson's eyes, she sees the anger but also fear which made her heart sunk

She didn't even know, why she was feeling sorry for the Freak, she had every reason not to feel sorry, the woman went out of her way to destroy her, and yet Vera couldn't deny what she was truly feeling on the inside 

Vera looks at Ferguson “its ok, Joan. You don't have to tell me anymore" she said softly

Ferguson shakes her head “No! You need to hear this" looking back at Vera 

Vera sighed deeply “Go on then" she said 

Ferguson nodded her head slowly “The truth is I wasn't meant to escape, Vera. I was meant to be buried six feet under with Mr. Jackson burying me"

Vera widened her eyes in shock “W...Will? He was involved?" she couldn't believe that Will Jackson had been involved in the plot as well

She could see why, Allie or Jake would want to actually kill Ferguson, but not Will, he doesn't have a mean bone in his body

Vera did know of the history between Ferguson and Will. However she didn't expect him to actually get involved, especially when he couldn't let the Freak burn in the fire 

Ferguson said nothing to her deputy 

Vera shakes her head in disbelief, as she started to process all of the information, she has just been told about this disturbing the plot 

Plus what is even more troubling to Vera is that she believes Ferguson's story

Ferguson stared at Vera “Fortunately for me, Mr. Jackson didn't bury me deep enough, and I managed to dig my way up to the surface"

As Vera learned about Ferguson's escape and feeling relieved that she's sitting with her at this very moment. She suddenly starts to feel ill and nauseous, remembering that Will hasn't been seen since the escape, and now feared the worst for her friend 

Vera thought about not asking but she had to know “What happened to Will?" she asked

Ferguson answered her deputy “I think we both know what happened" showing no signs of remorse or guilt

After seeing Ferguson's cold stare in front of her, Vera knew then that Will had been murdered in cold blood by Ferguson 

While she did feel saddened and troubled by the news, Vera didn't shed a tear for her friend; instead she chose to remain silent in her seat

Ferguson now changes the topic “Now it's your turn.......................


	9. I Do Care

Vera remained silent in her seat, as her mind is still progressing the events of Ferguson's escape, and nearly being buried alive at the hands of Will, Jake and Allie. While she did believe Ferguson's story, she still couldn't believe how insane it really was 

It was understandable for Allie to still want revenge, since Ferguson had killed the love of her life, and has been making life hell for the other prisoners

With Jake on the other hand, it was a different story, she didn't know if Ferguson had threatened him or if he just wanted to cut ties with the Freak

She was still visibly shaken about Will's involvement in this disturbing plot. While it was understandable for Will to get involved, since Ferguson had made it her life's mission to ruin his at every turn, she didn't ever expected for Will to get his hands dirty

But he did and he has now paid the ultimate price

However, she's glad that Allie's plan had failed, Ferguson is alive and well, and is currently sitting at Vera's dinner table

As Vera got lost in her train of thoughts, while also silently grieving for her friend, she hears a faint voice calling out to her

“Vera......Vera......Vera"

Ferguson snaps her fingers in front of her deputy

Vera blinked for moment before turning her gaze onto the Freak

Ferguson smiled in amusement “Something’s never change" remembers the last two occasions where she had to snap her fingers in front of Vera to gain her attention 

Vera stared at Ferguson “What?"

Ferguson leaned back in her chair “I have fulfilled my end of the arrangement, now it's your turn, tell me what I need to know" she said 

Vera glared at Ferguson's lack of remorse of murdering Will “You mind this hard to believe, Joan, but not everyone is cold hearted like yourself. You can't just spring this on me and expect to move on at a drop of a hat"

She doesn't even know why she's even having this conversation with Ferguson; she should just get up, grab the phone in the kitchen, dial up a number and wait for the police to arrive. But she doesn't, instead she remains seated in her chair

Ferguson met Vera's cold gaze “I did what was necessary" she replied 

Vera raised her eyebrows “For the greater good right?" remembering back when on the day of Fletcher's hit and run accident, that Ferguson had told her about working for a greater good

Ferguson nods “Yes"

Vera scoffed at Ferguson's comment “Do you honestly believe there is a greater good? Do you really think that killing Will or any of the others is for the greater good?" shaking her head in disbelief

Ferguson gave her deputy a dark gaze “I was in a fragile state, Vera. I only acted on instinct, I didn't even know it was Mr. Jackson, until I dug myself out of the grave, and watched him pulling his truck up to the site" feeling offended by Vera's doubts of a greater good 

She knew she did the right thing, Will Jackson had to go, not just because he buried her alive, but also because of him being the sole reason for Jianna's death

It was the only way for Ferguson to truly move on with her life 

Vera mocked Ferguson with a smile “So you just waited until he got out of his truck to kill him? Why not just run away and start a new life, why can't you just let go of things Joan?"

Ferguson ignored Vera's questions “He deserved to die and do you really think he had the right to do what he did" she replied 

Vera shakes her head “Of course not, I’m not condoning what Will and the others had planned, but this was the perfect opportunity for you to start fresh and you didn't take it. That's what I don't get"

Ferguson sighs with utter disappointment “When you’re up against an enemy, it is your duty to wipe them out, whatever the cost. You should know this, Vera" she said 

Vera shrugs her shoulders “Well unlike you, I handle my problems in a different way"

Ferguson smirked at Vera's comment about not being similar to her “Do you really believe that? Do you really believe you’re nothing like me?" she asked curiously

Vera nods her head" I'm nothing like you" not sounding very convincing

She knew for a fact, that she was turning into Ferguson, but she wasn't going to give the Freak, the satisfaction of seeing her admit it 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " So you didn't threatened the board about your Hep C if they didn't promote you to be Governor, you didn't rig an election to decide if there will be a Top Dog or not and you certainly didn't cover your tracks with your involvement in Smith's death"

It amazed her to see Vera in such denial 

Vera stands her ground “That’s right" 

Ferguson nods “I see" pausing for a moment” I suppose you didn't kill your mother either" staring into her deputy's eyes “She just...died of natural causes" she said amusingly 

Vera stared back into Ferguson's cold eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. As much as it sent chills down her spine, she did enjoy having Ferguson gazing upon her, which gave rush and adrenaline

Ferguson continued smirking “Don’t fight it, Vera. You should embrace it, we could have been a great team" she then corrects herself” We were a great team, until you betrayed me" her smirk faded

Vera leaned back in her chair “I didn't betray you"

Ferguson countered “Yes you did, you planted those photos of Jianna, I trusted you and mentored you into the woman you are today" she said coldly

The emotions, she had once suppressed for Vera, the pain of her betrayal and the love she had for her deputy, now started to bubble to the surface 

Vera looked at Ferguson “You never cared about me, you never did, and you just used me as your puppet in your twisted games between Fletch, Will, Doyle and Smith. All you care about is yourself and being in control"

Ferguson felt hurt by Vera's accusations “That’s not true, I did care about you. I wouldn't have taken you under my wing, if I didn't" she hated when people thought she was incapable of not showing any signs of emotion or caring for others 

She did care a lot and it was because she cared, her father ordered her from an early age to suppress her emotions. Instilling the notion that emotions lead to mistakes and only showed signs of weakness for her enemies to capitalize on 

Vera no longer decided to keep her feelings a secret “If you cared about me, if you really did. You wouldn't have been so quick to accuse me of planting those photos" pointing her finger at Ferguson” I would never have done that to you. Yes I might have been angry over your refusal to allow those prisoners into the slot to save Smith in the riot, but I would never have stooped that low. Not to the woman, who did change my life and actually taken an interest in me"

She didn't care now that she had admitted that Ferguson did change her, she is so overcome with emotion that she couldn't afford to hold back anymore. Vera needed to let Ferguson know how she truly felt about their relationship 

As Vera started to feel, so did Ferguson as her feelings for her deputy continued to bubble up to the surface, until it clouded her very judgment 

Ferguson steadied her gaze “We both know you would have been injected with Hepatitis C, if it did allow those prisoners including Gambaro into the slot. Gambaro is a filthy pig, who only cares about getting her next meal. Do I regret my actions? Yes because it did cause a strain in our friendship but the outcome would still have been the same" 

Vera shakes her head “You’re missing the point, Joan" glaring at Ferguson” Do you really believe that I would do that to you? Me? The one person who always had your back, even when others were quick to judge" she replied

“Me of all people"

Ferguson read the expression on Vera's face, trying to deduce whether or not, if Vera had been lying to her but she never got that impression at all

Her eyes widen in astonishment as she realized Vera had been telling the truth

But how can that be? Ferguson had seen the evidence herself. It gave her no reason to doubt it; then again she wasn't in the best mind frame at the time

She had become emotionally unstable after Bea used Doreen to get info on Jianna to further weaken Ferguson and make her become more vulnerable. Which lead to Ferguson seeing all those photos of her beloved hung up in her office

As Ferguson realized that Vera had nothing to do with those photos, she then remembered all of the cruel things she has done to Vera over the past few months

She had Vera demoted as Governor for causing several incidents in Wentworth, plus she had used Jake to destroy Vera both psychologically and emotionally

It was all for nothing

Ferguson now started to feel ashamed for her actions against Vera, as she looked away and started to review all the events, that has led to her and Vera sitting at this very table

Vera chuckled at a thought “Do you know what the funny thing is, Joan?" 

Ferguson still didn't looked at her 

Vera sighs “After everything you have done to me, the lies, the manipulations, taking away my position as Governor and using Jake to break my heart. I still cared about you, Joan...hell....." shaking her head in disbelief “I love you...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter


	10. Starting Over

When Vera admitted that she loved her, Ferguson lifted her head up and staring at her deputy in astonishment. Even she couldn't believe that Vera had loved, even after all this time, with her ruining Vera's life at every turn

Vera nods at Ferguson's surprised stare “It’s fucked up but it's the truth. Despite all the horrible things you have done not just to me but the others, I still love you"

She couldn't deny her feelings anymore, even though she kicked herself for being pathetic to have feelings for a woman who's incapable of showing compassion for others, and of course ruining her life

Vera wished she didn't feel anything for Ferguson, she really didn't but she does and nothing will ever change that

No matter how hard she tried

Ferguson was still at a loss for words, usually, she would be able to muster up an easy reply or make a sarcastic remark but not this time, it was completely different this time around 

For as long as she could remember, no one else other than Jianna has admitted to loving her, she wouldn't even hear her own father would say that he loved her. Since that would contradict his teachings of emotions leading to mistakes

That word “I love you" was foreign to her

Vera sighs “That’s why I saved you in the yard, Joan. I couldn't bear to see you hung up, the prisoners watching in pure delight, while it was understandable since you made life hell for them, but still, it wasn't right. I had to something" keeping her gaze on Ferguson 

Ferguson stares at Vera in silence for a long time, her mind began processing the information of Vera's reasons of saving her on that horrific day, and she still couldn't believe it

She didn't believe it in a way as in Vera was lying to her, she knew Vera had been telling the truth, but to actually hear from someone that has professed their love to her, it was unexpected

Not once did Ferguson believed Vera had feelings for her, she just assumed it was only Vera's humanity giving in that prompted her deputy to step in when no one else would

Vera leaned back in her chair “Despite your hatred for Will, even he didn't want to see you hang for your crimes. He tried to intervene but Channing wouldn't let him" shaking her head “I wonder what you did to piss him off. He seemed determined to let you die" 

She looks back and sees Ferguson still staring at her. A stare that would normally intimidate her opponents into submission, but the little mouse wasn’t scared of it, if anything she was more scared of the fact, Ferguson hasn't said a word to her for several minutes 

It was certainly strange to see the Freak being silent for once. Usually, its enemies that are silent but not this time

" J...Joan?"

Ferguson remained silent

As the Freak's silence lingered on with a stare, Vera starts to get increasingly concerned for her friend 

" Are you ok? Talk to me.." Vera pleaded

Ferguson finally manages to find her voice " Do you remember back when I was Governor, I brought you into my office, and on my desk, there were several profiles of parolees?" she asked her deputy

Vera raised her eyebrows " What?" 

Ferguson kept her gaze on Vera " Do you remember?" she asked again

Vera nods her head but fails to see the relevance of the memory

Ferguson continued with her story " It was around the same time, Derek was evaluating my performance, but we both knew he had planned to replace me with Mr. Fletcher and I couldn't let that happen. So I did some digging and realized, he lured those young women to work in his brothels" she said 

Vera stared quizzically at Ferguson " So you knew about his misconduct all this time and never reported it?" she then remembered the incident of Channing being arrested last week " That was you"

Ferguson nods " Only reason I never reported it, is because he was a useful ally to me at the time. How do you think I managed to keep my position as Governor after Smith had escaped? Or when you refused to release me into general until he overruled you?" she asked 

As Vera kept her gaze on Ferguson, she started to think about all those times, where she was Governor and had asked Channing multiple times to either keep Ferguson in protection or have her transferred to a different prison and every time he would refuse her requests

She did find it rather odd from Channing that he did whatever Ferguson wanted, no matter what it was, he was more than willing to give into Ferguson's demands

Ferguson now smiled at her deputy's shocked expression " I was more than willing to keep his misconduct a secret, until he turned against me by allowing those prisoners to lynch me, and refusing my requests to be put into protection on the day of my escape"

She let out a small chuckle " I wish I could have seen his face when the police had arrived to take him away. He thought I was bluffing, that I didn't have any information about him, but he was wrong" staring back at Vera 

Ferguson's smile faded as she brings their conversation back to the original topic " Vera, I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I want you to know, that I'm truly sorry for the damage I have caused to you. You were right, I shouldn't have been so quick to accuse of planting those photos of Jianna"

Normally she would never feel guilty for her ruining another person's life, as far as Ferguson was concerned they deserved it for crossing her, but this was a different case, this is someone that didn't deserve to have their lives ruined by the Freak 

Ferguson steadied her gaze " I apologize for having you demoted and I’m sorry for using Jake to break your spirit" lowering her head in shame as a child would after being scolded by their parent

She blames herself for easily accusing Vera of planting the photos and not giving her deputy the proper chance to defend herself on that. Maybe if she did things would have turned out differently for them 

Perhaps they would still be friends. Maybe even more than friends, Ferguson loved Vera from the very beginning she had taken Vera under her wing, believing their friendship could evolve into a romantic one in time

But after everything that has happened. Ferguson knows that Vera will never forgive her and chances of repairing their relationship were pretty much non-existent 

Vera is stunned to hear Ferguson's apology and now was giving the silent treatment to Ferguson. She never would ever thought, she would ever hear Ferguson saying sorry for all the horrible things that had been done to her or anyone for that matter 

Ferguson lift's her head up to meet Vera's gaze " I'll understand if you can never forgive me but I need you to know this" staring into her deputy's eyes " Since the day we first met, I had only intended to use you as puppet, but the more time we spent to together, the more I began to have feelings for you. Feelings I tried to ignore and suppress but that became increasingly difficult. Like me, you came from an abusive background, something that I could easily relate to with my father, he was cruel and a domineering man. You reminded me of my younger self when I was a child, empathic....kind...." she paused for a moment 

She fights her tears back, not wanting to a breakdown in front of her deputy " So when I noticed people were walking all over you, I decided to intervene and improve your life. Not because I was manipulating you, it was because i loved you. Besides Jianna, you're the only woman that understood me. People think I’m a monster, but they don't know my story, and what I've been through"

As Vera sees Ferguson becoming emotional, her heart breaks into a thousand tiny pieces for the Freak, for once, she isn't seeing a heartless monster that’s manipulating or lying to her for some twisted agenda

She's seeing the real Joan Ferguson for the first time

Ferguson hated herself for allowing her emotions to affected her, but there was nothing she could do to stop it, after realizing Vera had never betrayed her and playing her twisted games to destroy her little mouse had served no purpose 

She breaks down as tears now ran down her cheeks " I'm truly sorry for all the pain, I've caused you" 

Vera wipes away her tears, before getting up from her own seat, walking over to Ferguson and sits in a chair next to the Freak

Vera throws her arms out " Come here" motioning for Ferguson to collapse into her for a hug

Ferguson doesn't object as she throws herself into Vera and wrapping her arms around Vera's back

" I’m sorry Vera.....I'm sorry"

Vera holds Ferguson close and trying her best not to cry again as she gently rubs Ferguson's back " It's ok Joan.....it's ok" she says softly

Ferguson held onto Vera tightly as she cries into Vera's shoulder

Vera continues to gently rub Ferguson's back, she smiled as tears ran down her own cheeks, amazed but also pleased to not only hear Ferguson did care for her but also to actually see Ferguson becoming vulnerable

Not once has she ever seen Ferguson shed a tear for anyone or break down into tears. Usually, Ferguson is cold, calm and collected, so it was nice to see this side to the Freak 

While she was rubbing Ferguson's back, Vera used her free hand to stroke Ferguson's hair to comfort her " I forgive you, Joan. I never thought I would actually see you breakdown like this, but I forgive you"

Ferguson pulled back to look at her deputy " Really? Would you forgive me? Just like that?" she asks incredulously 

Vera nodded with a smile " Yes. We can start again if you like and put the past behind us" staring into Ferguson's eyes 

Ferguson looked into Vera's eyes" I'd like that" 

In that moment they leaned forward and began kissing each other on the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Ferguson seemed out of character in this chapter. Figured that after realizing Vera didn't betray her by planting those photos and going on a quest to annihilate Vera, she would feel regret her actions. Plus with Vera seeing Ferguson showing her emotions, it just made it perfect for the two to finally move on and repair their relationship. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter


	11. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lack of chapters over the last few weeks, certain things got in the way of my personal life that needed to be dealt with, plus losing someone close to me. Anyway the chapters will be back up and running starting to day, plus this is my third attempt at a sex scene so Im not that savy yet and hope everyone enjoys it

From the moment Ferguson and Vera started kissing, all their feelings they had kept hidden from one another for so long were now revealed, it was clear that both parties wanted to kiss the other for a long time and it clearly showed 

Vera moved her chair closer and closer to Ferguson while not breaking their kiss; she couldn't help but moan a few times, her hand reaching for the Freak's cheek

Ferguson tugged on Vera's shirt and pulled her deputy onto her lap, she places her arm around Vera's back, holding her close and kissing Vera deeply. She had not planned on kissing her deputy or much less make amends with her on this night but it doesn't mean to say, she wasn't happy with the results, she more than thrilled 

The original plan was to pay Vera a surprise visit and find out why on Earth Vera saved her in the yard all those weeks ago. Even when Vera revealed her reasons, it still had taken Ferguson by surprise, it was something she never expected to hear, not after all those months of using Jake to break Vera's spirit

Not only that but also realizing Vera had never planted those photos of Jianna, at the time Ferguson thought for sure her deputy betrayed her. Since Ferguson was emotionally unstable during her last few days as Governor, thanks to Bea for using Doreen to get information of Jianna out of the Freak herself 

Which was Ferguson's sole reason to annihilate Vera at all cost, destroying her former ally psychologically, professionally and emotionally by using her former puppet Jake Stewart, to which Ferguson did succeed and enjoyed breaking Vera's spirit

Until on this very night, Ferguson realized Vera had never betrayed her at all on that fateful day and caused the Freak for the time to regret her actions on one of her victims. Usually Ferguson never had any remorse for destroying enemies but it was a whole different story when it came to her deputy 

Luckily for her and Vera it was now in the past and they could finally start to repair their relationship and move forward from here on out 

Vera wiggled closer on Ferguson's lap, kissing her Governor deeply and passionately on the lips; she waited so long for this moment and always believed it would never happen. Not just because of all the cruel things Ferguson has done, but also because, Vera felt unworthy to be loved thanks to her mother's cruel abuse over the years 

She opens her eyes breaks their kiss and tilts her head away

Ferguson raised her eyebrow at her deputy " Everything alright, Vera?" wondering why Vera had broken their kiss

She knew Vera wanted her as much as Ferguson wanted her. So why did her deputy suddenly pull away? Did Ferguson do something wrong? Has Vera grown cold feet?

Vera nods “Everything is better than alright, everything is great" she tilts her head back to Ferguson

Ferguson stared at her “So what's the matter?"

Vera's face turns red " I...I don't know what to do with a woman.....I've never slept or much less kiss a woman " she replied 

It did certainly felt strange kissing Ferguson, not that Vera didn't enjoy it. She did but usually, she always preferred men, so her feelings for a woman and going into uncharted territory certainly did feel odd

She just didn't know what to do other than kissing Ferguson 

Ferguson smirked amusingly “It’s quite easy actually, all it takes is certain use of your fingers and placing them" she slides her hand into both Vera's pants and underwear

Her hand goes down to Vera's pussy and runs two fingers up and down her lips “Down here"

Vera lets out a surprised gasp at Ferguson touching her privates 

Ferguson runs her fingers up and down the lips before sliding them into Vera's pussy and begins thrusting in and out

Vera moaned softly at the feel of Ferguson's fingers

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “Someone’s a naughty little officer" she takes out her fingers from Vera's pants and sucks off Vera's juices

Vera frowned “Why did you stop?" She asked

Ferguson met her deputy's gaze “Vera! You seemed to forget who's in control here" shaking her head “I thought, I taught you better than this"

Vera couldn't help, but be turned on from seeing Ferguson's stern gaze; she desperately wanted to feel those fingers in her again. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, Vera didn't want it to end, she wanted more and more as if it was a drug and she couldn't live without getting her fix

Ferguson could see the desperation in Vera's eyes “You want more don't you?"

Vera nodded her head 

Ferguson smirked briefly before sliding her free hand under Vera's legs “Where’s your bedroom?"

Vera kept her gaze on Ferguson “First door on the left" she replied

Ferguson stands up from her chair with Vera in her arms; she carried her deputy effortlessly in her arms as she left the living room and began making her way into the corridor

As she headed into the corridor Ferguson spots a door that been left opened “Is it that one?" pointing her finger at the door 

Vera tilted her head over to where Ferguson was pointing at and nods “Yes"

Once entering Vera's room, Ferguson lays Vera down on the bed, before going over to blend the shades on her deputy's windows and turning the bedside lamp on 

“So should I? What am I thinking, of course, I should" shaking her in disbelief for asking such a ridiculous question, Vera starts taking off her pants and underwear

Ferguson's eyes were immediately drawn to a small item, that had laid on top an of small cabinet drawer that stood oppositely from Vera's bed, she walks over to the cabinet and as she gets closer, the item revealed itself to be a name badge 

She picks up the name badge and read the labels - Vera Bennett (Governor)

Ferguson smiled briefly before placing the badge back down on the cabinet and turning her attention back to her deputy who had only removed her pants and underwear 

She walks over to Vera's side of the bed 

Vera looks at Ferguson “Aren’t you going to strip too?" she asked curiously 

Ferguson shakes her head “No! Tonight is all about your first experience" 

She uses one hand to pull her hair back into a ponytail while using her other hand to take out a bow and uses it to tie her hair back properly

Vera raised her eyebrows “Are you sure? It doesn't seem right if you’re..."

Ferguson nodded after tying her hair “I’m sure" she crawls onto the bed and spreads Vera's legs wide open 

She gives her deputy a sly grin before lowering her head onto Vera's pussy, instead of using her fingers like before, Ferguson slides her tongue from Vera's pussy right up to her clit and back down again 

Vera widened her eyes in astonishment “S...shit"

Ferguson smirked as she slides her tongue up Vera's pussy to her clit and slides it down again. She then chooses to remain to lick Vera's pussy and starts off slowly, licking as if it were ice cream

Vera lays her head on a pillow and closes her eyes 

Ferguson continues licking Vera's pussy slowly with tongue and uses her free hand to rub Vera's clit

Vera moans at the feel of having her pussy licked and clit being rubbed

Ferguson uses her hand to rub Vera's clit in small circles while using her tongue to lick Vera's pussy frequently when she heard her deputy's moans, she begins to pick up the pace by rubbing and licking Vera's clit and pussy a little faster

Vera finds herself gripping onto her bed sheets as she moaned at the pleasure of how good Ferguson's hand and tongue were making her feel, she has never experienced anything like this before and is enjoying every minute of it 

Ferguson doesn't miss a beat as her tongue continued licking Vera's pussy faster while rubbing the clit harder with her hand 

Vera arched her back and felt her legs buckling “Shit... shit" she tried desperately to hold on and not reach a climax

Unfortunately for the little mouse, Vera started cumming as Ferguson's tongue, and hand became too much for her to bear 

Ferguson licks up the rest of Vera's cum before pulling away and hopping off the bed. She heads into the bathroom to wash her face and rinse her mouth with tap water

It had taken Vera a few moments to catch her breath before she could open her eyes, and as she did she spotted Ferguson over by the sink from the bed

Ferguson turns the tap off and tilts her head over to her deputy “You enjoyed that?" she knew Vera would easily reach a climax since it was Vera's first time after all 

Vera nods “That was amazing"

Ferguson uses a hand towel to wipe her hands " That is how you fuck a woman with fingers as well or if you want to get more adventurous, a sex toy" she heads back onto the bedroom 

Vera looked at Ferguson “I’ve never experienced anything like that before and I have to say it was much better than my other sexual encounters, which wasn't many, to say the least"

Ferguson met Vera's gaze " I suppose Mr. Stewart didn't fare any better than Mr. Fletcher and it's no surprise, those two pretend to be men but face several deficiencies" she replied

Vera smiled

Ferguson takes a deep breath " I suppose I'll be going now, thank you for everything Vera and rest assured, this won't be the last time we meet" she takes out her phone from her left pocket 

She goes through her contacts and taps onto Samantha's phone number

Vera frowned when hearing Ferguson's announcement that she is leaving “You don't have to leave, Joan. You can stay here if you like"

After talking everything out and sharing an intimate encounter, the little mouse didn't want Ferguson to leave, as crazy as that sounds. Despite Ferguson being a fugitive and the consequences of what could happen if they are caught, Vera still wanted Ferguson to stay with her 

Ferguson's eyes shot over at Vera “What?"

Vera gets off the bed and walks over to the tall woman “You can live here with me if you wanted to of course" hoping Ferguson would accept her offer

Ferguson kept her gaze on her deputy “You serious aren’t you"

Vera nods “Of course I am Joan, after what has just happened between us, I really don't want you to leave. I know the consequences of what may happen to me, if I allowed you to hide in my home but I don't care, Joan. I’d rather have you here, then worry about what may happen to you out there" she said

Ferguson raised her eyes in astonishment; once again she was taken aback by Vera's kindness and love, not expecting the offer of taking up residency with her deputy

Vera smiled up at Ferguson " What do you say Joan? Will you stay?" she touches Ferguson's hand

Ferguson briefly looked down at their hands, she takes Vera's hand into her own and looks back at her deputy “I will"


	12. The Next Morning

During the early hours of the next morning with the sun beaming in through the windows, Vera awakens from her peaceful slumber with a smile on her face; she lets a slight yawn after opening her eyes. Last night was something she would never forget and assumed Ferguson would feel the same way

After everything that has happened between the two, the ups, the downs, the good and the downright despicable acts Ferguson has done to her, not only have they managed to repair their friendship but also have now started a relationship

Last night alone with their kiss and sexual contact was more than enough for them to take their relationship a step further. Something that Vera had wanted for a long time, even when they were enemies, she couldn't deny her feels for the Freak and wanted more than just friendship and now her wish has come true 

However, Vera knows it's not going to be all lovey dovey with roses and chocolates, since their relationship is very complex, and well the person she's with isn't exactly your average partner. She knows Ferguson is a murderer, liar and a great manipulator; the lives that have been destroyed by the Freak are well documented so it makes their relationship even more complex

But Vera firmly believes Ferguson was not playing her last night, not after the way Ferguson had shed tears and very apologetic about what she had done to Vera, plus her feelings for the little mouse

There are some things that you just can't make up and this was one of them

Vera tiled her head to the right side of the bed to find it completely empty, Ferguson is nowhere to be found, the bed sheets had been left unwrapped on Ferguson's side, which Vera found extremely odd and alarming 

Last night after the sexual encounter and agreeing to live with her deputy, Ferguson had crawled in bed beside Vera, and the two had just talked until both of them had fallen asleep

Vera sits up right “Joan" she tilts her body to the side and hoped Ferguson was using the bathroom 

No response

Vera called out again and this time raising her voice" Joan"

Nothing 

Vera started to wonder if Ferguson had changed her mind about staying here, and called that woman Samantha, to pick her up in the dead of night. She even wondered if she had done something wrong which caused Ferguson to leave in the first place 

Oh yes of course Vera always fucks up every good relationship, she has a chance at because she's pathetic and unworthy, she must have done something to scare Ferguson off, which is hilarious since nothing usually scares the Freak away but still though

“No will ever love you" Her mother would always say to Vera 

Vera felt as if, she had her heart pulled out of her stomach and it had been crushed into a thousand pieces, fighting back the urge to shed tears

She gets out of bed, picks up her night gown and puts her pants back on. Despite this feeling of dread and guilt, Vera doesn't throw in the towel just yet and carries on with her search for Ferguson in her home

“Joan"

Vera left her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen

“Joan"

Still no sign of the Freak 

Vera entered further in the kitchen and made her way to the dining area but Ferguson wasn't there either, the only other place that hasn't been checked is the lounge and if she isn't there then it meant Ferguson had indeed left and it was Vera's fault again 

She heads past the living room which connected to the lounge just around the corner; Vera turns a corner but comes to a complete stop when she sees both Ferguson and Samantha making small talk

Plus a small suitcase rested against the couch

Samantha spots Vera standing in the doorway and tilts her head to smile at Vera " Hello again"

Ferguson turns around and looks at her deputy

While Vera is pleased Ferguson didn’t leave her, she's confused as to why Samantha is in her own home and why, Samantha and Ferguson looked as if they are conspiring a hideous plot with Vera stumbling upon their plot

Vera looked at Ferguson “Why is she here?"

Ferguson met her deputy's gaze “I called her an hour ago to drop off my belongings, since there was no point in staying in Dawson's home anymore" she replied

Samantha nods "Yeah and I knew there was something going on between you, I didn't know what it was but when Joan spoke of you, there was obviously something special. Now I know why" 

Vera looked from Ferguson to Samantha and back to Ferguson again

Ferguson turned to Samantha “Thank you for dropping off my suitcase and will be in touch" acting discreetly with her lawyer 

Samantha nods “Ok"

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad that, Ferguson had now chosen to live with Vera, not that Samantha didn't enjoy Ferguson's company, and she did but just wanted her home back and not come home to hear classical music being played in the background 

Vera looked at Samantha “You can stay for coffee if you like, it's obvious you two were discussing something important" now questioning why she even just said that 

Samantha smiles and shakes her head " Thanks for the offer, but I really must be going, I was on my way to work before Joan called me" she turns around and heads for the front door " You two have a great day"

She turns the doorknob, heads outside and closes the door behind her 

Vera looked back at Ferguson " Joan, who is she?"

Ferguson turned back to face her deputy 

Vera saw the Freak staring back at her “She obviously works for you in some capacity but as what? I knew when you came in from the backdoor, Samantha wasn't just a random stranger, and she was just a decoy"

Ferguson evades the question “What do you think Ms. Dawson does for me?" choosing to play her mind games with Vera about her lawyer 

Vera shrugs her shoulders “I don't know I was hoping you would fill me in on her"

Ferguson grabs her suitcase from the couch “Now why would I do that?" she pulls the handle and leaned her suitcase to the side

She starts dragging her suitcase away from the lounge and into the corridor 

Vera follows Ferguson “Because she obviously knows a lot about you and current situation. Plus this is my home and I think I have the right to know, especially if Samantha is to make regular visits here"

Ferguson headed into Vera's bedroom “The less you know the better, Vera. Ms. Dawson won't be coming around here again, I assure you of that" picking up her suitcase and placing it on the bed

Vera stands beside Ferguson “Just tell me, Joan" folding her arms

Ferguson unzips her suitcase “Why do you want to know" she asked her little mouse

Vera rolls her eyes at Ferguson's refusal to reveal her secrets on Samantha “Because I just do. Who is she Joan?" 

Ferguson takes out the clothes she had taken from her own home and begins folding them “Are you jealous Vera?" she tiled her head and smirked 

Vera shakes her head “Oh for God sake Joan will you just tell me" feeling frustrated with Ferguson playing mind games with her 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider “I think I hit a nerve with you"

Vera sighs and throws her arms up “Aw forget it “she turns around heads in the bathroom 

Ferguson resumed folding her clothes “If you must know, she's my lawyer"

Vera stood in the doorway and turned back to Ferguson “Are you serious?" walking back over to the Freak 

Ferguson blinked her eyes “Did I stutter? Yes Vera, she's my lawyer" taking out the last of her clothes from her suit case and folding them up 

Vera looked at Ferguson " If she is your lawyer she's obviously very well known to the public by now, and what if someone had seen her just before?"

Not that she didn't have a problem in hiding Ferguson herself, but if someone did see Samantha leaving Vera's home a few minutes ago, and if she is known to the public it may raise suspicions 

Ferguson smiled at Vera's concern about Samantha giving her location away “You won't need to worry about her and no one will suspect anything. Nothing unusual has taken place, no one saw me enter your home last night, so why should there be any cause of concern" 

Vera kept her gaze on Ferguson “What if she gives your location away in the end? Nothing lasts forever Joan" she said 

Ferguson turned to Vera “Ms. Dawson wouldn't dare to give me up, she knows me well enough to know what happens to those that betray me and she wouldn't give up her greed either as long as the price is right"

Once Vera stared into Ferguson's eyes, she felt reassured by Ferguson's claims that Samantha won't turn her back on the Freak, and inform the police on her ware bouts. She always did feel when looking into Ferguson's eyes that everything will be ok in the end 

She glances at her alarm clock from the left side of her bed with the time reading - 9:00 “Well I better get ready for work, you'll be alright by yourself around here?"

Ferguson turned around and zipped up her suitcase “I’ll be fine” grabbing the suit case and placing it in Vera's wardrobe

She then leaves the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to make her something to eat, while Vera headed back into the bathroom and a shower 

Fifteen minutes later, after getting dressed in uniform with her hair tied back into the same bun Ferguson used to have during her time as Governor, Vera entered the kitchen and walked on over to the dining area 

Ferguson sat at the head of the table eating with a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and drinking a cup of tea

Vera walks over to Ferguson while putting on her wrist watch “Anything you need me to pick up after I've finished?"

Ferguson shakes her head 

Vera nods “Right...well I'll see you later then" she leans down and kisses Ferguson on the cheek

As she turned to walk away, Ferguson grabs Vera by the collar of her shirt and pulls her deputy in to kiss her on the lips 

Vera kisses Ferguson back

Ferguson let's go of Vera's shirt " That's better and say hello to the women for me, especially to Proctor and Novak" she smirks 

Vera smiled “Well we know that is not going to happen"


	13. Sooner Than You Think

Jake Stewart sat in his car outside Wentworth's car park, he didn't want to go in and begin another day of being Governor again. Not with Sonia and Kaz's intense rivalry for power and control increasing everyday

Ever since Channing's imprisonment, the board had chosen Jake as Wentworth's new Governor much to his dismay, Jake didn't want to be Governor after learning from Channing that Ferguson is still alive and is in hiding

Jake wanted to quit and leave the country, but he couldn't because the board felt he was more than capable of leading the prison after several months of serving as Deputy Governor, plus the board didn't think Ms. Miles wouldn't be able to cope at being Governor so they made her as Deputy instead

The snake observed several of his colleagues walking into the front building; he sighs and lets out a slight yawn. It had been another restless night for him, he's been having a lot of restless nights lately, ever since he learned of Ferguson's survival and the disturbing letter he had received - YOUR NEXT

Jake knew instantly that letter came from the Freak, there was no doubt about it, and she knew of his betrayal and would be coming him. But when? When will Ferguson becoming for him? 

It had only been three weeks since he received Ferguson's letter and nothing has happened. Jake hasn't received another letter, a call or a visit from the woman herself. These questions alone were reasons as to why Jake hasn't had a proper night sleep since splitting from Vera

But as the days and weeks had passed on, it occurred to Jake that maybe Ferguson has nothing planned for him after all, maybe her letter was her way of scaring him and making him think that she will be paying a visit to the snake shortly

Plus Ferguson wouldn't dare come out of hiding, because if she did she would be sent back to Wentworth, and the women would finish her off for good

Still though if this is the case, why is Jake still having nightmares and constantly having to watch his back? 

It didn't make sense but in order for him to continue on working as Governor and staying in Australia, Jake told himself Ferguson isn't coming back. The Freak is gone for good as far as he was concerned

Jake felt his pocket vibrating, so he took out his phone, and looked at the screen to see who was trying to contact him. He probably thought it was Turk wanting to make another deal but to Jake's surprise, it wasn't Turk at all

In fact Jake didn't know who it was because the screen on his phone read - Unknown Number 

He decides to ignore the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. From the corner of Jake's eye, he sees Vera making her way over to the front building, he quickly gets out of his car, locking it with his keys and running over to the little mouse 

“Vera"

The little mouse ignored Jake as she continued walking 

“Vera, please"

Jake runs past Vera, stops and stands in front of her 

Vera frowned at him “What do you want?"

Jake could feel the hatred his former girlfriend had for him and rightfully so after working alongside Ferguson to destroy the little mouse. There's not a day that goes by that Jake doesn't regret his actions, he wished he could take it back but he couldn't, he wished didn't accept Ferguson's offer and let Turk kill him 

He truly loved Vera but that was never part of the plan, the plan was to break Vera and have Jake replace her as Governor, while Ferguson continued operating as Top Dog in the general population

However though as he spent more time with her, as Ferguson did, Jake fell for Vera and truly liked who she is, and wanted to be with Vera for real but for obvious reasons it never happened 

Jake takes a deep breath “Can we talk? About us?"

 

Vera scoffed at Jake “Us?" shaking her head “You have some nerve after everything you have done" she glared 

Jake met Vera's gaze “I am truly sorry for what has happened I wish I could take it back, I really do. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me"

Vera rolled her eyes at the snake, she will never believe another word Jake says to her ever again, he broke her heart and as far as she was concerned, Jake was dead to her

“Get out of my way" She walks past him

Jake quickly blocks Vera's path again “Please listen to me, Vera. I know that we will never get back together again, I understand that. What I do hope is we can be friends"

It had taken every ounce of strength in Vera's body to not give Jake a big slap across the face, in order to calm herself down; she takes in a deep breath 

Vera shakes her head “That’s never going to happen Mr. Stewart. As far as I’m concerned your dead to me" she hissed

Jake sighed " I don't mean right now, I’m not expecting you to forgive me and forget about the past. No. I’m hoping down the line, we may find some common ground again" 

He could tell from Vera's facial expression that may never happen, however he still has hope she will either comeback to him or they will be friends

Vera folded her arms “If you really want to make it up to me, then I suggest you resign and leave the country" she replied

Jake shakes his head “And run away again? No I don't think so Vera. I've always ran away when the going got tough but not this time. This time I will do whatever it takes to make it right again. You may not believe me and that's fine. However I need you to know that what we had was real, I still regret what I did but my feelings for you are real. I love you Vera and I always will"

He feels his phone vibrating again but ignores it

Vera didn't buy into Jake's heartfelt apology as she walked past him again, she believed it was a plot to be manipulated into thinking Jake was being genuine with her and get sucked back into his world of deceit

That is never going to happen again. Not now. Not ever 

Besides she's with Ferguson now, the woman who Vera had always wanted to be with, the woman who wanted to love her the same as Vera did for Ferguson. Vera has Ferguson now and couldn't be happier about it 

Jake turned around “Have you heard from Ferguson?" he asked her 

Vera placed her hand on the doorknob but stopped herself from entering when she heard Jake mentioning Ferguson's name

She tilted her head back “No! Why would I?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders “I don't know, I was thinking that since the two of you are close, she'd be paying you a visit. Especially after the incident in the yard" he replied

Vera tilts her head back the door “Well I haven't" she opens the door and heads inside 

When Jake's phone vibrates in his pocket again, it caused the snake to get agitated since whoever is trying to contact him, just won't stop

Jake takes out his phone and answers the call “What the fuck do you want?" he grumbled

“Now now Jake is that anyway to greet an old friend"

Jake's face dropped when he heard Ferguson's voice “Joan" hearing the Freak sends chills down his spine

“It’s been a long time, Mr. Stewart. How's life been treating you? Good I hope"

Jake looked around the car park for no one in particular “How did you get my number?" he asked her

“I have contacts everywhere Mr. Stewart. What? Did you think you were the only one? Oh how sweet" 

Jake felt his heart thumping in his chest, realizing that Ferguson will be coming after him " Listen Joan whatever you think happened during your escape, I swear to you I had nothing to do it" trying to trick the Freak 

“Really! That's funny because I remember you helping me escape in one of those boxes that was meant for Novak and Doyle. You told me I would be sent to a warehouse where I could make my mistake but I didn't go there did I? No! Instead I was to be buried alive by Mr. Jackson. He tried crossing that line and becoming you or me but his conscience wouldn't let him. He hated me and yet he didn't have the courage and went back to save me. But I had already dug myself out by then and well let's just say... Mr. Jackson is taking a long nap"

When he listened to Ferguson's story and what became of Will Jackson, it caused Jake to become more anxious and fearful for the Freak

Jake takes in a deep breath to help himself calm down “I had no idea that was going to happen to you, Joan. Trust me I would never do anything to betray or be involved in a plot to have you killed" 

“Have you forgotten our conversation on the day of my lynching? Hmm? I seem to recall you would do everything your power to destroy me, after I had told Vera everything about us and about you. Of course you backed down but then again, maybe you decided to go through with your threat and make a deal with Novak to kill me. Just so you and everyone else would be free from me"

Jake sighed “I was just angry ok! It was a spare of the moment thing. It meant nothing and I'm not stupid either. If I had made a deal with Novak and Jackson, I would be a dead man walking" he replied 

“True! You've seen what happens to those that betrayed me, just look what happened to Vera and Mr. Jackson. Plus let's not forget Channing, I was instrumental in having him locked up for his misconduct" Ferguson paused for a moment” No you wouldn't be that stupid"

Jake smiled slightly " Of course not. Going against you is suicidal and I am sorry for what happened to you. Jackson got what he deserved for being an idiot" believing his plan had worked

“No you’re not"

Jake looked at the front building “Listen, I have to get work. I'm already late as it is, so if there isn't anything else, I'll be going then" he said 

“No that will be all"

Jake nods “Right Oh and I'll see you around then. Good luck with everything Joan" he ends their conversation, places his phone back in his pocket and heads inside the building 

Ferguson smirked as she sat in Vera's dining room, she knew full well Jake had betrayed her and wanted to humor him that she believed he had nothing to do with her burial

She wanted Jake to lower his guard, make him feel safe and secured, so when she does come knocking at his door, he won't suspect a thing until it's too late 

Ferguson picks up her half glass of tea" Sooner than you think, Mr. Stewart" sipping on her tea lightly


	14. Catching Up

“So! How's the prison been holding in my absence?"

Ferguson glanced at her deputy from across the table; she digs her folk into a plate of linguine pasta, twirling strings of spaghetti around her folk before taking a bite out of it

Next to her plate and glass is her phone, Ferguson is expecting a call from one of her contacts anytime now regarding her plans for Jake 

She already knew life had carried on without her presence, but is still curious to know who's the Governor, Deputy Governor and life within the general population with Kaz as Top Dog again. Ferguson wanted to know every detail, if her plan to become Top Dog and have total control over Wentworth is to succeed

Vera met Ferguson's gaze" Well let's see" pausing for a moment before looking back at her “Ever since your escape, life went on as normal. Proctor is still Top Dog and is doing a better job at looking after the women than her first run"

Ferguson scoffed at the thought of Kaz being a better Top Dog than she was “Maybe in her own diluted world, yes" she replied 

Vera grabs her glass of red wine " Stevens has been making a bid for Top Dog, her and Proctor have been enemies since Proctor had saved Birdsworth from Stevens" sipping on her wine

Ferguson digs her folk back into her meal “What was the history between Birdsworth and Stevens?" 

She had suspected Sonia would sooner or later try to fight for the Top Dog position, which is why when Ferguson was Top Dog; she had to snuff out Sonia's chances by becoming allies. Both of them wanted power and control but there could only be one and that had to be Ferguson 

Vera placed her glass back down and looked at Ferguson “During Steven's first incarceration, Birdsworth had been working with a detective in order to get Stevens to make a confession to the murder of her friend. When that didn't happen, Birdsworth made a false confession and she was found out in court, which got Stevens off the hook......

Ferguson looked back at her deputy “And for obvious reason her freedom didn't last long" picking up her glass of red wine and taking in a small swig of the wine 

Vera nods “No! so when Stevens returned, she played mind games with Birdsworth for months, well that's what Birdsworth claimed" shaking her head " Anyway so during the day of your escape, Stevens was poisoned and after she had made a full recovery. Stevens believed Birdsworth had been behind it, so she planned to murder Birdsworth that is until Proctor intervened" 

Ferguson placed her glass back down on the table “Interesting" she said 

She now knew her path to regaining her position as Top Dog won't be an easy task, now that Sonia has become a contender and won't back down without a fight. It was no concern to the Freak though; she already had a plan set for when her and Sonia cross paths again 

Vera takes a bite out of her meal “Both of their crews won't back down without a fight and there have already been two riots under Channing's rule"

Ferguson smiled when Channing's name was mentioned; she wished she could have seen the look on Derek's face when the police had arrested him. Stupid fool he should have known better than to go against the Freak, especially with the information she had over him 

No matter though, Derek is now rotting away in Walford and probably has become some prisoner's bitch

Vera noticed Ferguson's grin while she is eating her dinner, before learning the truth about Channing and his brothels, she knew there was something odd between Derek and Ferguson, something she couldn't place her finger on 

Especially during those times when Vera had placed Ferguson into protection, fighting tooth and nail to keep Ferguson there, while Ferguson demanded to be released into general. That is until Channing overruled Vera's decision after having a brief meeting with the Freak 

But now she knew the truth and for once was pleased with Ferguson's machinations, society and all those women that were forced into being prostitutes are better off without that pig now Channing is behind bars

Ferguson grabs a napkin and wiped her face down 

Vera stared at Ferguson “Would you like to know, how Channing ran things before being arrested?" she asked 

Ferguson placed the used napkin down on her plate of half eaten linguine “No! I already know how Channing would have rang things" meeting her deputy's gaze “It was no different to how you rang things as Governor or the others before me"

Vera raised her eyebrows “And you think you rang things efficiently" she replied 

Ferguson stared at Vera “You know I did. I was what that prison needed, a strong and effective Governor. Were there a few mishaps?" she nods " Yes but I corrected them, until I was unceremoniously overthrown"

Still to this day in her own mind, Ferguson believed she should still be the Governor at Wentworth with Vera as her deputy. Controlling both the prisoners and their colleagues

Vera grabs her glass and drinks the rest of her wine “Well we can agree to disagree on that one, Joan. I suppose you want to know who's the Governor, unless you already figured it out" placing her empty glass back on the table 

She may be in a relationship with Ferguson, but it doesn't mean that she agrees with everything Ferguson says or her beliefs, most of them were just plain ridiculous to Vera. All thought up by a woman who believes she's superior to everyone else on the planet and Ferguson's word is law

Ferguson shakes her head “No! I don't have a clue" she said sarcastically with a smile 

Vera rolls her eyes at Ferguson “It’s your former mate, Mr. Stewart. He quickly had taken over shortly after Channing's arrest"

Ferguson nods “Who’s the deputy then?" she asked 

Vera replied “Linda Miles" she then finishes eating the rest of her linguine 

Now that Ferguson knows everything that has happened, with who's in charge as Governor, Deputy Governor, Top Dog and the chaos within the general population The wheels begin turning in the Freak's diabolical mind, plans being formed to manipulate and destroy to get back to the top

Ferguson already knew what she wanted to do first upon her return to Wentworth, which is to exact her vengeance on her remaining enemies that were responsible for her burial and her removal as Top Dog

They were - Franky, Allie and Kaz

One by one Ferguson will take them down and make them suffer. Out of those three, Ferguson choose to Kaz to be her last victim, since she is Top Dog and the only one to become Top Dog is to either beat or kill the current Top Dog in a fight

And now Ferguson started to have plans for both Sonia and Ms. Miles. She wasn't concerned with who would replace Jake as the next Governor, since Jake was next on the Freak's hit list; whoever becomes Governor will just be another pawn in Ferguson's plot for total control 

Ferguson snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Vera's voice

“He asked about you this morning"

Ferguson looked back at Vera “Oh? And what did he want?" pretending her phone call with Jake never happened

Vera met Ferguson's gaze “He asked if you had made contact with me. Don't worry I didn't tell him anything about you or us" she answered 

Ferguson smiled at her deputy “I knew you wouldn't, Vera. It never even entered my mind" 

Vera leaned forward in her seat “I have to know though, Joan" she instantly felt sick to her stomach from her current thoughts of Ferguson taking revenge on Jake 

She knew Ferguson better than anyone, she knows that whoever goes against the Freak will either end up dead or wish they were dead, and Jake is no exception. Especially after learning of his involvement to have Ferguson buried alive six months ago

A betrayal like this won't go unpunished, there won't be any second chances or the possibility of sending Jake to Walford like Channing, there is only one end result that Vera could only think off

Death!

Death is the only outcome for Jake Stewart and as much as Vera hated him, she didn't want Jake to die, no one deserved to die. Vera would rather have Ferguson send Jake to prison than kill him

Ferguson's smiled faded “Do you really want to know?" she knew exactly what Vera was planning to ask her 

Vera nodded “Yes"

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds as Ferguson and Vera locked eyes on one another

Ferguson finally spoke “I think it's best if you didn't know. The less you know, the better you would you would be, Vera" she did have thoughts about telling Vera but decided not too 

Vera shrugs her shoulders “Why not? You've already told me about what you did to Channing and Will. You might as well, tell me that you’re planning to kill Jake"

Ferguson kept her cold gaze on her deputy “There’s more to it than that" she replied

Vera raised her eyebrows curiously “Like what?"

Their conversation is soon interrupted thanks to the table vibrating from Ferguson's phone 

Ferguson picks up her phone and answers it “Yes"

“It’s me" a gruff of a man's voice echoed from the phone 

Ferguson takes one last look at Vera before standing up and walking out of the dining room

She heads into the lounge and sits down on the couch “Did you find them?" 

“They are stationed outside an old warehouse, not far from town"

Elsewhere, a man in his late fifties wearing a dark trench coat sat in his car opposite from an industrial site, he glances at a group of people standing outside a warehouse, including the group's leader which is Turk


	15. Deal

Later that evening and inside their room, Ferguson walks over to a small mirror by the cabinet, she pulls her hair back and ties it into a ponytail. Very soon she will be leaving Vera's home to pay a small visit to Turk and his gang

Vera heads in the bedroom and stands in the doorway " Just out of curiosity. Who called you during dinner?" folding her arms 

Ferguson stares at Vera's reflection " So curious aren't you Vera? So many answers you desperately need from me"

Vera enters in further " You don't need to keep any secrets from me, Joan. Now that we have started fresh, I know you manipulate and murder people, yet my feelings for you will never change because I know there's more to you then that" moving closer to Ferguson 

Ferguson turned to Vera " What did curiously do to the cat?" 

Vera shakes her head" Enough with the mind games" looking up at the Freak 

Ferguson smiled “Let me ask you this. Who do you think called me and what was the call about"

She could easily tell Vera about the call and her plans for Jake, but she loved playing mind games even more and letting her deputy figure them out 

Vera stared at Ferguson “I think the call was about Jake and whatever plans you may have for him. As for who called you" she paused for a moment “Samantha?"

Ferguson walked past Vera to get to the wardrobe “Ms. Dawson didn't call me but you were right about Mr. Stewart. That call was about him" opening up the doors and sliding clothes on hangers back 

Vera tilted her head to Ferguson “You might as well just come out and say you’re planning to kill Jake. It's very obvious you have every intention of killing him"

Ferguson slides back more clothes “There’s more to it than that, Vera" she pulls out a black jacket and takes it off the hanger

She places the hanger back in the wardrobe and closes the doors

Vera nods “I remember you saying that but what exactly? Do you think murder is the answer Joan? Jake is scum but sending him to Walford would be better than death. Anything is better than death" 

Ferguson unzips the jacket from the front “Not everything" placing the jacket on and zipping it up 

Vera watches Ferguson placing the jacket on “What are you doing exactly? Going out? You know you can't do that, unless you want to be caught"

Ferguson turned to Vera “Not unless I have someone driving me and no it won't be you. I've already made arrangements" she replied 

Vera stares at Ferguson “Like what?" raising an eyebrow

She looks into the Freak's eyes and instantly gets an answer “It’s to do what your call isn't it? You’re planning to kill him tonight aren't you?"

Ferguson shakes her head “Not necessarily" moving past Vera and heading down the small corridor

Vera followed right behind Ferguson “What do you mean by that?"

Ferguson turned left and entered the living room “What I mean is, I’m not planning to do anything with Mr. Stewart tonight" moving to a window

She pulls back the curtain and sees a black van parked outside Vera's home 

Vera headed into the living room “Then what is it exactly?" she asked 

Ferguson places the hoodie over her head so she can avoid detection " If you must know, I'll tell you later" turning to her deputy " Don't wait up for me, just leave the door unlocked"

She walks over to Vera, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips, before exiting the home through the front door 

Ferguson power walked her way to the van, moving around to the other side and hopping in the passenger seat

Vera watched the black car driving away from her window, she didn't know where Ferguson was going but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep or relaxed, until Ferguson returned safely

The driver in the black car is the same man who had contacted Ferguson earlier in, he has dark hair with grey streaks, clean shaven and dressed in black

“How many are there?"

The man turned to Ferguson “I counted at least six" he said 

Ferguson nods “Good"

Fifteen minutes later, Ferguson finds herself in the industrial part of town, where she could be free to remove her hoddie, since it's isolated and not many people roam around during the middle of the night

The man parks his van across the street where Turk's headquarters are “Him and his buddies are in there" pointing to the opened metal door

Ferguson tilted her head to her right “You wait here, this won't take long"

The man nods

Ferguson unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and shuts the door, she then crosses the street and makes her way over to Turk's headquarters

As she got closer and closer, she could hear loud head banging music playing with people laughing and swearing at each other 

Ferguson takes off her hoodie as she enters the premises, which catches everyone's attention including Turk

“What the fuck” said a man with an orange goatee

Turk frowned at Ferguson " Lady, I don't know what you think this is, but this is a private party. So fuck off"

He's dressed in a black leather jacket with black pants and boots, wearing a dark green top and holding an opened beer bottle 

Ferguson glances around the room of Turk's men giving her dirty looks " This is what you call a party? Playing music that is unappealing, smoking tobacco and" sniffing the air " Marijuana and drinking alcohol"

Turk walks over to Ferguson " Nobody ask you old cunt, get the fuck out of here or me and my boys will make you leave" staring menacingly and trying to intimidate the Freak 

Ferguson locks eyes with Turk " You must be their leader"

A bald man glances at Ferguson from sitting on a couch " Hey" leaning forward Aren't you the old woman who escaped that prison?"

" Same prison where that pussy works?" another man asked 

Turk kept his gaze on Ferguson " You have five seconds to clear off or else"

Ferguson stands her ground with Turk " Is that anyway to talk to someone who's about to offer you a deal?" not at all phased by his intimidation tactics

Turk raised his eyebrow curiously " What kind of deal?" 

Ferguson glances at Turk's men again " I’m sure all of you are fed up with Mr. Stewart's late payments with the drugs you supply. His constant promises of paying the money later in the day or tomorrow and it goes on and on with his constant whining" shaking her head 

Turk takes a step back from Ferguson " You know Jakey boy?" chugging down more of alcohol from his bottle 

Ferguson turns her attention back to Turk " Unfortunately I do and for months, I had been making payments on his behalf to bail him out, until he had decided to betray me, he's nothing more than a little boy playing in a man's world"

Turk wipes his chin " So you want us to kill the fucker?" shakes his head " Can't do that because he makes good business with those bitches" he said 

Ferguson scoffed at Turk's comment " So you'd rather do business with a man who fails to make payments on time and make your business more profitable" smirks " You call yourself a drug dealer"

Turk frowned " Listen lady, you’re lucky I haven't decided to decide to bash your old cunt in but that can easily arrange" he didn't like anyone mocking him especially, if it’s in front of his men

If it was anyone else speaking to him as Ferguson did or interfering with their late night parties, they would either be beaten to within an inch of their life or they would end up dead

Not Ferguson though, he may have liked Ferguson's boldness but there was something else about her that caused him to be less in control when dealing with outsiders

Ferguson met Turk's gaze " I didn't come here to start conflict, I’m here for business. You know Mr. Stewart is a liability, he can't be trusted and I know he has been coming up short with you more so than usual lately. If you help me to get rid of him, I'll pay you triple once I return to prison and you use your sources to bring in more supplies. Although we'll have to make arrangements once I return or you can continue to rely on someone who will eventually ruin your business " 

She holds her hands up like a scale " It's your choice" she said 

Turk chuckled amusingly " You got guts, I'll give you that. Many people would have ran away a long time by now"

Ferguson lowered her hands " Well I’m not like most people" she replied 

Turk nods " Certainly not"

He has been growing rather tired of Jake's excuses and waiting a day or a week later than the due date for payment. So the chance to get rid of the little weasel and a business opportunity with Ferguson that could be more profitable is simply too good to pass up 

Turk steps forward and extended his free hand " Me and my boys will be happy to get rid of that fuckwit. Just as long as you keep your word" looking at her 

Ferguson looked down at Turk's hand, as much as it disgusted her to touch another being's hand other than Vera's, she had no choice but to shake his hand " I always keep my word"


	16. Gravesite

It was a rainy Thursday morning in Australia, the clouds darkened over Melbourne, a perfect combination for a storm. Usually on days like these if people weren't working, they would stay at home, drinking coffee and curling up with a good book 

However this didn't apply to either Vera or Ferguson on this cold rainy day, instead of staying home and to keep Ferguson out sight, they were instead on their way to Will's grave site which was originally meant for the Freak instead 

Vera had asked Ferguson to show her where Will's grave was, so she could pay her respects and say goodbye to her old friend. Ferguson agreed to lead her deputy to the site, despite the fact, her memory of almost being trapped underground is still fresh in her mind 

Ferguson sat in the passenger’s seat, her face cloaked in the black jacket she had worn last night to make a deal with Turk and his gang of thugs

She didn't need to cover her face, since the windows would have been covered in rain drops but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Plus Ferguson couldn't afford to make an early return to Wentworth, not until she has her revenge on Jake Stewart 

Vera tilted her head to Ferguson " How much further?"

Ferguson didn't meet her deputy's gaze " Not far" casually flicking her finger " Turn left and keep driving straight. We will be there in ten minutes" she replied 

Vera nodded and tilted her head back to the front. She did exactly what Ferguson told her, turning left down the road and driving past open fields of grass and trees

Ferguson looked out at the trees from her damp window " Tell me something Vera. Why are we going there? There's nothing left of Mr. Jackson's body, apart from his skeletal remains"

Vera kept her eyes on the road " To say goodbye" she said 

Ferguson tilts her head to her deputy " Why?" raising her eyebrow curiously 

Vera sees Ferguson staring at her " Because he was a dear friend and a good man. Despite what you thought of him"

Ferguson smirked " Ha" tilting her head back to face the front 

While she didn't disagree with the fact Will Jackson was a good man, it still didn't change her opinion of him, he had taken Jianna away from her and for that he had to pay 

And pay he did 

Vera briefly looked at Ferguson before turning her attention back onto the road 

Ferguson's smirk faded " Mr. Jackson was glutton for punishment, he could have easily left Wentworth at any time during my reign as Governor and Top Dog but he didn’t. He may have had his morals but a fool no less" 

She tilts her head back to Vera " If only he could see us now, you lying to those closest to you about my ware bouts, the plans I have for Mr. Stewart and us as a couple" silently chuckles

Vera met Ferguson's gaze " He would be ashamed of me, I know that much" looking back at the front 

She knows if Will was to see her now, with her being in love and hooking up with the Freak, Will would have been disgusted and ashamed with Vera. Hell he'd probably wouldn't be friends with her anymore 

The little mouse didn't ask for this, she didn't ask to fall in love with Ferguson or any woman for that matter, she usually preferred men before meeting the Freak

She didn't ask to have these feelings for Ferguson but she has them and doesn't regret it one bit

After all you can't help with who you fall in love with 

Vera decided to change the topic slightly " Does it still bother you, Joan? About what almost happened to you?" she asked 

Ferguson shakes her head " Not particular no" 

Vera raised an eyebrow " Really? You didn't feel scared about being trapped underground? Almost getting killed?" she found it hard to believe that Ferguson didn't feel frightened or feeling something from the incident

Ferguson sighed " I may have felt scared during the moment, the feeling of being trapped with no possible escape and total isolation. However I realized I wasn't buried deep as I thought I was, so once I regained my composure I dug myself out. Right now I don't feel anything"

It was her rage, her fury and determination to exact vengeance on her remaining enemies is what drove her to make an escape from the box, whether she knew she how deep she had been buried or not was a different story 

During that moment, all Ferguson could think about is plotting her revenge and returning to absolute power by digging herself out of the grave. She digged and digged and digged until she finally saw the dark skies in the forest

If Ferguson didn't regain her composure in time, she would have dead by now 

" Turn in their"

Vera nods as she turns her car left on small dirt track that leads them away from the main road and into the forest

" Stop! We are here"

Vera stops her car, turns off the engine and hops out of the car. She races to the back, opening the doors to pull out an umbrella and a bag of flowers

When Ferguson hopped out of the car and closing the door, she spots a hallucination of Will Jackson standing by his grave from the corner of her eye

She turns around fully to face her deceased enemy

" How far is it?"

Ferguson kept staring at Will

" Joan?"

Will shakes his head and glares at Ferguson 

" Joan?"

Vera had noticed Ferguson staring intently at something in the woods and had been trying to get her attention 

Ferguson tilts her head to her deputy " Hmm"

Vera moved closer to Ferguson " Are you ok?" wondering if Ferguson still had unresolved feelings about her near entombment

Ferguson nods " I am" she turned back to face Will but he was no longer standing at his grave when she did

Vera kept her gaze on Ferguson " How far into the forest"

Ferguson walked away from Vera and moved closer to Will's grave site " We are already here" she said 

She now stands directly above Will's grave. The ground no longer looked disturbed or dug up as grains of grass grew on it 

 

* Flashback*

Ferguson pins Will to the ground “You couldn't bury me alive. Just like you couldn't let me burn and you know why?" she stared coldly at him “You lack the courage to do what is necessary"

She wraps her hands around Will's neck 

Will tries to break free from Ferguson's grip but to no avail, he feels his wind pipe crushing and the oxygen rapidly leaving his body 

" YOU HERE ME!!!!! THIS IS FOR JIANNA" yelled a maniacal Ferguson as she strangled Will to death by pressing her thumbs on his neck 

Within seconds, Will finally succumbs to Ferguson's strangulation and dies 

Ferguson switches clothes with Will, she then drags his body into her grave site, throws her teal uniform on top of Will's dead body and buries him

She then hops into Will's truck and drives away from the forest

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Ferguson points down at the ground as her deputy stood beside her 

Vera stares down at Will's grave " Hi Will" she half smiled

Ferguson tiled her head to her deputy " I'll give you some space" she turns around and now finds Will standing beside Vera's car

She closes her eyes and opens them again. As she did Will no longer appeared beside the car 

Ferguson then walks over to Vera's car, opens the door, hops in the passenger seat and closes the door 

Vera brings out the flowers " I know you might be disappointed or a better word ashamed of my actions lately, falling in love with a woman who tried to destroy my life at every turn, killing Smith, terrifying the women, sabotaging and murdering you"

She crouches down while still holding her umbrella " But there's more to Joan than those things, I don't expect you to understand" chuckles " Hell I don't understand it myself but what I do know is you can't control who you love and I do love her, Will. She might have ruined my chances of being Governor again but she has done more for me than my mother ever had in my life time. I’m not excusing all the things Joan has done but still"

Ferguson watched Vera crouching down from her seat in the car 

Vera unwraps the flowers from the bag and lays them on top of Will's grave " I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, you were a good friend and I'll always appreciate our friendship. Goodbye, Will"

She stands up, heads straight back to her car and places her umbrella in the backseat

Ferguson watches Vera hoping into the driver's seat " Said your peace?"

Vera nods " Yes" she starts the engine and backs the car away from the forest


	17. No Way Out

It had been another crazy day for Jake at Wentworth; he barely managed to stop another riot from taking place between Kaz and Sonia, plus dealing with the new general manager who's been breathing down his neck 

He is now on his way back to his apartment

After receiving a call from Ferguson a few days ago, Jake Stewart felt like a certain weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The fear and anxiety he had of Ferguson had vanished, he no longer sleepless nights or nightmares about the Freak coming after him 

Not after managing to trick Ferguson into the thinking he had no idea, on what would become of Ferguson after helping her escape from Wentworth, once again he managed to worm his way out of another situation 

Jake still couldn't believe his luck

Him! Of all people

Jake managed to trick Ferguson and getting back into her good graces. It didn't even need to take much convincing on his part; Ferguson easily bought into his lies and was no longer on her radar 

He can no carry on his life and finally enjoy his position as Governor at Wentworth Correction Centre. There was nothing to fear from the Freak any longer. Jake is finally free of her control and hopes he will never have to see her again 

As Jake arrived at the car park outside the apartment block buildings, he sees two familiar figures waiting by an old red car, where he could see another one that is sitting on the left side of the back seat 

Jake muttered quietly “Shit"

He knew who these men are and he knew exactly why they are here. Once again, Jake failed to pay the money he owed Turk on time and since then he's been busy trying to scramble money together and making promises of when he will pay it back 

This time Jake owed ninety thousand dollars, it was a long tough road but he managed to get all of the money together on his own, and without Ferguson watching his back 

As much as he hated her, Jake did miss having the Freak paying Turk on his behalf and not worrying about getting into trouble or losing his life to Turk 

Jake parked his car and hops out

The two men that stood beside the red car were in two different age groups, the first man is slightly taller than his partner standing at 6 ft., and he’s in his mid-thirties with long black hair, wearing black boots and a handle bar moustache

The second man is twenty five years old; he has short brown hair and clean shaven. He wears a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black shoes

Jake walks over to the two men " Listen if this is about the money I owe, you two can tell Turk, I'll be paying him tomorrow in full" he attempts to walk past but is pushed back 

The older shakes his head “Boss wants to see you now. He's not happy and wants his money"

Jake nods “I know he's not and I’m sorry I have been fucking him around. Turk will be getting his money tomorrow morning. Guaranteed" he said 

The younger thug sighed “We can do this the easy way or we can do this hard way"

He shows Jake the inside of his leather jacket where a gun was resting in a hidden pocket 

Jake sees the gun and swallows hard “Alright alright. I'll go see him now" looking at the two thugs 

The older thug stares at Jake “You’ll be coming in our car"

Jake nodded as he easily hopped into the backseat of the car, he tilts his head to the other thug who sat across from, and then tilts his head back in front 

While the younger thug sat in the passenger seat, the older one hopped into the front seat. He turns the ignition, backs the car away from the apartment buildings and drives off down the road 

During their journey to Turk's, Jake felt calm about his current situation with Turk, he had all of the money he owed and will assure Turk, and the money will be in the account by the next morning 

Jake did wonder why he was being escorted by Turk's men; however he believed this was nothing more than a scare tactic, a final warning on Turk's money to either pay the money or pay with his own blood

Not for one second did the snake have any reason to be worried or sense that something foul was about to take place with him. Little did he know that this was all part of something much greater 

Fifteen minutes later, they finally arrive at Turk's garage and the older thug parks the car just outside

The thugs get out first and make their way inside the garage 

Jake hops out, he closes the door, and makes his way inside. He sees Turk starting at him from across the garage with his arms folded " I've got your money this time, mate" 

He sees the rest of Turk's men standing around their leader 

Turk scoffed at Jake's comment " Really?" nodding his head " You sure about that?" he asked

Jake nods " I don't have it on me right now, your boys pretty much ganged up on me as soon as I got home but you will the money in your account in the morning"

" Guaranteed is what he said" remarked the older thug 

Turk smiles at Jake and chuckles " Good because I was getting fed up with your constant bullshit" walking over to the snake 

Jake smiled back " Yeah sorry about that, I've had a few problems, but you know, I will always come through for you in the end "

Turk nods " That you do, Jakey" patting Jake's shoulder with a smile 

Jake still smiled at Turk " Yeah so are done here?"

Turk shakes his head " No" his smile fading " We're far from done" he slams his fist into Jake's shoulder

Jake groaned from the punch before he could say or do anything, he gets knocked to the ground by Turk and landing on his stomach 

He turns around looks up at Turk " What the fuck Turk?" frowning 

Turk crouched down" I’m sick of your bullshit, your constant lies" grabbing Jake's collar and pulling the snake closer to him 

Jake shakes his head " It's not a fucking lie, I do have the money"

Turk stared coldly at Jake " Shut the fuck up" he punches Jake again and stands up 

He turns to his men " Rough him up" giving them a simple nod before standing back 

One by one all of Turk's men surround Jake, enclosing him with in a circle and they take turns in kicking Jake's stomach, back and bending down to deliver several punches

Jake could barely breathe as he continued to get beaten by Turk's men, receiving multiple punches and kicks across his entire body

His thoughts drifted to the question of why? Why is he being attacked by Turk and his men? He said he would be paying Turk in the morning

So why the attack? It didn't make sense 

As he stood by, Turk felt his phone buzzing inside his leather jacket, so he takes out and answers the call 

" We have him " Turk confirmed to the unknown speaker " Mmmhm right" Turk nods "we're on our way" he ends the call and places his phone back inside his jacket 

Turk looks at him " That's enough" calling off the attack " Put this piece of shit in the back of my van. She wants to see him now"

Two thugs dragged a battered and bruised Jake outside of Turk's garage by his arms. They lead him across the street to where Turk's white van is parked, they opened the doors, lift Jake up and throw him in the back 

They hop inside and close the doors, Turk hops into the driver's seat and immediately drove his van away while his other thugs remained in his garage 

Jake crawls over to the wall, every time he moved he groaned from the punches and kicks he had received. With blood trickling down his face, Jake feels his heart pounding and becomes fearful for his life 

When he overheard Turk mentioning a " She" he knew it could only mean one thing

Ferguson!

Ferguson had somehow got in contact with Turk and arranged this assault. It was the only thing that made sense to him. But that means his lie didn't work and Ferguson had only pretended to believe his story

This was not looking well for the snake 

Twenty minutes later, Turk drove his truck down a small pathway in the forest, which lead straight to not only Will's grave but also where Ferguson will be waiting for him 

Ferguson stands beside an eight inch dug up hole next to Will's grave. She wears her dark green shirt with her black cardigan on top, black pants, shoes and she has her hair tired back into a pony tail 

A coffin lies beside within ten feet from the Freak, she had arranged one of her contacts to grab one a few weeks ago and to have them drop it off on this night 

Turk parked his van, turns off the engine and hops out of the van. He glances at Ferguson briefly before walking around to the back and opening the door 

Once again the two thugs picked Jake up by the arms, they lift him out of the van and then drag him over to Ferguson on the grass

Jake looks up and sees Ferguson smirking at him 

Turk walks over to Ferguson" You got what you wanted, so let's bury him and get this over with" he said 

Ferguson kept her gaze on her former puppet " No! Not yet" 

Jake feels his heart pounding in his stomach " J.. Joan.... listen to me..... We can talk about this" knowing exactly what is about to happen to him 

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " I don't think so, Jake. I’m done talking with you" her smirk fades and is replaced with a cold stare " Did you really think I would believe your story about what nearly happened to me? You pretending you had no involvement"

Jake is now overcome with fear " I swear to you, Joan. I’m sorry for playing a part in burying you alive. Please.... please don't kill me" tears starting to form in his eyes 

Turk laughed at Jake's desperation " Fucking pussy" grinning

Jake eyed Turk before turning his attention back to Ferguson " Please" tears now start running down his cheek " Tell me how I can make this right. I'll do whatever you want. Anything"

Ferguson stared coldly at Jake" Pathetic, look at you, begging for your life. Even though there is nothing you can do to make this right. I had high hopes for you, while I ruled as Top Dog, you would lead as Governor. But that didn't happen do it? No because you conspired with Novak and Mr. Jackson to get rid of me once and for all" she said 

She thought Jake would be more useful to her as Governor but since his betrayal, those plans have since gone out the window and all that is left is to put him out of his misery 

Jake starts to whimper " Please Joan. Please don't kill me" looking back up at her " Do you want me to beg? Because I'll bet. Please"

Ferguson smirks at him " Well there is one thing you can do"

Jake nodded his head repeatedly " Anything....anything Joan" he said 

Ferguson nudged her head to the grave behind her and the coffin behind Jake " You see that behind me?"

Jake looks over at the grave and then the coffin. His eyes widen in horror as he turns his attention back to the Freak

Ferguson sadistically enjoyed making Jake squirm and beg " You can lay into the ground and rot away until your one with the Earth. Just like Mr. Jackson had done" 

Her smirk grew wider " Vera sends her regards" 

Jake's eyes widen in horror

WHACK!!!!!

Jake falls flat on his face after being hit in the back of the head by a shovel and is then dragged over to the coffin by Turk's men

After being placed inside the coffin, Turk's men carry the coffin down into the pit and start shoving piles of dirt into the pit, so Jake will have no chance at escaping 

Ferguson smiled because another enemy has been vanquished, she has taken care of Will Jackson, Derek Channing and now Jake Stewart

Three down and only three more to go


	18. Last Night Of Freedom

After vanquishing another enemy on her list, Ferguson returned to Vera's home thanks to her male contact, she covers her face with her hoddie and hops out of the car. She power walked her way over to Vera's front door, opening it and letting herself in

Vera sat patiently in the living room and waiting for the Freak to return. She tired keeping herself busy by watching TV, but her thoughts on Ferguson getting caught and murdering Jake had quickly taken a hold of the little mouse 

She gets up from the couch, heads into the corridor and sees Ferguson entering. A sigh of relief came from Vera, pleased that Ferguson had made it back to her safely

Ferguson closes the door and throws her hoddie back 

" Joan?"

Ferguson turned around to face her deputy 

Vera meets Ferguson's gaze " Did you do it?"

She knew that was a stupid question, since Ferguson had every intention of killing Jake for his betrayal but still asked the Freak anyway, hoping that Ferguson may have had a change of heart or something 

Ferguson offered a quick smirk from Vera's question " I wouldn't have left here otherwise" she walks across the corridor and passing the little mouse by 

Vera follows Ferguson into the bedroom " Was it quick?"

Ferguson unzips her jacket and takes it off " Why do you care so much about what I do or who I kill? Even if it's someone who was nothing more than a mare puppet of mine" she said  
Vera shrugs her shoulders " I don't know" shaking her head " Maybe it's because I believe that murder isn't the answer to anything. You've had more than enough information to put Jake behind bars for a long time, but instead you did to him what you did to Smith and Will"  
She watched Ferguson moving over to the wardrobe to hang the black jacket up 

Ferguson opened the doors and grabbing a spare hanger" Letting Mr. Stewart rot in prison wasn't enough, he needed to be taught a lesson. You've of all people should understand what happens to those that betray me" 

She places the hanger inside her jacket and hangs it up with the rest of their clothes. Once done, Ferguson slides the clothes over to her jacket and then closes the door

Vera shakes her head " But I didn't betray you did I? Not after the conversation we had when you first came here" she replied 

Ferguson turned to face Vera " You still did with Smith, using officer Murphy as your scapegoat and to prove my claims of a conspiracy where untrue"

While she did forgive her deputy for that incident, it doesn't mean to say that she didn't like what Vera had done. Ferguson was on the verge of becoming Governor again until Bea Smith tried to kill her, only to have Bea kill herself but frame Ferguson for the murder 

It didn't even matter if Vera decided to come clean and vindicate the freak for Bea's murder, Ferguson escaped Wentworth six weeks ago, so she would still be serving more time and her chances of freedom were slim to none 

Vera nods " Yes I’m sorry about that" looking down at the ground 

Ferguson moved over to her deputy and lifted Vera's head up " I know you are, Vera. I know if you could turn back the clock now, you wouldn't have done what you did to me and I wouldn't have done what I did to you"

Vera looks up at Ferguson and stands on her tippy toes for a kiss 

Ferguson leans down and kisses Vera softly on the lips

Vera kisses Ferguson back softly " Why do you do it?" staring into Ferguson's eyes " The things you do?"

Even though she knew Ferguson is a psychopath, who can't comprehend what is right and wrong, Vera wanted to know from the Freak herself as to why she carries out these celebrate plans for revenge on her enemies 

There must be a bigger reason behind it other than just labeling Ferguson as a monster or a complete psycho 

" Why can't you let some things go?"

Ferguson met her deputy's gaze " Because I can't" her stern facial expression become cold and dark 

She turns around, walks away and sits down on the bed " All my life, I've had people stabbing me in the back, people I cared about, people I loved. No one liked me for who I was, so they used me until I was no longer useful to them, my own father was one of many"

Vera moved over to the bed and sits next to Ferguson " I remember you telling me about him, saying he was cold and domineering man" she replied 

Ferguson nods " I wasn't brought up in the way a daughter should be raised, Vera" tilting her head to her deputy " I was nothing more to him than a solider, someone who he could control and manipulate. I wasn't allowed friends or anything a normal child should have, instead I was taught how to take an enemy down both physically and psychologically"

She looked away " He taught me the world is cruel and the only way to live in a cruel world is to become cruel yourself. Every time I had been betrayed, it killed me because I had put so much trust into one person and they didn't really care about me" pausing for a moment 

Vera kept her gaze on Ferguson and listening intently to the story. Like before with the Freak being genuinely remorseful for all the terrible things she had done to Vera, Ferguson is being truthful about her past and reasons for having revenge on certain people

It broke her heart to hear that Ferguson had been brought up as a solider than a daughter should be raised, but it did explain a lot of things about Ferguson's character and thought process

Ferguson takes a deep breath " It got to the point, where I started building up walls to protect myself and to inflict pain on those that did me wrong. I wanted them to suffer as I did, Vera"

She tilts her head back to her deputy " People call me a monster and a freak, but they don't know my story. I didn't ask for any of this and to be the woman that I am, but it was thrust upon me, so I accepted it and taken advantage of it. Anyone who betrays me or is in my way of something I want, I do whatever it takes to bring them down. That is why I do things I do" she said

Vera nods " I think I understand now" staring at Ferguson " But you can change, Joan. You don't need to continue living like this"

Ferguson smirked amusingly " You really don't believe that do you?" she asked 

Vera sighed " Granted you've done terrible things but everyone deserves a second chance, you never had a chance to be anything else" 

Ferguson's smirk fades" It's too late for me Vera. This is my life and this is who I am, maybe this was the real me all along. I won't blame you, if you want me to leave and never come back" looking away again with h

She wasn't going to change for anyone or Vera, this is who she is, she is the freak, the woman who does what needs to be done and make difficult decisions that no one else can make

Vera reaches down and holds Ferguson's hand " I want you to stay Joan" locking eyes with her girlfriend " My feelings for you will never change" she smiles 

Never in her wildest imagination did she ever thought Ferguson was a victim of circumstance, a woman who was brought up to act and think like a solider, someone that had been kept in darkness for so long 

While it did saddened Vera to hear Ferguson say she won't change, she believed she could be the one thing that kept her happy, that one bright light to bring some level of normalcy into the Freak's destructive world 

The little mouse decides to change the topic ' So what's next for Joan Ferguson? I can't imagine she would choose to spend the rest of her life here with me and hiding from everyone else. That is simply not who you are"

Ferguson let's go of Vera's hand " Now that my business on the outside is concluded, as of tomorrow morning I'll be turning myself in and returning to Wentworth" she said grimly

Vera's eyes widen in shock and horror " You can't go back there, Joan. The prisoners will tear you apart"

She hasn't forgotten the incident involving Ferguson's lynching, those prisoners hated the Freak and if Ferguson dared showed her face in Wentworth again. It's more than likely that they will kill her

Ferguson looks back at Vera " They might in the beginning but they'll soon remember who I am and what I can do to those that would dare go against me. I will make them fear and respect me as I become their Top Dog again"

She didn't have to go back to Wentworth, since she had the money and resources to start a new life in any country she wished. But that would mean running away and letting her enemies have the last laugh

Ferguson could have that, she had to be victor and regain total control over the prison. Plus she also felt her time as Top Dog was short lived and her work wasn't done

Vera couldn't let Ferguson go on this suicidal course, there is absolutely no way the women would allow the Freak to become their Top Dog again. It's better to leave to fight another day or face death

She pleas for her girlfriend to change her mind" Please Joan, you can't do this, it's insane" she didn't want to worry about Ferguson's wellbeing again and what the prisoners might do

Ferguson smiles at Vera " I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine"

Vera takes Ferguson's hand into her own " Well you won't be doing it alone" squeezing it gently

Ferguson raises an eyebrow " What do you mean?"

Vera looked at Ferguson" If your turning yourself in to the police tomorrow, then so will I. I know I have no shot at being Governor again, the board won't consider it and I don't ever want to be away from you or worry. So I’m going with you" she said

She knew her plan was extremely risky and perhaps foolish, however just like she said, Vera didn't wanted to be separated from Ferguson again or constantly worry about what may or may not happen to her in Wentworth 

Vera loved Ferguson with all her heart and perhaps this is her way of making it up to the Freak for what happened to Bea Smith 

Ferguson shakes her head " No, Vera" even she thought the plan was crazy " I will not have you put yourself in harm’s way, the prisoners will learn about our relationship and if they do, they'll use you to get to me. I’ve already lost one woman I've loved and I’m not about to lose another"

It was bad enough she lost Jianna to the prisoners and just barely managed to get her life back on track. If Ferguson is to lose Vera, then she may never be able to recover from another loss 

Vera smiled brightly at Ferguson " I know that Joan, I know what could become of me. However I know I'll be safe with you protecting me. We are team and we will do whatever it takes to have you back on top" 

She leans in to kiss Ferguson, as she does Ferguson beats her to the punch by kissing Vera on the lips. They moved closer, wrapping their arms around and passionately kiss each other 

If this is their last night of freedom. Might as well make the most of it 

Ferguson breaks their kiss " Are you sure about this, Vera?" she had to know giving up her freedom is what Vera truly wanted 

Vera smiles and nods " Yes it is, Joan" 

They began to kiss each other again and it didn't take long for them to take off their clothes. Vera lays on the bed and pulls Ferguson on top of her, keeping their kiss soft and sweet

Ferguson leans in to gently kiss and nibble down Vera's neck

Vera moaned as she began running her hands up and down Ferguson's back 

Ferguson slowly kisses her way down from Vera's neck to her chest, she gently grabs hold one of Vera's tits, flicking her tongue across her deputy's hard nipple and taking it into her mouth 

As she sucks on one nipple, Ferguson uses one hand to gently squeeze and fondle Vera's other tit

Vera moans as the feel of Ferguson playing with her chest " Fuck that feels good, Joan

Ferguson continued sucking on Vera's tit, her eyes glancing up at her deputy ever so slightly before moving to suck on the other tit, while squeezing the one, she had just sucked on 

Vera bites her lower lip and closes her eyes 

After being content with her chest, Ferguson slowly starts to move down to Vera's pussy, but before she could reach it, Vera stops her 

" Wait!"

Vera opens her eyes and looks down at Ferguson 

Ferguson locks eyes with her deputy 

Vera starts to blush " Could....could we.... do it together? The 69 position?" the little mouse asked

Ferguson smirked amusingly " Been doing your research have we, Vera?"

Vera nodded

Ferguson's smirk grew wider " Very well"

She crawls on top of Vera and turns around so that her ass and pussy was directly in Vera's view before laying on top of her deputy

Ferguson slides her tongue down Vera's wet lips before opening them and licking her pussy slowly to begin with

Vera moaned softly as she started to flick her tongue across Ferguson's clit, she grabs onto the Freak's hips and buries her face

Ferguson spreads Vera's lips open even wider, using her tongue to lick over every inch of Vera's pussy and clit. She moaned at the feel of Vera flicking her clit and starts licking her deputy faster 

Vera flicked her tongue on Ferguson's clit faster and faster to keep up with Ferguson's speed while moaning in between flicking

As they continued licking and flicking each other with their tongues, it wasn’t long for both the little mouse and the freak to start cumming in the other's face

Once done, they slide under the bed covers with Vera resting her head on Ferguson's shoulder and moving closer to her girlfriend, while Ferguson wrapped her arm around her deputy and held on tight

Ferguson and Vera kissed each other passionately before closing their eyes and slept peacefully for the remainder of the evening. It wasn't until early next morning, that the duo both turned themselves into the police station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting Vera to do that. Originally this isn't what I had in mind for Vera but the more I thought about it the more it intrigued me, so I decided that Vera will join Ferguson as a prisoner. Credit goes to mini_joan_ferguson for suggesting this idea to me. Plus the part where Ferguson opened up to Vera a little bit about her past and accepting who she is wasn't my original intention but as I was writing this chapter, I lost myself in the moment and Im glad I did


	19. The Wait

Oh God!

She's crazy!

Is she really going through with this?

Giving up her life? Her freedom?

Giving it all up for the woman she loves?

And what will happen to her when the other prisoners find out?

Vera Bennett sat on a small bed inside one of the holding cells at the police station, her fists gripping tightly onto her dark blue jeans, wearing a white top, her back pressed against the brick wall and looking up at the ceiling 

She recently turned herself into the police station along with Ferguson, telling the officers she had been keeping the Freak hidden in her home for the past six weeks, and is now waiting to be transferred 

As of tomorrow morning both Vera and Ferguson will be returning to Wentworth as prisoners, this both frightens and intrigues the little mouse. She's afraid because this will be a whole different ball game, learning the rules as prisoner in the general population, not to get on anyone's bad side and most importantly risking her life 

Vera knows that the prisoners won't take her relationship with Ferguson lightly, they hated everything Ferguson stands for and the damage she has caused during her time both as Governor and Prisoner 

Anyone who associates themselves with the Freak is basically an enemy to the collective and will be an outsider looking in 

However, she knows Ferguson will keep her safe and despite what everyone thinks of her, Ferguson is still the most dangerous person inside Wentworth's walls

It certainly won't take long for the Freak to get the prisoners of her's and Vera's backs while. Once that is accomplished, then Vera can rest easily but still keep close to her lover and help her anyway she can to get Ferguson back on top 

Vera didn't need to do this, she could have allowed Ferguson to leave and turn herself in, but the little mouse simply cannot do that

Even Ferguson didn't want Vera turning herself in and throwing away her freedom but Vera wanted too, she wanted to stand by her woman no matter the obstacles that they will face together in Wentworth and also to not be separated from Ferguson anymore

Not after declaring their love and becoming a couple 

This is Vera's choice and her choice alone

Plus it was also her way of saying sorry to Ferguson for her contribution into keeping the Freak imprisoned after Bea's murder

Vera sighs and shakes her head

She might be confident in Ferguson's abilities to keep her safe, it didn't mean that she wasn't terrified about becoming a prisoner in the same prison she used to run, it was going to be a different world when she arrives into general 

Life will never be the same again for the little mouse 

The only thing Vera can do now is to sleep and wait for the next morning to arrive

Meanwhile over in the next holding cell, Ferguson paced back and forth, muttering constantly to herself. She has successfully completed her mission on the outside by getting rid of Channing, Will and Jake

Now was the time to make her return to Wentworth, take out her remaining enemies and once again ascend to Top Dog status 

She has chosen to keep her hair untied, dressed in a dark cardigan with a dark green top underneath, black pants and black shoes

" Think, think, think, think"

" Plan!"

There were only three enemies left - Franky Doyle, Allie Novak and Kaz Proctor

Despite doing her best to avoid all contact with the Freak, Franky had worked alongside Kaz in that incident involving Ferguson being overthrown as Top Dog and getting lynched by the other prisoners

Big mistake Franky

Ferguson could easily kill Franky upon her return to Wentworth, but she feels that death is too good for the feisty inmate. Franky's punishment must be more severe and severe it will be

Instead of going after her enemy directly, she'll target those that are close to Franky. Namely Bridget Westfall and perhaps Franky's own family

Ferguson stops pacing and sits down on her bed

She now turns her attention onto Kaz Proctor, the self-righteous Top Dog, the protector of women

" Pffft"

Kaz is nothing more than a joke, an individual who has the tendency to throw temper tantrums like a three year old, who's not getting her way 

She can be easily dealt with later

And then there's Allie Novak

The mastermind behind the failed plot into having Ferguson buried alive

Ferguson easily knew Allie was behind it after seeing a picture of Bea Smith, when she was trapped in that box underground. She was surprised that Allie had been behind it, since she regarded Allie as a worthless prostitute and a little girl who has no business playing with grown ups

It was all for Bea Smith, Ferguson's greatest enemy. After all it was Bea who not only played a crucial role into getting the Freak arrested after the fire, but also committing suicide and framing the Freak for murdering her 

Three times Allie tried getting revenge for Bea and three times she has failed 

Still though Ferguson can't take what Allie did lightly, not after almost getting buried alive, Ferguson will need to plan something special for the starfucker and finish her off for good 

Ferguson's thoughts now drifted to her deputy

It still surprised her to know that Vera is giving up her freedom. Which is something Ferguson didn't want, knowing the risks of what could become of her deputy if she became a prisoners and the others learning about their relationship

But Vera insisted on doing this and wouldn't take no for an answer

So now Ferguson will need to make sure that Vera is protected and ensure no harm will ever come to her deputy

Ferguson may have failed Jianna but she will not fail Vera 

No!

She will form another crew and take back power, she will crush her enemies and become Top Dog again

This time nothing will stop her reign. Nothing


	20. Return

The day for Ferguson to return to Wentworth had finally arrived, with her plans on the outside completed, the only thing that remained was taking out her remaining enemies and become Top Dog once again 

She isn't alone in her quest for total control this time around, now that her deputy and girlfriend Vera will be joining the Freak as a prisoner in Wentworth

They were a great team as Governor and Deputy Governor and they will certainly be a great team as prisoners

Ferguson sat with her deputy in the back of the Wentworth van “Are you nervous Vera?"

Vera nods “I’d be lying; if I said I wasn't" tilting her head to face Ferguson” I am beyond nervous because I’m now on the other side of the bars, in a prison that we both ran at different points. Wentworth is defiantly a first because no other prisons would have their Governors locked inside. However I know you'll keep me safe" she said

It will certainly be weird for the little mouse; no longer will be giving strip searches to the other prisoners, keeping them in line and to stamp out all possible drug trades

Now she will be the one to have to strip in front of an officer when requested, she'll have to abide by the rules in general and most importantly to not lag. Vera has worked long enough to know what happens to prisoners when they start lagging on their fellow inmates

Plus she'll be living inside Wentworth and confined to a unit in the evenings, she won't be able to go home and enjoy the privileges she once had. Which certainly wasn't many, Vera always kept to herself when she wasn't working, not going out for drinks with the other officers or anything that relates to socializing 

Does she regret her decision to throw away her freedom? Absolutely not 

Ferguson met her deputy's gaze “You’ll be safe with me" turning her head back to the front “It won't be long until the women leave both of us alone" 

Vera stared at Ferguson “How did you handle it? Being a prisoner for the first time before your trial?" she asked

Ferguson doesn't look at her deputy “Difficult at first. Especially when you know, you've been wrongly convicted for trying to restore order and keep the women in line. Then I got over it because that's just how life is Vera. You can either dwell on the past and have a pity party or you can make the most of your time as a prisoner" she answered

Vera looked away from Ferguson " Incase if you were wondering, I don't have any regrets about my choice. It’s what I deserve"

The Wentworth van pulls into the back of the prison and parking just outside the prisoner's entrance. Two officers stood by, one was Linda Miles and the other is male guard with short brown hair, wearing only a white shirt and tie, his name badge read Tom Shepherd

Vera muttered to herself" Home sweet home"

Two female officers walked around the back of the van, one stands back while the other one unlocks and opened the doors

Ferguson stands up; she takes two steps towards the female screws before stepping out effortlessly onto the pavement. She stands up straight, flicking her long dark hair back and glancing at both Ms. Miles and Tom 

Ms. Miles shakes her head “Here we go again"

Ferguson smirked briefly at Ms. Miles's reaction to her return 

Last but not least, the little mouse exits the van and steps down onto the pavement. Vera stands beside Ferguson and shares a glance with Ms. Miles

The two were then escorted inside the building by Tom and a female officer named Sarah, they lead Ferguson and Vera down a corridor where a few prisoners all turned their focus onto the Freak and her little mouse

Some of them were shocked to see Ferguson because there were rumors about the Freak's demise thanks to Allie, while others believed Ferguson had escaped and went on the run until now

The most shocking thing about all of it is Vera's involvement, no one, not even the screws had ever thought Vera would keep Ferguson hidden in her own. Not after everything Ferguson has done to her and to her friends

After turning down the next corridor, Ferguson and Vera were soon lead past the main yard where the other prisoners were either playing a game of basketball or just talking and hanging with their mates

Allie, Franky, Liz and Boomer were all present in the yard 

“No fucking way" 

The yard went dead silent when the prisoners all watched Ferguson and Vera being escorted past by Tom and a blonde female officer named Sarah

Allie's eyes widen in astonishment “That’s impossible" shaking her head in disbelief 

She couldn't believe what she is seeing right in front of her, there is no way Ferguson can still be alive, not after conspiring with Jake and Will to have the Freak buried alive

Her eyes must be playing tricks, they just had to be and yet Ferguson is right there being lead past the yard alongside Vera 

That's three times now, Allie has tried getting revenge for Bea by getting rid of Ferguson, and three times she has failed

What the fuck needs to happen to get rid of the Freak?

Franky rolled her eyes when she saw Ferguson “Oh great"

Boomer was the only confused by the whole situation “Why the fuck is Vinegar Tits with the Freak?"

Ferguson locked eyes with Allie and smirked at her shocked reaction while being lead past the yard

She also noticed new inmates sitting together on one of the picnic benches, they didn't look really bothered by her return at all, and sure they stared at her but still

Perhaps Ferguson can used them to her advantage

Vera just kept looking forward and ignored the prisoners all together 

Once they were lead back inside the prison, the officers escort Ferguson and Vera over to the strip search room 

Ferguson turned to look at the two officers “Tell the Governor that neither I nor Vera needs to be put into protection. We are both perfectly fine in general"

Vera nods in agreement

“Fine" said Tom

Ferguson kept her gaze on them " Also Id' like Vera and myself to be put into H5"

“You’re prisoner here, Ferguson. You're neither Governor nor Top Dog, so you’re in no position to be making any demands" replied Tom

Ferguson looked at Tom “It wasn't a demand" her eyes look down to Tom's badge” Mr. Shepherd, it's a request" eyeing the male screw “There’s a difference"

Tom rolls his eyes and opens the door “Get in" pointing at the Freak to enter the strip search room

He follows Ferguson into the room and closes the door 

“So Mr. Shepherd how long have you been working here?"

Tom stands by the door with his arms folded “Two weeks" he answered Ferguson 

Ferguson easily removes her clothing and sets it aside on the bench “Found your footing?" holding up her arms and spreading them apart

Tom stepped forward and inspects Ferguson's arms “Breasts" ignoring her question 

Ferguson lowers her arms “What do you think of Governor Stewart?" moving her breasts up and down 

Tom nods “He’s alright" giving a satisfactory nod “Hair"

Ferguson tilts her head forward to let her dark hair hang past her face, shakes it and tilts her head back to show Tom her ears

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Vera patiently waited beside the door with Sarah supervising her 

Ms. Miles walks over to them “Why is Vera being checked"

Sarah tilted her to Ms. Miles “Shepherd is still checking Ferguson" she said

Ms. Miles nodded before turning to Vera "What the hell were you thinking Vera? Hiding a psycho like Ferguson" wondering why her friend would do such a thing 

“Prisoner Ferguson has also requested that the Governor puts her and Ferguson into H5" informed Sarah

Ms. Miles turned back to Sarah "Do it"

“Shouldn’t we wait for Stewart?"

Ms. Miles shakes her head “He hasn't arrived yet but do it anyway, I'll inform Stewart when he does arrive" she then walks past and turns down the next corridor 

The door to the strip search room opens

Ferguson steps out, holding a basket filled with spare teal clothes. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing the same teal uniform she had worn during her escape 

Just before Vera could be called in, the alarm suddenly goes off 

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS!


	21. Solidarity

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS!

Tom sighed “Looks like Stevens and Proctor are at it again"

Ferguson and Vera share a glance at one another

Sarah looked at Tom “Want me to escort Ferguson to H5?" she asked 

Tom raises an eyebrow “H5?" tilting his head to Sarah “I thought we're supposed to take that up with the Governor?"

Sarah shakes her head “Miles said it was ok and she'd be talking to Stewart when he arrives" she replied 

Ferguson looks at Sarah “That won't be necessary I know the prison well enough by now and where my old unit is. Thanks for the offer" she starts to walk past them 

“Joan" 

Ferguson stopped walking and turned to face Vera

Vera stares at Ferguson “Maybe you should, the women" she said worryingly

Ferguson half smiles at her deputy “I’ll be fine Vera. See you in H5"

Coming in from the opposite end of the corridor, a stretcher is being carried down by two male officers; the prisoner lying on the stretcher is Mel Barrett

“Out of the way"

Mel's teal hoodie and shirt were covered in blood stains due to open stab wound on the lower end of her stomach

The wound itself is considerably big, but it wasn't fatal for the feisty member of the Red Right Hand

Mel's eyes fluttered constantly while breathing in an oxygen mask 

Ferguson, Vera, Tom and Sarah watched as the officers carrying Mel past them at full speed and turning down the next corridor to head into medical

Sarah shakes her head “Jesus"

“In the room Bennet"

Tom leaves the door to the strip search room wide open

Vera turned to Tom “Huh?" she then eyes the room “Oh right"

She enters the strip search room with Tom following Vera in and closing the door 

Ferguson carried on walking down the corridors; she walked past several inmates and ignored the hateful and dirty looks they were giving her 

She had no time to deal with those fools, at least not yet anyway. As Ferguson turned down the next corridor she sees her nemesis Allie Novak storming over to her from the opposite end

Liz and Franky rush over to stop Allie for doing something she'll later regret

“How the fuck are you still alive?"

Ferguson stops walking and watches the vengeful lover of Bea Smith rushing to her 

Liz grabs onto Allie's shoulder and attempts to pull her away “Love there's no point in having this discussion" she said 

Franky nods in agreement “Best thing to do is to stay away and let Kaz or someone else kill this bitch"

Allie ignores her friends and locks eyes with the Freak

Ferguson smirks at Allie “Thought you'd never see me again did you?" she then eyes Franky “Are you volunteering to finish me Doyle?"

Franky rolls her eyes and decides to ignore Ferguson

Allie pulls away from Liz “How are you still here? You should be dead and buried six feet under" not taking her cold gaze off her lover's killer

She thought for sure that she had gotten rid of Ferguson forever by having Will and Jake helping her

The plan was perfect - Jake would help Ferguson escape in the box which was originally meant for her, he would then turn the Freak over to Will so he could bury her and everyone would be free of Ferguson 

It obviously wasn't a perfect plan because Allie is seeing Ferguson right before her very eyes, but it still doesn't make sense, by all rights the Freak should have died from the lack of oxygen and be rotting away in hell 

Almost as if Ferguson had somehow became immortal and no matter what anyone would try to do, they wouldn't be able to kill her 

Ferguson nods “I should be buried but your choice for conspirators had much to be desired. Honestly Novak, did you really think Mr. Jackson would just let me to die in that box" her smirk grew wider

Allie raised an eyebrow" So he came back and save you?"

Ferguson nods again “He did, his conscience got the better of him in the end. Mr. Jackson couldn't let me burn in the fire and he wasn't able to kill me himself. He dug up the grave and pulled me out of the box....” her smirk fades

Franky looks at Ferguson “And you killed him didn't you?"

She knows the history between Will and Ferguson long enough to know that, Ferguson wouldn't just allow Will to live after attempting to bury the Freak alive, not after everything that has happened between them 

Ferguson turned to Franky “You tell me"

It didn't take long for the little mouse to catch up to Ferguson in the corridor, she wears the same teal uniform as most of the other prisoners wear - Teal hoodie and white shirt, she also choose to keep her hair untied

Allie notices Vera approaching them “What are you doing with her, Ms. Bennett?"

Vera walks over and stands beside Ferguson

Ferguson tilts her head down to her deputy “You want to tell them or shall I?"

Vera meets Ferguson's gaze “I will" turning her head back to the others 

Franky shakes her head “Oh fuck off" easily deducing the relationship between Ferguson and Vera” You two are together" she chuckles

She's heard a lot of jokes in her time but this one was completely ridiculous 

Vera takes a deep breath “Yes we are"

Might as well put it out there and make her relationship with Ferguson public to everyone. If Vera didn't confirm Franky's suspicions, then their relationship was going to be found out eventually 

Allie glares at the little mouse “You fucking serious? Her?" pointing her finger at the Freak “After everything she has done to us, Will and to you?" she couldn’t believe it

The thought of anyone loving or being with someone like Ferguson was sickening

Ferguson looks at Allie “Don’t be jealous Novak, just because Smith had committed suicide, doesn't mean you and Doyle can't be involved"

Franky stares at Vera “You can do so much better than her, Ms. Bennett" she said 

Vera half smiles at Franky “I appreciate it Doyle but I’m happy where I am" using her free hand to hold Ferguson's in solidarity

Allie looks down at Ferguson and Vera's hand holding" It's sick, the two of you are sick" shaking her head in disgust 

The voice of reason Liz Birdsworth pipes in " Let's just calm down everyone, this isn't the place to be even having this conversation"

Franky turns to Allie “Liz is right, this isn't worth it and even if you tried anything right now, the screws will be all over you. Which is probably what the Freak wants" trying to talk some sense into her friend

She looks at Ferguson and Vera “Let these two have their fun"

Allie nods as she stares at Ferguson “She isn't worth it" she turns around and walks back the way she came 

Franky and Liz follow Allie

Ferguson knew that Allie was far from done with her, because at some point Allie will be coming after her and by then it'll be too late for the starfucker 

Vera looks at Ferguson “I think that went better than expected" she said

Ferguson kept watching Allie, Franky and Liz until they disappeared around the corner “Yes"


	22. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for those that have read my other stories such as - Love Bites and Control Is Everything. You'll be aware of this very special character that ive decided to bring into this series and don't worry, this is still a Freaky Tits thing

Ferguson and Vera arrived together in H5 with their belongings, there were only two other prisoners in the unit, one was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, while the other was busy making herself a drink

The prisoner who was making a drink, easily spots the two former Governors entering the unit, she tilts her head to get a better view of them 

She stands at 5 ft 7 with long dark hair and wearing the exact same teal uniform Ferguson is wearing 

“You must the infamous Joan Ferguson, we've been hearing so much about"

Ferguson and Vera glance at the inmate

The new inmate walks over to the couple and holds out her hand “Hi" smiling 

Vera stared quizzically at the brunette “You’re not disgusted or angered about what she's done?"

Ferguson looks down at the young prisoner's hand and then back at her 

The inmate shakes her head at Vera “Not really, I’m more intrigued than disgusted with her" looking at Ferguson “Your reign is legendary around here"

Before her incarceration she had followed Ferguson's story quite a bit from the Freak's trial to Bea Smith's murder to Ferguson's escape and found the Freak to be quite interested 

Not every day a Governor gets locked in her own prison and becoming Top Dog in the general population

Ferguson places her basket down on the table and shakes the inmate's hand “Thanks for the compliment and you are?"

The inmate smiles at Ferguson “Name’s Rebecca Widmore" 

Rebecca turned to Vera” Hello again Ms. Bennett" smiling at the little mouse” Must say I’m shocked to see you back here as a prisoner, you were only a screw three days ago"

Vera nods "Are you sure you know all about Joan's history with this prison?" finding it rather odd that an inmate is more content than angered by the Freak's presence 

No one has ever been happy to meet Ferguson, anyone who has half a brain would be disgusted with the damage the Freak has done to both prisoners and the screws, yet this inmate isn't bothered at all

Ferguson looks at Rebecca “Yes because usually when someone meets me, they want to kill me"

Rebecca shakes her head “Well not me and yes" meeting Ferguson's gaze “I know everything during your time as Governor and prisoner. Everyone here won't stop talking about it, even when you weren't here" she said

Ferguson grabs her basket “Well it's to be expected, given everything that has happen" she walks over to her old cell” Anyone using this?" looking back at Rebecca

Rebecca tilts her head to Ferguson “Nope it's free"

Ferguson nods and enters her cell 

Rebecca walked over to the counter " My have the tables have turned Ms. Bennett" grabbing the jug of hot water and pouring it into her mug 

She had been imprisoned for brutally assaulting her former boyfriend for cheating on her, It happened weeks ago, she came home from work early one day to find her boyfriend in bed with another woman, and it wasn't the first time he had cheated on Rebecca

Rebecca had been cheated on at least twice, yet she still chose to stay with her ex because she was afraid of being alone and receiving emotional abuse on a daily basis

It got to the point of where Rebecca had enough, grabbing her boyfriend's baseball bat and beating him senseless until the police intervened

After that Rebecca had a complete mental breakdown and vowed to never be treated like a doormat ever again 

Vera sits down at the table and places the basket in her lap 

Rebecca places the jug down onto the counter and picking up a spoon to stir her tea “Want a drink?"

Vera shakes her head “No thanks I’m fine" she replied 

Ferguson sits down on her bed and placed her basket next to her, choosing to be alone for a few moments to plan her next move and to fully adjust her life as a prisoner again

She sits on the bed with her hands resting on her knees

The last time she was in here was on the day of her escape, she was terrified at the time, since the walls were closing in on her and every inmate wanted to kill her. Remembering that she desperately tried thinking of an escape route until Jake arrived and informed her about Franky and Allie's escape plan

Which then lead to the Freak almost being buried alive

Ferguson couldn't be scared so easily but on that day she was and how couldn't she? She almost died a day earlier and almost died again a day later 

“So are you going to tell me how you became a prisoner?"

Ferguson tilts her head to the left and watches Rebecca heading over to the table with her cup of tea and sitting next to the little mouse

She stares at Rebecca intently from inside her own cell, intrigued that unlike most of the other women, this one neither hates Ferguson or easily onside with the others and their hatred for the most hated woman on the planet

Instead of either ignoring or giving her and Vera attitude, Rebecca had been friendly to the both of them, welcoming them into H5 and treated them like Liz would treat the newbies in Wentworth 

Maybe it won't take much convincing or manipulation on the Freak's part to have Rebecca onside with her and Vera in their quest for control, maybe if asked Rebecca would accept Ferguson's offer without hesitation 

“Kept Joan hidden in my home" the little mouse replied

Rebecca raises an eyebrow “Wait! So you were hiding Ferguson in your home this entire time?" sipping on her tea lightly 

Vera nods “Yes that's correct"

Ferguson stands up and exits her cell

Rebecca looks at Ferguson “You want a drink?"

Ferguson shakes her head and sat oppositely from Rebecca the table 

An inmate with long blonde hair, a woman who would on occasion spend her time working out in a gym entered H5

She's in her early thirties and wears the teal hoodie with white shirt 

Ferguson and Vera tilt their heads to look at the inmate

The inmate stares at the couple for a moment " Becky why is Ms. Bennett in here with us and “eyes locked onto Ferguson “Is that who I think it is?"

Rebecca nods " Yes and yes" pointing her palm at Ferguson first " This is Ferguson, the legendary Freak, that we've heard so much about" pointing palm at Vera " Ms. Bennett is here because she kept Ferguson hidden for the last several weeks in her home"

She grabs her cup and sips on more of her tea 

Vera looks at Ferguson" Joan, This is Raven" nudging her head to the inmate that's taking a seat next to Rebecca 

Raven sat with her arms folded “Rumor has it you were once Top Dog" staring at Ferguson

Ferguson meets Raven's gaze “I was, until Proctor used the women to tie me up to a pole in the yard and proceeded to hang me. I wasn't able to defend myself or had the chance to retain my position" she said

Raven widens her eyes in astonishment “Shit! That’s cold but isn't the Top Dog meant to fight the contender one on one? From what you said, that's like taking the cowards way” raising an eyebrow 

Ferguson nods “That is how it is usually done but Proctor was too much of coward to face me in any other way. She claims to be a protector of women but she's nothing more than a false hero" 

Judging by Raven's physique, Ferguson could easily tell Raven would be a strong fighter in the general population, someone not to be messed when push comes to shove

Perhaps like Rebecca, Raven could be another useful ally to Ferguson in her quest for total control. Even though Ferguson didn't need anyone to do her dirty work, it's always useful having allies to help you along the way and dispose of when no longer needed 

Ferguson kept her gaze on Raven “Did you know that Proctor allowed women such as myself to be raped? Or not take action on other inmates for brutal attacks on those that didn't deserve it?"

Vera tilts her head to Ferguson and knew exactly what she is doing. Instead of butting in or telling the whole story, she allows Ferguson to manipulate Rebecca and Raven into being their allies


	23. Bad To Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't which is which in the Red Right Hand these are their names 
> 
> Mel is the short brunette
> 
> Snortz is the pink hair chick
> 
> Soz is the blonde
> 
> Im not sure about Danielle Alexis's character's name though but it's obvious she's with Kaz's crew so i'll probably think of a name for her down the line

“Your friend Mel, she's suffered a sufficient stab in the side of her stomach, it's not critical at this stage but she's going off to the hospital to get her wounds treated there" informed Nurse Radcliff as she went back into medical to talk with two other screws

Standing outside of medical were two of Kaz's most trusted friends - Soz and Snortz

After receiving word on Mel's attack in the shower block, Kaz sent the two of them to find out exactly what happened and whether or not Mel would be able to survive this attack. All of them knew the attack either came from Sonia or someone within Sonia's crew

“Let’s go"

“Yeah"

Snortz and Soz turned around and started making their way back to H2, they knew Kaz wouldn't take this attack from Sonia lying down, she'll want payback for this and maybe this will lead to a final showdown between two of Wentworth's fiercest competitors

The feud started not long after Sonia had recovered from her poisoning three weeks ago, the socialite inmate knew Liz would have been behind it, there was no one else that Sonia had a problem with or being her prime target

Well there was Franky but she was still out on the run, trying to clear her name for the murder of Mike Penisi, and she wasn't exactly a direct threat to Sonia's plans for revenge 

Plus there was also Ferguson back when she was Top Dog, Sonia didn't want Ferguson's drug trade to ruin her enterprise in welding with Ferguson trying intimidate and bend Sonia to her will, but after their little talk in the dining room about how similar they were, Sonia agreed to let her classes be used to smuggle in drugs 

Again like Franky, the Freak was out on the run as well and it was highly unlikely she would be making a return anytime soon, not unless Ferguson had a death wish

So it came down to Liz

Sonia had taken her time in planning her revenge, luring Liz into her old welding class to murder in her cold blood. She thought Liz was alone but she couldn't be more wrong when Kaz and her crew had come out of hiding and attacked Sonia before she could make her move on Liz

Angered by this deception and wanting to be in control of the general population, Sonia started her own crew and openly challenged Kaz's reign as Top Dog

She called Kaz hypocrite, a liar who allowed all the prisoners to be subjected to fear from Ferguson and also not taking in any action for Juice's attack on Sonia as well 

And now to make things even more worse for Kaz, Soz and Snortz have just recently over heard of Ferguson's return to general population 

Soz looks at Snortz “Kaz is not going to like this one bit"

Snortz shakes her head “Not one bit, bad enough we got Sonia to deal with but now the Freak? Fuck that" she replied 

Soz nods “It’s like a nightmare that never ends" she then thinks about Sonia and Ferguson” Shit you don't think those two could team do you? Ferguson won't forget about the incident in the yard"

Snortz looks at Soz “That had nothing to do with Kaz or any of us, the other women chose to try and kill that bitch" she said 

Soz scoffs at Snortz's comment “Yeah good luck telling that to the Freak"

Snortz smirks at her friend “You scared of Ferguson?" she teased 

Soz smiles and shakes her head “Fuck off"

Snortz chuckles “let’s just hope those two freaks don't decide to team up because if they do then Kaz's is going to be even in more shit" she replied 

Soz nods “Indeed"

As they turned down the next corridor, they see their number one nemesis Sonia Stevens walking in from the other end of the corridor with her crew, their mood suddenly changes when seeing her 

Thanks to attack on Juice and her boys, it's caused permanent damage to Sonia left leg and forced her to travel with a walking stick

Sonia smiles upon seeing Soz and Snortz “I just heard what happened to Mel, how unfortunate for her, being in the wrong place at the wrong time" she didn't even attempt to deny that the attack came from her 

Soz and Snortz give Sonia a cold look

Sonia walks closer to them “Send Kaz my regards"

Snortz stares coldly at Sonia “Your days are numbered old wing bag; you've just crossed the line. When you attack one of us, Kaz will bring fire and brimstone on your old cut. No one fucks with the Red Right Hand and expects to get away with it" she said 

Sonia wasn't all phased by Snortz's threats “If your so called Top Dog wants to end this, she knows where to find me"

She then carries on walking with her crew down the corridors

Soz gives Sonia the finger

“Come on, Kaz will be wanting to know about Mel"

Three minutes later, Soz and Snortz arrived back into H2, they see Kaz sitting on her bed with her back against the brick wall inside her cell and they head straight on over to their leader

Kaz quickly sees Soz and Snortz heading into her cell “How’s Mel?" she stands up from her bed

Snortz sits down on the edge of Kaz's bed

Soz looks at Kaz " Good news is Mel will make it, ratshit said her condition wasn't critical but because of the injuries she sustained, Mel will be recovering in hospital"

Kaz slams the side of her fist into the wall “Fucking bitch" she hissed as she paced back and forth within the space she had 

She shakes her head “No doubt it was Sonia who shived her, she's seriously asking for it now" stops and turns to her friends” Does she have death wish or something?"

Snortz looks at Kaz " We saw Sonia just before getting her, she was practically gloating over what happened to Mel and said that if you wanted to end this, you know where to find her" she said

Kaz couldn't believe the nerve Sonia had, first it was character assassination with Sonia trying to turn all of the women against Kaz and her so called beliefs, now Sonia has directly gone after Kaz's family and sending them to the hospital 

And for what

All because Kaz protected Liz from Sonia's wrath?

No! It's much more than that now, far much more. As Sonia's campaign of wanting to be a better leader for the women had begun, Kaz started to see Sonia's true personality come to light, seeing a psychopathic control freak 

Which is exactly what Ferguson is, Sonia was potentially going to be another Ferguson and Kaz couldn't have that

She learned what life was like under Ferguson's reign as Top Dog which was absolute fear; the women were all terrified to go against the Freak in fear of having their tongues ripped out or something much worse

And there is no way Kaz is going to allow someone like Sonia to become Top Dog, not as long there is breath in her body, she'll fight till the very end 

Kaz sighed as she sat down on her bed “If Sonia wants an ending" looking at Soz and Snortz "She'll get an ending with her guts spread across the floor"

Soz stared at Kaz “There’s something else" she said grimly 

Snortz tilts her head to Soz and receives a nod 

“What?"

Kaz looks at Soz first and then Snortz " What else has Stevens done?" believing Sonia has something else planned for her 

Soz shakes her head “This has nothing to do with Sonia" nodding for Snortz to tell Kaz about Ferguson's return 

“Well tell me"

Snortz met Kaz's gaze “The Freak is back" she told her

Kaz's face dropped when she heard about Ferguson “Your fucking joking"

It had to be a joke and a bad one at that. She's already got Sonia to deal with and the last thing Kaz needs is for Ferguson to be on the warpath and coming after her spot

When neither Soz and Snortz said anything, that's when it became clear to Kaz, that it wasn't a joke and Ferguson is actually back as a prisoner 

Soz looks at Kaz “Ferguson’s not alone either, Ms. Bennett is also here but not as a screw, she's a prisoner and rumors have been circling around that she kept the Freak hidden in her home"

Just when things couldn't be anymore worse for the Top Dog

Kaz sighs “Well that's just fucking great"


	24. Brawl

Later that evening, Kaz and the Red Right Hand stormed down the corridors, as if these women were on a mission to save the world from something truly horrendous. That mission was to kill the Freak and prevent her from causing any more damage inside Wentworth 

Especially after the disturbing fact that during dinner, Kaz had seen Rebecca and Raven sitting with Ferguson and Vera at the back of the dining room, which means the Freak is making her move by manipulating these women 

It's Ferguson's first night back in and already she's up to her old tricks again, there is no way Kaz is going to let the Freak become Top Dog to terrify the women into submission and cause any more harm 

“You sure about this? I know she needs to be taken out but do you think now is the time?" Soz asked as she walked along side Kaz

Kaz briefly nodded “Ferguson is a danger to all of us; I can't afford to let her manipulate the others and gain power again. If that happens then we are truly fucked, besides she's more of a threat than Sonia is right now"

Earlier in the day, Kaz had made it clear to the other prisoners that Ferguson was off limits to anyone but her; she wanted to be the one to get rid of the Freak once and for all

Also to ensure that Kaz had the upper hand and Ferguson wouldn't have time to prepare herself, Kaz had told the others to not speak openly at the fact, she's about to kill Ferguson before the night is over

“Where is she again?"

Snortz looked at Kaz “She’s in the shower block" she replied 

The Red Right Hand turned down the next corridor 

Kaz is more determined than ever to fulfill her promise, she had attempted to kill the Freak weeks ago but it was at the time, Ferguson made her escape and went on the run

Things will be different now

Ferguson has nowhere to hide, no one to turn to and for the first time since ever, she has no idea of the fate that is in store for her

“Plus you don't want to allow the chance for Ferguson to team with Sonia, if that were to happen then we could be totally fucked" said Soz 

Kaz tilted her head to Soz " Which is why I’m taking care of Joan right now, to prevent something like that from ever happening"  
They see another member of their crew, a tall woman with long dark hair in her teal sweatshirt standing beside the door to the shower block

The dark haired woman approaches Kaz” She's in there with Vera and the others" grabbing onto Kaz's hand and giving her a shiv"

She then walks right past them 

Kaz places the shiv under her arm “Let’s get this over with" nodding her head 

Soz and Snortz open the door, allowing Kaz to make her grand entrance into the shower block 

Ferguson, Vera, and three other prisoners all glanced at Kaz and the Red Right Hand 

“Everyone out" Kaz looked squarely at Ferguson” Except, Joan" smirks 

The three inmates did as they were told and quickly left the room 

Soz and Snortz stand in front of the only exit of the shower block and preventing Ferguson from escaping 

Kaz tilts her head to Vera " You too Ms. Bennett, this doesn't concern you"

Ferguson quickly caught the blade sticking out from underneath Kaz's arm and knew exactly was about to happen to her

She had just not long finished showering and getting dressed into her evening ware. She wears her dark grey nightgown over her grey top and black pants

Vera shakes her head “No" refusing to leave Ferguson alone

She wore a dark brown top with blue pants 

Kaz looked sternly at Vera “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you" warning the little mouse 

Soz and Snortz stepped away from the door 

Ferguson keeps her eyes on Kaz " Go on Vera, whatever is about to take place here won't last for very long"

Vera meets Kaz's gaze and stands by her woman “No whatever you face, I can face as well" she said to Ferguson

Without warning the Freak turns to the little mouse and smacks her across the face hard, stunning everyone in the room including Kaz and her crew 

Vera touches her cheek " J...Joan?" looking at Ferguson in shock and confusion

Ferguson stares menacingly at her deputy " Get out"

Vera quickly gathered her belongings and headed straight for the door, she couldn't believe that Ferguson had struck her again. The last time it happened was when Ferguson accused Vera of betraying her by planting photos of Jianna

But this was different, they had not long revealed their true feelings for one another and hooking up

Promising that no matter what happened, they would always be a team and nothing will ever come between them

So why did Ferguson suddenly slap the little mouse? Did Vera do something to disappoint Ferguson?"

While Vera may not have the answers to these questions, what she does know is that she wanted to cry but didn't want Ferguson or Kaz to watch her so Vera takes one last look at Ferguson before leaving her alone with the Red Right Hand 

Kaz looks at Ferguson with disgust " Care to tell me what that was all about Joan?"

She wondered that if the rumors about Ferguson's relationship with Vera were true, could it be that the little mouse be in an abusive relationship or was forced to be a prisoner against her will?

Whatever was going on with them, Kaz made a mental note to speak to Vera after she finishes her business with Ferguson 

Ferguson ignores Kaz's question " So is this the part where I beg for my life, plead and hope that you won't kill me for all the terrible things I have done?"

Kaz shakes her head " No Joan" taking out her shiv " This nothing you can do or say that will prevent this" she replied 

She charges at Ferguson with the shiv and attempting to plunge it into her heart

Ferguson grabs Kaz's arm, lifts it in the air and snatches the shiv away " Is that the best you can do Proctor?" throwing the shiv across the room 

Kaz throws a punch in Ferguson's way, only to have it blocked by the Freak and receiving three punches to the stomach

Ferguson knocks Kaz back by the palm of her hand 

Kaz stumbles back but before she had a chance to defend herself, Ferguson kicks Kaz's knee which caused fiery tempered inmate to fall flat on her face

Soz and Snortz enter the battlefield to defend their leader 

Snortz tackles Ferguson into one of the cubicles and slamming the Freak against a bricked wall

Ferguson head-butts Snortz, she then grabs Snortz's head and slams it into her knee twice, but the Freak is not done with her yet, the next thing Ferguson does is slightly lift Snortz's head up and slams her elbow into Snortz's faze

She slams her foot into Snortz's stomach and shoves her into Soz, forcing both of Kaz's loyal friends to fall to the ground 

Kaz stands to her feet and rushes at Ferguson again

Ferguson sees Kaz coming at her, so she elbows Kaz's in the face, grabs onto it and slamming her knee into her enemy

As Kaz stumbled back again, Ferguson grabs onto her and effortlessly throws Kaz across the room, making her land just under the sinks

Ferguson sees Soz trying to stand up, so she storms over kicking Soz in the face and knocking her out cold 

She then turns her attention to Snortz, who is currently standing on foot. Ferguson rushes over to Snortz, grabbing her by the waist, rushes into one of the cubicles and slams Snortz's head into the brick wall

Two down and one to go 

Ferguson turns around to see Kaz crawling over to the shiv, she slowly walks over to her prey " I must say Proctor, I expected better from you"

Just as Kaz grabs onto the shiv, Ferguson stands on her hand 

Ferguson shakes her head " So disappointing" shaking her head in utter disappointment 

Kaz looks up at her " Just fucking kills me already"

Ferguson smirks " Oh Kaz, if only it were that easy" taking her foot off and knocking the shiv away " I have so much more planned for you and Allie, death will come for you but not anytime soon" she slams her foot onto Kaz's arm and breaking it 

Kaz bites down on her lower lip to prevent her from screaming

Ferguson walks over Kaz to grab her belongings on the bench, she then steps over Soz and makes her way out of the shower block 

Three minutes later, Ferguson arrives back into H5 where Vera was busy sitting at the table with her head down and feeling her cheek again

" Vera"

The little mouse lifted her head and sees Ferguson " W...why did you hit me?" her eyes were red from all the crying she had done since returning to H5

Ferguson stares at Vera " It wasn't deliberate" she replied 

Vera met Ferguson's gaze " Then why?" desperately wanting to know why her lover slapped her 

Ferguson walks over to her deputy " I need you to do something for me" pulling out a chair and sitting down 

Vera raises an eyebrow " What is it?"


	25. Showtime

WHACK!!!!

“Again"

WHACK!!!!

“One more time"

“No Vera, two is more than enough"

“Just one more, Joan......please?"

WHACK!!!!

Vera slumps to the side on her bed, her bottom lip now bleeding from being smacked across the face repeatedly by the Freak, her cheeks turning slightly red

Ferguson stood over her deputy “Two was more than enough, Vera" lowering her right hand 

Vera sits up straight “We need to make it look real as possible" wiping the blood from underneath her lip 

Ferguson sits down next to Vera “You remember what we talked about? The plan?"

Vera nods and looks at Ferguson 

After taking down Kaz, the Red Right Hand and randomly slapping Vera in the shower block, Ferguson told Vera her real intentions of slapping her; she wanted to make Vera her victim and her slave in front of Kaz and the others

She knew of course that no one in general will ever approve of their relationship, so the Freak had to make it look as though not all as it seems with Vera, that they weren't really in love and wanting to take on all the prisoners head on 

No! That would be foolish

Especially for Vera's sake, somehow and someway, the prisoners would have gotten to Vera and would use her as leverage against Ferguson and her plans for total control. Perhaps even kill the little mouse, which is something the Freak doesn't want, she's already lost Jianna and she's not about to lose another woman she loved

Ferguson looks at her deputy “You needed to be a victim, who was forced to be a prisoner against your will, to ensure your protection"

Vera meets Ferguson's gaze “And to be your eyes and ears for Proctor, Novak and Doyle as well. Just so you can stay ten steps ahead" she said 

At first she had been bewildered from Ferguson's slap last night, but after Ferguson had told Vera, her true intentions behind the assault, she completely understood what the slap really meant

They needed to make it look real as possible, sure they could have easily pretended that Vera was either in an abusive relationship or was forced to be a prisoner against her will but it wasn't good enough

In order for it to work, they need to make their enemies believed that something is seriously wrong with their relationship and after seeing Kaz's shocked expression, that is exactly what happened

It's all part of Ferguson's master plan to become Top Dog again

Vera was the one who wanted Ferguson to slap her three times, she wanted to look the part of an abused victim to totally gain Franky, Kaz and Allie's trust, and one slap wasn't going to cut it

Ferguson nods “That is correct" using the back of her hand to lightly knock back Vera's hair 

Vera smiled at Ferguson “You’re a genius" ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheeks

Ferguson smirked at her deputy “You’re surprised? Come now Vera, you should know how I operate by now"

Vera lightly nudges Ferguson's arm “Oh shut up, Joan" she giggles

Even now sitting in her own cell as a prisoner, the little mouse still couldn't believe her luck, and being in a relationship with Ferguson

She always thought that at any minute, she would wake up from this wonderful dream, resume her duties as Governor and being enemies her lover

Luckily it wasn't a dream, this is real. Vera is with Ferguson and couldn't be more happier than she is right now 

Vera's smile quickly fades “What if” pausing for a moment at the horrible thought that has crept into her mind “What if they transfer me to H1 or H3? I don't want to be away from you"

Ferguson kept her gaze on her deputy " If you are transferred to another unit then so be it, we need to have Proctor and the others on your side, it's the only way to keep you safe until I’m running this place again" she replied 

Like Vera, she didn’t want to be separated from her, especially with how close they have become over these past few days but knew it was only temporary and they would be together again soon enough 

Still though it didn't mean that either of them had to like it, they wouldn't be able to be intimate, kiss or be alone with each other for a while, not if they want this plan to succeed 

Vera knew Ferguson was right; it was to gain the prisoner's trust while secretly working under cover for the Freak and to ensure her protection 

“This means from now till I’m Top Dog, we need to be seen as enemies, you being the helpless scared victim and me being a monster"

Vera nods “I know but doesn't mean I don't have to like it" she said 

Ferguson smiles at Vera “Join the club"

Vera smiled back “I know we can do this" she grabs Ferguson's hand

Ferguson looked down at their hand holding and back up at Vera “We can and we will" she leans in and kisses Vera on the lips 

Vera kisses Ferguson back and using her free hand to cup her lover's cheek

Ferguson leans in closer, kissing Vera deeply on the lips

Vera kissed Ferguson back deeply; she scoots on closer and bites the Freak's bottom lip 

Ferguson breaks their kiss and smirks amusingly “Biting now are we"

Vera nods and smirks " Would you have it any other way Joan?" she asked

Ferguson shakes her head " Of course not"

They once again lock lips, kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips. Ferguson slides her hand down in her deputy's pants, moving down to Vera's pussy 

Vera gasps at the feel of Ferguson's hand “Joan"

Ferguson smirks at Vera “This will be the last time we will have any interaction Vera, we might as well make the most of it. Unless" sliding her hand away from Vera's region “You’re not interested" she teased

Vera whimpers “Put it back" desperately wanting Ferguson to touch her 

Ferguson gave Vera a stern look “Your manners are appalling Vera" shaking her head in utter disappointment” I expected a woman of your caliber to have manners"

Vera stares at Ferguson “Please put it back Joan, I'll do anything..... Anything" she pleaded

Ferguson raises an eyebrow "Anything?" teasing her deputy even more

Vera nods like a child desperately wanting something from her parent “Anything, Joan"

Ferguson smiles at her deputy " Alright" placing her hand back on Vera's pants " For now on, when we are alone" sliding hand down Vera's pants " You'll address me as Governor" moving down to Vera's now wet pussy

Vera squirms and whimpers “Oh fuck" closing her eyes

Ferguson slides two fingers down Vera's lips, dragging her juices up to her clit and rubbing it slowly “Understood?"

Vera moans

“Vera!!"

Ferguson slowly moves her hand away from Vera's clit 

Vera bites her lower lip “Yes Governor, I understand"

Ferguson smirks “There’s a good girl" moving her fingers back down and rubbing Vera's clit again

She then leans in and kisses her deputy again

Vera moaned while kissing Ferguson back deeply

Ferguson rubs Vera's clit faster with her fingers

Vera breaks their kiss “Oh shit! Right there Governor" moaning

Ferguson slides her fingers down Vera's lips again, dragging more juices back up to her deputy's clit and rubbing it super-fast

“Fuck..... Fuck....FUCK!"

It didn't take long for the little mouse to explode and cum all over the Freak's fingers 

Ferguson slides her fingers out of Vera's pants and sucking her cum in one fell swoop. She then stands up and uses Vera's sink to wash her hands

Vera takes in a few deep breaths “Fuck that was much needed" smiles and looks at Ferguson “Your turn Joan?"

Ferguson turns the tap off and turns around “No I'll be fine, I can wait. What happened just now was enough for the both of us" she replied

Vera frowns at her Governor “Doesn’t seem fair though"

Ferguson smiles at Vera “I’ll be fine. Now is the time" her smile fades 

Vera nods “Showtime"

She stands up from her bed and on her tippy toes to kiss Ferguson one more time; she then opens her door and leaves


	26. Playing The Victim

After leaving H5, the little mouse wondered down the corridors while on her way to H1 and play the innocent victim of Ferguson's brutality, it's a perfect plan. No one will ever suspect a thing from Vera; she's kind, tough and considerate

She isn't anything like her psychopathic girlfriend Ferguson, she isn't deceitful, a liar or a murderer

As tough as it will be to be separated from her, Vera this was their best shot at not only keeping her safe till Ferguson is running the prison again but also to be ten steps ahead of everyone else 

“Freak lover” an inmate called out

“Vinegar tits" said another inmate 

Vera ignores the inmates comments as she turned down the next corridor and power walks her way over to H1. The sooner she delivers her story to Franky and Allie to gain their trust, the better everything else will be 

Ever since the brawl in the shower block last night, there have been rumors of Ferguson slapping Vera which made some of the inmates start to suspect that maybe everything isn't as it appears to be but they feel no sympathy for the little mouse

Anyone who sides with the Freak deserves to be treated badly

Vera smiled to herself 

If only they knew, if only these idiots knew the truth on what is really going on, because if they did they would be scared shit less and terrified at the possibility of Ferguson becoming Top Dog again 

She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when the time comes for Vera to return to her lover's side and reveal she had been working with Ferguson all along to undermine everyone and switch the balance of power

It didn't even take long for Vera to come up with a story to sway Franky, Allie and the others to her side, using both truth and lies to manipulate them as Ferguson usually does to anyone she sees useful to serve a purpose in her elaborate schemes

Plus it's not like Vera hasn't done it in the past, she used officer Murphy as her scapegoat to absolve of her of any contribution into trapping Ferguson in relation to Bea's murder, while also sticking to the official statement that Bea had been killed by Ferguson and there were no evidence to suggest a conspiracy

“Freak lover"

Two minutes later, Vera finds herself standing outside of H1 and sees Boomer and Liz sitting over by the couch watching TV

“Are you lost Ms. Bennett? Or should we just call you Vera for now on?"

Franky stood beside the little mouse

Vera tilts her head to Franky

“The fuck are you doing here?"

Boomer and Liz glanced over at Franky and Vera after hearing Franky's voice

Vera stared at Franky

Franky shrugs her shoulders “Well spit it out"

Vera takes a deep breath " I.... i need your help" she tilts her head to her right seeing if the coast is clear and then tilts her head to her left and past Franky 

Franky shakes her head “Nah" turning Vera around “We don't help anyone that associates themselves with Ferguson, on your way now" giving her a little push

She may not know why Vera has turned up at her doorstep, but what she does know is it probably had something to do with Ferguson and Franky didn't want any part of it

Vera turned around and grabs onto Franky's shirt “Please... you have to help me, if she finds out I’m here, she's going to kill me" desperately clinging onto Franky's shirt as if it was her only salvation

“Hey!" Boomer stands up from the couch “Get the fuck off Franky"

Vera ignores Boomer and looks straight into Franky's eyes “Help me" tears starting to swell in her eyes

She used her memory of Jake's betrayal, her heartbreak and Ferguson being behind it to make herself upset

Even though it was all in the past and Vera has made amends with the Freak, she still hasn't forgotten the pain and agony she went through at the time

She gave her heart, mind, body and soul to someone who only used her to satisfy his own ends 

“Please you’re my only hope “the little mouse pleaded

Franky locked eyes with Vera, she sees not only tears but also fear from within the little mouse's eyes, instantly making her believe Vera's plea for help 

She raises an eyebrow “You mean Ferguson" 

Vera nods “Yes" wiping her tears 

Franky backed away and tilts her head to the side to allow Vera to enter the unit

Vera follows Franky into the unit and sits down at the table

“Make us a drink, Booms"

Boomer headed over to the counter " Eh Vinegar Tits how do you take you’re..:" tilting her head to her left to face Vera 

Vera looks at Boomer and holds up two fingers “Two sugars thanks" turns back away and lowered her head

Franky pulls out a chair and sits down with her arms folded" Word is that Ferguson slapped you in the showers last night" wanting to know if those rumors were true 

Vera lifted her head up to look at Franky “She did" she said

Liz stands up from the couch and heads over the table'" Love, what are you doing with someone like Ferguson anyway, you know what she's like"

Franky nods " I’d like to know myself, that bitch isn't capable of showing love for another human being" she said 

Vera sighed " You don't know her like I do" looking at Franky first and then at Liz " Yes I know she's a psychopath and a woman who's capable of almost anything but" pausing for a moment " There's another side to her, at least I thought there was"

It was now time to put her acting skills to the test and play her part as an abused victim of Ferguson's cruelty 

She leans back and keeps her gaze on Franky and Liz " Before Ferguson worked here as the Governor, both of you knew how I acted. I was weak, pathetic and gullible, you know that Doyle “now turning her focus on Franky “I believed most of your stories of what went on around here"

Franky nodded in agreement to Vera's comment

Boomer carried the drinks over to the table “So what the fuck made you went bonkers?" handing Franky her drink and then over Vera's mug

She takes a set next to Franky at the table

Vera grabs her mug " It was all thanks to my mother, for years I had to endure her endless cruelty and making me feel worthless, it was because of her I found it very hard to make friends" sipping on her tea lightly 

She looked back at Franky and the others " When Ferguson arrived, she had immediately taken me under wing, promising me that someday I’d be able to replace her as Governor one day " she smiled at the memory " Ferguson was everything I wanted to be, she was strong, sophisticated and didn't let anyone walk over her. There was something about her that made her unique, something that wanted you to have her in your life. As time went on, we grew closer together not just as colleagues but as friends; we were proving to be a great team. So great that when her war with Smith started, she allowed Gambaro to inject me with Hep C during the riot, I was heartbroken and angry" pausing for a moment

Franky, Liz and Boomer listened on intently to Vera's story

Vera frowned “I thought she cared about me, she was the only one to have ever taken an interest in my life, boy was I wrong" shaking her head in disbelief " Ferguson could see me growing distant from her, so she invited me to her home for dinner. She confessed that she had feelings for me, wanting something more than just friendship, even going so far as to hold my hand but as I brought up the riot and my Hep, she denied not caring and backed away"

She sips on her tea again " Later on with Spiteri's abuse and Ferguson's downfall, she accused me of betraying her, which resulted in her slapping me and having me demoted. Angered by this deception and me replacing her as Governor, Ferguson made it her life mission as a prisoner to get me removed from that position and for obvious reasons she had succeed. Even going so far as to getting Mr. Stewart to starting a relationship with me but to only leave me heartbroken" placing her mug back down

The little mouse wiped away her tears “So after escaping and going on the run, Ferguson broke into my home and wanted to clear the air with me once and for all. Especially after the fact I had saved her from being lynched"

Franky nods “I remember that and getting her lynched wasn't even part of the plan. Kaz just wanted to be in charge again" she said 

Vera continues with her story “Ferguson wanted to know why I saved her, after everything she has done to me and to every single one you. Why? It was because I was in love with her" smiles and shakes her head” How said is that? But as we got talking, turns out she still loved me and we decided to make another go at our relationship. Everything was fine until the first time she had hit me, it came out of nowhere during a dinner conversation and claimed it would never happen again. So I believed her but it happened again and again, it got to the point where she would emotionally and verbally abuse me whenever I disappointed her, just like my mother had done. Convincing me, I'd be nothing without her and no one could ever love me"

She looked down at her mug 

“Then why did the fuck did you stay with her?" asked Boomer 

Vera slams her hands down on the table “BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE” turning her full attention to Boomer “She gets inside your head and fucks your emotions, causing you to believe anything she says. That is why I chose to be a prisoner, I believed that I wouldn't be able to make it without her and I foolishly believed I could change her. Until she struck me last night, I knew then that I had to make a change and get out because if I don't, I’m afraid I’ll end up dead"

Boomer stares at Vera in astonishment from her sudden outburst

Liz gently rubs Vera's back to comfort her “Oh love" she said softly

Vera's eyes now became bloodshot from all the tears she has shed" I ....I can't take it anymore.... the abuse..... I just can't" turning to face Franky "That is why I’m here, I need your protection"

Franky couldn't believe the amount of damage and torture Ferguson has inflicted on Vera, the secret history between the former Governors, the conflict and psychological damage Ferguson has done to Vera

It was beyond evil 

She knew right there and then what needed to be done

Franky met Vera's gaze “Consider you under our protection"


	27. Unique Proposal

Ever since Kaz's failed attempt to kill Ferguson in the shower block, the prisoners have pretty much kept their distance from the Freak and made no attempts to take her out them Oh they hated Ferguson dearly but they also feared her, she can easily handle herself in a fight and the damage she has already caused within Wentworth

When it came to taking out the Freak the prisoners had a philosophy - If no one is willing to take on Ferguson herself and convince anyone to join in, then why should any of them get involved and end up as another statistic

Plus with Kaz and the Red Right hand licking their wounds in recovery, everyone assumed Ferguson was now Top Dog and running the prison again. After all it is stated in general if the Top Dog is defeated or killed, then the contender will assume their place

Which was even more of a reason to stay away from Ferguson, the prisoners remembered what life had been like under her first reign and it was literally hell on Earth. Everyone had been walking on egg shells, afraid to speak and afraid to do anything that may offend Ferguson

After all nobody wanted their tongue decapitated like Juice or have something far worse been done to them 

And yet when it came to laundry, Ferguson was nowhere to be seen in operating the steam press, which certainly raised a few eyebrows and had people scratching their heads

So what does this mean? Is Ferguson Top Dog or isn't she? 

Some say she is Top Dog and some say she isn't but no one really knows for sure 

The other big topic that's been debated is Vera's story of her relationship with the Freak and being abused both physically and emotionally by Ferguson. No one ever expected to hear that, they all just thought Vera was nuts for loving a psychopath but after listening to her story, they knew better and have pretty much accepted her as one of their own in the pack

Little did everyone know is that they were being played by the little mouse, she wasn't abused at all by Ferguson, it was just a cover story to win them over and to eventually help turn the tide in Ferguson's favor

Ferguson enters the yard along with her new allies standing on both sides of her - Rebecca and Raven

She glances around at all the prisoners that were present, like a predator about to devour her next prey, her eyes stop when she sees Sonia Stevens and her crew sitting around a picnic bench 

“I’ll be back" 

Rebecca stands beside Ferguson and sees her looking over in Sonia's direction “Sonia was the top contender to be Top Dog, so it's smart that you would want to take her out"

Ferguson looked down at Rebecca “I had something different in mind for Stevens, I don't consider her as a threat yet, she still could prove to be useful to me. There's an old saying Widmore - keep your friends close and your enemies closer" she replied

“What is she doing?" asked Raven as she watched Ferguson making her way over to Sonia's table 

Rebecca looks at raven “Making an alliance"

As Ferguson made her way over, the women in Sonia's crew watched as they did their best to show the Freak that whatever she was about to offer, neither that or their leader would want any part of it

Ferguson ignored their looks “Stevens, a word" looking at Sonia 

“Fuck off Freak" said a short tanned inmate with brown hair

“Yeah you’re not welcome" 

There were at least five women in Sonia crew, two of them were former members in Juice's crew, while the others were newbies who were easily swayed with their leader's charisma. Three of them wore teal hoddie uniforms, while the other two wore the teal sweatshirts

Apart from one who had light brown skin, the other women in Sonia's crew were obviously Caucasian 

Sonia tilts her head to her left to face Ferguson " What do you want Joan?"

Ferguson stared back at Sonia “A word in private" she said 

The women turned their attention to Sonia and waited for her command

Sonia looked at her crew and slightly nodded her head

The women all got up and walked way to give Ferguson and Sonia some privacy 

Ferguson sat oppositely from Sonia at the table “I hear you've been busy in my absence, since we last met, forming a little crew and challenging Kaz"

Sonia knew what Ferguson is planning and she wasn't all phased by her attempts at intimidation " Save it Joan, I know what you’re asking and the answer is no. Just because you've beaten Kaz and taken over, doesn't mean that me or my girls will back down" she replied

She no longer wanted to sit back and taking orders from someone who is unworthy of being Top Dog. While she did enjoy her little stint in setting up a welding workshop, her power was very limited

Which gave Sonia more of a reason to challenge Kaz for Top Dog, she didn't care how long the fight would be, all she wanted was to be in charge and would do whatever it took to achieve that goal 

Sonia half smiles at Ferguson " In fact you've done me a favor, Kaz was on the verge of losing regardless of your return or not. So at least now I'll have a worthy adversary"

Ferguson stares at Sonia “What makes you think I’m Top Dog? Yes I have beaten Proctor in a fight but it doesn't mean anything. It wasn’t in front of the others nor had I been seen in laundry “she said

She knew from the start, Sonia wouldn't back down at any possible attempts of intimidation or threats, but she wasn't here for that

Sonia met Ferguson's gaze “Then what are you doing here if Kaz is still in charge?"

Ferguson smirked at the manipulative socialite “To offer you a unique partnership" she answered

Sonia shakes her head " I don't think, I work better alone"

Ferguson raises an eyebrow “You’re not going to even hear me out?" sounding as if she had been disappointed with Sonia immediately her down 

She preferred to work alone herself but having allies for a short period were always useful, plus whatever proposal she had planned, she knew that Sonia would seriously consider her offer 

Sonia nods " You can say what you like Joan but It will be a waste of time" she replied 

Ferguson's smirk fades " Not with what I'm about to offer you and you would be very foolish to turn me down on this one, so I suggest you hear me out"

Sonia stared back at Ferguson “Really? I’d be an utter fool if I were to turn you away?" she asked

Ferguson nods “You would be"

Sonia smiled amusingly “Alright then, tell me what the offer is then “already having her mind made up about the topic

Ferguson kept her gaze on Sonia “Both of us are very alike, we both want to be in control of everything, using the women as pawns in our game and not having to answer to anyone. I meant what I said Stevens, we could be every useful allies to one another, we could have everything we ever wanted and mold this place into our own image. This isn't your usual alliance of teaming up for the sake of taking out a common enemy which is Kaz" shaking her head " No this something far much better, something that has never been done before......"

She could see from the look on Sonia's face, she has the socialite's full attention after mentioning their fondness for control over others and the possibility of controlling not just the general population but the whole prison as well 

Sonia raises an eyebrow curiously “Like what?" 

Ferguson smirks at Sonia “A dual partnership, instead of having one leader to control these women, there would be two. We both know what we want and we can easily get it by working together. It's pointless fighting one another for a position that neither of us are going to back down from. We take out Kaz and the Red Right Hand forever and then we takeover. I understand there can be only one Top Dog but some rules are made to be broken" she said 

Sonia now starts to rethink her decision and consider the possibility taking Ferguson up on her offer. Before she had every intention to say no but after hearing the Freak making good points that if the role of Top Dog came down to them, their war would never end and the idea of having two leaders in being in control was appealing 

It certainly would be useful for her in the short term, while trying to figure out a way to get rid of the Freak so she can have all the power to herself 

Ferguson's smirk fades “Think about it, we could be very good together" she then stands up and walks away from the picnic bench 

As she starts to make her way back to Rebecca and Raven who were sitting at another picnic table, Ferguson sees Vera entering the yard at a different end along with Franky, Allie, Boomer and Liz 

Knowing that if her plan to use Vera as her spy and also pretending to be a victim of her abuse in their relationship is to succeed, she'll need to keep playing her part as the abuser

Ferguson turned left and approaches Vera" What's the meaning of this Vera?"

Franky stood in front to protect the little mouse 

Franky looks at Ferguson ' She's safe now that's she away from you. I thought what you did to Jodie was bad but Vera?" shaking her head “It’s something else"

Vera lowered her head 

Ferguson stared coldly at her deputy “You told them didn't you?"

Vera kept her eyes pinned to the ground 

“Didn’t you"

Vera nods as she lifted her head and locked eyes with Ferguson 

Ferguson shakes her head in disgust “Your pathetic"

Vera looked back down at the ground again

Allie stands beside Vera “Don’t listen to her, you're better than her" she said to the little mouse

Franky flicked the back of her palm at Ferguson “On your way then"

Ferguson takes one last look at her deputy before turning around and walking away with a smile on her face


	28. New Governor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some of you that have watched Prisoner will know this character pretty well. If not he was Governor in a another prisoner who was evil and sadistic

“Four Governors in the last 12 months. Four Governors!"

A man stands in front of several officers in the staffroom; he's disappointment with their lack of competence to take control of Wentworth and to keep the prisoners in line

He stood at 5 ft. 9; he wears a white collared shirt with a black tie and blazer over it, black pants and dark brown shoes. In full view of the officers, the man appeared to be in his late forties, looking more like a Politian who should be running for prime minister than running a women's prison 

The man's body is made of slender build and he had black hair

“Three of those Governors are in prison, two of them are inside here, and while the other is currently serving time in Walford and the other Governor just went AWOL"

The man shakes his head

“Because of their misconducts, Wentworth has become nothing more than a sideshow freak" he chuckles amusingly” I mean seriously? How the hell did it get so bad, that two of its own Governors were locked inside of this facility?"

The man gazes around the room at his colleagues and penetrating them with his brown eyes, letting everyone know that he's disappointed with how things have turned out and letting them know that change is coming 

“It’s a fucking joke and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Your purpose in corrections to help keep the prisoners in line, letting them know who's in charge and not allow yourself to become a puppet"

Tom Shepherd glances at the dark haired man from the couch “With all due respect, no one is perfect, some of these women are very manipulative and there are some who are just plain evil. No one here or anyone in the country for that matter could have possibly known what Ferguson was really like when she was the Governor and Bennett’s association with her" he replied

He didn't like the fact that he was being talked down to by this individual and feeling like a kid getting a told off inside the principal's office

The dark haired man locks eyes with Tom “Did I say I was blaming you or any of the others about Ferguson and Bennett?" shaking his head “No! I’m blaming everyone for the outstanding record this prison has"

He turns his attention back to the others 

“Never in all my years in corrections have I seen a prison being run by the inmates. Multiple riots, prisoners escaping from within Wentworth or the hospital due to self-harm, Governors abusing inmates for their own sick twisted agendas, Governors attempting to kill one of their officers not once but twice and let's not forget the amount of deaths that be brought on from either drugs or conflicts among other prisoners"

The dark haired man folded his arms 

“This prison is a ticking time bomb and I’m quite surprised it has managed to last this long. But perhaps your right Mr. Shepherd"

Tom meets the man's gaze

The dark haired man looks back at Tom " Maybe all of the other incidents aren't your fault either or at least unintentional” tilting his head back to the officers

“How can any of you effectively do your jobs properly when you don't have a strong leader to help guide you. A leader who easily sees through the prisoners mind games and foils their plans, a leader who will do anything it takes to help rehabilitate the women and ensure that they don't ever comeback. That is why I’m stand before you today, I will be a tough but fair leader and all I ask from each and every one of you is your full co-operation and loyalty. If you can give me that, everything will run smoothly in this prison. Wentworth has been regarded somewhat as a joke in corrections and I tend to restore it to its former glory"

Sarah raises her hand briefly from across the room " Is it true you were the Governor of Walford?" she asked 

The man nodded as he looked at Sarah" I was for about four years until the board had appointed me to this position given that they lost confidence in Stewart's abilities. Jake liked to talk a big game but when it came down to it, he couldn't cut the mustard" he replied 

Ms. Miles looked at the dark haired man " Still haven't mentioned your name"

The dark haired man smiled " Of course how silly of me, here I was giving a speech about how bad Wentworth has gotten over the past few months and in that time not once did I mention my name" scratching the back of his head " My name is Ernest Craven"

" Meeting adjourned"

Craven turned around and left the staffroom 

Tom stands up from the couch " Craven huh! He looks more like a principal than a Governor" tilting his head to Ms. Miles " I mean did you hear how he talked about us and that he is the leader we need"

Ms. Miles looks at Tom " Ferguson gave a similar speech to us on her first day, let's hope Craven is telling a truth and not another crazy Governor" she said 

Tom nods " Agreed but I still think he's full of himself"

After leaving the staffroom and entering into the general population, Ms. Miles headed down the corridors to give the first head count to H5, she didn't know what to think of Governor Craven other than the fact he looked handsome

Like Ferguson, Craven appeared to be a firm and a no nonsense Governor who talked a big game about keeping the prisoners in line but in the end, it was the prisoners beacuracy and Ferguson's psychopathic tendencies got the better of her

It'll just be a matter of when Craven's true nature will be shown

Will he back up his claims of running a tight ship and restoring Wentworth's honor or was his whole speech a facade and he's nothing more than another psychopath?

Only time will tell during Craven's reign 

As she arrived Ms. Miles uses her swipe card and slides open the barred doors, she then brings out her paper clipped note board that she kept under left arm and a pen from her pocket 

Ferguson, Vera, Rebecca and Raven all stood outside their cells

Ms. Miles looks at them one by one and ticking the boxes, once satisfied that everyone had been accounted for, she turns around and started to leave until hearing the Freak's voice

" A word Ms. Miles"

Ms. Miles turned around to see Ferguson approaching her " What do you want Ferguson?"

Ferguson looked out across the corridor before looking back at Ms. Miles " I need a favor" she said

Ms. Miles shakes her head " Forget it" turning back around and leaving H5

" There will be a generous gift in your account, extra money to spend for you hobby" 

Vera glances at Ferguson talking to Ms. Miles by the unit's entrance from her cell 

Ms. Miles kept her back to the Freak, she thinks about turning down Ferguson's offer and just walk away, but the temptation of gaining more money to fuel her gambling addiction was always too great to pass up 

She turned back to face Ferguson " What do you want?" lowering her voice so only Ferguson could hear her 

Ferguson steps closer to Ms. Miles " I need you to bring in a phone, soon as possible" 

Now that she was back inside, it was now time for her to start making contact with Turk again to not only start bringing in drugs but also to arrange other business activities as well 

Ms. Miles nods "I'll see what I can do"


	29. Playing The Game

Ernest Craven strolled down the corridors of Wentworth in his dark suit with a white collared shirt, he looked as if he was the king of the Earth and he should be worshiped as a God. Like Ferguson, Craven loved to manipulate both prisoners and the guards and turn them against each other for his own personal amusement

He felt like he was a kid in a new candy store that had opened right around the corner of the old one he used to go to. There were new pawns he could use and since Wentworth is notorious for its female prisoners, his reign there should be pretty interesting 

Especially when one of its prisoners used to be Governor and has caused so much destruction to everyone around her, perhaps Craven could work with Ferguson in whatever twisted agenda he had planned

Craven made several eye contact with the prisoners he passed by, often giving them a friendly smile and sometimes a quick nod

As he came across the medical unit, Craven glanced at Kaz from the window, seeing her bandaged right arm that had been broken by Ferguson in a fight several days ago

“Hmm the Top Dog......" Craven smiled to himself as he thought of an idea “That could work" nodding his head in agreement 

Craven wasted no time in entering the room, where got a better view of the bruises in which were sustained by the Freak “You’ve seen better days" he chuckled

Kaz wasn't really amused by Craven's joke “And you are?"

Craven walked over to Kaz's bed and extended his hand “I’m Craven, you're new Governor" he answered

Kaz didn’t move from her spot on the bed “Sorry if I’m not too excited in having another male Governor. The last one was nothing but a vile pig" keeping eye contact with Craven

Craven nodded “Yes! Channing was a vile disgusting pig who loved to play with fire but sadly for him he got a little too close to the sun"

He turned to Nurse Radcliff who stood over by her desk “How is the patient? Is she ready to be moved back into General?" he asked curiously

Radcliff shakes her head “Not until next week Governor"

Craven gave a satisfactory nod to Radcliff before turning his attention back to Kaz “I assure you that unlike Channing, I'll be a fair and honest Governor. You won't see any corruption or misconduct on my part" he said

From what he observed, he could tell that Kaz hasn't had a good history with men and from the tone of her voice, she wanted revenge on Ferguson. Perhaps he could play on Kaz's emotions and use it against her

He already made up his mind that he didn't want someone like Kaz to be in control of the women. A woman like her can't control the others and put them inline when one starts misbehaving 

Kaz scoffed at Craven's comment “I’ll believe that when I see it but for our sakes I hope your nothing like Joan is"

The humiliating defeat she suffered by Ferguson was still fresh in her mind. Knocked to the floor under Ferguson's feet and being mocked as the Freak was taunting her

She still hasn't forgotten about her promise to keep the women safe from Ferguson but after her defeat, Kaz assumed that Ferguson has taken over as Top Dog and stilled fear and terror in the other prisoners

It was going to be a lot more difficult this time around, Ferguson won't allow herself to be captured or be put on trial for a second time 

Craven turned to Nurse Radcliff “Give us a moment, I would like to talk to Proctor in private" he grabs a chair and pulls it over to Kaz's bed

Nurse Radcliff leaves the room 

Craven sits down on the chair and turns his body to face Kaz

Kaz sighed as adjusted the pillow behind her and laying back “I suppose Joan is running this place as Top Dog now"

Craven shakes his head “Actually no, from what I heard Ferguson isn't interested in being Top Dog at this stage" he replied

Kaz raised an eyebrow at Craven “What?" believing she didn't hear Craven properly “Joan’s not Top Dog?"

Craven slowly nodded

Kaz couldn't believe it; she thought for sure that Ferguson would have replaced her as Top Dog with everyone living in again

After all isn't that what Ferguson wanted? To get revenge on Kaz for organizing the kangaroo court and overthrowing the Freak in the first place?

Craven smiled at Kaz's shock “So really your still Top Dog and I think the women wouldn't want someone like Ferguson in charge"

Kaz looked back at Craven “Joan has been in charge before and I stepped up when no one else would. I had to for benefit of the women" she told him

Craven shrugged off Kaz's comment about Ferguson “Ferguson can't have been that bad as Top Dog" pretending to be ignorant 

He knew full well who Ferguson was from reading her profile and followed the news of Ferguson murdering Bea Smith. This is a big reason why he went to great lengths to be installed as Wentworth’s Governor

Kaz kept her stern gaze on Craven “You don't know her like we do. Joan is willing to do things that most us can't do, she's a liar and a murderer. Do you know just what kind of woman Joan is?" she asked Craven

Craven nodded while keeping eye contact with Kaz “Indulge me" leaning back in his chair

Kaz takes a deep breath " Before Vera Bennett was locked in here with the rest of us, she was the Governor and became Joan's special little hobby"

Craven raised an eyebrow with great interest “How so?" folding his arms

Kaz continued “Apparently they had history and Joan didn't like the fact that Vera was instrumental into getting Joan removed as Governor and becoming a prisoner. So in order for a little payback, Joan manipulated another Governor named Mr. Stewart into dating Vera so he could take her place. He made her feel so loved that when Joan told her the truth, she had a complete breakdown. Not only would that but from inside here, Joan sabotage Vera's career by starting a drug trade and becoming Top Dog" she said in disgust

She now wondered about Vera and her situation with Ferguson. From what Kaz remembered she had witnessed the Freak slapping Vera across her face and coldly ordered Vera to leave the shower block

Craven's eyes blinked “Wow" pretending to be shocked and appalled by Ferguson's actions “Ferguson sounds like a nasty piece of work"

Kaz leaned forward and slowly turned her body around so her legs were now dangling over her bed “I haven't even told you the worse part" she said grimly

Craven folded his arms “Go on then" wanting to know more about Ferguson's reign of terror over the prison 

Kaz locked eyes with Craven “When Joan was Governor, she tortured an inmate to the point of not only forcing her to attack Smith but to send the inmate to the psych. When the inmate tried to report it, Joan made sure that the inmate was insane and her testimony was nothing but lies" she replied

Craven met Kaz's gaze and leaned forward in his seat “Which is why the women need you to protect them from this woman. Whatever it takes"

The wheels began turning his mind after having deduced the full extent of Kaz's hatred for Ferguson. He will use it to remove Kaz from the picture and possibly put Ferguson in her place that is if Ferguson is willing to agree to an alliance with him

Besides Craven wanted to see for him what Ferguson would be like as Top Dog and wondered if it'll be in Walford with the male prisoners

Kaz nodded “When I get out of here and reunite with my crew, I will be coming after Joan but she will be difficult to beat" she looked away and muttered under her breath” or kill"

Craven smiled at Kaz and pats her knee “Well I’m sure you'll think of something" he stands up from his seat

He drags the seat back to Nurse Radcliff's desk “If anyone can do it, you can Proctor. I think we can truly make a difference in this prison” he lies in order to gain her trust

“Maybe" Kaz replied as she turned her body back and lifted her legs to rest on her bed 

Craven leaves the medical unit and turned down the next corridor. As he does he sees Ferguson approaching from the other side of the corridor along with Rebecca and Raven walking behind the Freak 

He acknowledge Ferguson's presence with a smile as he walked past her “Ferguson"

Ferguson doesn’t make eye contact Craven “Governor” she turns and disappears down the next corridor with her crew

Craven would then chuckle as he planned his next moves


	30. Our Little Secret

Tina Marcado

She was the last one on Ferguson's list to recruit in her plan to once again take over Wentworth and rule it with an iron fist as Top Dog. After all like the others, Tina had betrayed Ferguson, when she participated in Ferguson's lynching in the yard several weeks ago

How dare her

If it wasn't for Ferguson becoming Top Dog, it was more than likely than Tina's enterprise of smuggling in drugs would have ended. Since the screws were well onto the fiery inmate's methods of how she smuggled drugs in the kitchen but with Ferguson proposing not only an alliance but also another area where the screws wouldn't think of looking, Tina would be able to conduct her business without any interference

Until Tina threw it out the window and not stopping the other inmates from lynching the Freak. Still though, Ferguson had still considered Tina useful and would need to use her for the time being until she was ready to replace Tina with Rebecca Widmore

And when Ferguson didn't need Tina anymore, only then will she exact vengeance on her former ally 

Ferguson wondered down the corridors, making her way over to the kitchen area in the dining room since that was still considered Tina's territory. Even though she wasn't looking at them personally while passing them, she knew the inmates feared her now more than ever 

Especially after the fact that Allie's attempt to have Ferguson buried alive had failed and Ferguson taking out both Kaz and the Red Right Hand in a brawl

With the Freak taking out the Top Dog and coming back from the dead, the inmates could do nothing but live in total fear and hope that this woman will never become Top Dog again

No matter how hard anyone tried to get rid of Ferguson, nothing ever seemed to work and if it did it only worked for shot period before the Freak rose from the ashes again like the Phoenix she is

Even Ferguson knew that once she crushed her remaining enemies and becomes Top Dog again, no one would ever dare challenge her authority again unless they want to be another statistic

Franky, Kaz and Allie are Wentworth's last hope and should they die, the entire prison will descend into darkness and despair with Ferguson reigning supreme 

Ferguson turned down the next corridor which leads straight to the dining room. She then opens the door and enters the room. As she did she could a hear Tina talking to the other members of her in crew in their native language

When she walked past two tables and turned left, Ferguson could see Tina and her crew in clear view and makes her way over to them 

Tina's eyes immediately shot to the Freak who was coming her way “What the fuck do you want?"

She stands in front of her crew and gives Ferguson a cold look 

Ferguson locked eyes with Tina “A word"

“How about this for a word"

Tina flips Ferguson off by giving her the finger 

Ferguson thought about getting straight to the point with Tina but instead gave this lowlife a sarcastic remark “That’s not a word, it's your finger"

Tina rolled her eyes at Ferguson “It means fuck you" she hissed

She wanted nothing to do with the Freak, especially after the incident in the yard where Ferguson revealed her true colors and disrespecting not only Ferguson's own allies but Tina herself

Ferguson kept her gaze on Tina “I know what it means"

Tina points to the door behind Ferguson “Then fuck off long shit stick" she then turned her back to Ferguson

Ferguson remained where she stood " I’m about to offer you a deal, which I advise you to take since Proctor won't be in control for very much longer"

There was another reason why she wanted Tina to work for her again, something that will make Tina immediately obedient to her

“The same offer as the one before"

Tina turned around to face Ferguson “What makes you think I want to work with you again. You trashed on not only me but the other junkies who supported you as Top Dog, the best Top Dog"

Ferguson shakes her head “I was in a vulnerable situation, Doyle and Proctor had me tied to a poll, I would have lost focus and said anything. Sure I may have acted irrationally and regret what I said but what's done is done" she told Tina

In all honesty, Ferguson had no regrets in telling the prisoners that she's superior to them and without her to lead and guide them, their lives would be meaningless. This is the truth because all of these fool like nothing better than to get high and waste away

But if it helps in pretending to be remorseful of her actions in order to get Tina or anyone else on her side, Ferguson would be more than happy to play the part

Tina stares at Ferguson “Really? It didn't look that way to me. It looked as if you were a crazy fucked up old cunt" she retorted

Ferguson sighed as she looked back to Tina" You have two ways to look at this. You can stay with the past and continue to struggle with your business. Or you can look to the future and be a part of something big that will change the prison's fate forever" 

She could now see that Tina's interest had been piqued and contemplating whether or not if she should take up Ferguson's offer of an alliance again

“Choose to believe me or not but I do apologize"

Tina wondered if she should believe Ferguson and start working for her again. From the moment when the Freak stepped back into Wentworth and even appearing in the kitchen, Tina knew that Ferguson is planning on becoming Top Dog again and wanted her for the drug trade

She knows her business is going down the drain and would need to do something drastically before someone else decides to step up and take control 

But could Tina really do it? Ferguson has proven to be pathological liar and she could be lying to her right now. But Ferguson knew the prison better than anyone else and probably other areas to smuggle in drugs

“How do you mean?"

Ferguson smiled at Tina's question " What I mean is that once, I’m in charge again. No one, not even the Governor will be able to do anything to stop me. This entire prison will belong to me"

Tina scoffed “That’s a lot of shit. You can't control the Governor, not even you" believing what Ferguson had said was ridiculous 

There's no way that the Freak would be able to get Craven under her thumb and allowing her to get away with anything and not be bound to the rules

It was impossible as far as Tina was concerned

Ferguson nodded “Oh but I can. How did you think that officer Stewart was willing to supply the drugs for you? It was because I made him do it”

Tina cautiously thought about her next question “And If I said fuck you that’s a load of bullshit?" she asked 

Ferguson stares coldly at Tina “I could make you do it against your will. But doing it willingly is better don't you think?"

She now waited to see if her enemy will take the bait

Tina shakes her head" You don't know anything about me" she said

Ferguson met Tina's gaze “Oh but I do"

Tina now starts to believe that Ferguson is lying about having any knowing over her and being able to control people like Jake or the Governor into doing her bidding 

“You’re full of shit" Tina would then walk past Ferguson with her crew

Ferguson turns around to face a leaving Tina “Fifty Seven Melvill Grove"

Tina immediately froze after hearing that address

“That’s where your children live with your parents isn't that correct?"

Members of Tina's crew looked to their leader and could see a slight tint of fear in her

“I could always have someone pay a visit to them"

Tina slowly turns around to meet Ferguson's gaze “H... how do you?"

In a rare moment, Tina drops her hostility and tough exterior that all the inmates have come to know and in its place was fear

Ferguson smirked at her “Know about them? I have contacts Marcado. More than what you probably have and who knows maybe your contacts are actually mine. Now it isn't my fortay to harm children but I will do what is necessary if you refuse me" she coldly told Tina

She walks over to the now concerned inmate “It doesn't need to come to that now does it? All you need to follow my orders and carry them out without question. Do that and everything will run smoothly for you. You're up for parole next year aren't you?"

Tina slowly nodded 

Ferguson's smirk faded " You kept them away haven't you? All this time so they could be protected from people like me? Understandable but when it comes to people like me. We have our ways of knowing what we want"

She enjoyed seeing a terrified Tina in her presence, it was almost as if Tina were a puppy who was running around thinking it could do as it pleased, until her master reminded her of where her place is 

Tina swallowed a lump in her throat " Leave them out of this"

Ferguson nodded" I will if you make the right choice" she replied

" I will do what you want" Tina then holds out her hand

Ferguson takes in a deep breath " Good" she grabs Tina's arm and pulls over to whisper in Tina's ear " Don't worry this will be our little secret" sliding her hand down to shake Tina's hand

She lets go of Tina " Also tell Gambaro's boys and the others that I would like a word with them as well"

Tina looked at Ferguson " I will and I'll make sure they listen" she said

Ferguson half smiles at Tina " You do that"


	31. Phase Two

Later in the evening with the prisoners getting ready to settle into their units for the night, Ferguson sat alone in her unit at table with a warm cup of tea. Rebecca and Rave were still busy in the shower block which didn't concerned the Freak at all, since she loved to be on her own and plan her next move

Everything was slowly moving into her corner for power, Rebecca and Raven have devoted their loyalty into helping Ferguson becoming Top Dog, Vera is acting as a spy so Ferguson will know if Allie and Franky are planning to take her down and just recently she forced Tina into doing her bidding

Ferguson still remembered the horrified look on Tina's face, when she revealed the location of Tina's children and threatened to harm them if the feisty drug trafficker refused to help Ferguson's bid for total control 

She loved how easily Tina went from a rude and ignorant person into a terrified and helpless victim who was forced to do something against her will. It was very rare to see Tina drop her tough exterior even if was for a slight moment 

All the prisoners were used to seeing Tina as this heartless woman who didn't take shit from anyone and it was unfathomable to see Tina in any other way

With Tina now in her pocket, Wentworth will be flooded with drugs and Ferguson can gain new pawns to be used disposed of whenever she liked

Ferguson brings the cup to her lips and slowly sips on it 

Her thoughts now turned to her remaining enemies that were involved in the incident of Ferguson being lynched and the kangaroo court that caused her to lose power in the first place

Allie Novak. Franky Doyle and Kaz Proctor 

As far as Ferguson was concerned Allie was number one on her hit list for the simple fact, that it was Allie who worked with Jake and Will to have the Freak buried alive. Of all people to have come up with an idea such as that, Ferguson never thought Allie would be able to think of something like that

The thought of Ferguson almost being killed by that little star fucker made her snarl in contempt

Allie was a worthless druggie who has no business playing with the big girls and yet she came closer to killing the Freak than her predecessors

Something had to be done about Novak, something that would cause her to die a slow and painful death. A simple snap to the neck or strangulation would be far to humane

As for Kaz Proctor however, Ferguson had decided to leave Kaz last for the sole purpose of humiliating her in front of her peers, after Ferguson replaced her as Top Dog

That and also because the Freak wanted to make Kaz suffer for insubordination. She wants to make Kaz's life so unbearable that the Red Right Hand's leader would beg for death

A light bulb went off in Ferguson's head which gave her a sinister smile

" Yes! That would be perfect"

Ferguson placed her half cup of tea back down on the table

She would make Kaz suffer by murdering Allie in cold blood. Perhaps maybe even forcing Kaz to watch as the murder takes place

As far as Ferguson knew, Kaz cared a great deal of Allie and if she were to lose Allie, it would destroy the Top Dog completely

And if Kaz wouldn't beg for death, she would be so overcome with emotion it would cause her to make mistakes that will have her end up losing her position and her life 

" Two birds with one stone"

With Ferguson satisfied with her thoughts on how to takeout both Allie and Kaz, she now draws her attention to her last enemy - Franky Doyle 

Franky is a special case for Ferguson, since she knew full well of Franky's background and her ability to self-destruct when she ruin's someone else's life or losing someone she cares for

In this case would be Bridget Westfall. To lose someone like Bridget would be devastating to Franky's psyche, especially since it was Bridget who had helped to turn Franky's life around and made her become a better person

Death is too good for Franky and her punishment must be more severe

" Hey Joan"

Ferguson snaps out of her thoughts as she sees Rebecca quickly dropping off her belongings in her cell and made her way over to the fridge to make herself a drink

Rebecca wore a light grey shirt with light green pants for her pajamas

Raven would enter the unit not long after Rebecca but unlike her, Raven went straight to her cell and crashed on her bed. Her pajamas consist of a black tank top and dark grey pants

Ferguson acknowledge Rebecca's presence with a nod

" You want another drink?" Rebecca asked as opened the fridge to take out the bottle of milk

Ferguson shakes her head " No thank you. I still have mine" 

" Ok then" Rebecca said as she opened the top cabinet to bring out a cup and place it on the counter

Ferguson kept her gaze on Rebecca " There something I need you to do. Something important" she said 

Rebecca spins around to face Ferguson " Oh?" 

She walks over to the table, pulls out a seat and sat next to Ferguson

" What's up?"

Ferguson looked at Rebecca " Earlier today I have recruited Marcado into the fold. She's going to be my little drug mule but..." pausing for a brief moment "it's only temporary"

She looked as if she was a boss who was about to fire someone from her own company and was in need of a successor

Rebecca raised an eyebrow " How come?" locking eyes with the Freak

Ferguson replied " Tina betrayed me when I needed her most. She along with some of the other woman plotted with Kaz to have me lynched in the yard several weeks ago" she grabs her cup drinks the rest of her tea

Rebecca brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear " Then why recruit her? If she really did that then what's the point?" not understanding why Ferguson is putting trust into Tina after she had been betrayed

It made no sense to ally with someone who could easily plot to turn against you again 

Ferguson placed her empty glass on the table " Remember the other day, when I was about to go over to Stevens and you asked if I was about to remove her as competition?" she asked

Rebecca nods " Yes!" pausing to remember what Ferguson had previously told her " You said to keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

Ferguson looked back at Rebecca " That is what I’m doing with Marcado. Right now ,she is a useful ally but her usefulness will soon ware off. So I need a replacement. Someone I can trust, someone who will not let me down and more importantly, and someone who is loyal" she said 

" And I think that could be you"

Rebecca's eyes widen in shock " Me? You want me to be Tina's replacement"

Ferguson nods

Ever since she first met Rebecca upon her return to Wentworth, Ferguson saw great potential in Rebecca. Someone who not only saw a little of herself in Rebecca but someone to mentor and mold into her own image

Plus what made Rebecca so special to Ferguson is her loyalty. Rebecca could have easily allowed herself to be influenced by the mindless sheep into her but Rebecca chose to stick by and align with the Freak 

It's not often that Ferguson would take a liking to someone or put a small amount of trust in but as the days went on and she got to know Rebecca that trust would continue to grow

Rebecca was stunned at Ferguson's proposal " You want me to take over from Tina?" she couldn't believe it and it's not that she didn't want it. It just that Ferguson had caught her by surprise

Ferguson stares at Rebecca " Unless you want me to ask Raven" she said with a hint of disappointment

Rebecca shakes her head " No no no. I accept" she grinned at Ferguson " I was just stunned is all. Nobody has asked me to do something important before"

Ferguson half smiled " Well now you get your chance" she replied

As soon as Rebecca liked the idea of being Ferguson's drug mule, she became discouraged because she had no experience or any idea how to even be a drug trafficker

Ferguson noticed Rebecca's frown " What is it?"

" It's just that..... I don't know what to do. How can I adapt and copy what Tina does?" Rebecca stares at Ferguson

Ferguson met Rebecca's gaze " Simple! You will follow and observe how Marcado operates in terms of smuggling the drugs in and making deals with the other women. Once you feel you’re ready and know the necessary requirements, tell me and Marcado will be out of business"

Rebecca smiled at Ferguson " I think, I can do that" she said 

From the corner of her eye, Ferguson spots her little mouse entering the unit 

Vera motions for Ferguson to follow her into Ferguson's cell for a private chat by tilting her head to her right

Ferguson stands up and follows Vera into her own cell with the door closed

Vera sits on Ferguson's bed with hands resting on her thighs. She looked up and smiled at her lover " I missed you today"

Ferguson smiled back " Likewise" she leaned in and kissed Vera softly on the lips before sitting next to her 

Vera smiled even more" I suppose you want me to report"

She felt a little silly saying report. Acting as if her and Ferguson were in a real life undercover spy agency which was tasked into finding information that could potentially harm the world 

Ferguson places her finger under Vera's chin " Not yet" leaning in and kissing Vera again 

Vera moaned as she kissed Ferguson back softly and even gives her a love bit on the tongue

She hated be away from Ferguson all day and not being able to be in her presence or share more moments such as these. But she knew how important it was to Ferguson by being her little spy 

This is why Vera will continue to be a spy until the foreseeable future

The soft passionate kiss between Ferguson and Vera would only last for a few more seconds before Ferguson broke it and removed her finger from under Vera's chin 

Ferguson said to her little mouse " Now I would like to know"

Vera giggled" Well the plan worked obviously. Everyone one of them had believed that I was a victim from your abuse thanks to my magnificent acting skills" she said with great pride

She then continued " No one suspects anything and they want me to transfer to their unit. To make it more believable, I made up excuses of why I can’t leave you and the foolish thought of you actually changing"

Ferguson nodded in approval " Good work Vera. I had no doubts that you would be able to gain their trust" she then moves on to her next thought " Do they have a plan?" she asked

She wondered if Allie and Franky now had plan into getting rid of her once and for all. Surely after returning and getting Vera to infiltrate them as a victim, that thought had entered their minds 

Even if they did have a plan, she would always be a step ahead to counter their plans thanks to her brilliant little mouse 

Vera shakes her head " Nope! They are waiting for Proctor to be released from medical next week before they make plans for you"

Ferguson stares at the wall " Everything is moving according to plan. Doyle and Novak are unaware of your deception and trust you completely. Marcado has agreed to aligned herself with me once more and now there's a new Governor thrown into the mix" A sinister smile grew on her face 

Vera noticed Ferguson's smile " What are you thinking Joan?" knowing that whatever had caused Ferguson to smile it had to be something very twisted 

Ferguson's smile faded as she turned her head to face Vera " We move into phase two"


	32. Counter Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this does cover the dialogue between Ferguson and Sonia with their alliance. I wanted to reveal Raven's background and like Rebecca, wanting Raven to be more than a background character and henchwoman in Ferguson's crew

As Raven entered the dining room to fill her tray and join her friends for breakfast, it occurred to the blonde female that in Kaz's absence, Ferguson didn't seize control in becoming Wentworth's new Top Dog

It was the perfect opportunity to cash in while the enemy was licking her wounds in medical. So why didn't Ferguson take over when she has the chance?

Raven thought for sure that is what the Freak wanted since her return. It didn't make sense to allow someone else who is either unworthy or one of Ferguson's enemies, as Raven had come to know for the past several weeks to take over

So why wait and do nothing?

There must be something else that Ferguson is planning from the shadows, which has peaked Raven's curiosity and has made her now more determined to uncover those answers 

Raven had arrived in Wentworth twelve weeks ago, just a week before her friend Rebecca would arrive. The charges in which were brought on the stern blonde inmate were very simple

Manslaughter!

Throughout her life since she was only six years of age, Raven had been a victim of sexual abuse thanks to her uncle and the abuse didn't happen as a one off. It would continue until Raven became sixteen years old, where her frequent acts of defiance against her parents and her anger became so great that she was in need of psychological help 

Eventually, Raven would reveal the abuse she had suffered to her parents and her uncle would be sent off to prison to pay for his crimes. Unfortunately though and to Raven's fury, her uncle was released from prison two years after his arrest for good behavior

It got Raven so mad to the point that she would take the law into her own hands. During the next several months, Raven would undergo intense training in Mixed Martial Arts in order to not only torture her abuser but also to ensure she would never become a victim again 

When she had completed her training, Raven decided that it was now time to make her uncle suffer and cause him so much pain that he would be literally begging for death and even then she would not grant him it until she decided 

So on her uncle's fifty sixth birthday, Raven paid him an unexpected visit by arriving as a niece who had forgiven her uncle and wanted to put the past behind him. Easily bought in to her deception, Raven's uncle had let her inside her his home

And it was from there that things had taken a dark turn 

Once inside Raven immediately unleashed her fury by knocking her uncle to the ground and throwing him around like a rag doll. She would then slam her uncle on his back and began breaking each bone in his body starting with his legs

When the uncle screamed and begged for mercy, Raven would revel in his pain by stomping on a leg or an arm that she had already broke, which made her uncle scream even more

This torture would last for two hours before Raven was satisfied enough to finally murder her uncle by beating him to death with her fists. The police would then arrive to arrest Raven but she didn't care, she got what she wanted and avenged the little girl inside her

When her family tried to get answers as to why Raven would commit such a horrible deed, Raven said she wanted justice when the courts and the prisoners failed to deliver. Plus she also told her family that she had no regrets and enjoyed seeing her uncle suffer. This prompts the family to cut all ties with Raven 

With her tray filled with toast, baked beans, an apple, a small glass of orange and a small bowl of wheat bix. Raven carried her tray over and joined Ferguson and Rebecca at the back of the dining room 

“Can I ask you a question Joan?"

Raven sat oppositely from Ferguson at the table

Ferguson looked at Raven “You may"

Raven places her cup of orange juice in front of her tray “Why haven't you taken over when you put Kaz in medical? With her gone and with only two of her idiot friends left. Now would be the perfect opportunity to become Top Dog"

Ferguson regarded Raven “Because it's not that simple. Yes! I could take over and the women would be forced to do everything I say but if I did, I'll always have to be on the lookout for Proctor, Novak and Doyle. Those three alone would pose a significant threat and will keep conducting plans to get rid of me" she replied

She learned from her last mistake as Top Dog that by keeping someone like Novak or Doyle around, there will always be a chance in where they would be able to catch Ferguson off guard in their bid to take her down 

Just like what happened with the kangaroo court 

“Yeah! So if Joan stayed out of the spotlight and concentrate on not only forming a powerbase but also ways to get rid of those women permanently. No one would ever dare challenge Joan as Top Dog again. Thus making her reign unopposed and eternal" Rebecca said

Ferguson nodded in satisfaction at Rebecca's statement

Raven also nodded” I guess that makes sense" she then digs her spoon into her bowl of wheat bix and takes a bite"

Ferguson kept her gaze on Raven “It’s not always best to put your eggs in one basket and hope that it'll work. You need to plan ahead, not just to win the battle but the people involved and I’m not just talking about Doyle or Proctor. Every single person in this prison has part to play and have the ability to help shift the balance of power" she said 

Raven studied Ferguson for a moment “So the women and possibly the screws could align with you and help take out the enemy and vice versa if they work against you?" she asked 

Ferguson nodded “That is correct"

“Smart isn't it" Rebecca grinned at Raven “You are so insightful Joan. I mean really" tilting her head to Ferguson 

Ferguson couldn't help but smug a little “You’re surprised?"

Rebecca takes a sip from her cup "I shouldn't be but I am" she replied

Now that she heard Ferguson's intentions of not stepping up, Raven not only understood it but she was also stunned at how brilliant it was

Instead of taking control and giving your enemies plenty of chances to get the pack to revolt or come up with their own plans in getting rid of you. You remain hidden in the shadows, take your enemies down one by one, get the screws on your side and anything else that will ensure that your reign as Top Dog won't be threatened 

Raven stared at Joan intently “What do you want me to do? I know you have Rebecca and Vera playing as spies but what about me?" wanting to prove her worth to the Freak 

Ferguson sees the determined look in Raven's eyes of wanting to help her “There’s a few certain women that are in need of a lesson in loyalty. Especially those who had deserted and participated in my lynching"

While she viewed Raven and Rebecca as useful allies, she was impressed their loyalty to her and their willingness to help in her in anyway, no matter how dark or twisted it may be. They would help the Freak without question in her bid for total control over Wentworth 

Raven instantly knew what Ferguson meant “Consider it done" scooping up more of the wheat bix on her spoon and eating it 

Ferguson added “Oh and start recruiting when Rebecca replaces Marcado"

Raven nods 

Over at the entrance to the dining room, a member of Sonia's crew entered and kept the door open for the manipulative socialite to enter first with the rest of Sonia's crew following in from behind 

Sonia Stevens hobbled in with her walking stick, she acted as if she was already Top Dog with her crew opening doors for her and the way she carried herself in public

She turns her head to the end of the dining room where Ferguson's crew were seated and her eyes were fixed on the freak. Remembering the unusual offer from Ferguson, of not only an alliance but also a co- leadership

Sonia thought about the offer long and hard, it was intriguing to say the least and while she was tempted to take it. She didn't want to share the spotlight and have all the power for herself

For too long she has played second fiddle to someone who wasn't worthy at leading the women or allowing herself to be told what to do

Sonia turned to a member of her crew “Tracy, bring my breakfast over to our table. I want to have a word with Ferguson" 

With that she quickly made her way past Franky's table and over to Ferguson's 

Sonia looked at Ferguson “May I have a word in private, Joan"

“You’ve decided to join then?" Rebecca asked curiously 

Sonia ignored Rebecca by keeping her gaze on Ferguson 

Ferguson turned to Rebecca and Raven “Leave us for a moment” she then grabbed her cup of juice and finished what was left of the juice

Raven and Rebecca both stood up from their seats and quickly moved over to an empty table

Sonia sits directly opposite from Ferguson “I’ve had time to think about your offer"

Ferguson stared at Sonia “And" wanting to know whether or not Sonia would be foolish enough to accept her offer of an alliance 

Sonia met Ferguson's gaze " As Tempting as it sounded, I think I will have to turn it down, I’m afraid"

Even when the Freak had first suggested it to her, Sonia knew that somewhere down the line Ferguson would betray and most likely remove her from the picture, just has Sonia had intended for the Freak 

Besides how could Ferguson possibly think that having a co leadership is a great idea? They may be similar in terms of wanting to be in control but have different ways of going about it 

Ferguson sighed in disappointment “Well that's a shame. I think the two of us would be a great team"

Sonia rolled her eyes " Oh please! We both know that if I accepted and we take over, it was only a matter of time before we started plotting against one another. You may think I’m an idiot, Joan. But I’m not" she said 

Ferguson said nothing 

Sonia continued “I’m not going to step aside and allow an inferior being such as Kaz or someone like you take control. You've already had your way once and it won't happen again" she said defiantly

Ferguson regards Sonia “Why do I sense that there's a butt?" 

Sonia kept her gaze on Ferguson “While I do reject of the idea of having to share power, I am open to an alliance with you in getting rid of Kaz and any other would be contenders. Once you’re in charge it will be me and you. Head to head" she replied

The thought of taking the Freak down herself was a much better idea than sharing the spotlight. While it would be challenging, Sonia considered Ferguson her equal as a rival and wanted to test her skills against Ferguson

Sonia holds out her hand

“So what do you think?"

Ferguson glanced at Sonia's hand for a moment before shifting her gaze at Sonia and shaking her new ally's hand. It didn't concern her that Sonia didn't accepted her original offer, since she's already planned to remove Sonia from the picture before becoming Top Dog again 

Meanwhile over on Franky's table which was located at least three tables down, the group observed the handshake between Ferguson and Sonia

“Fuck! Now she's working with Ferguson?" Franky shakes her head in disbelief “Well there goes our plan" she said 

Allie nodded as she watched Sonia leaving Ferguson's table “Bad enough that Sonia had originally challenged Kaz on her own. But now she's aligned herself with the Freak? That’s fucked up" 

“We can still take them on aye" Boomer said not realizing the seriousness of their current situation " It's three against those two wack jobs. Sonia is easy picking because she's a fucking cripple and we can just tie Ferguson up like before" she then eats the last piece of her toast

Franky tilted her head to Boomer “It’s not going to be easy as that. Those two are control freaks and its bad enough taking them on their own. But together? that's a different story"

Liz nodded in agreement “Who knows what Ferguson and Sonia are capable off as a team" she said

While Franky and the others were now concerned about the possibilities of the alliance between Ferguson and Sonia. They were unaware of the secret smile that Vera was smiling in secret


	33. Transferred

After observing the alliance being made between Ferguson and Sonia in the dining room, Franky and the gang returned to their unit to discuss on what to do next. It was clear to anyone that getting rid of Ferguson would be the biggest obstacle, since she always kept returning from impossible situations

But now Sonia as well?

When Ferguson escaped and Kaz was starting to have a successful second run as Top Dog, Sonia had immediately stepped up to challenge Kaz for control and become a formidable adversary

Immediately starting a crew after certain prisoners were drawn to Sonia's charismatic speech on how Kaz was a terrible leader for the women who allowed the Freak to takeover and unleash hell on everyone. Especially going against her own policy of no drugs and yet Kaz had allowed Tina to flood the general population with drugs, due to the agreement on her first reign

Sonia believed she was the better leader for the women and vowed to become Top Dog by any means necessary. Which kick started a series of riots and constant attacks between Kaz's side and Sonia's as well

It was bad enough just having to deal with Sonia on her own but now Kaz, Franky and Allie will now have to deal with Ferguson as well? Wentworth's most infamous prisoner and primary enemy?

It's insane

The only person that didn't join Franky, Allie, Boomer and Liz was Vera. She gave Liz the slip that she was going to Craven and ask for her to be transferred to their unit. Unaware that the little mouse was really going to Ferguson in order to carry out their next plans

Allie shakes her head in disbelief “Kaz isn’t going to be happy about this when she gets back. I mean its one thing to want to take Kaz's spot, but to align herself with the Freak is fucking ridiculous" tilting her head to Franky

“Those two are complete control freaks and it's like you said Liz" Allie tilts her head over to Liz who was busy making herself a drink " There's no telling what those two could do together as a team"

Liz met Allie's gaze “Too bad I didn't give Sonia a bigger dose when I poisoned her huh" she joked. Wanting to ease Franky and Allie's current situation 

Allie eyed Liz as if to say that she should have made a bigger dose to kill Sonia

“I still don't think it's a big deal aye" Boomer said as she walked out of her cell with a packet of Monty Carlos

Franky said nothing as she sat at the head of the table with her arms folded across her chest and lost in deep thought 

She knew their current situation had turned from bad to worse. Pitting two of Wentworth's notorious prisoners together in a bid for only God knows what, is the worst thing that could have ever happen to everyone in general 

Even now with protecting Vera from the Freak and observing everything has that has transpired since Ferguson's shocking return to Wentworth. Franky couldn't help but regret her contributions into Ferguson's removal as Top Dog

Franky knew the Freak better than anyone. She knew that Ferguson would do whatever it takes; no matter how dark or twisted it may be to get what she wants. Even if it meant if Ferguson had to risk her own life in the process, she would gladly do it to achieve her end game

Which is why Franky went to great lengths to avoid the Freak, she wanted nothing to do with Ferguson because she knew that if she stood in the way, Ferguson would go to great lengths to punish her

And that didn’t necessarily mean physically assaulting or kill Franky

No!

Ferguson would punish Franky psychologically to break her or go out of her way to kill those that Franky holds close

Allie turned to Boomer “How so?" she asked curiously 

Boomer blinked “Hello?" she lightly chuckled “Sonia is fucking crippled and those slags in her crew would be easy pickings. They are nothing like the Freak and would be easy to take out first"

She walked over to the table and sat down at the seat closest to her best friend “We could lure her into the library or some place, like we did with Simmo and bash her” taking a biscuit out of the packet

“Aye Franky"

Franky said nothing to Boomer and just nodded

Allie thought about Boomer's suggestion of an isolated ambush for a moment. She knew that if someone were to take on Ferguson and Sonia directly, they would be signing their own death warrant

So the possibly of luring one of them away into a secluded part of the prison and either attack them so bad that Craven would be forced to send them to protection or kill them, would be their best chance at taking Sonia and the Freak down 

Allie nodded in agreement “That’s actually a good idea, Booms. Take them down one by one"

She stands at the opposite end of the table facing Franky 

"Yeah too fucking right it is" Boomer said with a smile “Those bitches won't stand a chance and Franky here" tilting her head to her best friend” You'll be Top Dog aye"

Franky raised both of her eyebrows up in down 

Allie gave Boomer a confused look “Kaz is Top Dog though" she said 

Boomer turns to Allie “Kaz is alright but Franky was a better Top Dog back in the day" she replied before eating another biscuit

Liz brings her cup over to the table and sits across from Boomer “I don't think it will be that easy" not totally convinced that it would work

Allie and Boomer tilt their heads to Liz 

“How so?" Boomer asked

Liz takes a small sip from her cup" What if that is exactly what Ferguson and Sonia want? Both of those women are incredibly intelligent and I’m sure they would be expecting something like that on Franky, Allie and Kaz's part" placing the cup back onto the table

She's been in Wentworth long enough to know how the game is played between other prisoners and their bids for either to become Top Dog or taking out their enemies. Plus Liz had encountered a similar situation with Franky and her rivalry with Jacs Holt that ended badly for her friend

Liz turned to Franky “Remember during your first few months in here and your rivalry with Jacs. You thought you had it all planned by luring Jacs into the library for an ambush but only to be on the receiving end of a bash from her crew

Franky said nothing again and just stared at Liz and the others

Allie looked at Franky from across the table “You’ve been awfully quiet" she remarked

“Everything alright?" Boomer asked 

Franky nodded “Yeah I’m alright" keeping her attention on Allie

Allie didn’t seem convinced that everything was ok " It's not alright if you have been quiet all this time" she pulls out a chair and sits down " We need your input and it's clear that throughout this entire conversation, you've been thinking about something"

Boomer and Liz looked at Franky

“If you have something planned or an idea. Now's the time to say it" Allie encouraged

Franky takes a deep breath “Do you really want to know what I think?"

Allie locked eyes with Franky" Yes" she replied

Franky nods “Alright!" pausing for a moment “I really think we should call this off and let those freaks have their way. I mean what's the point" shrugging her shoulders” No one has been able to take down Ferguson successfully on her own. So there's no point in going after her or Sonia"

She briefly looks at Boomer “Sonia is a cripple and we can take her down, no problem. But that still leaves us with Ferguson" tilts her head back to Allie” No matter what we do to her. She will rise again and again and again, until she miraculously dies of old age" she added 

Franky truly believed that going against Ferguson again is a huge mistake and they should either stay clear of the Freak or planning an escape and go on the run 

Everyone in H1 is shocked by Franky's thoughts, they never expected to hear Franky suggest that they should all throw in the towel and allow Ferguson or even Sonia ruling the general population

The ones who were shocked the most was Boomer. Never in all her years of knowing Franky behind bars, did she ever think that Franky would easily give in and not fight back when the going gets tough

It was almost as if Franky had been replaced by an imposter who looked and talked like Franky 

Liz on the other hand was surprised but she understood Franky's reasons of not wanting to go up against someone like Ferguson anymore. There was no point, unless you want your life to be totally destroyed by the Freak 

Boomer chuckled amusingly” Your joking right" believing that it was a joke” It's a joke right?" her smile soon faded when Franky kept a stern gaze on her

Allie shakes her head “We can't give up Franky. Not after everything Ferguson has done to not only you and me but to Bea as well" she said angrily “Ferguson needs to need to die" 

Franky retorts" What have we fucking done? Huh?" keeping her attention on Allie “Removing Ferguson from Top Dog, having her lynched and nearly buried alive?” she nodded mockingly “Yeah we did a lot to that bitch"

She didn't like the idea of giving up but there's nothing that her or any of the others can really do to stop Ferguson 

Allie met Franky's gaze “So you’re going to give up? Just like that!" snapping her finger in gesture "And allow Ferguson to terrorize the women" pausing for a moment” What about protecting Vera? Should we just throw her back and allow her to be beaten to death?"

Franky glared at Allie for even thinking she would no longer protect Vera " I didn't fucking say that did I? I’m saying that going against that Freak is fucking suicide. We will keep protecting Vera until her release" she snapped 

“Where is vinegar tits anyway?" Boomer asked 

She noticed even when they had left the dining room; Vera didn't join her or the others back in H1 and instead went somewhere else

Liz looked at Boomer “She’s gone to the Governor and asked to be transferred to here" she answered

Franky locked eyes with Allie “Do what you want with Ferguson, I’m out" 

As she stands up from her chair, Franky catches a battered and bruised Vera entering the unit

“Ahh shit"

Boomer, Allie and Liz all turned their heads to see Vera entering H1

Franky rushes over to a teary Vera “The fuck happened to you? I thought you were going to the Governor?" she asked her

She was soon joined by Boomer, Liz and Allie 

Vera wiped away her tears with the back of her hand “F...Ferguson" she stuttered as she fought to fight the urge to cry “She did this to me"

“What happened love?" Liz said as she softly rubbed Vera's back 

Vera walks over to the table “I was on my way to the Governor when Ferguson caught me in the corridor" she sat down and looked up at the others “She tried making conversation and I choose to ignore her. When I went to walk past, her and her crew escorted me into the shower block. She wanted to know why I was ignoring her" pausing for a moment 

She repressed an urge to laugh and reveal that she has played Franky and the others like fools “So I tried walking past but Ferguson blocked me and when I didn't answer her questions. She...." tears began running down her cheeks “She beat the information out of me"

“Oh Love" Liz said 

After hearing Vera's story, Franky quietly left H1, found Ms. Miles and asked to be escorted to Craven's office. She may not want to continue the war against Ferguson but it won't stop her from protecting Vera

Once she arrived and sat in front of Craven, Franky relayed the story to Craven and request that Vera would be transferred to her unit 

Craven takes a deep breath “That is quite a story"

Franky stared at Craven “Yeah well it's true and which is why I think it would be in Vera's best interest if she would be in my unit. If she continues to live in H5 with Ferguson, who knows what may happen to her" she said 

Craven studied Franky for a moment “Do you have any proof that this incident occurred and if Ferguson was responsible?" he asked 

There was no doubt in his mind that from observing Franky's body language and hearing what happened to Vera, he knew Ferguson had attacked Vera but wanted to be seen as a Governor that isn't easily bought into stories

Franky scoffed at Craven's comment “What more do you want?" leaning forward in her seat “Do you want to see the bruises for yourself? I have witnesses to prove that Vera was in an abusive relationship with Ferguson"

Craven half smiled at Franky “I believe you and I will see to it that Bennett's belongings will be transferred to H1 as soon as we are done" he replied

Franky nodded in satisfaction " What about Ferguson? Will you put her in the slot?" 

She already knew the answer to that question but there was no harm in trying 

Craven sighs “As much as I would like to" meeting Franky's gaze “I can't put someone in the slot if there is no evidence to support it. While I do believe that Bennett had been abused by Ferguson but to accuse her of something she might not have done is another thing. I heard when Ferguson was first placed into general; she was attacked by some of the women. So the same thing may have happened with Bennett. Unless she would be able to tell me what happened herself"

Franky shakes her head “She’s not up for that" she replied

Craven shrugs his shoulders “Then there's nothing else I can do" 

Franky stands up from her seat" I guess we are done then" she then opens Craven's door and exits the room 

Craven glances at Ms. Miles who stood in front of his door “Ms. Miles"

Ms. Miles stands in the doorway “Yes Governor" looking at Craven 

Craven stared at Ms. Miles “When you’re done escorting Doyle back to her unit, get Shepherd and someone else to bring Bennett’s belongings over to H1"

Ms. Miles nods and proceeded to leave

“Oh and Ms. Miles"

Ms. Miles eyed Craven as she went back to standing in the doorway 

“When you’re done, send Ferguson to me. I think it’s time we have a little chat" Craven said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of doubt have been planted


	34. Unholy Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferguson and Craven finally meet face to face

While Craven waited for Ms. Miles to escort Ferguson into his office, he passes the time by reading into Ferguson's profile and the records he managed to keep during Ferguson's time as a Governor. She intrigued the new Governor a great deal, a woman who looked like someone's grandma and not really a devil in disguise the entire time 

He always wondered what drove Ferguson into becoming the very woman that she is. What was so bad that happened in the woman's life that made her into the infamous Freak, whose sole purpose is to control everything in life and destroy those that defy her 

Something traumatic perhaps

Something so damaging that it was impossible for Ferguson to ever recover from

Craven slowly turns the page, his eyes shifting through each sentence of the records that had been written during Ferguson's time as Governor and reading what Ferguson had said in her own words, he liked how she ran Wentworth 

He always believed that when it comes to corrections, you need to do whatever is necessary to keep the prisoners in life, even if it means ruling through fear and tyranny. Far as Craven was concerned, the prisoners had given up their rights when they committed crimes and must bow to their superiors

Ferguson was everything Craven had hoped for in a potential ally, she ruled Wentworth with an iron fist and kept the prisoners inline. Despite the fact that everyone, including some of her officers hated and disagreed with her methods

She on the other hand didn't care and believed that her way of ruling a prison was the right way 

" Most impressive"

Craven now opens the files containing Ferguson's time as a prisoner prior to her escape several weeks ago. He reads over every detail from the Freak's medical records that indicated she had been subjected to a violent gang rape, to her several minutes of freedom before murdering Bea Smith in cold blood and finally to when Ferguson had first became Top Dog

When he read the paper of the murder on Bea Smith, Craven instantly knew that something was very odd from that incident. He knew that Ferguson wouldn't have thrown her freedom away for a chance to do away with an enemy

Even the Freak herself knew that would have been a foolish mistake 

Plus let’s not forget that one of the officers had helped Bea to bypass security and get to where she needed to be to confront Ferguson

Craven now started to read the report on what Ferguson's reign had been like as Top Dog and how she rose to power. Starting with the decapitation on Gambaro's tongue, which allowed Ferguson to be coroneted as their new leader by the other prisoners

While it wasn't proven that Ferguson had cut Gambaro's tongue out, Craven knew better, he had no doubts that the Freak committed this brutal crime

After that, Craven quickly skimmed down to what Ferguson had done as Top Dog and how she punished those that dared to defy her. To Craven's surprise, no one had dared to challenge the Freak

Everyone was completely terrified of what might happen if they didn't do what they were told to do. The thought alone of having their tongue's cut out was enough for the prisoners to be submissive to Ferguson and did what she told them to do 

Ferguson even made the prisoners clean Wentworth and wipe down her table and tray before she sat down and ate. Which was unheard off because no Top Dog before Ferguson had ever forced the prisoners to do anything like that or to be so scared of her that they did nothing to stop her

" You truly are an extraordinary being, Joan" Craven remarked

Craven then reads the incident where Ferguson had been tied to a pole in the yard and was forced to stand trial in a kangaroo court. He read the medical report of the injuries Ferguson had suffered during her lynching, which made him slightly cringe 

During his reign at Walford, the men would sort out their differences in a one on one fight and not gang up one someone like a pack of wolves. Hell none of them went so far as to have one of their own lynched

But these women were something else

Knock Knock Knock

Craven snaps out of his thoughts and tilts his head over to his door " Come in" he then closes Ferguson's files and places them to the side on his desk 

Ms. Miles opened the door and allowed Ferguson to enter 

Craven smiled at Ferguson " Ahh just the woman I've wanted to talk to" flicking his hand to a spare seat in front of his desk " Do sit down, Joan"

Ms. Miles leaves the room and closes the door behind her

Ferguson walked over to the chair and sits down, as she does she spots her name on several files that had been placed on the right end of Craven's desk

Craven kept his eyes on her " How are you today, Joan" wanting to make small talk before getting down to business

Ferguson's eyes shot to Craven " Fine and you"

Craven casually shrugs his shoulders " I can't complain. After all I’m not sitting where you are, now am I" he chuckled at his own joke 

Ferguson didn't show so much as grin to Craven and remained ice cold in front of him. Like a hired assassin who's about take out her next target 

She was actually pleased that Craven wanted to speak with her, since she had been planning to visit him later in the week to discuss a potential alliance, while using her own contacts to find anything that could potentially damage Craven's career and keep him under her thumb

Craven still smiled at Ferguson " Lighten up. It's a joke"

Ferguson kept her cold gaze on Craven " If that was a joke, I'm not impressed and It would be wise to keep your day job" she replied 

Craven chuckled amusingly " Funny thing is that I never wanted to be a comedian. I actually wanted to be a Politian and eventually run for prime minister" slowly swinging himself in his chair from side to side

Ferguson asked him " Why didn't you?"

Her eyes glanced from her files again back to Craven 

Craven looked at Ferguson " Because it wasn't my true calling" he said while straightening himself on his chair

Ferguson stared at Craven " And Corrections was your calling"

Craven nodded

He notices Ferguson looking at her files simultaneously while keeping eye contact with him " I wonder what she's thinking right now" he thought 

Ferguson looked back at her files one more time " Find anything you like? Or are you like the rest of the sheep who are horrified by my actions to preserve the greater good" shooting a look back at Craven 

Craven raised an eyebrow " The Greater Good" nodding his head slightly " I haven't thought of it like that. But no I’m not horrified or sickened by your actions" pausing for a moment " I find you very interesting Joan"

He places one hand on Ferguson's files and slides them between him and Ferguson 

"You're nothing like the other women in this place"

Ferguson shakes her head" Sorry but you're really not my type"

She couldn't help but wonder if Craven had a similar idea of wanting to start an alliance with her. Obviously he didn't bring her here just to talk about her history in Wentworth or to befriend her

Whatever it was it wouldn't matter in the end. By the time Ferguson has risen to Top Dog again and vanquished her enemies, she would have complete control over Wentworth and put herself above the rules

Making herself untouchable

Craven chuckled at Ferguson's comment " And neither are you" shaking his head " No that's not what I meant at all. It's just that. How do you go from being in my position into being a prisoner? No other Governor in this country or probably the world in that matter has ever been locked inside his or her own prison"

He then grabs Ferguson's files, opens a cabinet next to him and places the files back with the others before closing it again 

Ferguson watched Craven as he faced her again " You've already read the files. You tell me" 

Craven grinned at Ferguson " I would like to hear it from you personally" he insisted " There's always two sides to a story and between you and me. I know you didn't kill Bea Smith in cold blood. You were set up" he said

Ferguson gave Craven a sarcastic reply " And now that you know. How about letting me walk free from this place" she said 

" I wish it were that simple, Joan" Craven replied

Ferguson changes the subject " How bout we just cut to the chase" staring at Craven " What do you want?"

Craven shakes his head" You don't beat around the bush do you" he said

Ferguson said nothing

Craven sighs "I'll tell you what, Joan" leaning forward in his chair " If you answer my question, I'll answer yours" staring into the Freak's dark eyes

As he looked into Ferguson's eyes, he sees nothing but darkness in her, which not only made him feel a cold shiver running down his spine but also a rush of adrenaline

Craven couldn't wait to dig his claws into Ferguson and see what she could really do as a prisoner

Ferguson regards Craven " Very well"

Craven takes a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair " Do you know anything about me by chance or my history at Walford? Rumor has it that you have a knack of knowing things that most people don't" pointing a finger at her in gesture

He genuinely wanted to know if Ferguson had found anything incriminating or anything for that matter that may jeopardize his current position

Ferguson kept her gaze on Craven " Not much but I did hear a rumor that you turned Walford into a fight club. Organizing fights for your fellow prisoners and keeping them in the slot for an extended period of time "

Craven nodded and didn't even attempt to deny it " Aren't you a smarty pants" he smiled and felt relieved that was all Ferguson knew of him 

He then added " I have done worse but do you know why I did them? This actually brings us to why I have brought you here in the first place"

Ferguson decided to indulge him " Tell me" she smiled sarcastically

Craven looked at Ferguson "You and I are a lot alike when it comes to corrections. As far as we are concerned, what we do is for the best interest of the prison and the prisoners themselves" pausing for a moment " Well they have no rights. They have no freedom. They gave that up as soon as they committed their crimes. They have no say in what we do and are compelled to follow the rules, no matter how harsh it may be. Rule by force and you get results”

Ferguson said nothing and just listened intently to Craven’s speech

Craven continued “ I brought you here because I believe we can be very useful allies and an unstoppable team. There’s no doubt that you’re planning to be Top Dog again and I am prepared to give you lee way to a certain extent and ensure you remain where you are. Only if you agree to not do anything to drastically that my leadership could be called into questioning by the board”

Ferguson was impressed with Craven’s speech and while she didn’t trust him fully, he pretty much had taken all the words out of her mouth

She already made up her mind in accepting Craven’s alliance but also decided to keep tabs on him and ensure he doesn’t try anything foolish with her 

Craven smiled because he knew that Ferguson was considering his offer of an alliance 

“ So what’s it to be Joan. Do you accept?”

Ferguson smiled back at Craven “I do”


	35. Next Target

Standing in front of Ferguson's door inside her cell, Ivan Ferguson stood with his arms behind his back and dressed in his fencing attire. He stares at Ferguson who sat at the edge of her bed with her hands resting on her knees

Ferguson locked eyes with Ivan “Once again you've underestimated my abilities" she smirked at him 

“When you last visited me back in my apartment. You said that If I were to return here, I would die..." she paused for a moment and then shrugs her shoulders” Well here I am and very much alive"

She never once doubted that when she returned that none of the prisoners would dare to attack or even attempt to murder her. The women are nothing more than sheep. If they see someone trying to stand up to the Freak, the rest would follow in pursuit

But if no one stood up to her, then there was no point in getting their hands dirty and risk their lives. Besides with Ferguson's return and the rumors of her being buried alive, it was enough for the women to fear her, when Ferguson returned 

The thought of someone coming back from the dead and being immortal was too much for anyone to bear. Many people have tried to take down Ferguson and in the end, she rose again and again 

With each defeat, Ferguson became stronger and deadlier. And as she got stronger, people's fear for her had doubled 

Ferguson stared at her father “It was nice of you to visit by the way. Considering our last meeting, I thought you were gone for good"

Ivan's cold expression never changed “You will die Joan. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday soon, you will be killed" he replied

Ferguson scoffed at his comment “Pfft what makes you say that? Hmm? The women fear me more now than ever. The sight of me returning from the dead is enough for them to act like children who had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. They thought my last reign was horrible?" 

She shakes her head “They haven't seen anything yet" she tilts her head away from her father and now stares at the brick wall in front of her 

Ivan kept his gaze on Ferguson “Fear doesn't last forever. Sooner or later the women will grow tired of it and start to rebel. Trust me when I say this...." he takes a step closer to the bed” You stay here and you will die"

As much as he had grown to despise his daughter for all the horrible things she has done not just to the people of Wentworth but the others that had crossed the Freak's path and he front row seats to watch the horrors that would unfold

Ivan still loved and cared about Ferguson and wishes that she would now leave and live in solitude for the remainder of her life

Ferguson said nothing as she continued to stare at the brick wall 

“Plan another escape. Break out with that woman and use whatever resources you have left to go off the radar"

Ferguson shot a cold look to her father when she heard him call Vera - that woman. It was as if that Ivan regarded Vera as an inferior being who has no business being in a relationship with Ferguson to begin with 

She raises an eyebrow as she stared back at Ivan “That woman? She has a name father and she isn't just some woman" she said coldly

Ferguson could see the disappointment in her father's eyes, the distain and anger for allowing herself to be weakened by allowing herself to feel again

For as long as Ivan could remember, even when he wasn't a ghost watching over his daughter, he had tried to stamp out any trace of emotion that Ferguson had. He knew that she was too emotional for her own good and thought it would be best if she suppressed them 

“And there it is" Ferguson said “Once again I’m a disappointment to you and by showing any sign of feelings for another being is considered a sign of weakness"

Ivan stared at his daughter “You’re too emotional for your own good, when you feel it clouds your judgment to do take out the enemy in front of you. You lose sight of the battle and more importantly yourself. Have you forgotten on the last two occasions that you've let your emotions get the better of you?" he asked 

There were two incidents in Ferguson's life in where she felt more for someone than another person normally would. The first was when Ferguson's mother died when Ferguson was only a child 

Ferguson was overwhelmed with grief of losing someone who wanting nothing but the best for her and wanting her to be raised normally. Despite Ivan having other ideas for their daughter who made him and Ferguson's mother constantly clash, until an unfortunate incident occurred 

When the mother died, Ivan quickly stepped in and wanting to protect his daughter from feeling anything again. He started to instill that emotions were a sign of weakness and if you let yourself feel, then you'll be left vulnerable

It took a long time for Ferguson to suppress her emotions but she eventually managed too in her late teens. However though, the damage to her upbringing had been done 

Thanks to her father's brutal training, Ferguson was an outcast who struggled to make friends and by thinking if she showed an ounce of weakness to her father. She was viewed as a disappointment and a failure

After that incident, life had returned to normal and Ivan continued to train Ferguson as a solider. Unaware that Ferguson hadn't suppressed her emotions fully and allowed herself to still feel

The second incident occurred not long after Jianna died and Ferguson was on the verge of committing suicide. For the first time in her life, Ferguson fell in love and her feelings were reciprocated which made her believe that maybe it wasn't a sign of weakness to show emotions 

Maybe Ferguson could have a normal life after all but that changed when she discovered Jianna's body hanging up top of the stairs in Blackmoore prison

It was as if life had played a cruel joke on the freak and she had now reached her breaking point 

When Ivan learned of Ferguson's relationship with Jianna, seeing how depressed she had gotten and realizing that she was still feeling. He remanded her for being so foolish for allowing herself to feel and that by feeling she had become weak

So as he began to rebuild his project, Ivan had told Ferguson that no one will ever truly love her and will take advantage of her until she had outlived her usefulness and thrown away like garbage

“By allowing your emotions to cloud your better judgment. You've allowed yourself to be infatuated with another woman who could very well lead to your demise"

Ferguson met her father's gaze “I have not forgotten those incidents and I never will but you have to understand one thing. No matter how hard you try or myself for that matter, I will always feel something, I’m not a robot. I am a human being. Even soldiers feel when their missions are completed" she replied

Ivan bit back on what he was about to say and began again “You have to understand, Joan. Everything I have done for you was for your own best interests"

Ferguson blinked “My interests?" she said as if it was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard “While I am eternally grateful for everything you have taught me and if it wasn't for your teachings, I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. But no child should ever have to experience the same childhood as I did" she said 

Ivan said nothing 

Ferguson continued “Because of your training, it was very hard to make friends or even fall in love with someone. I wasn't able to envision the life or the person I wanted to be. Instead I had to be another of your foot soldiers, bullied, humiliated and constantly walking on egg shells around you. Constantly in fear of what may happen should I fail one of your tasks" she then stands up

As she began to open up to her father, Ferguson allowed herself to feel more and more. The resentment and hatred she had repressed for Ivan was now bubbling to the surface. No longer could she tolerate her father degrading or looking down on her

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I do feel and I am in love. Vera is the only one other than my mother who truly understands me and sees me as a normal human being. Not a fucking solider to be ridiculed or mocked" she hissed

Ivan snapped back “I didn't teach you to blame others for your own failures or be sadistic to your enemies. All you have to do is to defeat them and move on, but you" pausing for a moment” You take it to a different level and enjoy the things you do"

Ferguson retorts" You made me into what I am. I had no other choice" pointing her finger at him 

She bawls her palm into a fist and turns her back to Ivan " Leave me alone and don't ever comeback" closing her eyes 

Allowing a moment of silence to pass, Ferguson opens her eyes and turns back to her door, as she did her father was no longer present in the room. Ferguson then takes a deep breath to calm herself down before sitting down on her bed again

Seeing her father again and talking about emotions, had brought up a lot of residual anger against Ivan, which Ferguson had contained ever since she was a little girl. Despite her warm feelings of love, Ferguson could no longer contain herself and had to unleash her fury for all the years of abuse and being mistreated

Now with that out of the way, Ferguson now turns her attention onto the task at hand in her quest for total control. Which is who will she target next? 

Franky, Kaz or Allie?

Allie would be next on her hit list considering that Allie almost had buried the Freak alive but she did decide to save Allie for when she goes after Kaz. So that means there was only one other person that Ferguson could set her sights on 

Franky Doyle 

Ferguson grinned as the wheels started to turn in her head

Yes! 

She would get her revenge on Franky by going after Bridget and perhaps maybe even Franky's family afterwards. Instead of just killing Franky off, Ferguson wanted to psychologically destroy Franky and set her on the path of self-destruction 

Besides Ferguson already had her own problems with Bridget during her time as Governor and it was Bridget who had caused Ferguson to lose her job by questioning herself if she were a psychopathic by not showing any emotions 

With her mind made up, Ferguson slides her hand under pillow and brings out the phone that was given to her by Ms. Miles. She turns the phone on and dials up Turk's number

Ferguson waited several seconds before Turk finally answered her call

“Yes"

Ferguson replied “It’s me. Are you watching her?"

Turk nodded as he sat in his truck with his men across the street from Bridget's apartment. For a while now, Ferguson had asked Turk to keep an eye on Bridget for an upcoming task that she wanted him to carry out 

“Yep! We've been out here watching the bitch for several minutes" Turk replied 

He sees Bridget Westfall stepping outside and walking over to her car 

Ferguson nodded in satisfaction “Good" she said 

Turk asked her “When do want it done?"

“Tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally after Ferguson's last conversation with her father in chapter 3, his role was pretty much done. But then I started to think about the possbility of bringing him back one final time, believing that Ferguson will die and adding in my own personal thoughts and understanding to their relationship and Ferguson herself. It was simply too good to pass up. Also I had intended to give Bridget dialogue and infact having Ferguson kill Bridget herself but I forgot and as I was moving the story forward, I just had to change it. So aplogies if anyone was excited or wanting Bridget to have at least some role before her death


	36. Disturbing Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this is one of my favourtie chapters that I've written in this story. Vera's classic deception followed by Franky's joke that if she wasn't with Bridget, she would be all over Vera. This is also important in may ways. Not with Just Ferguson and Franky but also Vera as well and how she'll react to this. Considering her and Bridget were friends and the ramifcations that will have on everyone

After her argument between Allie over whether or not to still carry out their plan to rid Wentworth of the Freak forever and questioning her intentions to no longer protect their new friend. Franky has distanced herself from Allie and the others by spending time alone in her cell 

She sat on her bed with her back pressed against the pillow and the brick wall behind her 

Allie had tried earlier on to apologize and convince Franky to continue the fight, Franky on the other hand choose to ignore Allie. She was so furious with Allie to even think that she would just allow Vera to go back to Ferguson and continue to be abused 

Franky promised Vera that no matter what happens, she would do her best to protect the little mouse and ensure Ferguson doesn't lay another finger or emotionally abuse her, until Vera had served her sentence and was free once again 

Despite their history when Vera used to work as an officer and later Governor, Franky had grown to like and respect Vera over the past several weeks. She respected the fact that Vera had decided to no longer be a doormat and stand up for herself more

But that obviously didn't last long when Franky learned of Vera's relationship with Ferguson and the amount of control Ferguson had over the little mouse

To say that Franky was surprised by Vera's admission to being Ferguson's girlfriend was an understatement. Not once did she or anyone else think that anyone could ever love someone like the Freak

Ferguson didn't care about anyone but herself and would manipulate people at whim, including Vera herself to suit her purposes and yet the little mouse still fell for her

When Franky heard Vera describing her relationship with Ferguson and their history prior to becoming prisoners, she wasn't surprised that Ferguson used Vera on multiple occasions and ruining Vera's position as Governor 

But when it came to the physical, emotional and psychological abuse, it made Franky sick to her stomach. After what happened to Jodi Spiteri, Franky didn't think that Ferguson could sink any lower than she had already did

As far as she was concerned, Ferguson never really loved Vera and preyed on her emotions in order to put a strangle hold over the little mouse and abused her whenever it suited the Freak 

Ferguson is evil incarnate whose sole purpose is to destroy and control everything in life. She doesn't even know the meaning of empathy or compassion 

Despite all that and what Ferguson has done to her friends, Franky doesn't regret her actions of stepping down from the war and taking a back seat. She had a lot to lose if she carried on aiding Allie and Kaz 

For as long as Franky could remember, her life had been plagued by pain and anger. She was physically and emotionally abused by her uncaring mother, her father abandoned her, and she was mocked on a reality cooking show that caused her to assault the host which landed her in Wentworth several years ago and recently being framed for murdering Mike Penisi

Every time something good happens to her, it gets torn away. Almost as if life was playing a sick joke on Franky and preventing her from ever truly being happy

Until one day she met Bridget Westfall who was Wentworth's psychologist, who not only did she fall in love with, but was also someone who actually cared and wanted to help Franky conquer her demons

It was because of Bridget's compassion that lead to Franky rethink her life after being released from Wentworth and burying the hatchet with her father. There were multiple times in which Franky had refused to forgive her father who wanted to make amends, but after learning she had a sister, it was then than Franky decided to give their relationship a chance

After that it looked as things were starting to go right in Franky's life. She had a girlfriend, a family and a job as a para-legal. Until her past caught up with her by the name of Mike Penisi, who not only Franky assaulted on the cooking show in which Mike suffered burns that caused disfigurement to face but also had a disturbing obsession for her 

Despite Franky's protests that she could no longer be in contact with Mike because it would be in breach of her parole, Mike constantly harassed and stalked Franky. He even went so far as to blackmail Franky by showing photos of her and Bridget together as a couple 

Mike tried to exact his revenge by disfiguring Franky's face but failed in the end and would be murdered by his girlfriend not after his last encounter with his nemesis and pin the murder on Franky 

At first Franky believed Ferguson had been behind Mike's death, until his girlfriend named Iman arrived as a prisoner revealed herself to be the culprit and tried killing Franky

If things couldn't get any worse for Franky, she was sadly mistaken. Ferguson quickly intervened in the fight between Iman and Franky and instead of letting Iman go or helping Franky, she ended up snapping Iman's neck and pinning her murder on Franky 

Preventing any chance of freedom that Franky was desperately searching for and leaving Wentworth for good. Franky would later on plan an escape and would successfully find evidence to prove she didn't kill Mike Penisi before getting caught and sent back to prison

In the end thought it didn't really matter. Franky was serving a life sentence for the murder of Iman, plus having serving an extra sentence for escaping 

The two people that have kept Franky going were Bridget and her family. If Franky were to lose both of them to Ferguson, she doesn't know if she could continue on living

This is why Franky decided to step down from the fight and only protect Vera

Knock Knock Knock 

Franky lifts her head and glanced at the door “Who is it?"

“It’s Vera"

Franky sighed “Come in"

Vera opens the door and enters Franky's cell “Thought you could use some company" she then closes the door behind her 

Franky looked at Vera “Appreciate the thought but I’m alright"

Vera moves closer to Franky's bed “May I?" eyeing down at Franky's legs of wanting to sit down 

“Suit yourself"

Franky retracted her legs and pressed them against her chest so Vera would have room to sit 

Vera smiled as she sat at the edge of the bed “Thank you” she said

Franky stared at Vera “How are you?"

“I’m alright" Vera nodded “Well.... good as can be expected. Considering what happened earlier “she looks away 

At first Vera had doubts whether or not if she could pretend to be a victim and gain everyone's trust in H1 but as time went on with Ferguson playing the part as the abuser, it got easier for the little mouse 

Hell! After revealing her history with Ferguson to Franky and the others by using the truth and lies. It was more than enough for everyone to be to trust and be on her side 

“I can't believe how stupid I am" Vera remarked 

Franky shakes her head “You’re not stupid"

Vera looked back at Franky “I am" pausing for a moment “I allowed myself to wonder alone while on my way to Craven without any support from you or Novak. I thought that if by chance I crossed paths with Joan, I could handle her on my own....... I was wrong" she frowned

Franky said nothing

Vera sniffs and pretended as though she was about to cry again “Fuck" wiping her eyelids " What the fuck is so wrong with me? I know Joan loves me but why is she doing this?" asking no one in particular

She presses her back against the bricked wall “I gave her my heart and soul....." half smiles " I even gave her a roof over her head when she was on the run and yet, I still get treated like shit" 

Franky regards Vera “Ferguson is a fucking psycho and I know you don't want to hear this Vera but she doesn't love you" she said 

Vera meets Franky's gaze “She does love me. Joan said it herself on the night she broke into my home" cleverly pretending to be in denial over Ferguson's abuse 

Franky shakes her head “You’ve known her as long as Bea or myself have. Ferguson is manipulator who will prey on your emotions and do anything it takes to either have you trust her or do her dirty work without even realizing it"

She can't ever see someone like Ferguson being capable of love or actually caring for another person 

Vera looks away again “You weren't there, Franky. Joan meant everyone word of what she said, she actually showed her emotions for once" she said softly

Franky sighed “If she loved you. Truly loved you. Then why does she degrade, beat and emotionally abuse you? Hmm? Why did Ferguson destroy any chance of you being Governor again? If you love someone, you don't do those things"

It saddened her to know the amount of control Ferguson had over Vera

Vera thought about it for a moment but couldn't think of a single answer to defend her supposed abuser “I..... I really don't know" she replied

Franky turns her body around so that her legs now touched the ground " I promised you that I will do whatever it takes to convince you that you’re better off without Ferguson and deserving so much better" looking at Vera " I tend to keep that promise" she told Vera 

Vera tilts her head to Franky “Thank you” smiling “I appreciate you protecting and taking me under your wing. Without you or the others in H1, I wouldn't have been able to survive being a prisoner and that's not just because of Joan"

Believing that if by some chance she still had managed to get locked inside Wentworth without Ferguson, Vera still wouldn't have survived against the other prisoners in the general population

Franky smiled back at Vera “It’s nothing and besides" nudging Vera's shoulder with her own " I never thought you were into girls" she laughed in order to ease the tension 

She honestly never picked up that Vera was lesbian and thought she was only into men. Remembering before Ferguson's arrival, Franky heard that Vera had a crush on former corrections officer - Matthew Fletcher 

The only male screw that Franky never really liked and with good reason 

Vera giggled " Me neither but hey" pausing for a moment " Here I am"

Franky smirked at Vera " It's a shame I'm taken because if I weren't. I'd be all over you" she joked

Vera raises an eyebrow " Really?"

Franky giggled " No" shaking her head " And that's not putting you down. It's just that you’re not my type" she said

Vera said nothing but genuinely laughed, which made Franky laughed even more

" Not to be a buzz kill or anything but I heard what happened with Allie. It's ok if you still want to help take Joan down, I don't mind" 

Franky's smile faded " No. That's ok . It's better off that I don't get involved. Hell neither Kaz or Allie should get involved either because it'll just end badly for them. Hate to say it but Ferguson is invincible. If there is only person that could truly stand up to her, it was Bea. She was the only one who truly understood the Freak" she said grimly

She still missed Bea and wished she was here with the others. There were no doubts that if Bea was around, Ferguson may have met her demise in some way and never would have become Top Dog

Vera stared at Franky " Do you want me to talk to Allie?" she asked 

Franky shakes her head " Nah! I'll sort it out with her when I’m ready"

Before Vera had a chance to respond, the bed suddenly starts vibrating 

" What the fuck?"

Franky starts looking for the source, she removes her pillow, and she spots a mysterious black phone that continued to vibrating 

She grabs the phone 

Vera eyed Franky " Expecting a call?"

Franky didn't saying as she pressed a button which turned the phone on revealing a message that said - for Franky 

She swipes opens the message and her face dropped in horror as she sees photos of Bridget's dead body


	37. Clash

“Franky, what is it?"

“Franky?"

Vera looked on with concern as she sees Franky staring at the phone in absolute horror. What is it that Franky saw that made her look as if she was about to die?

Once again the deceiving mouse tries to gain Franky's attention “Franky?"

But her attempts were in vain, as Franky continued to stare at the horrifying photos of her now deceased girlfriend, Bridget Westfall. The photos itself were extremely graphic, showing a bullet hole in Bridget's forehead, cuts to her cheeks and dried blood stains coming out from Bridget's head and mouth

Plus what made it even more disturbing is instead of closing Bridget's eyes, it was left wide open on purpose to make Franky jump to unimaginable conclusions. All leading the troubled inmate to suspect that Bridget was terrified as she had been subjected to this horrific ordeal

Franky's worst nightmare had come true. She had lost the only woman who she truly loved and someone that had been her rock through some difficult times. All because of her involvement into helping Kaz and Allie to overthrow and stand against Ferguson 

Vera kept her worrying gaze on Franky “Please talk to me. What did you see?" she was actually genuinely concerned for her apparent ally 

Still wondering on what it is that Franky is staring at and if Ferguson had anything to do with it 

The phone starts to shake within Franky's hands as she struggles to control her emotions. There were two feelings that were bubbling to the surface at point of time

One is pure grief and sadness for losing the best woman to ever come into Franky's life and change her for the better

The other was pure rage and anger at Ferguson because there was no doubt in her mind, that the Freak had arranged for Bridget to be murdered, take photos and made sure that Franky would see them by planting a phone in her cell 

After for what seemed like an eternity of silence, Franky finally speaks to Vera 

“She’s dead.......that fucking...... that fucking freak!!" she snarled in contempt

Vera raises an eyebrow “That’s dead?" she asked

She sees Franky chucking the phone over to her 

Franky replied “See for yourself"

Vera easily catches the phone, holds it up and sees the disturbing photos of Bridget. She feels a thump in her chest with her eyes widen in horror “Oh my god"

She places the phone facedown beside her on the bed, not wanting to look at the photos any longer than Franky did. She literally felt sick to her stomach and felt a great deal of pain seeing the injuries Bridget had sustained before dying 

There was no doubt in the little mouse's mind that her girlfriend was behind this disturbing plot

But why? Why Bridget?"

As far as Vera was concerned, Bridget never really got involved with Ferguson's machinations or plans for revenge against Bea Smith and the others that stood in her way

Sure Bridget was involved along with Bea, Fletcher, Will, Franky and Vera herself in removing Ferguson as Governor but that was a long time ago. Surely the Freak would have forgotten about that or not viewing Bridget as a threat

Boy was Vera wrong 

Before reuniting with Ferguson and resolving their differences, Bridget was practically Vera's best friend and like Franky. Bridget had helped Vera in turning her life around by gaining confidence in not only herself but also in the work environment 

Bridget also helped Vera in improving her self-esteem and self-worth. When Vera was a child, she had been emotionally abused by her uncaring mother and perhaps maybe even physical abuse and that would carry on in her adult life, until Vera had decided to kill her mother by euthanizing her

Unlike being complacent in Jake Stewart's death, seeing the photos of Bridget's death had struck Vera pretty badly

Why didn't Ferguson consult her before she carried out this plot? Why couldn't Ferguson just kill Franky instead of going to great lengths to psychologically destroy her enemy?

“I’m going to kill her"

Vera snaps out of her thoughts and turns her head to Franky “Huh?"

Franky feels her blood boiling with rage as she stands up “I’m going to fucking kill the Freak" she started to walk towards the door 

Vera stands up and blocks Franky's path “Just think about this for a moment Franky"

Franky frowned as she curls her palm into a bawl of fist “Now is not the time to be defending her" she gritted through her teeth 

If she had to throw Vera across the room or knock her out with a single punch in order to get to Ferguson in H5, she would do it without hesitation 

Vera stares at Franky “I am not defending her but think about this for a moment. If you go after her, you'll be slotted"

Franky moves closer to Vera “Not if I’m quick. Now get out of my way before I do something that I'll regret" she warned 

A stare off begins for Franky and Vera with neither one willing to back down 

“Get out of my way, Vera"

Vera shakes her head “No"  


“Fine"

Franky grabs Vera by the collar of her white shirt, pulls Vera closer to her and shoves Vera towards the sink. She then opens the door and storms out of H1 but not before bumping into Liz 

Liz startled as she takes a step back “Careful Franky, you almost bowled me over"

Franky said nothing as she power walked her way past Liz and disappeared down the corridor 

“What was that about?" Liz asked confusingly as she glanced at Boomer on the couch

Boomer shrugs her shoulders

Vera steps out of Franky's cell “You have to stop her.... now" she told Liz and Boomer

Liz looked at Vera “Why what's going on?"

“Because Franky's going after Ferguson" Vera replied

Without a moment too soon, Boomer, Liz and Vera all left H1 together in order to stop Franky from making a big mistake and sending herself to the slot

Franky moved down from corridor to corridor at top speed, with her emotions clouding her judgment, she is determined to exact revenge and kill Ferguson before the day is over 

It didn't take long before Franky finally arrived at her destination and sees her target sitting in an arm chair with Rebecca sitting next to Raven on the couch

“You couldn't leave well enough alone could you? You just couldn't leave her out of it" Franky said as she entered H5

Ferguson met Franky's gaze “You’ll have to be more specific" 

Franky shakes her head “Don’t you fucking dare pretend to be innocent" she replied

As she attempt to storm over and lunge at the Freak, Raven stands up and immediately blocks Franky's path before she could even lay on finger on Ferguson 

“I suggest you leave" Raven warned

Franky glared as she gets in the blonde fighter's face “Get the fuck out of my way before I break your neck"

Ferguson was pleased to see Franky fuming over Bridget's death and smirked while watching Raven and Franky in front of her 

She didn't care if Raven didn't intervened because she was more than capable of defending herself against Franky, but it didn't hurt to have back up

Raven raised an eyebrow “Is that a threat?" almost daring for Franky to hit her 

“Franky!"

Liz, Boomer and Vera arrive just in time before a fight broke out. The only reason Allie wasn't with them is because she visiting Kaz in medical 

“Now is not the time for this Franky" Liz said 

Franky kept her attention on Raven “Back off Liz"

Raven smirked “I would listen to mama bear if I were you" she told Franky 

“Liz is right. Maybe you two should duke it out in the yard. Me and the others will make sure that none of the screws are involved" Rebecca grinned at the prospect of Raven and Franky fighting

Franky replied “This is your last warning"

Liz gets in between Raven and Franky “There is no need for this and Rebecca is right. If you two have to fight it should be in the yard or somewhere the screws won't catch wind of it" wanting to stop her friend before it was too late

As most of the attention was on Raven and Franky, Vera shared a glance with Ferguson. Letting her girlfriend know that she was angry and that they would need to have a discussion about it 

Ferguson stared emotionless at Vera and while she knew that Vera wasn't pleased with what happened to Bridget. She was confident that they would be able to resolve it and continue on as planned

Liz looked at her friend “I don't know what happened but whatever it is, it has you riled up and you know this isn’t the right decision. Forget about them for now and comeback with us, love" urging Franky to come to her senses

Franky kept her gaze on Raven “Your very lucky that your still walking" she then breaks her gaze long enough to look at Ferguson “This isn't over. Not by a long shot"

She turns around and proceeds to follow Liz over to Boomer and Vera

Raven scoffed as she watched Franky leaving “Coward"

In that moment Franky lost all self-control, as she turned around and whacks Raven across the face with her fist

Raven stumbled back slightly and touches her cheek “Ohh big mistake cunt" she easily tackles Franky to the floor and begins pumping Franky with her fists

Franky throws up her arms to block herself as Raven's punches kept coming at her from left, right and center

“Get the fuck off her" Boomer pushes past Liz and grabs onto Raven's hair and yanking it back

Raven groaned but quickly cuts Boomer off by upper cutting her, which caused Boomer to lose her grip and stumble back into Liz

Franky capitalizes on Raven's vulnerability by punching Ferguson's enforcer in the face, which caused Raven to get off Franky, but the enraged inmate doesn't stop there

She then goes on to elbow Raven across her cheek. After they both stand up, Franky goes on the offensive by lunging herself at Raven but the enforcer sidesteps her 

Raven goes behind Franky, locking her in the full nelson by sliding her arms from under Franky's arms to behind her head " Think you’re so tough now bitch" tightening her hold and viciously swung Franky from side to side

Ferguson watched on from her armchair in satisfaction. She could see Franky's world crumbling all around her from losing Bridget to being humiliated in a fight against Raven 

She wasn't even concerned about having to deal with a vengeful Franky because her rage will soon turn into guilt and depression for getting Bridget killed

Raven smirked as she swung Franky from side to side again “Not even a challenge"

“That’s enough Logan; release Doyle from your grip"

Everyone soon turn their attention towards Craven, Tom and Ms. Miles who stood at the entrance to H5 and witnessed the last few seconds of the altercation between Raven and Franky

Raven releases her grip “Consider yourself lucky"

Craven entered further in the unit “What the hell is going on here" tilting his head from Franky to Raven 

Raven shakes her head “Nothing is going on here, Governor. We were just messing around"

Franky nodded in agreement while wiping away the blood that leaked from her bottom lip 

Craven scoffed at Raven's comment “You think I’m stupid Logan? I saw you swinging Doyle around like a rag doll"

He may not know the full details of the incident that had just happened but judging the e look on Ferguson's face, Craven knew she was behind it and liked the possibilities that it offered

Raven looked at Craven “I was defending myself because Doyle came in here like a raging lunatic" trying to pin the blame on Franky 

Franky glared at Raven “Fuck off you started it in the first place" she said

Raven smirked at Franky “You want to have another go" 

“There will be no second round. Ms. Miles and Mr. Shepherd" Craven tilted his head to his two colleagues “Escort both Doyle and Logan to the slot"

Tom Shepherd walked over to Franky while Ms. Miles went over to Raven 

Raven frowned “You can't do that" she said

Craven turned to face Raven “I just did"


	38. I need Time

While she waited for her girlfriend to arrive, Ferguson waited patiently inside the shower block. She stands in front of one of the sinks, not only does she stare at her reflection but also recounts the events that led to her coming back to Wentworth in the first place

The last time she stared at her reflection was when Ferguson had escaped her tomb, murdered Will Jackson, buried him and returned to her home. The freak was a completely different person back then, she wasn't the calm and collective woman who was always in control as she currently is

No

Ferguson was on the run vulnerable and frightened from surviving two murder attempts on her life that occurred in the span of two days. For brief period when she was trapped inside the box, Ferguson genuinely believed that this was the end for her and would not be able to return to wreak vengeance 

But when she thought about her trial in the yard and who was implicated in that incident, Ferguson's fear had turned into rage and was determined to dig and claw her way out from underground and get revenge on all those that dared to cross her

Ferguson lightly pulls down the bottom collar of her teal jumper and sees that her rope marks around her neck had completely vanished. Almost as if that her lynching never happened and it was nothing more than a nightmare

She knew better though. She knew it happened because all the women believed they would be better off without her and don’t need her to guide or run their lives

How foolish 

Most of the women didn't know how to live or even reach their potential, until Ferguson arrived and changed everything

“I give you order. I give you structure. I give you strength"

What was even more interesting to Ferguson upon seeing her reflection is not only what she was thinking at the time but also her appearance. Right now, she was neatly dressed in her teal uniform and had her hair neatly tied back into a ponytail 

Before though was a completely different story. When Ferguson returned to her home and gathered her belongings before seeking refuge in Samantha's home, the freak almost looked like a shell of her former self 

Her hair became unruly and unkempt during her escape from the box; her face was covered in dirt and was wearing Will Jackson's clothes and black jacket

Once Ferguson was taken back to Samantha's and started to recover from her ordeal, she started planning for her revenge on Derek Channing and Jake Stewart before making her comeback to Wentworth 

She also knew that when she returned, everything had to change. She had to make sure that once she becomes Top Dog again, no one will ever dare try to copy Kaz in their attempts to remove Ferguson and takeover

Cutting Juice's tongue off was a good start but there had to be something else. Something more horrifying and shocking, and it needed to be done in front of all the women. So they could see for themselves on what may happen if one tries to play the hero

Fortunately for Ferguson though, she had already thought of a perfect way to do that by making an example out of Kaz

Ferguson's thoughts now drift to three people - Vera, Franky and Raven 

She was pleased to see Franky's emotional breakdown on the inside, while trying to fight off her enforcer Raven in order to get to the Freak

It gave Ferguson great pleasure to see Franky in pain and losing someone that she held dear and loved. The only thing that Ferguson regrets is not thinking of killing Bridget before making her return, she would have loved to see the look on Bridget's face as she killed her nemesis herself or watched Turk and his cronies do her dirty work 

Ferguson wasn't scared or concerned about the possibilities of Franky coming after her. That won't happen now because she knows how the heartbroken inmate operates with her psyche and emotions 

If someone betrayed or hurt Franky really badly as Ferguson did, Franky would obviously go on the warpath and do whatever it takes to get her revenge, but because she has a big heart and cares so much about those she loves

Franky would then start feeling guilty for getting others involved and wishing she wasn't a complete fuck up

And with Bridget now gone. Franky is going be really depressed and perhaps even contemplating suicide

Besides after everything Franky has gone through with all the pain and the misery. It's a miracle that she is still alive, finding ways to be happy and lead a normal life

Ferguson smiled at the possibility of convincing her longtime nemesis into taking her own life, once Franky returns 

She wasn't even concerned about Raven being in the slot along with Franky. As far as the Freak was concerned, everything was going according to plan and assumed that Raven would be released from the slot in the next few days 

Especially if Craven allows an early release for Raven, considering the fact that he wanted her to be Top Dog and was willing to do everything he can to make it happen 

Ferguson's thoughts now only turned to one individual. The one person, who is crucial to her plans to be Top Dog and always be a step ahead of her enemies

And that person is none other than Ferguson's girlfriend - Vera Bennett 

There was no doubt in Ferguson's mind that Vera will feel conflicted and perhaps angry at her actions for killing Bridget. Considering the fact, Ferguson knew Bridget was very close to Vera and that she didn't even tell Vera about her plans to murder Bridget either 

However though, she is confidant in her abilities to keep Vera on her side and ensure that she would be included in future events 

If not and Vera starts questioning her loyalties and her part in the grand plan. Then Ferguson may have to do the unthinkable and lose the only other woman she loved apart from Jianna 

The door opens and the little mouse entered

“Joan"

Ferguson turns around to face Vera “Vera" she could tell by the tone of Vera's voice that she wasn't happy 

Vera frowned as she approached Ferguson “Why did you do it?" getting straight to the point 

Up until this point, the little mouse was ok with her girlfriend committing these terrible acts on Franky and the others, but when it came to Bridget it was a completely different story 

She felt angry, hurt and conflicted about the whole situation

Ferguson avoided the question “How did you get here? We're you seen by them?"

Vera met Ferguson's cold gaze " I told the others that I was going off to see the shrink and get help from all the abuse I suffered by your hand" she replied 

Ferguson nodded in satisfaction “Good"

She always felt amused when Vera tried to act tough around her; it was like seeing a defiant child standing up to her parents

"Answer my question. Why did you have Bridget killed?" Vera pressed as she stood in front of her tall girlfriend 

Ferguson couldn't help but smile “Oh come now, Vera. We all know that acting hard and tough doesn't suit you. Especially not around me"

She knew the seriousness of the situation and the ramifications it may have on her relationship with Vera but couldn't help but smile at her 

Vera stared coldly at her girlfriend “For once in your life, stop playing games and answer my fucking question. Bridget had nothing to do with you crusade and yet you killed her anyway. Why?" 

Ferguson's smile faded “I killed Ms. Westfall because of Doyle and her involvement with Proctor and Novak. You saw what happened to me in the yard. Did she really think that I was going to let her get away with it" not even trying to deny or lie about her true intentions 

“Franky should know by now what happen those that cross me" Ferguson scoffed” Funny thing is upon her return before that incident, she avoided me and didn't dare to get involved. If she didn't let herself be fooled by Proctor into having false hope that by combing their forces to get rid me, maybe Ms. Westfall would still be alive" the Freak added

Vera snaps at her girlfriend “Bridget was my friend!!! She was a good person and a good friend" she then turns her back to Ferguson and wipes her eyes 

She couldn't believe that even now, Ferguson refused to show any sign of regret or remorse for hurting her 

Ferguson swung in front of Vera and placed her hands on Vera's shoulders “I am sorry, if I didn't include you in the thought process and hurting your feelings" pausing for a moment” You have to realize, Vera. If Ms. Westfall found out about us, your feelings for me and being implicated in my plans for not only Wentworth but what happened with Mr. Jackson and Mr. Stewart. She'd probably want nothing to do with you"

She may not have shown it, but deep down, she did regret hurting Vera by taking away her friend. However, it was something that needed to be done and if Ferguson had the chance to turn the clock back, she would include her little mouse in the plot and still have Bridget killed 

Ferguson could not let an ounce of emotion cloud her judgment, not even in front of her girlfriend. Because if she would allow herself to feel, especially at a time where she is close into taking power and complete control 

Everything would be undone. The Freak would take her eye off the ball, constantly making amends with Vera and regretting her actions. if that were to happen, it would be a matter of time before Kaz or Allie finally kills Ferguson 

“Vera you need to understand that while I do love you, I had to do it"

The little mouse backed away from Ferguson “You could have just killed Franky and left Bridget alone" she replied

Ferguson kept her gaze on Vera “Do you have regrets?" she asked 

She now wondered if Vera had doubts about their relationship and if she regrets spying on Allie and Franky. Judging by her current state, it would certainly seem that way 

Ferguson hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't want to lose Vera. Not now, not after everything they went through to be together

If Vera did have regrets and no longer loved Ferguson, then this wouldn't be the same as it was when the Freak lost Jianna. This was different, Vera had been planted as a spy but if she were to tell everyone the truth, it would cause a huge setback for Ferguson 

Vera instantly knew what Ferguson meant “About us?"

Ferguson nodded

Vera wiped way another set of tears “I...." she paused for a moment and started to really think about her feelings for Ferguson 

Before discovering Bridget's death, Vera didn't question her feelings for the Freak. She loved Ferguson with all of her heart but because of the shock of Bridget’s death and hearing what her girlfriend had to say about it

Vera didn't know if she still loved Ferguson and would need to have a long think over it, because was it about their future and no matter what her decision would be, her life will change in more ways than one 

Despite her reluctance to feel, Ferguson felt a knot in her chest when Vera paused on the answer of whether or not if she still had regrets about their relationship

Vera sniffled “I need time to think"

She turns around and heads for the door

Ferguson's heart sunk as she watched Vera leaving" What about the plan? You do realize what may happen if you tell them" 

If worse comes to worse and Vera does spill the beans. Ferguson would have to act fast and prevent Vera from ruining her plans, even if it meant doing something that she didn't want to do

Vera stopped at the door and tilted her head back “Don’t worry; I’m not going to tell them. That should give you at least an indication of what I’m feeling right now" 

She then opens the door and leaves Ferguson alone in the shower block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good for our dynamic duo


	39. Secret Weapon

Solitary confinement or as it's infamously known in Wentworth - The Slot, is considered to be the worst place you could ever end up being in, despite the intense power struggles and conflicts in the general population

The slot isn't for the fated hearted. To some it's the most boring place you could be in because you had to wait in a cell for days on end and wait till the Governor releases you

You have no friends to keep you company. Just your mind and for some of the prisoners, being alone with your mind is very dangerous, because it can make you paranoid over certain things and can drive you into insanity

In order to survive the slot and dislike in being lonely, you have to have a strong spirit and a strong mind to keep you going, until your released back into general by the Governor 

While most people considered the Slot to be hell, it also now a place for mourning. Especially for one prisoner in particular named Franky Doyle. Once she was placed into an empty cell in the slot, she broke down into tears and silently weeps over her loss 

Franky sat on her bed with her back against the brick wall and having one knee in front of her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thinks back to not only those photos of Bridget's last moments but also reflecting their life together 

Bridget was the only one to have taken the time and the effort to help Franky, she helped the heartbroken dyke to conquer her demons, put all of her pain and anger against both her mother and father to rest and start a new life

She was not only helpful but loved Franky a lot and often made Franky laugh at times when they were together

So for Franky, losing Bridget is the hardest thing she's ever had to deal with. It didn't seem real to her that her girlfriend was alive one minute and the next she isn't. Almost as if she was having a nightmare that she couldn't awaken from 

If only it was a nightmare 

Franky bangs her fist into the steal bed “I knew it" banging her fist again several times” I fucking knew it"

Ever since her involvement in removing Ferguson as Top Dog, Franky feared that if Ferguson were to ever return or if Franky challenged the Freak on her own, Bridget or her family may end up paying the price 

But Franky didn't want to believe it when Ferguson returned to Wentworth. She made herself believe that due to Ferguson surviving Allie's plan to bury her alive, the Freak would have forgotten about Franky and only turn her attention to Allie

She was wrong and now Franky is paying the price for it. She warned both Allie and Kaz that if they put Ferguson on trial in the yard, there would be hell to pay and yet despite her reluctance to stop the Freak, Franky ended up joining them 

All the anger and rage that Franky had for Ferguson five minutes earlier had now ceased to exist and in its place was guilt

Franky now blames herself for Bridget's death, believing that if she refused to help Kaz and Allie in the first place Bridget would still be alive

“I’m so sorry Gig"

Franky wished she could take it back. She wished she could go back in time and either stop herself from making a foolish mistake or warn Bridget that she was about to be murdered by Ferguson's thugs

She loved Bridget with all of her heart and now to have Bridget ripped away from her was almost too much for Franky to bear

Franky continued to sob and weep, not realizing that she's being watched by Craven on the other side of the door

Craven smiled as a light bulb went off in his head “Perfect"

He unlocks the door and stands in the doorway

Franky doesn't bother to turn her head to look at him 

Craven tilted his head slightly and watched Franky a little longer as he carefully thought though his idea that involved Franky. He hasn't been in Wentworth for a week and already he is seeing first hand of what Ferguson is capable of

He hoped that this was only a sign of things to come 

Franky began wiping her eyes “What the fuck do you want?" still not making eye contact with him 

Craven entered further in the cell before closing the door “To talk about what happened"

He swings around to face Franky again with hands in his pockets

“What’s to talk about? You saw what happened"

Craven sighed “I know for a fact that what happened last night wasn't a misunderstanding as Logan claimed. Both of you were obviously fighting and earlier today it was reported that Bridget Westfall had been brutally murdered" he said 

Franky made a sarcastic remark “No shit Sherlock"

Craven could feel Franky breaking from within, which pleased him a great deal because it's going to be easy for him in his plot to convince Franky that Ferguson had nothing to do with Bridget's death and someone else had killed her 

He regards Franky “I also heard from my colleagues that you and Westfall were in a relationship which resulted in your girlfriend losing her job twice here"

Franky shot a look at Craven “Alleged relationship but no one could prove it. When Ferguson fired Bridget she did it because she hated Gig and the second reason..." she paused to rethink what she was about to say to next “I don't know what happened" she told Craven

“Liar" Craven said to himself as he kept his gaze on her” Come on Doyle, we both know that you and Bridget were very much in love. Why else did you storm your way over to H5? You knew that somehow Ferguson had arranged Westfall's death, despite being locked up"

He easily saw through Franky's attempts to deny that she and Bridget were in love or had a relationship. It was obvious when Craven saw Franky being manhandled by Raven, something bad went on 

But he didn't know exactly what the cause of the fight was, until he had seen the news about Bridget's death and hearing both colleagues and prisoners mention Franky's name while talking about her girlfriend

Craven changes the topic slightly “I actually knew Bridget pretty well" setting the bait 

Franky scoffs at Craven's claims of knowing Bridget “You don't know shit"

Craven shakes his head " Oh no, I do. We were pretty good friends when she used to work as a psychologist back in Walford. Bridget had a brilliant mind of getting under the prisoners skin, see what made them tick and helping them to improve their lives. What I admired most about her was her compassion" 

Franky raised an eyebrow “She didn't mention anything about working in Walford" no longer deny her relationship with her deceased girlfriend

Craven shrugs his shoulders “Why should she? By the time that Bridget had left Wallford, she was called on by the board to spy on Ferguson during her time as Governor and we all know what happens after that. Bridget probably forgot" taking his hands out of his pockets and folds his arms across his chest

Like Ferguson, he had his own problems with Bridget as she discovered how evil and manipulative Craven is but before she wasn't able to get any hard evidence on him 

Franky looked away “I guess you’re right. After all with what Ferguson has pulled as Governor and prisoner. It's easy to forget certain things"

Craven half smiled when Franky wasn't looking. He's very pleased to see that she has fallen into his trap and it would only be a matter of time before Franky falls under his complete control 

“There’s something you should know, something that I don't take any pleasure in saying but it has to be done"

Franky looked back at Craven “What?" her eyes were now red from crying so much 

Craven takes in a deep breath “Ferguson didn't kill Bridget. She was framed by your so called friends - Novak and Proctor" he said

Franky raised an eyebrow "What?" believing that she didn't hear Craven properly 

Craven slowly nodded “Yes! It was Novak and Proctor who conspired to murder Bridget and frame Ferguson for the crime. Just so that you would do their dirty work for them? In fact……." 

He walked over to the small window in the cell and stares out into the dark sky " I saw them earlier today in medical" They smiled and laughed as your name was mentioned. Calling you an utter fool" tilting his head to Franky

Franky shakes her head “Bullshit! That makes no fucking sense. Why would they kill Bridget and frame Ferguson if they hate the bitch herself"

She thought that the idea of Allie and Kaz killing Bridget was absolutely ridiculous, there was absolutely no way that Craven was telling the truth 

He must have been mistaken

What would they have to accomplish by framing Ferguson for the murder? Other than signing their own death warrants

Craven raises an eyebrow “Is that so?" turning round to face Franky “It wasn't long ago that you believed Ferguson had framed you for the murder of Mike Penisi. Only to discover that his vengeful and psychotic girlfriend had killed Penisi instead" he said

Franky frowned at Craven “How the fuck was I supposed to know Penisi had a girlfriend?" 

How could anyone know Penisi had girlfriend for that matter? After his disfigurement it was assumed that no girl wanted to touch or much less be with him 

Craven stared at Franky “You should also know that Kaz had been in league with Ferguson before discovering it was her who shopped Kaz and the Red Right Hand. Kaz would have learned all the tricks of the trade to manipulate those into doing what she wants. Think about it Doyle, not everyone is your friend in general. People betray their friends all the time and we both know you've had your fair share of betrayal" he said like a shady Politian manipulating his people 

“They hate Ferguson, there's no doubt about that. However, they know it is impossible to bring her down on their own. So they decided to trick you into thinking Ferguson killed Bridget, just so you could do their dirty work" Craven added

Franky now started to seriously wonder if Allie and Kaz had indeed arranged for her girlfriend to be murdered and make it look like Ferguson had done it. Liz had betrayed Franky in the past by lagging to Ferguson over the use of drugs

And she was wrong about Ferguson being responsible for having Franky sent back to Wentworth in the first place

Franky shakes her head “But that can't be right” looking back at Craven” Why would Allie be involved? She hates Ferguson more than anyone for killing Bea and tried three times to kill her"

Craven locked eyes with Franky “Novak knows that apart from Smith, you've known Ferguson ever since she was Governor and would find a way to kill her. Either that or to keep you inline so you would follow them blindly in their bid for total control" he replied

“I think they had enough of being pushovers and want their things to be their way. It's always been Proctor's goal to have the Red Right Hand run Wentworth and by taking a page out from Ferguson's book, they may very well be on their way to be achieving their goals"

Franky said nothing 

Craven sighed “I know it's not something you want to hear but I do care about the welfare of the women and I sure as hell don't want Ferguson to terrorize them. That is if she is planning to become Top Dog again" he walks over to the door and opens it 

After leaving the cell, he closes the door and locks it. Craven turned around and smiled “ Soon you’ll belong to me” he then leaves the slot


	40. The Masterplan

Standing in front of a window inside his office with his arms behind his back, Craven watches the other prisoners in the yard while addressing his newest ally, Ferguson 

" Funny isn't it? The women look so small down there in the yard. Almost as if they were nothing more than mare peasants, while I watch them up high in mount Olympus like a God. Watching their every move and punishing those that fail to worship me"

Ferguson sat in front of Craven's desk, her head tilting slightly to look at the manipulative an egocentric Governor " But you're not a God are you? Just a mere mortal answering to a higher power" referring to the board

If anyone believed they were God or at least in some form of a higher power it was Ferguson herself. She believed that she was superior in every single way in front of her peers, she is highly intelligent is able to think twenty steps ahead to vanquish her enemies and the ability to deceive those that trusted her 

Not only that but Ferguson is incredibly strong for a woman at her age. She could easily take down six opponents at a time and not even break a sweat, thanks to years of her father's brutal training

No one suspected that she could actually defend herself in a fight, which is why Allie and a few other prisoners had decided to attack Ferguson in the yard, days after Bea Smith had perished in final confrontation with the Freak

Unfortunately for Allie and the others they were mistaken. Ferguson easily took them all down and sent every single one of her attackers into not only medical but sending them to the hospital as well

This makes Ferguson the most dangerous prisoner ever to step in Wentworth

Craven smiled at Ferguson's comment “True but it wasn't long ago that you were doing the same thing" turning round to face her

Ferguson kept her gaze on Craven” That was then..." pausing for a brief second" And this is now. I answer to no one but myself"

Craven lets out a humorous chuckle “In the name of the greater good" he walks over to his desk and sits in front of Ferguson 

Like before with his joke on how he was the one walking free while Ferguson had to spend the rest of her life behind bars, Ferguson wasn't all amused by Craven mocking her for intentions to preserve the greater good 

Ferguson stared coldly at him “Is there something funny that I’m not aware of? Everything I do in this prison is to preserve the greater good. People may not see it now but in the long run they will and they will be grateful"

Craven shakes his head “I’m not mocking you Joan. It's just when I look back on what I have done at Walford, I never considered myself in preserving anything that is good. I did what I did because it was fun and I enjoyed having people under my thumb" he said 

He would be the first to admit that he enjoyed destroying lives and ending them if necessary for his own sick pleasure. Never the one to beat around the bush or hide behind an excuse that Ferguson is currently using 

There is no doubt in his mind that Ferguson enjoyed making everyone else suffer as much as he does

“And that’s where you and I differ. You do the things you do without reason or a purpose but I do it because it's the right thing to do"

Craven smiled at Ferguson's comment “And just when you think you couldn't surprise me anymore. There you go being all philosophical with me" he replied

Ferguson kept her cold gaze on Craven “Is there something you wish to speak to me about? Because I have things to do"

She was still having a hard time getting any damaging evidence to keep Craven under her thumb. Since all of the reports in which her contacts have managed to uncover so far had appeared to be clean and couldn’t find misconduct during his time at Walford 

No matter though. Ferguson is confident that sooner or later, she'll find something and when the right moment comes, she'll use it against Craven 

Craven sighed “Come on Joan. I’m' your buddy. You don't need to be hostile around me but if you are curious then so be it. But first I want to applaud you on the damage you have done to Franky Doyle. You really did a number on her"

It was amazing to him that despite Ferguson not physically harming Franky, she pretty much destroyed her nemesis psychologically to the point that Franky is prone to manipulation and suggestion 

“Maybe I can learn a thing or two from her" Craven thought to himself

Ferguson said nothing

Craven folded his arms across his chess " You truly are an extraordinary being Joan and I know we will be the best of friends. But something tells me that you haven't even shown me what you are truly capable off and what happened with Doyle was nothing more than a taste" he said

Since aligning himself with Ferguson, Craven has made it his mission to discover Ferguson's origins and what drove her to being the very woman that she is today

There must have been something really big that caused Ferguson to become a psychopath but it was incredibly hard finding anything relating to the Freak

Ferguson's birth certificate, her family and friends were very hard to come by for Craven's contact. Almost as if they had disappeared and the woman sitting in front of him, isn’t who she claims to be

But she is the Freak. She is Ferguson because the only information he has managed to get is Ferguson's prison files and he has seen photos of her as Governor and prisoner 

Ferguson gave Craven a sarcastic remark “You catch on pretty quick. Your parents must be very proud of you"

She wasn't sure if she and Craven will be best friends but as allies then certainly. They both want the same thing and will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals

Craven grins at Ferguson

Ferguson then added “If you know what I truly am and what I am capable off. Then it would serve you well to not doing anything foolish with me. There have been people like you, who thought they could outsmart me and play me along but they have all failed" 

She then smiled back “So if you had ulterior motives for our little alliance, I'd advise you to rethink your plans for me “warning Craven 

Craven felt a chill running down his spine after hearing Ferguson's warning but wasn't fazed by it “No Joan! I don't have any other motives. All I want is for you and me to run this prison and fucking scare the shit out of everyone"

Even though he wants to run Wentworth with an iron fist like he did with Walford, for now though he will play the role of a benevolent leader and slowly start to change the rules for his own benefit

Craven's attitude now changed from a laid back to being serious with Ferguson “I know you’re planning to kill Doyle at some point and before you do. May I suggest something?" he asked

Ferguson nodded 

Craven takes a deep breath “Instead of just out right kill Doyle. Why not use her to our advantage and play her off against Proctor and Novak? Doyle could be very useful to us and with Proctor and Novak's attention on her..."

Ferguson interjects by finishing Craven's sentence “They will forget about me and when the time comes for me to take them out. They won't see it coming until it's too late" she said 

Craven widen his eyes in astonishment. He believed that he had plan that not even Ferguson would have thought off and would be impressed

But obviously he was wrong

Ferguson smirked at Craven's shock " Surprised? Well judging by the look on your face your certainly are" her smirk fades " I have contact working on the inside and feeding me information about their plans. I also know that Doyle and Novak had an argument over me as well"

She kept Vera's identity a secret for a host of reasons, so that if Craven is plotting to eventually betray her. He won't be able to use Vera as a pawn 

Craven smiled at Ferguson " Fucking hell! You're just full of surprises aren't you. So what do you think?" he asked

" I've already taken the liberties into gaining Proctor and Doyle's trust. They both believe that I am on their side and care about the benefit of the woman by getting rid of you. Plus I have already started manipulating Doyle into thinking Proctor and Novak were really behind Bridget's death. Of course it's going to take more than a day but I know that Doyle is already considering it, given her history of betrayal" Craven added

It was Ferguson who was now impressed with Craven's work, she didn't think that he was even that smart to be able to think of something that clever. Perhaps their alliance could be meaningful after all 

Hell! Before she learned that Franky and Allie had a fight. Ferguson never planned on playing Franky against Allie and Kaz, instead she would have either ended up killing Franky herself or manipulate her into committing suicide

Ferguson replied " An interesting idea and one I will consider. However you've failed to mention that given my history with Proctor and Novak, they will most likely see through my plan and get Franky onside. Despite her guilt of working with them in the first place"

Craven shakes his head " Way ahead of you, Joan. Instead of you getting involved, I will do all the heavy lifting. I will turn Doyle against her friends and vice versa. How will I ensure that my plan will work? Simple! I know you’re planning to kill again and this time it will be by your hand. Something tells me it isn't Proctor, even though you can dispose of her at any time but you want to humiliate her first. So that leaves us with Novak"

Ferguson said nothing 

A sinister smile grew on Craven's face " By killing Novak, I manipulate Proctor into thinking that Franky killed Novak as revenge for her girlfriend's death. But in order to do that, we need to set her up and I need you for it" pointing his finger at her in gesture

He leans back in his chair 

Ferguson raised an eyebrow " Why should I get involved? You said that I wasn't needed" knowing that if she were to be seen by Kaz then Craven's plan would fail 

Craven kept his gaze on Ferguson " What I mean is you shouldn't be involved in terms of manipulating either of them. We just need to give Proctor every intention of taking Doyle down after Novak's death. So tomorrow I will be releasing Doyle from the slot and I need you to be waiting in the wings. Say whatever you want to her, but we need to give Proctor the impression that you’re giving Doyle something important. Now in terms of getting Proctor on the scene, I will work my magic with my colleagues. While I play them off against each other. You concentrate of forming a powerbase and by the time you’re ready to get rid of them. It'll be too late for any of them to stop it " he said 

Craven was pleased to see that he had impressed the Freak with his master plan. He may not have seen any facial expression that would indicate that Ferguson was indeed impressed or shocked, but he could tell she was from within 

After listening to Craven's plan, Ferguson analyzed every single detail in her head. The outcomes of what may and may not happen, the consequences and alternate routes that she may benefit from

There was no doubt that it was a brilliant plan. Playing Franky against Kaz and Allie, filling her ideas of revenge while Ferguson waited in the shadows and picking the right moment to strike is a stroke of genius 

Perhaps Craven could gain Ferguson's trust someday. But for now she will keep her guard up and continue to look for any evidence to use against him 

When Ferguson remained silent and anxious to her answer, Craven asked her " So how about it? Is that something that you could work with?"

Ferguson nods " I can" she replied 

Craven grinned " Excellent!! I knew I made the right decision by aligning myself with you. And if what we are doing now is good, I can't wait to see what the future holds"


	41. Least Expect It

After being released from medical, Kaz Proctor had requested to be taken to Craven's office and talk to him about starting an alliance to rid Wentworth of Ferguson forever. She kept relaying her first conversation with Craven inside her head, listening to him talk about how they could be a good team and Craven's belief that she is what the women need in a Top Dog

If Craven is serious about wanting to keep everyone safe from the Freak, he should have no hesitations in wanting to help Kaz and the others in anyone way he can. Even if it means if his career is on the line, he'll do it just to stop Ferguson 

As far as Kaz was concerned, there's no place for someone like Ferguson to be walking around and causing terror to everyone that comes in contact with her. The Freak has to be stopped at all costs and with Craven's influence over the screws, Kaz may have finally found her answer into getting rid of Ferguson once and for all 

Knock knock knock

“Come in"

Ms. Miles opens the door and steps aside for Kaz to enter the room “Proctor here to see you Governor"

Craven smiled as he placed two folders into the second drawer of his desk “Thank you Ms. Miles" his eyes turn to Kaz “Take a seat Proctor. We have much to discuss"

Ms. Miles closes the door to give Craven and Kaz their privacy 

Kaz walked over to a chair and pulls it out with her left arm and sits down. When she left medical, she refused to be seen having her arm held in a sling across her chest, not wanting Sonia or even Ferguson herself to take advantage of the injured Top Dog

She has left her hair untied for the moment. Allowing her long dark blonde hair to fall neatly past her shoulders 

Craven clasped his hands together as leaned back in his chair “How are you feeling? Glad that you’re no longer confined to a room?" he asked

He could tell just by looking that Kaz wanted some payback and he will gladly give her all the ammunition to give her what she wants

Kaz eyed her right arm “Well apart from having a broken arm.... again!!" lifting her head to look at Craven “Yeah! I am glad to be back"

It wasn't long ago that her arm had managed to fully recover from the incident outside of Wentworth, which involved Kaz been taken to the courts for a hearing on her given sentence

But because of a loose wheel on the van, things had turned pretty back and caused the van to crash into a river. Not aware that it was Franky who loosened the wheel for herself. Believing that she was meant to be in Kaz's place on that day so Franky could escape

Craven nods in satisfaction “How’s the arm?" briefly shoot his gaze down onto Kaz's arm and then back at her “Still sore?"

Kaz shrugs “It’s fine" she said

Craven smiled at Kaz “Good! Because I’m going to need you in top shape, if we are to save the prison from the Freak"

He couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate Kaz and making her think that he was on her side. Craven thought for sure it would take some time to convince Kaz, given that she had been manipulated on multiple occasions 

But because Ferguson was seen as the devil and doing research on all the damage that she has done, it made it that much easier for Craven to manipulate the Top Dog

Kaz raised an eyebrow “So your serious then? You actually want her gone and you want us as a team?"

Craven nods” Absolutely" swinging his chair from side to side” In our last encounter, I meant every word. I know all the women are used to having a Governor who says that he or she cares about them, when really they just let people like Ferguson cause havoc, but I am the real deal" he told her

Kaz looked at Craven “That’s why I wanted to see you because I believe with your help; we can finally be free from Joan once and for all. Enough blood has been spilled on her part and she's ruined enough lives"

After an unsuccessful attempt to kill Ferguson in the shower block, Kaz had learned her lesson to not let her emotions cloud her judgment as they did on that day. She's been around long enough to know how the Freak operates and should have been more careful

Instead of just attacking Ferguson head on, Kaz should have left her alone and played the long game with the Freak. Kaz should have waited for the right opportunity to strike and if she did then instead of going in halfcocked, things may have turned out differently

“I was stupid. I should have waited and planned my next attack. What did I do? Soon as I saw Joan returning to Wentworth, I went after her and it blew up in my face. A mistake that I will soon correct with Allie and Franky's help of course"

Craven frowned when Franky's name was mentioned " Ah yeah about that...” he paused for a moment” There has been a development in regards with Doyle. Something that you may not like" 

He looks away and sighs 

Kaz gave Craven a concerned look “What happened?"

Craven said nothing as he shook his head and acted like a child who had done something wrong and had refused to tell the truth 

He may have looked worried on the outside but on the inside he was laughing with joy. Sadistically enjoying the pain and damage that Ferguson has done to Franky and with him manipulating her 

When Craven didn't answer, Kaz raised her voice “Craven" wanting to know what's causing Craven to look so worried 

Craven locks eyes with Kaz " Are you sure you want to know? Because it could change everything"

Kaz nods

Craven takes a deep breath “Alright. Three days ago there was a fight between Doyle and Novak in regards on what they should do with Ferguson. Doyle believed it was pointless in continuing their war against Ferguson and decided to pull out, while Novak believed it was a fight worth fighting for and saying they owe it to the women. For too long Ferguson has ruined their lives and they had to stop her, but Doyle wanted no part in it and told Novak to take care of Ferguson on her own"

He stands up and walks over to the window to gaze up at the blue skies with his arms behind his back " It wasn't long after that Doyle had found a phone in her cell and saw disturbing photos of her girlfriend being murdered" Craven added

Kaz tilted her head to her right to look at Craven “Are you serious" hoping that what Craven had been saying was nothing more than a sick twisted joke

Craven said nothing, which confirmed that what he said was the truth and not a sick joke 

Kaz looked away in complete horror “Fuck" now feeling sick to her stomach

With he heard Kaz's response, Craven smiled wickedly as he looked out at the window

“Yes! It was beyond disturbing. The photos itself were quite horrific from what I was told and it wasn't long after in which Doyle tried to get revenge. She stormed over to H5 to kill Ferguson, but Logan got in the way. They fought but Logan won and they are now in the slot"

Just when Kaz thought Ferguson couldn't sink any lower, Ferguson pulls the rug right from under Kaz's feet. This information made the one armed inmate more determined than ever to destroy the Freak and end Wentworth's nightmare forever

Kaz immediately decided that when Franky is released from the slot, she will give Franky her space to grieve while her and Allie start planning their next assault and when they are ready, she'll convince Franky to rejoin them 

She genuinely believed with Franky on her side, victory will be eminent as it was when they when they tied Ferguson to a pole in the yard and put her on trial 

Craven's smile faded as he turned around to face Kaz “There’s something else you should know" unfolding his arms from the back and letting them hang on both sides

It was now time for him to plant a seed that will cause Kaz, Allie and Franky to fight amongst themselves and no longer concentrate on the Freak

Plus it will also ensure that neither one of them will suspect Craven's involvement and turning them against one another. Since their attention will be on themselves and believing they are out to get each other 

He knows this plan won't work right away because there needs to be more than just words to get the ball rolling. But after Craven releases Franky from the slot tomorrow with Ferguson talking to her and Kaz watching them 

It'll be more than enough to convince Kaz that when the time comes for Allie to be murdered, she'll believe that Franky worked alongside Ferguson to have her best friend killed and it will lead to further infighting 

Kaz sighed “Let me guess. More bad news" believing she hasn't heard the worst of what happened during her time in medical yet 

Craven keeps his gaze on Kaz “There are rumors amongst the women in which you and Novak were responsible for Ms. Westfall's murder. Not only that but framed Ferguson for the murder as well" 

Kaz frowned “That’s fucking bullshit. Why on Earth would anyone say or much less believe that me and Allie had killed Franky's girlfriend and framed Joan. It's obvious that Joan had her killed and.... “She paused 

“Oh my God" a light bulb goes off in Kaz's head” It was Joan" looking back at Craven “She started the rumors and made people believe it was me and Allie. Just so that the women would turn to her to be Top Dog again. That was her game"

Kaz believed that this was Ferguson's master plan to become Top Dog again. To undermine Kaz's authority and get the women to lose faith and trust in their leader as they did before

“She just won't fucking stop"

Craven shakes his head “Unfortunately no. Ferguson has professed her innocence and has made no accusations or rumors about you and Novak being the culprits" he replied 

He then walks round in front of Kaz and sits on the edge of his desk “It wasn't you and Novak was it? Because I don't like people who lie to me"

Kaz glared at Craven “What the fuck do you think? Of course me and Allie didn't do it. Ferguson is playing everyone again, including yourself. She's had problems with Ms. Westfall before or so I hear" she couldn't believe that Craven would even dare to ask her if she was involved 

Craven nodded in satisfaction “Well whoever it is, they are certainly causing trouble for you. Maybe it was Stevens. After all her and Ferguson are rumored to having an alliance"

Just as he thought. Kaz doesn't by Craven's story of someone other than himself spreading rumors about who really killed Bridget Westfall

However, it didn't concern him in the slightest, because after he not only releases Franky from the slot tomorrow and manipulating her even further to turn against Kaz and Allie. It will only be a matter of time before Kaz has Franky, dead in her sights 

Kaz shakes her head in disbelief “This just gets better and better" she said 

Craven looked at Kaz “Don’t worry. I believe in you Proctor and I believe in what you stand for. You are what the women need as a leader and I will do my best to help you in your cause. I suggest you rejoin your friends, settle in and start planning for Ferguson's final downfall. When you do, come to me and I'll set up an area to make it happen" 

He then holds out his hand “You have my word and my loyalty" he told her 

Kaz looked at Craven's hand and then at him personally “And you have mine" she uses her left hand to shake Craven's hand” Thank you"

Craven smiled at her “Don’t mention it" he chuckled 

Kaz lets go of Craven's hand and stands up “I’ll be in touch" she then walks over to the door 

“Oh and uh, Proctor" Craven tilts his head to Kaz

Kaz turns to face him

Craven stared at Kaz “Tell Novak, I would like a word with her"

Kaz nods and leaves Craven's office

After being escorted back to general and telling Ms. Miles that she would be fine on her own again, Kaz sees the relieved looks on some of the women's faces. Now that they had someone to believe in again and support, to battle against the demented Freak 

But the relieved and happy smiles would not last long, as the prisoners see Ferguson arriving on the other side of the same corridor that Kaz is currently in 

Kaz locks eyes with the Freak 

Ferguson smirked as she approaches Kaz “Welcome back to the general population. Things haven't been the same, when you left" she said sarcastically 

Kaz watches Ferguson coming closer to her “I know what you have done to Franky and your attempts to turn the women against me, Joan"

Ferguson raised an eyebrow “What have I done to Franky?" she then mocks Franky by pretending to think about it “Because since I’ve been back, I haven't done anything" she said 

It was so tempting to snap Kaz's neck or repeatedly smash her face into the brick wall right now but Ferguson had something else planned and decided not to do anything but piss her nemesis off

Kaz rolls her eyes “Cut the bullshit Joan. We both know exactly what you have done and I won't stand for it. So you better watch your back because I'll be coming for you, when you least expect it"

She then walks past Ferguson 

Ferguson turns around to watch Kaz turning down the next corridor “I’ll look forward it"


	42. The Offer

While Ferguson was lurking on the inside, her two trusted allies were out in the yard spying on her enemy and puppet, Tina. Rebecca sits atop of the picnic bench while Raven stood beside Rebecca with her arms folded

As predicted by the Freak, Raven was released early from the slot on good behavior by Craven. It didn't take long for the MMA fighter to find her friend Rebecca, at first she tried going to her unit, but soon found it empty and then she went outside in the yard and saw Rebecca 

" Funny isn't it?" Rebecca keeps her eyes locked onto Tina and her crew that were standing by the entrances leading back to their units " Tina thinks she's the man and her shit doesn't stink but when it came to Joan. Tina soon knew her place"

Raven also watched Tina from afar " Hmph! I always knew Tina was full of shit. It's no wonder that she has become everyone's punching bag. I mean seriously what the fuck" tilting her head to Rebecca " Doesn't she have any self-respect?" she asked 

When she first arrived, Raven easily saw through Tina's hostile and rude personality and didn't think much of it. She knew that no one is that hostile and was only using it as a defense mechanism

A defense mechanism for what?

Rebecca met Raven's gaze and shrugs “Obviously not. Otherwise Tina would have made a bid to be Top Dog long ago" tilting her head back to Ferguson's slave “It’s quite sad. Tina would rather have let people walk all over her and get beaten up than stand up for herself" she said almost as if she felt sorry for Tina 

But then she remembered how Tina betrayed Ferguson a few weeks ago " Then again its own fault. Tina lacks any real ambition to better herself and move up in the prison hierarchy. Plus after what she did to Joan, it won't be long before she's out of business" she said

Raven kept her gaze on Rebecca “Finding it easy now? Watching Tina's every move so you can eventually replace her? And what's with you and Ferguson anyway? You two seem real close?" 

Before she was sent to the slot, Raven would often see Ferguson taking Rebecca away whether it's too her cell or just talking on their own in their unit and she couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between the two 

It did seem like they were just more than friends but it didn't mean that Raven wasn't jealous of their closeness. Since at times Ferguson would get Raven on her own and speak to her as well, but she couldn't help though 

“Yeah" Rebecca nodded as she witnesses Tina who was now talking with another inmate “It’s getting much easier now and it's actually interesting to see how Tina makes her deals. I thought it would be hard" shaking her head “But no! It's real easy"

She then tilts her head to Raven “As for me and Joan. She sees great potential in me to be like her one day and maybe even replace her long after Joan has expired from this world. Often lecturing me on how to play the system and get others to do what I want" she said

Rebecca loved spending time alone with Ferguson and getting inside her head. The knowledge and experience Ferguson has had with the other women was very stimulating. The more she listened to her leader and friend, the more Rebecca wanted to know 

To her, Ferguson was the smartest woman in the world and the perfect leader to guide the others in the general population. Even if it meant terrifying them into submission and rule through fear

It's for their own good 

Raven raised an eyebrow " So your basically Ferguson's eventual successor. That's a lot to take on, considering the fact your still spying on Tina until you can replace her as a drug lord" she remarked

It wasn't something that Raven had expected, she thought that considering Vera was now playing spy in Franky's crew, Ferguson and Rebecca would be having an affair

She was glad it wasn't an affair considering that her and Rebecca we're involved in a relationship of their own

“Don’t worry babe" Rebecca smiled at Raven and places her hand on Raven's shoulder “I’ll pass on my knowledge and I’m sure Joan will even give you a few tips. Like me, she does see great potential in you as well and doesn't just see you as an enforcer"

Raven nodded “Yeah I know" watching Tina secretly handing an inmate drugs “Because I know can do more than just muscle in this crew. I’m worth more than that and Ferguson has been giving me some useful tips as well" she said 

Rebecca takes her hand away from Raven's shoulder, bowls it into a fist and lightly smacks her girlfriend's arm" Well there you go then" she grins " You’re an equal partner alongside me and our brilliant leader" 

She turns her attention back to Tina and her crew “I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when Joan takes over and we can do whatever the hell we like. It's going to be a lot of fun" Rebecca giggles

Raven smiled “It will be interesting that's for sure. People said that it was hell on Earth when Ferguson was Top Dog during her first reign. Everyone was absolutely terrified of the woman and not wanting to displease her. Because if they did then they would have their tongues cut out or have something much worse done to them"

“Mmmhm and it's for their own good too" Rebecca replied” But enough about that. I want to talk about what happened between you and Franky" smirks

Raven met Rebecca's gaze '"Oh?" she then sees Rebecca hopping off the picnic bench and standing in front of her

“You were so fucking hot with how you dominated her in your fight. I love it when you get dominant, especially when it's with me" Rebecca said seductively as her smirk grew

Raven smirks at her girlfriend “Is that so" unfolding her arms removing a lock of her hair away from her face” You want daddy to fuck you?"

“Uh huh" Rebecca nodded slowly” I've been a bad bad girl daddy and I deserved to be punished" she said 

Raven pulled Rebecca closer to her and used her free hand to grope Rebecca's ass “You are a naughty girl aren't you? Teasing daddy while in public" squeezing lightly on her girlfriend's ass

Rebecca moaned, clearly enjoying the contact

“Yes daddy"

Raven gave her girlfriend a stern look “You know better than tease me in public" she now gave Rebecca's ass a tight squeeze and smacking it

Rebecca moaned again

Raven shakes her head as she releases her hold on Rebecca's ass and grabs her hand “You’re coming with me"

“Yay" Rebecca grinned as she was happily lead back inside with her girlfriend

Elsewhere, Ferguson has decided to make her way over to H1 and confront her number one enemy. If her and Craven are planning to frame Franky for the murder of Allie Novak, she will need to goad and tempt Allie into coming after Ferguson on her own without any backup 

Ferguson knew how badly Allie wanted to kill her to avenge Bea's death, so she will prey on Allie's emotions and rile her up so much that she will be convinced she doesn't need Franky or Kaz's help to take the Freak down

Besides she still needs to pay Allie back for almost burying her alive. The nerve of that starfucker to even come up with something like that is simply unforgivable and must suffer the consequences

At times it still made Ferguson furious with herself for allowing to fall into Allie's trap and letting her live for that matter. She remembered when Allie had tried to kill Ferguson with a hotshot in the shower block and failing miserably, Allie pleaded for Ferguson to give her the hotshot and kill her

But Ferguson didn't give Allie her request to join Bea Smith in the afterlife

No

Instead Ferguson wanted Allie to live and suffer in silence. She wanted Allie to be reminded of Bea every day and wishing she could be with her again. At the time, Ferguson thought it was a good idea but now came to realize it was a mistake 

A mistake that almost cost Ferguson her life and ambitions to be in control of Wentworth again 

Ferguson will not make the same mistake twice and has vowed that by the end of this week, she will give Allie what she always wanted and that was to be reunited with her lover

With Allie out of the way and Franky constantly being mind fucked by Craven, Kaz will be easy pickings for Ferguson to take out and assume her place as Top Dog 

After turning down the next corridor, Ferguson soon finds herself standing outside of H1 and seeing only three people inside the unit. They were Allie, Liz and Boomer and it didn't take long for either of them to notice the Freak 

“What the fuck do you want?" Boomer frowned at her

Ferguson looked at Boomer “A word with Allie" she soon notices Allie staring at her 

Boomer gets up from the couch and storms over to Ferguson “Get out before I punch your tits in for what you did to Franky" she glared 

Ferguson raises an eyebrow “And what is it that you think I did exactly? Because I don't have a clue on what you’re talking about" she teased

“Don’t fucking play dumb with us, ya old cunt" Boomer retorts

Liz gets in-between Boomer and Ferguson” It's not worth it Boomer and Franky wouldn't want you getting sent to the slot" she then looks at the Freak” or lose your life for that matter"

Boomer looks at Liz “Well we ain't leaving Allie on her own with her" she replied 

“It’s ok guys" 

Boomer and Liz tilted their heads to Allie who was standing by the sink

“I’ll be fine on my own with her" Allie added as she locks eyes with her nemesis

Liz shakes her head “I don't think that's a good idea"

Boomer nodded in agreement “Yeah! What if this Freak tries to kill you or something" she said 

Allie looked at them" If Ferguson wanted to kill me, she would have already gotten you two out of the way. Trust me I'll be fine and besides I want to talk to her anyway" 

Without a moment too soon, Liz and Boomer respected Allie's wishes and left all alone with the Freak in their unit 

Allie kept her gaze on Ferguson “What do you want?"

Ferguson slowly approaches her nemesis “How does it feel to know that despite your best efforts to kill me, I'm still living and breathing. It must make you feel pretty angry to know that your best wasn't good enough and Bea hasn't been avenged" she said

Allie frowned as she walked towards Ferguson" What do you think? Burying you alive was the perfect way in avenging Bea and saving everyone from you. Mr. Stewart would help you escape in a box that was meant for me, while Mr. Jackson would bury you deep in the forest" 

She thought for sure Ferguson would never see the light of day again and finally avenging Bea's death

But it obviously it was not meant to be 

Ferguson smirked at Allie “And look how that turned out. Mr. Jackson came back to save me, only to end up buried in my place. Would you like to know what happened to Mr. Stewart?" she asked 

Allie said nothing 

Ferguson continued “I had him buried alive next to Mr. Jackson" she scoffed at the thought “I should have seen it coming though. After what happened to Vera, Mr. Stewart decided he didn't want to be my puppet any longer" shrugs” Oh well. All's well that ends well"

She could see the hatred in Allie's eyes; the urge to strike her down, despite whatever plans Allie has been conducting with Kaz and Franky. Which is something Ferguson wanted because then Allie's emotions will cloud her judgment and cause her to make mistakes

It was now time to use the one person that matter most against her - Bea Smith 

Ferguson's smirk faded " But that's nothing compared to what Bea went through"

When Allie heard Ferguson mentioning Bea's name, she glared at the Freak and started to tense up 

How dare this woman mention Bea in front of her

" Don't ever speak her name" Allie warned 

Ferguson raised an eyebrow " Hit a nerve have I?" she grins " Well it's hardly a surprise, considering the fact that Bea had never loved truly loved. Because if she did, she would still be here" 

As much as she hated to admit it, Ferguson did miss having Bea around because she was a worthy enemy and obviously wanted her to die in a different matter

Allie met Ferguson's gaze" You're wrong. Bea did love me. We were made for each other, we were happy until you came along and ruined everything"

" She thought I was dying when you gave me the hotshot and tried to avenge me" 

Ferguson's smirk faded " Not in the way you think. You see, after I had been exonerated for any wrong doing and after the paper work of my release went through. I was on my way out, until Bea had stood in front of me with a screw driver. Only reason she got there is because Vera Bennett had helped her bypass security and erased the footage on the cameras. Anyway Bea did try to kill me but as soon as I disarmed her, she threw herself on the screw driver and made me stab her multiple times" she said

Allie shakes her head " Bullshit"

Ferguson nods " It's true. Bea couldn't stand being with you because your nothing but a worthless druggie street whore. You meant nothing to her" she said coldly

Allie tightly grabs hold of Ferguson's teal sweatshirt " SHUT UP! You don't what the fuck you’re talking about. What me and Bea had was real and I swear on her life. Somehow, someway I will put you down myself"

She feels her blood boiling with rage as Ferguson tried to discredit her relationship with Bea. Allie knew Bea never used her, she knows that Bea's feelings for her were real 

Ferguson remained unfazed by Allie's little outburst " My my aren't we touchy? But this is why I have come to you. We both want each other dead and I'm willing to make that happen" 

She now had Allie right where she wanted her 

Allie raised an eyebrow " What do you mean?" she asked while keeping a tight grip on Ferguson 

Ferguson kept her cold gaze on Allie " What I mean is that instead of planning for the other's death. Why not settle it ourselves in a fight to the finish in the shower block? You don't tell Kaz or Franky about this and I will do the same with my crew. Just you and me with only one of us walking away"

Allie stared at Ferguson " How do I know if this is a trick?" knowing full well Ferguson is a master at mind games 

Ferguson grabs Allie's hands and pulls them away from her shirt " You don't but have a think about it" she then turns around and leaves Allie alone with her thoughts


	43. Can't Beat Them, Join Them

Ernest Craven stood outside the door of the cell that is currently occupied by Franky inside the slot. He turns to the camera in the right hand corner of the room, which showed Franky pacing back and forth inside the cell 

He observes her movements very carefully as the wheels turned in his head. It was clear to Craven that his manipulations on Franky had worked; he could see that she's agitated and anxious to return to the general population

Craven grinned at the monitor and admiring his handiwork

When Craven wasn't completing his day to day tasks of keeping control over Wentworth and his private conversations with Ferguson, he would often visit Franky and plant more thoughts and ideas into her head to push her further away from her so called friends

Today was now the day for Franky to be released back into general and observing whatever outcomes that may lie ahead

Craven places his key inside the door and turns it slightly. Hearing a click, he then takes his key out and opens the door 

As soon as she heard the door opening, Franky stopped pacing and stood in front of the small window

She sees Craven standing in the doorway with a grin planted across his face

“What are you smiling at?"

Craven entered the cell and closed the door behind him “Today is your lucky day" he said 

Franky raised an eyebrow “How so?"

Every time she saw craven smiling, it always seemed to give her the creeps. She didn't get any bad vibes from him during their conversations, but when he smiled it was a different story

She couldn't understand why anyone in his position would be in a happy mood given the fact that being in Wentworth and dealing with the other prisoners would be stressful most of the time

Not to mention dealing with Ferguson as well and her machinations 

Craven grinned at Franky “I’m putting you back in general. You've been cooped up in here long enough and given the news on what's been going on. I’m sure you would like nothing more than to get revenge on those responsible"

He hoped that by releasing Franky early from the slot, she would go on the warpath by taking on Kaz and unsettling the other prisoners 

Franky looked at Craven “Well it did cross my mind" fully believing that Kaz and Allie were behind Bridget's death 

“But what's the point if Ferguson is planning to be Top Dog again? It's obvious that is what she wants”

Craven's grin faded “So you’re not going to take revenge then?" he asked 

Franky shakes her head “Nah I'll let Ferguson kill them and take over. I tried telling them it's pointless to take her on but do they listen? No"

All she wanted to do was to return to her unit, keep her head down, mind her own business and continuing protecting Vera as promised 

Craven sighed as he looked own at his black shoes “Well that's a shame. Because I was thinking what a good idea it would be to have you as Top Dog again" lifting his head up” The women would rally behind you and I believe you'd be a better leader than Ferguson and Kaz"

While he was disappointed in Franky for not taking action against her friends, he knew Ferguson wouldn't disappoint him by ensuring whatever bond or friendship Franky had with Allie and Kaz will be destroyed forever

Franky shrugs her shoulders “Well I don't know what to tell you. I've been Top Dog before and that was fucking stressful looking over your shoulder all the time Besides if anyone is a better leader for this place it would be you" pointing her finger at Craven in gesture 

“For a male Governor, you're actually pretty decent and unlike Channing or Stewart, you actually give a damn about all of us"

At first Franky didn't fully trust or believed Craven had good intentions for Wentworth and that's not surprising giving his predecessors who pretended to care and made false promises

But as time went on with Craven making regular visits to comfort her over Bridget's death, Franky started trusting him more and liked the person who he claimed to be. Unaware at the fact that she was being manipulated the entire time 

Craven smiled at Franky “Thanks and you’re not so bad yourself" pretending to be humble when in fact he knows he is Wentworth's savior

Franky smirked at him “Don’t get any ideas of getting me into bed with you" 

Craven chuckled heartedly at Franky's joke “I wouldn't dream of it. Besides I’m happily married" chuckling again

“Never picked you as the married type" Franky replied 

Craven shakes his head “Me neither but things change"

He is now very pleased in not only gaining Franky's trust but also befriend her as well. It's going to go along way for any plans he may have with her in the future

“Such a fool" Craven thought to himself

Franky nodded “I guess I will be on my way now" she then proceeded to walk right out of the room but stopped when Craven blocked her path” The fuck?"

Craven gave Franky a concerned look “There is something you need to know before I let you walk out of the slot" he told her

Knowing full well that when Franky walks back into the general population, Kaz will be making attempts to sway Franky back to her side and convince Franky to rejoin the fight against the Freak 

And Craven can't let that happen. Not after all the work he has put in to turning Franky against her former allies

Franky raised an eyebrow" What is it?" noticing that whatever it is that Craven is about to tell her it was serious 

Craven locked eyes with Franky “As of yesterday Kaz has been released from medical and is back in general. She knows that the women believe her and Novak had killed Bridget and framed Ferguson. So I have no doubt she will trick you into believing that Ferguson had orchestrated these rumors and was responsible for Bridget's death" he said worryingly

He loved pretending to play the part of a concerned friend and Governor of Wentworth; he played it so well that he even surprised himself

Craven thought for sure it would take a while before any women who he manipulates would trust him, but it turns out they would trust the Devil himself if he rose up from Hell 

Franky shakes her head “Well that's not going to happen. I know the truth about what happened to Bridget" she replied

Craven pretended to still be concerned about Franky being led astray “Just be very careful around them, Doyle. Kaz and Allie can be quite convincing. So be on guard and let them know that you won't allow them to make a fool out of you again. Can you do that for me?" 

Franky nodded “Of course I can and I'll be sending them to the hospital, if they come near me" she told Craven 

Craven smiled at her “I thought you weren't going to take revenge on them" he asked

Franky stared at Craven “Just because I’m not going to kill Allie and Kaz, doesn't mean I can't avenge Bridget in a different way" she answered him 

Craven nodded in satisfaction “Well then" he turns around and opens the door “You’re free to go then" 

He exited the cell first and stands behind the door 

Franky walks out of the cell with Craven closing the door behind her. After that, they then walked over to the entrance of the slot

Craven swipes his card and opens the door '" I trust that you can find your own way back"

Franky nodded as she walked through and quickly left the slot by turning down the corridor. As she started making her way back to her unit, she immediately comes across Ferguson who approached Franky from the other end of the corridor 

Just like Ferguson and Craven planned

Franky looked at Ferguson “The fuck do you want?"

She may believe that Ferguson had nothing to do with Bridget's death but that doesn't mean Franky will forgive Ferguson for all the horrible things she has done not only to her but the other prisoners as well 

Ferguson met Franky's gaze “My condolences... “Pausing for a moment “And that I forgive you for accusing me of killing Ms. Westfall. We may have had our differences in the past but it would be pointless to have her killed just to teach you a lesson for helping Proctor into making a coup against me in the yard. Besides killing Ms. Westfall is beneath me"

Franky scoffed at Ferguson's comments about Bridget and her attempts at showing sympathy “Cut the crap because we both know that you don't give a shit about me or Bridget. Even if you did kill her, you still wouldn't care. And you know why?" staring into the Freak's cold dark eyes

The fact that she had heard Ferguson saying that killing Bridget was beneath her, made Franky sick to her stomach. Even in death, Ferguson would still insult Bridget by saying that she was better than Bridget 

Which is a lie. Bridget is twice the woman that Ferguson would ever be 

Ferguson said nothing 

Franky kept her gaze on Ferguson “You’re a cold heartless bitch who is incapable of showing any concerns other than for yourself. Now if you excuse me, I somewhere I need to be" she walks past Ferguson 

Ferguson grabs onto Franky's right wrist and prevented her from leaving "Wait" she needed to keep Franky where she is until Kaz arrived 

Franky eyed Ferguson's hand around her wrist and then looked at Ferguson “Take your hand off me" 

Ferguson stared at Franky “As hard as it may be, I actually do have feelings" keeping her grip on her enemy's wrist

She then suddenly sees Kaz watching them from around the corner and smirked. It was now time to make Kaz think that Franky has come to Ferguson for help 

Ferguson pulls Franky closer to her and whispered in Franky's ear while keeping eye contact with Kaz “I can help you get revenge on Proctor and Novak. We could take them down together as long as you stay out of my way in becoming Top Dog again" letting go of Franky's wrist

Franky widens her eyes in astonishment 

Did she really hear Ferguson offering her support into killing both Kaz and Allie?

Ferguson smirked at Franky's shocked expression “We could be very useful allies and if you like, you join my crew. What's that saying Doyle? Can't beat them, join them"

She then walks past Franky and comes into immediate contact with Kaz. But instead of striking up a conversation or provoking the Top Dog, Ferguson instead chooses to walk past Kaz in silence 

With Ferguson gone and Franky still stunned by Ferguson's proposal, Kaz wastes no time in walking over to Franky 

“What did Joan say to you?"

Franky snapped out of her thoughts as she sees Kaz standing in front of her “Fuck off" she said coldly before turning her back and walking away 

Kaz follows Franky down the corridor “I don't know what Joan has told you but it obviously lies. She must have had one of her contacts to kill Bridget and spreading rumors to the women to turn them against me"

Franky chose to ignore Kaz by walking away from her at a fast pace 

Kaz called out “Franky!!"

“I said fuck off" Franky replied before leaving Kaz alone in the corridor


	44. An Uncertain Future

Sitting alone on the edge of her bed inside her cell that used to belong to Bea, Vera Bennett is still mourning over the death of her best friend Bridget Westfall and reflects back over their friendship 

It's only been four days since Bridget was brutally murdered and Vera still can't get over the fact that not only was Ferguson the cause of her friend's death, but also failed to inform Vera about her plan well

Bridget had obviously meant a great deal to Vera. Like Ferguson, Bridget had helped Vera to overcome her shyness and build up the confidence that she so desperately needed. Even when Vera was promoted Governor, a job that she coveted for years, was doubting herself and her capabilities of running Wentworth

Despite the atrocities of her reign as the Governor of Wentworth, Ferguson ran the prison extremely well and for Vera to be put in Ferguson's position and trying to live up to that potential was extremely stressful for the little mouse

Bridget was always right beside Vera, helping her when she needed it. There were times in which Vera thought about throwing in the towel during her first few months, but Bridget convinced the little mouse that she was a better Governor than Ferguson ever was 

And that was enough for Vera to stay on and keep position

But it wasn't always just about therapy and solving problems, when they weren't working Vera and Bridget would spend time together hanging out and making each other laugh

Bridget was not only her best friend but the only true friend Vera had before making amends with Ferguson 

For as long as Vera could remember, she was never allowed to have friends thanks to her cruel and uncaring mother. When the little mouse had tried making friends or asked if they could have a sleep over, her mother would always cancel it at the last minute and made Vera feel completely worthless and no one in their right mind would ever want to be friends with her 

So losing Bridget was hard on Vera and for Ferguson to carry it out without even telling her or at least have a discussion about it was upsetting to her  


Why?

Why didn't Ferguson tell Vera about her plans to murder Bridget before pretending to be in a domestic relationship? Why couldn't Ferguson just let her friend live?

As far as Vera was concerned, Bridget was no threat to Ferguson's plans for total control

Not now. Not ever

Hell! Bridget wasn't even working as a psychologist in Wentworth anymore, and yet it still wasn't good enough for Ferguson

Up until their incarceration and her girlfriend's plan to become Top Dog again, Vera didn't have any problems in which Ferguson targeted or destroyed. There was Will Jackson but given the circumstances of the Freak being buried alive and feeling vulnerable, it was understandable that Ferguson would end up killing him 

However, when it came to Jake Stewart. Vera didn't give a damn about what Ferguson had planned for him. After having her heart broken by Jake, she secretly wanted to make Jake suffer but never had the courage to do it 

So by letting Ferguson bury Jake alive, it gave Vera great satisfaction 

Which now leads to Vera thinking about Ferguson and their relationship moving forward. Can she forgive the Freak for killing Bridget? Can she still go along with the grand plan of Ferguson's take over?

And the most important question of all - Does Vera still love Ferguson?

Yes!

There is no doubt in the little mouse's mind that she was still in love with the Freak. That will never change but that's what makes this so difficult for Vera

She loves Ferguson and doesn't want to see her die or get hurt, but to killing someone who was close to Vera wasn't something she can just ignore and look the other way

Vera knows that whatever she decides will be a real game changer, no matter what happens. If she chooses to still be with Ferguson, things will change. If Vera goes against Ferguson, things will change 

So she'll need to think this through very carefully and be sure it's what she wants 

Vera snaps out of her thoughts after hearing a large thud coming from somewhere in her unit 

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"

Vera stands up, moves over to her door and in the little window she sees Franky standing over Allie who had just been shoved outside of Franky's cell and onto the ground

“Ferguson is lying to you, Franky. You know that neither me nor Kaz would ever betray you or kill someone you love. You're our friend" Allie said as she looked up at Franky 

Franky glared at Allie “You’re lucky you’re still breathing. Stay away or the next time you won't be so lucky" she goes back inside her cell and slams the door shut

Allie slowly brings herself up to her feet. She then takes one last look at Franky's door before turning around and leaving the unit. Unaware that Vera had watched the fiasco in the small window of her door 

Meanwhile over in H5, Ferguson sits alone on the edge of her bed inside her cell with her door half opened, incase if either Rebecca or Raven wanted her advice on something

Blocking out the TV playing in the background, Ferguson disappears into her mind and assess her current situation in Wentworth. Since making her grand return the Freak has managed to form a new crew, who she absolutely trusts, she's managed to remind the prisoners of why they should fear her and has recently formed an alliance with Craven 

Everything was going according to plan for Ferguson. The friendship between Allie and Franky is about to be destroyed and their alliance with Kaz will also be ruined. Because thanks to Craven's manipulations, Franky now believes Kaz and Allie had Bridget killed in order to keep Franky in line

And once Allie is out of the way, Kaz will believe Franky killed her, which will cause further infighting and paranoia. With their attention on each other and not on her, Ferguson will be able to get an easy victory over Kaz and once again rule Wentworth with an iron first 

While Ferguson has carried out her tasks to perfection, there was only one person on her mind who she constantly thought off and that was Vera. She missed Vera's company and their time alone together

It was one of the few things that Ferguson actually enjoyed when she wasn't plotting revenge or an elaborate scheme to take control. When she was around Vera, she felt real and allowed her feelings to bubble to the surface

While being alone with her little mouse, Ferguson no longer had to play the part of being the most hated woman to ever walk the Earth. She could be the woman, she always dreamed of being under her father's training 

A woman who was not only intelligent, strong, and may have some questionable ethics. But a woman who was accepted for who she is and loved unconditionally

Ferguson got that with Vera, which made their last conversation in the shower block incredibly hard for her

Vera's last words echoed in Ferguson's mind 

"I need time to think" 

Ferguson never banked on Vera needing time to think about their relationship or her feelings for the Freak. She thought for sure that while talking about Bridget's death, Ferguson would not allow her actions to damage or cause their relationship to be on a break 

Sadly that wasn't the case and not knowing about what Vera is thinking or feeling about Ferguson was extremely frustrating

Ferguson loved Vera with all of her heart and would do whatever it takes to keep her safe in Wentworth. However, she knew what it would mean if Vera spills the beans and turns against the Freak 

She loved Vera with all of her heart and would do whatever it takes to keep her girlfriend safe. But she also didn't want her plans of becoming Top Dog again to backfire, not when everything going smoothly for her 

Plus after what happened with Jianna and Bea exploiting her. Which caused Ferguson to become emotionally unstable, losing control and her freedom, she can't afford to go down that path again 

So both their sakes, Ferguson hopes when they meet again and deciding their future, Vera will have made the right decision and remain at Ferguson's side


	45. Death Warrant

Craven sat in his office with two files placed in front of him on his desk. One belonged to Bea Smith who had died months ago during her last encounter with the Freak, the other belonged to his target that he will soon manipulate, Allie Novak

Like when he met with Ferguson to discuss a potential alliance, Craven wanted to be fully prepared for when Allie decides to meet him inside his office and prey on her hatred for the Freak so she would be easily fooled into going after Ferguson on her own

The reason Craven had also brought out Bea Smith's file is because he knows of the relationship Allie had once had with Bea and wanted to use that to fuel Allie's rage and convincing her that she still needed to avenge her fallen lover and make Ferguson pay for his crimes

Craven starts by opening up Allie's file and skims down her profile relating to her age, height, family and her reasons for ending up as prisoner inside Wentworth's walls. Once done, he turns the page to Allie's history in the general population with reports on Ferguson's attempt to murder Bea in the kitchen and the report of Allie being injected with a hot shot 

It was clear to this man that Allie was deeply in love with Bea as he read Allie's statement of how upset she was when she found Bea in the kitchen just barely clinging to life. This made Craven smile in delight as he began plotting inside his head of how he'll manipulate this woman into taking Ferguson on without any help, which would lead to Allie's own demise 

He now turns the page to the report on the day of Bea's death and how Allie had been injected with a hotshot. The official statement said that Allie had taken the drug on her own given her history as a drug user but she claimed that it was Ferguson who gave it to her, just so Bea wouldn't be able to attend Ferguson's trial as a star witness into the Freak's crimes 

Craven believed Allie's statement that Ferguson was behind her attack and he had no reasons to doubt it. At that time, the rivalry between Bea and Ferguson was at its peak with Bea wanting to make sure Ferguson remains as a prisoner and ensuring she gets transferred to another prison 

While Ferguson on the other hand wanted to advert the course of justice, regain her freedom and return to Wentworth as it's Governor again. So there was no reason for Craven to believe that Allie had fallen off the wagon and chose to inject herself with a hot shot

Whenever he was about to meet with someone to discuss an alliance or manipulating them into doing his bidding, Craven always made a habit of researching his victim to find their weakness and exploit any activates that may lead them into becoming prisoners or losing their loved ones 

“This will be a piece of cake" Craven said confidently as he turned the page 

The evil Governor now read the incident in the yard which involved five prisoners including Allie herself that attempted to murder Ferguson but they all failed. What amazed Craven the most is that Ferguson had sent all of them into medical, except for one who had to be transferred to a hospital to treat her injuries 

Again the Freak had surprised Craven with her abilities

Once he was satisfied with the information he had gained from reading Allie's profile, Craven now turned his attention Bea's and quickly went to the back so he could read the report on her death

Craven's eyes were locked onto the cause of Bea's death which read - The victim suffered seventeen stabs to the chest with a screwdriver which caused her to lose a significant amount of blood and oxygen 

“Foolish woman" Craven thought to himself

While he didn't know on what really happened between Bea and Ferguson. Craven truly believed that the Freak was setup and never had any intentions on killing her enemy. Or at least not on that day 

Satisfied, Craven closes Bea's file and tilts his head to the window, which oversaw his assistant's office and sees the assistant typing away on her computer

Craven smiled as he opens the bottom drawer of his desk and brings out a screwdriver, the same one in which Bea had attempted to use on the Freak. He uses his free hand to open Allie's file, places the screwdriver inside and closes it 

The reason he did that is so that he could gain Allie's trust, for when she finally decides to meet him and discuss their plans for Ferguson

After sneaking in a weapon that will be used for Ferguson and not Allie, Craven grabs Bea's file, turns around in his chair to open up the prisoner cabinet file and places the file inside before closing it

Just as he had finished, he hears his phone buzzing coming from a hidden pocket inside his dark blazer

Craven takes out his phone and answers the call “Yes?" he now listened as his contact was informing him on something

A sinister smile grew on the Governor's face, pleased to hear the information that he's been receiving 

“What time?" Craven holds up his arm to look at the time on his wrist watch “Send it to my place after 8 tonight"

Craven nodded in satisfaction as he heard the contact telling the time in which he'll meet him 

“Perfect and I'll see you then" Craven ends their call and places his phone back inside the hidden pocket of his dark blazer 

Knock knock knock 

Craven tilts his head towards the door "Come in"

The door opens, revealing it to be Tom Shepherd with Allie Novak at his side

“Novak has requested to see you Governor" 

Craven smiled at Tom “Bring her in"

Tom moves to the side and allowed for Allie to enter the room 

Craven smiled at Allie “So you finally came. I thought I was going to come and get you myself" tilting to the chair in front of his desk” Please sit"

“Yeah! Well if you were dealing with the shit, I’m currently going through at the moment you have no time to be making visits with the Governor" Allie replied as she walked over to the chair and sat down 

Tom closes the door and allowed Craven and Allie to have their privacy

Craven nodded “Yes! I heard the news in regards to your little tiff with Doyle yesterday. Apparently she's convinced that you and Kaz had used a contact on the outside to kill Bridget to not only keep Doyle inline but also pin the murder on Ferguson" he said

Allie looked at Craven “Which is bullshit and we all know it was Ferguson who is behind this and Franky can't seem to believe that" shaking her head in disbelief 

She couldn't believe that Franky had easily accepted Ferguson's lies on her and Kaz being responsible for Bridget's death. Despite the fact, Ferguson is a well-known liar, manipulator and had framed Franky for the murder of Iman, which lead Franky to life imprisonment

Craven met Allie's gaze " In all my years in corrections, I have never heard or dealt with a prisoner like Ferguson who is capable of causing so much destruction to the people around her. When I had arrived, I thought it was all hearsay but it turns out I was wrong and Ferguson has lived up to her moniker of being a Freak" 

He cleverly plays up his facade of being disgusted with Ferguson's actions “It’s disturbing to see what this woman is capable and we need to stop her now before she can become Top Dog again. Because I’m afraid, if she succeeds in her request Ferguson will be unstoppable and ensure she won't make the same mistakes that caused her last downfall" he added 

“Well that's what me and Kaz are trying to figure out" Allie replied as she stared at Craven “Ferguson isn't an ordinary woman by any means, the fact that she's incredibly devious and strong makes our situation even more difficult"

Allie's eyes then shot down to her name on a file that had been placed in front of Craven on his desk

“What’s with my file being on your desk?" Allie asked as she looked back to Craven 

Craven glanced at Allie's file immediately before locking eyes with Bea's lover " Open it" making no bones about it or coming up with an excuse as to why he was looking in to her file 

He places one hand on the file and slides it closer to Allie “You may find something that could be of use to you" he then removes his hand 

Allie opens to the file to see a screwdriver covered in dried bloodstains and to her shock she closes the file “What the fuck?" 

Of all the things she was thinking about before opening her file and why Craven was reading it, Allie wasn’t expecting to see a weapon inside it 

Craven stared at Allie "I thought it would help your cause to give you the very screwdriver which was used to kill the love of your life" he replied

Allie widens her eyes in shock “What?" she then opens the file to look at the screwdriver again “This was the weapon that Ferguson killed Bea with?"

Craven didn't say anything and sees Allie's hands touching the weapon 

Thanks to another contact of his, Craven managed to swipe Bea's screwdriver from the evidence room in the police department and take it back to Wentworth for Allie to use 

Allie shoots a look at Craven “Why the fuck are you giving me this? And secondly where did you get it from?" wanting to know the Governor's motivations for giving her a weapon that was used to kill Bea with 

While she easily deduced that Craven wanted her to take Bea's screwdriver and plunge it deep into Ferguson's heart. Allie was curious to know why Craven would go to great lengths to risk his career by helping her and Kaz in their plans 

Craven kept his gaze on the screwdriver “You don't need to know the details on how I have obtained it. But the reasons for why I’m giving it to you is because Ferguson needs to be stopped and you’re the only one who can bring her down" he told her 

It was now time for him to use Bea's memory against Allie and get her so riled up that all Allie will think about is killing Ferguson and avenge her girlfriend's death

“Out of the others that went up against the Freak, you came so close into ridding the world of her evil forever by having her buried alive. It was the perfect plan indeed using two former Wentworth officers and victims of Ferguson to help you but sadly one of them seemed to have a conscience. Ferguson knows she was close to death and for that she'll be targeting you, which is why you need to take the screwdriver and take her down for good. Think about Bea Smith and the life you two could have had, despite being in a prison. You two were happy and in love, but Ferguson came in and destroyed it all"

Craven now turned his attention on Allie "You’re the only one, who can take the Freak down. You and you alone have the power. I know it may seem unwise to go at it alone but she needs to be stopped, Novak. Enough blood has been spilled on her account" he added 

Allie met Craven's gaze “That’s funny" taking the screwdriver and holding it in her hands “Ferguson approached me yesterday and offered a way to end this war by fighting her to death in the shower block"

Craven raised an eyebrow “Really?" surprised to hear that Ferguson had made contact with Allie 

He assumed that he would be the only one to manipulate Allie into taking Ferguson down on her own, but he wasn't worried though. Now that Craven has learned that the Freak also had a word with Allie, it would make it even easier to convince her

Allie nodded " Yes and I’m actually considering it. Both of us know it would be a waste of time to sit back and plan for the other's downfall. We both hate each other, so why not end it all in a fight" she said

She now held up Bea's screwdriver and started having thoughts of slamming it in Ferguson's stomach repeatedly

Craven watched Allie with the screwdriver “Well this is most unexpected. I didn't think Ferguson would make such an offer..." pausing for a moment “Unless she has a plan"

He could tell from the way Allie held the screwdriver and watched it with intent, she wanted to use this weapon and attempt to kill Ferguson with it. Unfortunately though, Allie is just merely holding the screwdriver for Ferguson to use instead 

Like leading a lamb to the slaughter 

Allie shakes her head “I don't think she has a plan this time" lowering the screwdriver to look at Craven “I really believe Ferguson wants to end this as much as I do in a fight to the finish"

She then places the screwdriver on top of her open file 

Craven smiles at Allie “Well then! I can't think of a better way to kill that cunt that to use the same weapon that was used to kill Bea Smith. It would be the perfect way to avenge her. Bea would have wanted it that way"

Allie kept her gaze on Craven “I agree. So it's mine then?" she asked despite already knowing the answer 

Craven nodded “It is, just as long as you manage to keep it out of sight and dispose of it after killing the Freak"

Without a moment too soon, Allie picks up the screw driver and carefully slides it into her pocket

“Thank you, Governor" 

Allie then stands up, walks over to the door, opens it and leaves Craven's office. Unaware that she had fell into Craven's trap and has just signed her own death warrant 

 

After parting ways with Tom and making her way back to the general population, Allie soon notices two of Ferguson's most trusted allies, Raven and Rebecca in the gym yard

Rebecca held the punching bag as she stood behind it “Come on babe. I know you can punch harder than that" encouraging her girlfriend to surpass her limits 

Raven frowned as she punches the bag twice with full force, causing Rebecca to stumble back and lose her grip 

“There we go" Rebecca grinned as she held onto the punching bag again 

Allie makes her way over to the fence “Hey"

Rebecca and Raven tilt their heads to see Allie approaching them on the other side of the fence 

Allie looked at them " Tell Ferguson that I've accepted her offer and to meet me in the shower block after dinner tomorrow night"

“What offer?" Rebecca asked 

Allie looked at Rebecca “Just tell her" she then walks off


	46. End Of The Road

During the early hours of the evening, Allie Novak sat alone inside her cell at the edge of her bed holding the screwdriver in her hand and staring at it intently. While everyone else was busy eating their dinner, Allie was focused on the task at hand

She is focused on ridding Wentworth and the world from the Freak once and for all. Enough blood has been spilled on Ferguson's account and the lives she hasn't destroyed, will forever be broken and psychologically tortured till they finally sum up the courage to commit suicide 

Allie is doing this to save her friends and to avenge the loss of her soul mate, Bea Smith. Bea was Allie's whole world and her light in the darkness. Bea was the reason, Allie had committed herself into keeping clean and stay off heroin 

There was only one incident that Allie had fallen off the wagon and that was because Kaz had made Bea believe that Allie only pretended to love Bea long enough to weaken her defenses and allow Ferguson to kill her nemesis in the kitchen

It was because of this lie, Allie had fallen into despair and the only solace she could find was getting hooked on heroin again to take the pain away. Luckily though Bea would eventually see through Kaz's lies and their relationship was soon repaired

And just when things were going great for Allie and Bea, Ferguson was waiting around the corner to destroy them. At that time, Ferguson was hell bent on obtaining her freedom and nearly succeeded in using Kaz to get one of her contacts to kill her former hit man Nils Jasper, who was going to testify in court along with Bea as his star witness

The Freak could not allow that to happen, so while she spent her time in medical recovering from the injuries she'd sustained thanks to Kaz, who found out that Ferguson was the real reason for Kaz's imprisonment. Ferguson worked on manipulating Jake Stewart into doing her bidding and she would succeed after helping him with a payment made to Turk 

As for Bea Smith though, Ferguson had to hit her where it hurt the most and that was to inject Allie will a hotshot, so that Bea would forget about Ferguson's trial and only focus on her girlfriend's wellbeing

And on both counts, the Freak had succeeded and managed to beat the justice system. But as she was moments away from leaving Wentworth, Bea Smith had stood in her way which ended with Bea's death and Ferguson being framed for the murder 

Since then, Allie has been focused on avenging Bea's death, but taking out Ferguson was no easy task. Moments after returning to Wentworth, Allie attempted to kill the Freak in the yard but she was easily overpowered and beaten to a pulp

This setback caused Allie to play the long game and come up with a better solution to kill her nemesis. This was to inject Ferguson with a hotshot and make her overdose. So Allie bided her time in gaining the tools she needed but when time came for her to inject Ferguson, she had failed yet again

After that incident, Allie had almost given up on her revenge, until the day where she was meant to escape along with Franky inside a box. Just as Franky and Allie had finished planning their escape, Allie was cornered by Jake, which then gave her an idea to bury Ferguson alive by helping the Freak escape

Allie thought for sure that when that happened, she had seen the last of the Freak and would finally move on with her life. Unfortunately though this would not be the case as Ferguson returned alongside Vera several weeks ago

Knowing that Ferguson was planning on not only becoming Top Dog again, but also to have her revenge on Allie, Kaz and Franky. Allie had decided to wait and plan her next attack with Kaz and Franky 

True to the Freak's word, Ferguson managed to turn Franky against Allie and Kaz by having her believe that they were responsible in the death of Bridget Westfall, which in turn destroyed their alliance

Not only that but Ferguson also gave Allie an offer for them to settle their differences once and for all in a fight to the finish with no outside interference. At first, Allie did have her doubts as to whether or not Ferguson would plan an ambush but came to the conclusion that Ferguson wanted this as much as Allie did 

One last showdown with only one of them walking away and how fitting it is that the very same weapon which was used to kill Bea was now going to be used to kill the Freak  
Allie holds up the screwdriver and stares at the dried blood stains 

“This is for you, Bea"

Without a moment too soon, Allie places the screwdriver inside her pocket, stands up and opens the door. She leaves her cell and powerwalked away from H1 and down the corridors

Allie has her mind set on killing Ferguson and she will do whatever it takes to come out on the other side as the victor

She knew instantly Ferguson would be waiting patiently for her to arrive in the shower block so they can settle the score 

Two minutes later, Allie finds herself standing outside the door leading to the shower block. She tilts her head from side to side if any of the screws or Ferguson's crew were lurking around and once the coast was clear, Allie takes a deep breath and enters the lion’s den

Ferguson stood in the middle of the room with her hands resting on the lower part of her chest

“You actually came"

Allie stares at Ferguson “There’s no other place, I would rather be" she replied

Ferguson smirked at her enemy “I concur" 

Like before, she's planning on using Bea to throw Allie off balance and lose her focus during their fight. If Ferguson wanted to, she could easily have gone through with this by not bringing up Bea, but it would be unwise to give Allie any advantages

Ferguson has already underestimated this woman twice and if she were to do it again, then she may not be so lucky this time round 

“You have the same look as Smith had......" Ferguson paused for a moment “Before she committed suicide and framed me for her murder" her smirk faded and in its place was a cold stare

Allie frowned “We both know you killed her and there was never any cover up. Bea did what she did because she thought I wasn't going to make it. Thanks to you" she retorts

Ferguson sighed as if she felt sorry for Allie for believing in such nonsense “Smith despised you, Novak. You were nothing more than an experiment to her. Understandable, Smith would have felt confused by her feelings for another woman, given her history with men and her violent ex"

She already knew Allie was carrying a screwdriver thanks to a tip off from Craven earlier in the day 

“So Smith did explore her feelings for you, but came to realize she had made a horrible mistake” Ferguson added

Allie shakes her head “Fuck off" refusing to believe in Ferguson's lies

She knew in her heart that Bea loved her for who she is. Not this experiment or toy that Ferguson had claimed 

Ferguson kept her gaze on Allie “She realized that she would be better off dead than to spend another minute with you. The thought of her sleeping with you was already sickening and the only way for her to escape is to commit suicide"

Allie again shakes her head “Liar!" 

Ferguson slowly approaches Allie “Do you know what Smith's final words were?"

Now it was time to deliver the punchline and make Allie become emotionally unstable 

Allie didn't say anything as she locked eyes with the Freak 

Ferguson grinned at Allie “I’m finally free from that worthless street whore"

In that moment Allie had lost all self-control as she allowed her emotions to influence her decisions. Deeply angered by Ferguson's lies, Allie takes out the screwdriver from her pocket and lunges it to the Freak's chest

Ferguson quickly grabs hold of the blade before it could pierce her skin, she then looks at Allie and sees the fury in her eyes

“Got her" Ferguson thought to herself 

Allie tried desperately to break through Ferguson's hold and shove the screwdriver deep into the Freak's heart but remained unsuccessful in doing so. She then uses her free hand to punch her enemy in the face but only to have it blocked again

Ferguson grinned at Allie's frustration “Is this best you can do?" she violently smacks the handle of the screwdriver into her opponent's stomach 

But she doesn't stop there though. Ferguson then let’s go of Allie's fist and uses the palm of her hand to hit Allie's head.

Allie stumbles back to the door of the shower block 

Ferguson throws the screwdriver across the room while keeping her eyes locked on Allie 

The little starfucker charges over to Ferguson in blind fury, throwing punches left and right to hit the Freak, but soon finds herself stuck with Ferguson's grip. Trying desperately to break free, Allie head-butted Ferguson so hard that caused Ferguson to loosen her grip on Allie's hands 

Allie soon goes on the offensive by not only delivering a hard punch across Ferguson's face but also tackle her into the sinks nearby

She then attempts to wrap her hands around Ferguson's throat and strangle the life out of her

Ferguson grabs onto Allie's hands, giving them a hard squeeze she easily breaks Allie's hold over her neck. She then knees Allie's stomach, which caused the vengeful starfucker to groan in pain. But the freak isn't done yet, she then pushes Allie away, goes behind her and slams Allie's head at the edge of the sink 

Allie collapses to her knees and crawls away from the Freak, looking around for where the screwdriver may have landed 

Ferguson stands over Allie “Pathetic!" she places her foot onto the side of Allie's stomach and knocks her on her back 

“I thought you would put up more of a fight" Ferguson snarled with disappointment

Ferguson slams her foot on Allie's chest which caused her nemesis to cry out in pain

She sighs “But I guess I can't get everything I want"

Just as Ferguson reached down and grabs hold of Allie's neck but before she could keep a tight hold, Allie spots the screwdriver lying just under the shower curtain of the first cubicle from the corner of her eye

Knowing that all would be lost if Ferguson tightens her hold, Allie grabbed Ferguson's ponytail and yanked it back violently to force the Freak away. Now free, the starfucker gets back on her knees and crawled over to the cubicle

Allie smiled as she grabbed hold of the screwdriver but she couldn't celebrate just yet, not until she has plunged it straight into Ferguson's heart and send her to hell

So she gets up and just as Ferguson approached her, Allie turns around and swings the screwdriver over which gave the Freak a cut above the cheek. Just as Allie was about to deliver the final blow, Ferguson grabs hold of Allie's arm with the screwdriver, she lifts it in the air and snatches the weapon away 

Once Ferguson held the screwdriver in her hand, she immediately slices the blade across Allie's neck and jugular, which caused the starfucker to lose oxygen and choke on her own blood

Allie gasps as she collapses onto her knees in front of the Freak with enormous amount of blood leaking out of her neck

Ferguson smirked as her enemy was dying “You wanted to be with your precious Bea and now got it. When you crossover to the afterlife, tell Bea that I said hello"

Allie takes one last look at Ferguson before finally closing her eyes and collapsing to the side of the floor. She may have failed in her mission to avenge Bea but at least she can rejoin her and be happy again in the afterlife 

Satisfied that Allie will no longer be a threat to her, Ferguson places the screwdriver into her pocket and leaves the shower block 

Five minutes later, Kaz Proctor entered the shower block and immediately sees Allie's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood


	47. The Third And Final Act

Kaz widens her eyes in horror and covers her mouth so she doesn't draw attention to herself. Seeing her best friend's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the shower block was beyond disturbing for the Top Dog

It was like a murder scene from a movie coming to life and the way Allie was killed was obviously to send a message to Kaz. A message that she will be next in line to cross over to the afterlife

The first thought that came to Kaz's mind in regards to who murdered Allie was obviously Ferguson and Kaz had no reason to doubt this theory. Ferguson had made it clear that she will be coming after those responsible for overthrowing her in the yard and she succeeded in doing so by destroying the alliance and friendship between Kaz, Franky and Allie 

Besides Ferguson wanted to make Allie pay for having her buried alive and from the looks of how Allie was killed, Ferguson did just that

Not only did Kaz noticed the large cut on Allie's neck but also notice a large bruise coming from her forehead. No doubt there was a struggle between the two before Allie had met her demise 

“Fuck....fuck......fuck"

But there was one thing that didn't make sense to Kaz

Did Allie plan to kill Ferguson alone? Or was she lured into a trap by the Freak?

There was no doubt in Kaz's mind that Allie wouldn't be foolish to attack Ferguson alone. Especially after what happened last time when Allie tried avenging Bea but to only fail miserably. Kaz knew Allie wasn't present in the dining room, so Ferguson must have either lured Allie into the shower block or Allie went in to have an early shower but to only encounter the Freak

Kaz wiped her tears away as they started leaking from under her eyelids, as she suddenly realized that she'll never be able to see her friend ever again. Allie may have said that Kaz had saved her life, but it was Allie who had saved Kaz's life and made her the woman that she is today

She wanted to kneel down and hold Allie in her arms, despite the fact that Allie was already dead and what was left is her shell. But Kaz knew if she were to lay hands on her deceased friend, it will cause attention to herself and make the women think she killed Allie 

So instead of kneeling down, Kaz backed away from Allie's body, pressed her back against the door and sat down and wept 

At this point in time, Kaz felt both sadness for the loss of her friend and also anger at Ferguson for taking Allie's life away just to prove a point 

“I’m so sorry bubba. I should have been here" Kaz muttered as she wiped away another set of tears

As Kaz mourning over Allie, she hears chatter from two prisoners that were about to enter the shower block

She gets up and opened the door slightly “Fuck off" 

“Huh?" said a female inmate with brown hair 

Kaz frowned at the inmate " Fuck off and have your shower later"

"You alright Kaz?" the second inmate named Jade asked as she noticed Kaz's dried cheeks

Kaz nodded and replied with a sarcastic remark "Yeah I’m just fine" she slams the door shut and turns around to press her back on it

Confused at the situation and wanting to respect the Top Dog's wishes, the two inmates quietly left Kaz alone in the shower block and oblivious to the fact that Allie's body was lying in the middle of the room 

Kaz tilted her head to Allie's body “I swear on my life, Bubba. I will make Joan pay for this" she said quietly 

As the Top Dog came to the conclusion of Ferguson being responsible for Allie's murder, Kaz remembered her altercations with Franky and her belief that it was Allie and Kaz who killed Bridget to keep her inline

Ever since returning from the slot, Kaz had tried constantly to convince Franky that Ferguson had been manipulating her the entire time but Franky wouldn't listen and would either shove Kaz away or threatened her with death if Kaz came near her again 

Is it possible that Franky had killed Allie?

Kaz didn't want to believe it, but the thought alone of Franky being responsible and her actions as of late were undeniable. She tried removing these thoughts from her head and making herself believe it was Ferguson but the image of Franky killing Allie was hard to ignore

She then widens her eyes in shock as she remembered on the day of Franky's release from the slot; Kaz had seen Franky talking to Ferguson and the reaction on Franky's face when Ferguson leaned in whispered something to her

Did Ferguson offer her help to kill Allie? 

“FUCK!!!!!!" Kaz yelled without even realizing it

Whatever happened between Ferguson and Franky on that day, Kaz needed to know and hopefully put an end to these disturbing thoughts of Franky and Ferguson being involved in Allie's demise

Not wanting to waste any more time mourning or having other thoughts as to what may have happened, Kaz stands back up to her feet, She presses the panic button, quickly exited the shower block and power walked her way over to H1 

As Kaz arrived into H1, she ignored Vera and Liz by storming over to Franky's cell, peaking through the small window on the door and seeing Franky laying on her bed, Kaz swings the door wide open 

Franky frowned as she sat up right “The fuck" 

Kaz entered the cell “Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked 

Franky raised an eyebrow “Did what"

Before Kaz could respond, the alarm went off as two other prisoners along with an officer discovered Allie's body in the shower block 

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS! CODE RED! REPEAT CODE RED!

“What’s happened now?" Liz asked

Vera shrugged “I’m not sure but whatever it is, Ferguson must have been behind it" 

“Allie was murdered five minutes ago in the shower block with a cut to her throat" Kaz replied as she gave Franky a cold look

Franky glared at Kaz for believing that she had anything to do with Allie's death “And you think I did it? Fuck you"

Kaz shrugs her shoulders “Well then who was it then?" moving closer to Franky “At first I thought it was Joan but then I remembered your conversation with her the other day. What did she say to you Franky? What did she promise you?" staring into Franky's eyes

She didn't want to believe Franky was behind it but there was too much evidence that supported it 

“Allie was a good friend to me and to you. She didn't deserve to die, the way she did. All we wanted was to have Joan killed, but you allowed her to twist your mind into thinking we killed Bridget. Because of that, you wanted payback and well you got it" Kaz added

Franky gets off her bed and stands in front of Kaz “Funny thing is I didn't get payback did I? I was in the dining room the entire time and I know you and her were behind Bridget's death. I warned all of you before Ferguson even escaped, she would rise again and again but I allowed myself to be fooled into helping you put her on trial. When Ferguson comeback and I decided to no longer be involved, Allie didn't like it and I’m sure you didn't either. So you used one of your contacts on the outside to track Bridget down and pin her murder on the Freak, just so I can become your puppet because without my help. You wouldn't even be Top Dog right now"

Kaz said nothing

“You know what though? Allie deserved what she got because she was dumb to ever think that she could take the Freak down. I only wished I was there to see it for myself" Franky added 

Kaz smacks Franky across the face, grabs hold of her shirt and shoves Franky over to a brick wall inside the cell “FUCKING BITCH" 

Franky head-butted Kaz's head and slams her knee hard into Kaz's stomach. With the Top Dog losing her grip, Franky violently shoves Kaz to the ground and making her slide out of her cell. She walks out of cell, climbs on top of Kaz and starts punching her 

Liz rushes over to break the fight 

Franky noticed Liz about to intervene and lifts her head to look at Liz “STAY THE FUCK OUT THIS" warning her friend 

Liz immediately backs away 

With her attention on Liz, Kaz manages to roll both her and Franky's bodies over, so now she was on top while Franky was locked within her grasp

“YOU FUCKING KILLED ALLIE YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH" Kaz yelled as she unleashed her fury with her fists on Franky

“That’s enough Proctor!!" 

Kaz stopped punch as she along with Vera and Liz tilted their heads towards the entrance of HI and see Ms. Miles standing there 

Ms. Miles walked over to Kaz “What’s going on here?"

“Ask her!" Franky said as she lifted her head to gaze at Ms. Miles “Kaz just came in and started attacking me for no reason"

Kaz shot a look at Franky “Liar!" delivering another hard punch to Franky which busted her bottom lip wide open 

“Get off her, Proctor. Now!!!" Ms. Miles ordered 

As Franky and Kaz locked eyes with one another, Kaz leaned down and whispered into Franky's ear 

“This isn't over" 

Kaz finally gets off Franky and stands up 

Ms. Miles looked at Kaz “Suppose you won't tell me what this is all about"

Kaz shakes her head 

Ms. Miles sighed “Well you know what happens next" she grabs Kaz's arm and leads her way to take Kaz over to the slot 

Elsewhere in H5, Ferguson and her crew were the first to be locked inside their unit, while the others were removing Allie's body from the shower block and assessing the situation 

Ferguson sat on an arm chair and relays her final encounter to Rebecca and Raven as they sat together on the couch next to Ferguson's chair 

“So that's what happened” Rebecca remarked “I was wondering why Allie had told us to tell you to meet her on this night in the shower block" 

Raven looked at Ferguson “Why didn't you tell us that you were planning to kill her? It's not that I doubt your capabilities of handling Allie on your own, but after hearing that she almost had you buried alive. You can't be too careful with people like her" she said

She wondered why Ferguson didn't join her and Rebecca in the dining room for dinner before learning the truth about her plans for Allie 

Ferguson tilts her head slightly at Raven " Because I needed to make Novak to believe me and think, what was about to happen in our last encounter would not only be meaningful but for keeps. If it was done in any other way, she would have caught on to my plan. Besides I wanted to handle myself and let Doyle take the blame" 

With Allie now out of the way and Franky no longer a threat, Ferguson can now turn her attention towards Kaz and set out her final act of revenge before taking over Wentworth as Top Dog again 

Raven nodded “Makes sense and it worked. Allie obviously didn't see it coming and neither will Franky" she said

Rebecca snaps her fingers “Oh! Before I forget, there's something I need to tell you” she smiled at the Freak

Ferguson kept her gaze on Rebecca “Yes?"

“I’m now ready to take Tina's place. I've studied her long enough to know how the system works" Rebecca said confidently to Ferguson

Ferguson smiled at Rebecca “I’m very glad to hear that" pleased that Rebecca had spent a considerable amount of time spying on her former ally

She knew Rebecca was the right choice to replace Tina as her drug mule, while Raven would act as an enforcer and bodyguard to ensure that the prisoners paid full price for the drugs 

Raven asked Ferguson “So what happens now?" wanting to know if Ferguson is finally going to go straight for Kaz's spot or had something else in mind before that

Ferguson looked at her allies “We now move on to the third and final act. Novak is dead and Doyle no longer a threat, the only person standing in my way of total control is Proctor has outlived her usefulness............ It is time"


	48. No Doubt

Two days have passed since the death of Allie Novak; Kaz has been languishing in the slot, while the other prisoners and the screws themselves felt extremely unease at the situation. The rumors as to who was responsible for Allie's murder, made it even worse 

The name that was center of being Allie's murderer was none other than Franky Doyle. Everyone in the general population knew how tense things were between Franky, Allie and Kaz, with claims that Kaz and Allie killed Bridget to keep Franky under her thumb and Franky becoming extremely hostile towards them

Some had chosen to believe Kaz and Allie had committed the crime, while others believed this was the Freak's master plan to destroy the trio's alliance and become Top Dog again. The screws were certainly convinced Ferguson was behind this plot, they didn't believe for one second either Allie or Kaz would stoop so low as to hurt their friends by taking a life

Franky on the other hand certainly disagreed and chose to believe in the lies that Ferguson and Craven have conducted 

The big question on the prisoners mind is Franky making a bid for Top Dog again 

Was Allie's murder just the beginning and Kaz would be next to meet a brutal end? 

No one really knew for sure, but there was another rumor to have come out of this incident, a rumor so disturbing that the prisoners were actually believing this to be the real outcome of Allie's death 

And that was - Did Franky work with Ferguson to kill Allie?

Everyone knew the score between Allie and the Freak. Both of them had hated each other significantly with Ferguson wanting revenge for almost being buried alive and Allie wanting to avenge the loss of Bea Smith

Not much was said between the two following Ferguson's return but there was no doubt that the two parties would be plotting in the shadows and waiting for the right moment to strike 

So was it possible that Ferguson had somehow convinced Franky to help her in her plans? With everything that has happened in the past several days, it certainly looks that way 

The only person in Wentworth who knew what was really going on was its evil and manipulative Governor, Ernest Craven. The mastermind behind the grand plan to tear Franky, Kaz and Allie apart

Craven knew Ferguson killed Allie as part of revenge and to also frame Franky for the murder, so his plan of having Kaz coming after Franky and losing focus on her main goal of getting rid of the Freak would work 

He of course had no objects to Allie's brutal murder or the consequences behind it, since he would mostly get a big slap on the wrist for not preventing the situation or getting to the bottom of it. Besides if worse came to worse, he had two friends on the board who help him keep his job 

Sensing that the end was near for Kaz and her reign as Top Dog, Craven made his way over to the slot to manipulate her one final time. He swiftly entered the slot like a man on a mission heading down the end of the corridor to a cell that Kaz resided 

Craven takes out his key, places it in the keyhole and turning it 

The door unlocks

Craven places his key back inside his pocket and opens the door, standing in the doorway he sees Kaz sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and knees in front of her stomach 

“How you feeling?" 

Kaz lifted her head to look at Craven but said nothing 

Craven wavers his hand “Stupid question" he steps inside the cell and closes the door behind him 

He turned back to face Kaz “I’m sorry about what happened to Allie" pretending to show sympathy for his pawn 

Kaz looked down at her knees “Thank you"

Ever since being locked inside the slot, all Kaz could think about was Allie and the times they had shared before her brutal demise at the hands of Franky. Kaz believed she should have been there to stop it; she knew how bad things were getting but chose to believe that it'll work out and Franky would see through Ferguson's manipulations 

A belief that costed Allie's life and Kaz still couldn't understand why Franky did it. It was a senseless death and something that could have been avoided 

Craven sighed in contempt “I can't begin to understand what you must be going through. Allie meant a lot to you. Didn't she?" he asked

Kaz nodded but still didn't give Craven any eye contact “She was my best friend. No" shaking her head “She was more than my best friend. She was my sister. A bright, beautiful and intelligent woman who didn't deserve to die. Allie didn't do anything wrong and neither did I but Franky says otherwise" shaking her head 

Craven kept his gaze on Kaz “Franky?" he lightly chuckles “What does she have to do with all this?" pretending to play dumb 

He could feel Kaz's world falling apart and the anger that is stirring from within. All he needed to do was to bring it out and put Kaz in front of the right target to take that anger out on 

Kaz lifted her head to look at Craven “Franky killed Allie, she made no bones on saying that Allie deserved to die" she said

She thought for sure Ferguson was behind the murder, but after her last encounter with Franky, which resulted in a fight. Kaz now believed it was Franky and has vowed to end Allie's death before taking out the Freak

Craven widened his eyes in shock “Franky?" he moves over to Kaz's bed and sits down “Franky was responsible?" shaking his head “Nah that can't be right. Franky is on the same side as you and Novak"

Kaz stares at Craven “She isn't. Franky believes that me and Allie had something to do with Bridget's death and wanted payback. What's even more disturbing is despite what Ferguson has done to her, Franky still chose to believe her" she replied

“Franky chose the wrong side and for that she's going to pay"

Craven raised an eyebrow “The wrong side? What do you mean by that?" continuing to play the dumb card

He'd be lying if he said that manipulating Kaz and Franky against each other and seeing Kaz grieving didn't give him any satisfaction. Because it did and he enjoys every minute of playing his part as their ally who's oblivious to everything around him 

Kaz met Craven's gaze “When Franky had returned from the slot, I saw her and Joan talking about something. I couldn't make out what it was because they were talking in whispers and Joan even leaned into Franky's ear and whispered something else. When I tried asking Franky about it, she told me to fuck off. So that to me, along with Allie and our last conversation has lead me to believe Franky has either switched sides or their alliance was a one off"

Craven shakes his head “I think your wrong about this Proctor. I don't think Franky had anything to do with Allie's death" he said 

It was now time to put his final act into motion by getting Kaz to unleash her fury and putting Ferguson directly in her path. Knowing that by doing so, Kaz would easily lose to Ferguson in their next fight 

"Then you’re a fucking idiot, Governor. You may think you know everything or how the system works but you don't. Every time you may think you got a handle on it, there's always something around the corner to fuck you up" Kaz replied as she looked away 

Craven stared at Kaz “There’s a large cut under Ferguson's left cheek that would suggest she had obtained that during a struggle and she had received it on the day of Allie's death. I've already tried questioning Ferguson's ware bouts on that night but she has an alibi thanks to Widmore and Logan"

Kaz scoffed at Craven's comment “No surprises there" she said 

What Craven has just told Kaz, only proved that Ferguson and Franky were involved in Allie's death

Craven gave Kaz a quizzical look “How do you know for certain it was Doyle or her aligning herself with Ferguson? Doyle has been seen at dinner on that night by several of my colleagues and she had stayed to clean up after dinner"

Kaz frowned as she turned her attention back to Craven “Just because Franky didn't slice Allie's throat, doesn't mean that she wasn't involved with her death" she retorts

Craven regarded Kaz “I think that's what Ferguson wants you to believe. She wants to make you think Franky was responsible, after all she had managed to convince Franky, you and Allie were behind Ms. Westfall's death. Ferguson is playing you off against each other, so you wouldn't be prepared for when she comes after you or Franky. Plus let's not forget that Franky is still grieving for her loss and would be prone to suggestion. Think about it Proctor. Would Franky actually murder Allie just to get back at you? No! It was Ferguson and Ferguson alone and she will stop at nothing to become Top Dog again"

He stands up and stretches his lower back “Search your feelings Proctor and you'll know it to be true. Keep this up and Ferguson will tear you apart. This was her plan “he added 

Kaz stared at Craven in total shock “You’re right" looking away briefly to take in all that Craven had suggested about Ferguson's plan " You're fucking right. This was her plan all along; she wanted to play us against each other"

She now feels her blood boiling with rage at being made a fool off and allowing Ferguson to play her against Franky and vice versa

“How could I be so stupid" Kaz slammed her fist down on her knee

Craven looked at Kaz “You’re not stupid. How could you or anyone else have seen this coming? Ferguson is one smart cunt" he said

Kaz nodded in agreement “That she is and I'm sorry for calling you an idiot" completely oblivious to Craven's manipulations over her and his alliance with Ferguson 

Craven smiled at Kaz “That’s ok and I get that a lot" he chuckled amusingly” People often underestimate my capabilities as the Governor. I worked in a men's prison and I know all the ticks of the trade. Get some rest and after tomorrow, I’m going to put you back in general. So you can set things right and kill the Freak"

He turns around and opens the door. Just as he was about to leave, he hears Kaz's last comment which made him stand still in the doorway 

“Thank you.......for everything. We will be a great team. Once Joan is dead"

Craven grinned as he turned to face Kaz again “I couldn't agree more. Goodbye Proctor" he turns around again and leaves the cell 

As he shuts the door and places his key inside to lock it, the alarm is suddenly raised 

ATTENTION COMPOUND! ATTENTION COMPOUND! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS! CODE BLACK! REPEAT CODE BLACK!

“What the hell?" Craven muttered as he quickly left the slot and wondered down the corridors at a fast pace 

After turning down to the next corridor, Craven sees Ms. Miles approaching him 

Craven raised an eyebrow “Ms. Miles, what is going on?"

“There’s been another death in the shower block, Governor" Ms. Miles replied 

Craven nodded “Right" he carried on walking down the corridors at fast pace with Ms. Miles following him “Who is it and do we know the circumstances?"

“Tina Marcado and she died of an overdose" Ms. Miles answered as she kept up her speed with the Governor

Craven tilted his head to his colleague “Any witnesses? Anything to suggest that it was foul play?" believing that Ferguson had something to do with Tina's death

Ms. Miles shakes her head “Nothing and I doubt any of the women would talk. Even if it wasn't accidental overdose" 

Two minutes later, Craven and Ms. Miles arrived in the shower block. Tom Shepherd and another male screw were already present and stood beside the third shower cubicle. They tilted their heads when Craven entered the room alongside Ms. Miles

Craven walked over to the third shower cubicle and immediately saw Tina's body 

Tina laid on the ground with her back to the wall with a needle sticking out of her right arm and her eyes wide open 

“This was defiantly Ferguson's handiwork no doubt" Craven thought to himself as he stared at the body


	49. Vera's Decision

Inside Wentworth's boiler room, Ferguson patiently awaits for her girlfriend and little mouse Vera Bennett to arrive and make her decision in regards to the relationship. It had been two weeks since they last spoke to each other and since their time apart, it's been hard on the Freak 

While she did deeply cared about Vera and loved her, Ferguson also had to consider the possibility that their relationship may be over and what must happen, if the Freak still wants to go through with her plans and keep a tight strangle hold over the prison

The last thing Ferguson wants is to kill Vera but remembering what happened with Bea using Jianna that caused Ferguson to not only become emotionally unstable, but also to lose the war against her nemesis and her freedom. Ferguson vowed to never let herself become vulnerable ever again; fearing that if she did then there would be no coming back from this 

If Ferguson were to become emotionally unstable after Vera ended their relationship, she would become so wrecked with guilt that Ferguson would constantly try to make amends and undo all the hard work she had been planning for months alongside her new ally, Ernest Craven 

That is something that can't happen and if Ferguson has to do the unthinkable, then so be it. She would get rid of Vera for her plans of total control over Wentworth. Only difference is that apart from all the horrible deeds she has done in the past, this would be one that Ferguson would dread 

So hopefully after all this time and everything that they have went through together, Vera has come to her senses and made the right choice. Not just for their relationship but for her life as well 

And if it came down to Ferguson having to pull the trigger, she already had the screwdriver that was used to kill both Bea and Allie, stuffed in her pocket 

To everyone that had despised the Freak or grew to like her, they believed that Ferguson only cared about becoming Top Dog again and crushing those that dared to stand in her way. That part is true but deep down, she did miss her little mouse and the moments they shared together alone

Vera was the only other woman Ferguson had truly loved. Both of them had come from broken childhoods, both had been abused and both had found a career in corrections. So when Ferguson had met Vera on her first day as Governor, she was immediately drawn to the little mouse and easily looked into her broken soul 

Of course in the beginning, Ferguson had only used Vera to turn Fletcher and Will against each other. Plus using Vera for her other plans but as time passed, things had started to change and Ferguson actually liked Vera and became good friends

Ferguson didn't want to even consider the possibility of killing Vera, but she knew that if she didn't then Vera would be used against her by Kaz, which would cause the Freak's final downfall and ending her life

She hoped it won't come to that and Vera will remain at her side 

Creak!!!

Ferguson snapped out of her thoughts and tilted her head towards the door

The door opened to reveal Vera Bennett stepping into the room. She quickly closes the door behind her and turns around to find her girlfriend. Surprisingly though, Vera couldn't see Ferguson anywhere in the room and it didn't help that there was only two lights in the room

One light was placed at the back of the boiler room, while the other had been placed in front over the door and above from where the little mouse was standing 

"Joan?"

No response

Ferguson watched her little mouse from the corner of the room, hidden in the dark shadows 

“Joan are you here?" Vera called as she tilted her head from left to right to survey the room 

“I am" 

Vera swings her head back over to her left as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her 

Ferguson emerges from the shadows and steps into the light “Hello, Vera"

Vera easily got a fright from seeing Ferguson “You scared me" placing her hand over her beating heart

Ferguson kept her gaze on her little mouse “I apologize" she now changes the subject” I suppose you gave them the slip again" referring to Liz, Franky and Boomer 

She tried reading the expression on Vera's eyes to give her an indication as to whether or not Vera had made her decision. Unfortunately for the Freak, she could find any answers and would just have to wait until Vera told her 

Vera nodded " I did but although. From the way things have been acting lately with Doyle, Birdsworth and Jenkins, I could have just easily slipped away from H1 and none of them would have noticed. Especially after what happened with Novak's death and the small fight between Proctor and Doyle"

She had no doubts that Ferguson had something to do with Allie's death and turning Kaz and Allie against each other. While Vera couldn't wrap her head around as to how Ferguson had pulled that off, when it comes to the Freak nothing is impossible

But it didn't concern her in the slightest, since Vera was busy considering her options of whether or not to forgive Ferguson and still be in a relationship with her. That was more important than worrying about another death or turning friends against each other 

“I suppose you want to know on where we stand"

Ferguson nodded “I do. This hasn't been easy for me, Vera" 

Vera frowned “And what? You think it hasn't been easy for me either? To have to think about on what will happen after we leave this room?" shaking her head “Well it hasn't and it's been really ....really hard" she replied 

After spending the majority of her time on her own for the past two weeks, Vera has carefully weighed all of her options if she chooses to forgive Ferguson and what may happen if she chooses to stand against the Freak 

Ferguson stared at Vera “I know it's been hard for you too. What I did to Ms. Westfall" pausing for a moment” It was clear that she meant a great deal to you. I should have informed you before I went through with it and for that I am sorry"

She moves closer to her girlfriend "I love you Vera. I always have and I always will. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I had fallen for you. Sure! We went through difficult patches that resulted in the end of our friendship. You costing me my job. Me trying to ruin your career and your life. But through all of that, all of the hardships we have endured, we managed to fight through and repair what we had" the Freak added 

Ferguson grabs hold of Vera's hand " These last few months" she stared into her girlfriend's eyes and opened up her heart " Before we came back here....... have been the best months of my life. I was finally happy with doing something other than being in control or plotting revenge, you saw through the monster within and saw the real me. You opened up my heart, made me realize it is ok to show my emotions and not be mocked for it, as my father would for many years"

She feels her heart beating rapidly as the fear of losing Vera and having to kill her in order to survive almost became unbearable

“You know why I do the things I do and I don't regret what I have done to my enemies. They deserved it for betraying or trying to kill me. However, when it came to Ms. Westfall and you, I realized I had hurt you deeply and for that I will always regret"

Vera wiped her eyes as tears were running down her cheeks after hearing Ferguson's monologue. She knew just by listening to Ferguson, that it wasn't a lie or a plot to manipulate her into forgiving her girlfriend

Ferguson was speaking from the heart and actually being genuine about it. This made Vera’s decision about their relationship and future, really easy. Unaware at the fact, Ferguson had considered killing her with a screwdriver that was hidden in Ferguson's pocket

“Fuck!" Vera grinned as she took her hand away from Ferguson and wiped away another set of her tears “I wasn't expecting that"

Ferguson kept her eyes on Vera “Please, Vera. Tell me" wanting to know once and for all 

Vera nodded "Alright" locking eyes with her girlfriend” I didn't like what you do to Bridget; she was a good friend to me and a good person. You could have dealt with Doyle in another matter. But.......” she paused 

Ferguson anxiously waited for Vera's decision and secretly placed her right hand into her pocket where the screwdriver was 

Vera finally continues “But no matter what happens. I love you, Joan and nothing will ever change that. I don't want to see you get hurt or end up dead. That incident in the yard with your lynching was unbearable and if I lost you on that day, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Like Bridget, you had helped me to become a better person and for that I will be eternally great full. So with that being said...” she smiles at her girlfriend 

“I forgive you and we are ok"

Ferguson grinned happily " I'm so glad to hear you say that Vera" she takes her hand out of her pocket and pulls Vera closer to her 

Relieved that Vera has made the right choice and not having to kill her, Ferguson leans in and kisses her girlfriend deeply on her lips 

Vera moaned through the kiss as she kissed Ferguson back while wrapping her arms around the Freak's back

They kept their kiss going for a few moments before breaking away and smiling at each other 

“There’s no way I could have ended this relationship or go against you, Joan. Not after everything we have been through and me helping you with your plans to be Top Dog again. I don't regret helping you and nothing will ever tear us apart again. The thought of me not being with you and going back to enemies was unbearable" Vera said as she kissed Ferguson again 

Ferguson kissed her little mouse back “Couldn’t agree more. Besides it's more fun when we are team then on opposing sides" 

Vera smiled at Ferguson “So what's the plan now? Are you ready to take out Proctor?" she asked 

Knowing that if Ferguson is ready to become Top Dog again, she'll need to prepare for when the time comes to turn against Franky and Kaz 

Ferguson nodded “The time has come. Everything has fallen into place and when Proctor has been released from the slot, it'll be the end for her"

With the plans she has in store for her upcoming fight against Kaz for Top Dog, Ferguson knows that when she's in charge again. No one will dare get in her path because all of her enemies will have been vanquished and there would be no one left to challenge her 

Vera grinned “And I'll be there right by your side" her grin fades “When do you want me to tell Doyle and Kaz?"

Ferguson kept her gaze on her little mouse “We’ll wait until Proctor has been released from the slot. When she learns the truth about your involvement, she will become emotionally unstable and be a victory easy for me in our fight" she replied 

Vera nodded as she gave Ferguson a soft kiss on her lips 

" Sounds good to me and let me know for when the time comes for me to turn against them" the little mouse frowns " I should be getting back, I told them I went to the psychologist thirty minutes ago and in that time before getting here. I had to hide and make sure no one was watching me"

Ferguson sighed “Very well" kissing her girlfriend back” But I'll leave first this time. Once I’m in control again, I'll have you moved back into H5"

She breaks away from Vera and walked over to the door but tilts her head back" After I leave, wait for five minutes"

Vera nods

Ferguson opens the door, leaves the boiler room and makes her way back to her unit. She may not have shown it on the outside but on the inside, she was thrilled that her and Vera were still together 

For a while back there, Vera almost made Ferguson believe that their relationship was over and she would no longer help Ferguson with her plans 

Thankfully that wasn't the case and with Vera at her side again, the grand plan can proceed without any more disturbances

Truth be told, Ferguson is curious to how Wentworth will be run with her as Top Dog with Craven leading as the Governor. Her instincts told her that as soon as they were in control, Craven will show his true colors and rule by force 

But still wanting to keep her guard up and not fully trusting her new partner, Ferguson will continue to use her contacts to dig up any dirt that Craven has done. Just so that he doesn't get any ideas of betraying her 

As Ferguson returned to her unit, she immediately sees Franky Doyle standing by the table 

“What do you want Doyle?"

Franky stared at Ferguson “I’m in"


	50. Beginning Of The End

“This is an unexpected development!"

Craven had just learned from Ferguson that Franky has recently joined her crew. Never in a million years would he or the Freak for the matter would ever expect for Franky to do something like that

He assumed that after Ferguson had killed Allie and started preparing for Kaz's downfall, her plans for Franky had concluded with her turning against her friends and Franky would no longer be any value to the Freak 

Craven himself didn’t have any plans for Franky once the grand plan had been completed and would move onto other prisoners for his own twisted agenda. Now that he has learned of this development, the wheels began turning inside mind of all the opportunities that it currently possesses

Ferguson tilted her head to gaze at Craven as she stood by the window “Even I was surprised to hear that Doyle wanted to join me. Back when you had her released from the slot and wanted me to talk to her while Proctor watched, I only pretended to give my sympathy and an offer for Doyle to join my crew. Anything to get offside with Proctor and Novak...." she paused 

Craven met Ferguson's gaze “But now?"

Ferguson tilts her head back to the window and gazes at the women in the yard. She missed being the Governor and gazing out of this window every chance she got. At times it would help her during her schemes whether its taking Bea down or thinking of another way to sabotage Will Jackson's career 

It didn't seem fair to her that she had to be amongst those that she considered to be inferior and were unworthy of being around her. The only women who were exempted from this thought were Vera, Rebecca and Raven 

Those three were the only women that Ferguson actually liked being around with

“Now I realize the importance of what this holds. The only other woman apart from Smith, who the prisoners looked up to as their leader was Doyle. By having Doyle joining me, it will get everyone else to fall in line. Plus......"

Ferguson smirked as she thought of a twisted plot for Franky. She remembered back to when Franky returned to Wentworth on remand for the murder of Mike Penisi and the conversation they had which ended with Franky refusing to give into to her dark side and be the angry and broken woman who she used to be 

But after what has happened in the last several weeks with Bridget's murder, framing Kaz and Allie so Franky turns against them, murdering Allie and framing Franky for it. It shouldn't be a problem in convincing Franky to return to her old ways while under Ferguson's rule as Top Dog

Craven raised an eyebrow “Plus what?" certainly intrigued as to what Ferguson is about to say next 

Ferguson tilts her head back to Craven “It’ll be the perfect opportunity for Doyle to embrace her dark side. You see! By having her friends think that Doyle had killed Allie, she will have lost faith in them and believe no one truly cares about her. Doyle will close herself off from everyone around her; she'll revert back to the same broken and angry woman as she was before meeting Ms. Westfall. A woman who wants to be accepted for who she is"

She moves away from the window and approached Craven's desk " And I will be her savior, I will guide her back into the darkness and when that happens" standing behind her chair and staring at Craven " She'll belong to me forever and do anything I say" Ferguson added

Craven grinned at Ferguson and laughs, not at her but for how twisted the Freak's plan for Franky to be her slave was “Fuck! That is some fucked up shit right there"

He loved the thought of Franky giving into whatever darkness she had before meeting Bridget and seeing her cause havoc alongside Ferguson in general. Just when he thought he had seen it all from Ferguson, she blows him right out of the water

But Craven also knew that Franky isn't just a toy for Ferguson to use, he's already gotten his claws into her and may do something with her in the near future 

“No wonder everyone calls you, the Freak. Only you could come up with something that devious and I'll take my hat off to you" Craven takes off his invisible hat in gesture” You outdone yourself again"

Ferguson kept her cold gaze on Craven “What is your agenda in all of this? You said you wanted to rule this prison alongside me. But there's more to it" knowing full well that Craven didn't go out of his way just to befriend her

She knows there's something else going on that Craven isn't telling her

Did his other plans include betraying her? What else does this man hope to achieve after helping her in reclaiming the throne?

Craven placed a hand over his heart “Joan! I'm hurt that you'd think I had something else planned for our takeover" pretending to be offended by Ferguson's comment 

Ferguson wasn't buying Craven's act that all he wanted was an alliance and to have both of them be in control of Wentworth

Craven sighed “Fine! You got me" removing his hand from his chest “Apart from our takeover, I want Wentworth's profile to be raised. For too long it's been looked down upon as a freak show" smiles” No pun intended" his smile fades " Governors becoming prisoners, multiple deaths, escapes..... the list goes on and on. So I just want...."

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Ferguson quickly interjected as she easily deduced on where he was going with this

“You just want to look good and be seen as a fair and strong Governor to the board. Also because you like it here and don't have any intentions on being replaced or going back down to Walford" Ferguson said

Craven nodded “I could easily go back to Walford right now but I’m bored with that place. I've done everything I wanted to in that place and I need a new challenge. The women here along with you fit that bill quite nicely"

He also had other ideas that didn't concern that or Ferguson but he didn't need to tell her any that

Ferguson stared at Craven “Rest assured your career is safe, as long as you’re not foolish enough to turn on me. By the time I'm Top Dog again, the women will be so terrified none of them will ever question my authority again. As of now, Proctor is their last hope of salvation and without her, they have nothing. Whatever plans you put forth for them, none will be met opposition"

Craven smiled at Ferguson " I'm very glad to hear that Joan. Because I’m preparing to take away whatever privileges that makes them feel normal in this place. They are prisoners and no prisoner has rights or free will until they are released. Our job is to correct them and correct them, we shall" he said 

He wasn't even worried about his staff having problems with his new rules because once they see the prisoners follow them without question, they will too

“And again" Craven looked up at Ferguson" I’m not planning to betray you. Only a fool would try that"

Ferguson regarded Craven “Many have said that before and all of them ended up paying the price for betraying me" she replied 

Craven nodded “That is true but I won't be one of them. I like you Joan and I only want you as an ally. We both think alike and will do whatever it takes to get what we want" 

He then decides to change the subject “So about Proctor!" swinging from side to side in his comfy chair “How do you plan on killing her?" he asked 

Ferguson raised an eyebrow “You’re not worried about how damaging this could be for you? There's already been two deaths under your watch"

Craven wavers his hand" Don't worry about me. I have two of the board members in my pocket, so they'll do their best to cover the murders and any other misconduct on my part" he replied 

“Nice to see that you care though"

Ferguson scoffed at Craven's comment “Believe me, I don't. I need you because you are useful to me and like you said, we think alike" she told him 

Craven chuckled amusingly “I’ll take that as a compliment

Ferguson looked at Craven “You’ll find out what happens to Proctor eventually. I will say this though" pausing for a moment “If they thought it was bad when I decapitated Gambaro's tongue" shaking her head and smirks” Trust me, they haven't seen anything yet"

She then headed straight for the door

" Good thing that Gambaro is dead aye" Craven said as he glanced at Ferguson from his chair " She was nothing but scum and if she had survived, I would see to it that she got tortured every day for the rest of her miserable life"

Ferguson's smirk faded as she tilts her head to look at Craven “If Gambaro survived, I would have taken out her eyes next. Then her ears and any other body parts until she found a way to commit suicide" she said 

With that said Ferguson opened the door and exited Craven's office with Ms. Miles being led back to general. They briefly crossed paths with Tom Shepherd, since he was on his way to speak to his boss about something that troubled him 

Tom stands in Craven's doorway with the door being half opened. He lightly knocks with his knuckles

Knock Knock Knock 

Craven sees Tom standing in his doorway 

“Come in"

Tom entered the room and stands in front of Craven's desk “A word Governor" he said

Craven looked at his colleague “What can I do for you Shepherd"

Tom met Craven's gaze " What's with you and Ferguson? You two seem real close?" he asked 

He thought it was rather odd for a Governor to be spending a lot of time with the most hated woman to have ever walked the Earth. Noticing that their meetings happened almost two times a week 

Craven countered Tom's question with his own " Why the sudden interest?"

“It’s just a bit strange don't you think? Given everything that has happened recently with Novak's death and the fight between Doyle and Proctor. Plus let's not forget that seemed to have started with Bridget Westfall's death and the rumors of Doyle being in a relationship with her" Tom replied 

He didn't want to believe that Craven had anything to do with these incidents or was in league with the Freak. But after their first meeting, strange things started to happen and it only got worse as Craven and Ferguson met on a regular basis

Hell! Tom tried pushing these thoughts out of his head. Knowing that such an accusation or even an assumption could be very damaging to Craven and to himself as well 

Craven frowned “And you think I had something to do with this? To suggest that I was in league with the Freak is completely ridiculous. I would never risk my career by starting an alliance or helping her in anyway" he replied

Tom stared at Craven " What about your meetings with Proctor, Novak and Doyle on several different occasions? Every time you met with them, bad things happened. Listen! I want to be proven wrong because if you had something to do with these incidents, it would be beyond disturbing. However, I can't deny these facts. Something is going on and I want to know what it is"

Craven glared as he pretended to be insulted by Tom's accusations “How dare you accuse me of helping Ferguson in getting revenge on those three women. I am a man of integrity and if you value your career, I'd advise you to drop it and mind your own business" he warned Tom 

In that moment, Tom knew something was off about Craven and while he didn't know what it was, he knew that he couldn't just give up his suspicions. After hearing of his career being possibly threatened with termination, Tom decides to play the long game and see if his hunches are proven to be correct 

And if they are correct, He'll need to gather evidence to back up his claims and take the Governor down

Tom lowered his head “I’m sorry Governor. I don't know what came over me" pretending to be remorseful of his actions 

Craven sighed “It’s fine but make sure it doesn't happen again. The only reason I met with Proctor, Novak and Doyle is because I was trying to help them to take Ferguson down. It may not seem like it Mr. Shepherd but I do care about the welfare of the women"

Tom nodded “I know you do and again I apologize" he then turned around and left Craven's office


	51. Crossing Over

Inside her cell, Franky places her belongings into a single basket, since she was now being transferred over to H5 to be with Ferguson's crew. When she told Ferguson that she had decided to join her crew, there was an agreement between the two former enemies 

Franky agreed to join Ferguson's crew and follow her without question, if Ferguson had agreed that both of her friends Liz and Boomer wouldn't be harmed or have their lives endangered by the Freak

To which Ferguson had easily accepted, since neither Liz or Boomer would be a threat to her in anyway and viewed them as nothing more than mare pawns to be used at will. Also on Franky's part, she had agreed to be transferred over to H5 and get used to her new allies 

Joining Ferguson in her quest for total control is not something that Franky wanted to do; it's something she had to do in order to stay alive. She's been around long enough to know what happens to those that dared to stand up to Ferguson and quite frankly, Franky is tired of being on the other stick with the Freak 

Plus Franky was smart enough to know that if by chance Ferguson's plans failed; she would easily rise again by devising some devious and twisted plot to regain power over Wentworth

So Franky's alliance with Ferguson was means to an end

Standing in Franky's doorway was her best friend Boomer, who was confused as to why Franky would ever want to join up with someone like Ferguson

“Why are you doing this?" Boomer asked her best friend 

Franky briefly looked at Boomer as she began taking down photos on her wall “Because you know why" she replied as she places the photos into her basket one by one 

Boomer stepped further in Franky's cell “Why would you even want to join the Freak's crew? That cunt is a fucking psycho"

No matter how many times she had tried to wrap her head around Franky going over to the dark side, Boomer still couldn't make sense out of it. She believed that if anyone should take down the Freak, it was Franky herself and not Kaz 

Other than Bea Smith, Franky is the only other person to have known who Ferguson is and what she is capable off. Everyone knew that if the Freak were to have her way at becoming Top Dog again, things would never be the same again 

The inmates would be forced to clean the prison until Ferguson is satisfied, living in total fear and walking on eggshells when Ferguson walked by and having no one to hold onto or get behind to take down the Freak 

It's a life not worth living as far as Boomer was concerned

Franky looked back at her friend “Yeah! Well that psycho is about to become Top Dog again and there's not a thing that you, me or anyone else for that matter can do about it. It's been proven over and over that Ferguson can't be beaten. Better to be on the winning team than on Kaz's. If your smart Booms, you would do the same thing"

She then went over to her shelf and started grabbing her spare teal clothes to be placed into her basket

“You can take on her, Franky" Boomer moved closer to Franky “Everyone including me will have your back against Ferguson. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me and Liz" wanting her friend to not go through with this insane plan 

Franky shakes her head “Sorry but I can't do that. Ferguson has already put me through a lot of shit and if I were to go against her now, she would go after my dad and my sister. If I were to lose either of them now, especially after what happened with Bridget. I wouldn't know what to do with myself"

It's bad enough that she's still coping over the loss of her girlfriend but if Ferguson did end up using one of her contacts to kill them. It would destroy Franky's world and may bring her to the brink of committing suicide 

This gave her more of a reason as to why she would want to align herself with the Freak

“It took a long time for me to forgive my dad for what he and did, and since then things have been great between us. Plus being introduced to my little sister, Tess, I can't afford to lose either of them" 

Boomer frowns “But it's insane! Everyone looked up to you and to have you turn your back on all of them would be shit. I understand about family. Yeah. I’m happy that things have been going well with them but Ferguson needs to be put down" she said 

Franky said nothing as she walked back over to her bed where she left her basket and placed what was left of her teal clothes inside of it 

“I don't know even know who you are anymore. I don't even know who I'm talking too" Boomer paused as she became frustrated at her friend for becoming a coward” The Franky I knew would never....EVER back down from a fight or join a psychotic cunt. She would stand up and fight for what she believed in, she fought for all of US!"

She was now struggling to keep a tight lid on her emotions and not last out at her best friend

Franky met Boomer's gaze and listened intently to what she had to say next

Boomer continues with her speech " What about Jacs aye? Not matter how many times she tried killing you, having you bashed or whatever fucking thing. You always fought back no matter what and didn't give a shit about her or joining her fuckwit crew" hoping that Franky will come to her senses

She couldn't imagine Franky joining Ferguson and becoming a lackie. That wasn't Franky's style but it appears to Boomer that her friend has just thrown in the towel and doesn't care anymore 

Boomer didn't care if Ferguson had agreed to spare her and Liz, she just wanted her friend back, the Franky that she knew and loved

Franky shakes her head “I can't do it" refusing to let herself be convinced in taking on the Freak again 

“YOU’RE SHIT!" Boomer cried out “YOU’RE FUCKING SHIT AND A FUCKING COWARD” she then seethes with anger at her friend “FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT!" unable to control her emotions any longer 

Franky knew Boomer was right about being a piece of shit for doing this but she didn't have any other choice. It was either let her friends and family die or keep them safe by joining up with the Freak 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Booms" she grabs her basket and walks past Boomer to leave her cell 

Just before Franky had a chance to leave H1, Liz Birdsworth arrives just in time to send her off and while she wasn't angered by Franky's choice, she was certainly disappointed with it 

Liz stared at Franky “You don't need to do this Franky. Ferguson never came after us before and why would she begin now?"

“FUCKING CUNT!" Boomer yelled as she left Franky's cell and looked squarely at her former friend “Go on then........fuck off. We don't want cowards here" she said before storming into her own cell and slamming the door shut

Franky looked at Liz “You don't understand. No matter what we do, Ferguson will always find a way to rise up and seek revenge. She can't be beaten and the sooner you realize that, the better”

She tried walking out of her former unit but only to have Liz stand in her way

Liz locked eyes with Franky “I don't like what your choice but I do understand and we both know Ferguson has been beaten before. Bea proved it, you and Kaz proved it. It can happen and I’m sure if Bea was still around, she'd say the same thing"

Franky regarded Liz “Yeah and look where that got Red" shrugs shoulders " If she were still alive, she would probably do the same thing as I’m doing right now" she replied 

Knowing that it was pointless to convince Franky to turn back and remain with them, Liz steps aside and allowing Franky to leave their unit for good 

Franky walked past Liz but stopped as she heard her friend say one last thing to her 

“Whatever happens, you're always welcome back here. Boomer may have some objections but she'll come around and at some point you will too" Liz said as she believed that Franky would eventually see the error of her ways 

Franky said nothing as she making her way over to H5. As much as she wanted to believe that fighting against the Freak was a good idea, she knew it was pointless

It didn't matter who you are to her. If you go up against Ferguson, you will most certainly lose and get a lot of people killed along the way 

Two minutes later, Franky finally arrived to her new unit but was stunned to see Vera sitting next to Ferguson at the table along with Raven and Rebecca 

“What the fuck?" dropping her basket without even realizing it “The fuck is she doing here" looking at Ferguson 

Ferguson turned to Vera “Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Vera smiled at her girlfriend “You tell her" she replied 

Ferguson nodded

Franky raised an eyebrow “Tell me what?" wondering what on Earth is Vera doing going back to her abusive girlfriend

Ferguson met Franky's gaze “Sit with us and I will tell you"

Since Franky was now her new ally, Ferguson decided that she might as well tell Franky the truth about her relationship with Vera and pretending to be abusive towards her 

Franky's eyes quickly shot down to her basket laid in front of her feet " Fine" she bends down to grab the handles and then stands back up right 

“But it better be good"

She then carries her basket over, sits next to Vera and places the basket on her lap. Franky briefly made eye contact with Raven before turning her attention back to Ferguson, remembering their fight from a few weeks ago 

Raven met Franky's gaze but remains silent 

Ferguson looked at Franky “Everything that Vera has said to you and the others over at H1 about being abused was a lie. She was never abused by me, we only made it real by having me inflict blows on her to make it look real" tilting her head over to Vera " Only reason we did that was to have Vera spy on you, Novak and Proctor. Incase if the three of you were plotting something against me"

Franky is completely stunned and shocked by this revelation. She thought for sure Vera had been abused judging by her bruises and seeing how she would often blame herself for Ferguson beating her up

She couldn't believe how skilled Vera was at pretending to be a victim or the fact that Vera would go to extreme lengths to ensure Ferguson's planned worked by actually allowing herself to get beaten up 

And Boomer said it was Franky was insane for joining Ferguson's crew 

Franky stared at the power couple “So you mean to tell me..." pausing for a moment to fully process Ferguson's revelation in her head” Both of you are actually in a relationship and love each other? and by doing so you pretended it was a domestic issue to gain my trust?"

Vera nodded “At the time. Yes. But after everything that has happened and giving your willingness. Although I’m still a little shocked by you wanting to join us. Your no longer the enemy" she said 

“Pretty smart huh" Rebecca grinned at Franky

Franky ignored Rebecca and places her full attention on Vera "So those times you said you were going off to see the psych, you were really meeting with her" tilting her head at Ferguson” In secret?" she asked

Vera nodded again “Mmmhmm" 

Ferguson smirked at Franky's shocked expression “I told you, I cared about others" 

Franky said nothing as she looked back to those times of her talking to Vera and convincing her that she didn't need Ferguson to be happy and could do a lot better with someone else. All of it was nothing but a ploy for the Freak to spy on her, Allie and Kaz 

“I shouldn't be surprised but I am" she said as she eyed Vera” Most of all I'm surprised by your deception and willfulness to help her. I didn't see it coming"

Vera smiled at Franky “Joan and I may have had our differences but following her escape and her surprise visit to my home, we made amends and revealed our feelings for one another. It may be crazy but I don't care, all I know is I love her and I don't want to see anything happen to her like the incident in the yard ever again" she replied

Franky nodded “I guess that makes sense. Fuck though!"

Raven interjects " Are we cool?" wanting to start fresh with Franky and not have a repeat of what happened last time now that they are allies

Franky and the others turned their attention on the blonde MMA fighter 

“I’m willing to forgive and forget if you are" Raven said 

Franky nods “Yeah! We're alright"

Ferguson kept her gaze on Franky “Having second thoughts about joining me are we?" she asked despite already knowing the answer to her own question 

Franky shakes her head “Nah! I know I made the right choice and if the others can't see that. Well tough luck" she answered


	52. The Whole Truth

Following her release from the slot, Kaz returned to her unit in H3 to assess her current situation and her options in taking down Ferguson for good. Sadly though, things weren't looking too good for the Top Dog

Allie Novak had been brutally murdered a few days ago by the Freak and before that, Ferguson has managed to pit Franky against Kaz and destroyed whatever trust and friendship Franky had for Kaz 

This was not how things were supposed to turn out. After resuming her place as Top Dog and Ferguson's escape from Wentworth, Kaz made a pact with Allie and Franky when she was finally caught that if by chance Ferguson manages to return. Then they will work together to finish her off once and for all 

Despite being surprised at Allie's devious plot to have Ferguson buried alive, Kaz had doubts as to whether this plan worked or not. Given the two co conspirators which were involved and their history with Ferguson

Kaz felt if anyone would have guilt in partaking in the Freak's demise, it would be none other than Ferguson's former puppet and Governor, Jake Stewart. She believed Jake would have been the one to go back and save Ferguson before suffocating underground

Surprisingly though it wasn't Jake, it was Will Jackson. Like Franky and the others, Kaz was stunned to learn from Ferguson that it was Will who came back to save her as he couldn't live with the guilt or cross the line by taking another person's life for that matter 

But as expected Ferguson did survive and returned to Wentworth with a vengeance. It amazed Kaz that despite the level of hate the other prisoners had for the Freak and wanting to kill her, they went back to being petrified of the woman and made room for Ferguson whenever she walked in the room 

And if that wasn't bad enough, Ferguson had successfully managed to turn Franky against both Allie and Kaz herself by framing them for the murder of Bridget Westfall. Surely Franky would have seen through the Freak's lies and stand with Kaz to take Ferguson down. Sadly it was not meant to be as Franky believed it was Kaz and Allie who killed her girlfriend 

Not only that but with the recent murder of her friend, Kaz immediately believed Franky was behind Allie's death. Given their last few encounters had ended with threats of violence and death if Kaz ever went near Franky again 

Because of these incidents alone, Kaz was left with no allies to help her in her quest to save the prisoners of Wentworth from Ferguson's reign of terror forever

Except for one

There was only one person who had crossed Kaz's mind in hopes that this person would accept Kaz's short term alliance in talking the Freak down. The same person that Kaz told both of her closest friends and members of the Red Right Hand to bring to her 

That person was none other than Kaz's old rival - Sonia Stevens 

Sonia was the last person Kaz would want as an ally but given her current circumstances with Ferguson tightening her hold over the prison, she had no choice but to reach out and ask for her enemy's help 

Before Ferguson returned, Kaz and Sonia had been fierce rivals fighting for control over and the welfare over the women. Sonia, who had grown tired of having her power limited to the wielding workshop and being a doormat for the Top Dog, made a bid to become Top Dog and gained a lot of support from the women 

Sonia didn't believe Kaz was fit to lead as Top Dog again, remembering how chaotic it was the last time Kaz was in power. She didn't do anything to help their peers from the likes of Gambaro raping them and punishing those for spreading unnecessary violence 

Plus let’s not forget that when Ferguson had seized control, Kaz didn't do anything about it for months and allowed the Freak to do what she pleased. Leading Sonia to slowly plot in the background and wait for the right moment to strike. In fact it was the manipulative socialite herself who organized Ferguson's lynching, believing it was the perfect plot to exact her revenge and stepping up as a worthy candidate to replace the Freak 

Unfortunately though, Sonia didn't count on Kaz's little kangaroo court stint that allowed her to regain the women's support and making her Top Dog again. But instead of stepping back in the shadows to plot her next move, Sonia decided to challenge Kaz for the spot within days

On the other hand, Kaz believed if she were to be defeated by Sonia, then Wentworth will have another Ferguson on their hands. A control freak that liked things to be done their way and if anyone dared to question them, would be met with severe consequences

Their rivalry alone had resulted in two riots which almost ended the other's life

Kaz knew what was at stake and couldn't allow the women to live a life of fear under Ferguson's brutal regime ever again. She would rather die than have Ferguson be Top Dog again

She is now officially Wentworth's last hope

So hopefully Sonia will agree to Kaz's plan and the two can begin plotting for the Freak's final downfall

And if Sonia doesn't agree, the Top Dog will have no choice but go into battle alone and hope for the best 

Kaz snaps out of her thoughts after hearing a familiar voice 

“You wanted to see me?"

Sonia Stevens entered H2 along with Soz and Snortz

Kaz nodded “Take a seat" pointing to the chair that laid on the opposite end of the table from where she sat 

She then looks at Soz and Snortz “Give us some privacy"

Respecting their friend's wishes, Soz and Snortz quietly left H1 and started making their way over to the yard 

Sonia smirked at her nemesis “You’ve seen better days" walking over to the table with her walking stick

“A woman in dire straits" she remarked 

Kaz looked at Sonia “Look! You're not the first person I wanted to see alright. But given the current situation, I have no other choice"

Only person she wanted standing beside her was Franky but after their little fight and Kaz's initial belief Franky killed Allie. That bridge had been burnt 

Sonia easily deduces as to why Kaz wanted to see her “You want my help against Joan correct?"

She knew from the moment Soz and Snortz had entered her unit and demanding they come with her, Kaz wanted to offer an alliance to take Ferguson down 

It was the only explanation because there's no way Kaz had wanted Sonia to come to her for anything, unless she was really desperate and out of options 

“Yes" Kaz replied “We both know that if Joan isn't stopped right now, we will never get another shot at taking her down. Plus I’m sure you're not liking her taking the spotlight away from you" feeling confident in her abilities to entice Sonia 

Sonia pulls out the chair and sits down “I suppose you heard about my alliance with Joan then?" she paused for a moment " Well I wouldn't say an alliance really, she's pretty much got her bases covered and didn't need my help after all"

Kaz met Sonia's gaze “That’s because she doesn't care about you or anyone else. Only thing Joan cares about is herself and being in control. This is more of a reason to join me. Joan becoming Top Dog again would mean the end of everything and I know we haven't seen eye to eye on much. But I think we would be a great team. After she's gone, we could wipe the slate clean or go back to how things were. Your choice" she said 

She knew Sonia would believe that they could ever bury the hatchet, but it didn't hurt to at least offer it to her in exchange for Sonia's help

Sonia remarked " You thought this through......I'm impressed"

“So how about it? Are you in?" Kaz asked hoping Sonia would accept

Sonia teases Kaz by taking a moment to consider her offer and let Kaz squirm while waiting for an answer. While it was tempting to join her nemesis, Sonia still wanted to put her skills to the test against the Freak 

Just as it looked she was about to accept an alliance with Kaz, instead Sonia smiles and shakes her head 

“No"

Kaz raised an eyebrow “No?"

Sonia nods “That’s right. No. I do not accept any of your terms of aligning myself with the likes of you. I know what is at stake but I don't care, it's proven Joan can be beaten and with you out of the way. I will enjoy taking her down a notch" she replied 

Kaz frowned at Sonia “Are you fucking kidding me? Here I was offering an alliance and a chance to start fresh with a woman, who I believed to be intelligent. Turns out, she's nothing more than a complete moron"

She couldn't believe how foolish Sonia was for turning her down but it made things even more worse for herself. Knowing she has no back up and would have to stand toe to toe with Ferguson on her own

Sonia chuckles in amusement “If anyone is a moron, it's you Proctor. You could have killed Joan on the day, you put her on trial. Instead it turned out to be nothing more than a ploy to bring democracy back to the women" shakes her head” Pathetic"

Kaz nodded in agreement “You’re right. I should have killed her on that day and I tend to correct my mistake. Get out my sight" no longer wanting to see her enemy's face

“Guess it's just up to me then" she thought to herself 

Sonia smirked at Kaz “My pleasure" she stands up from her chair and grabs her walking stick " Your days are numbered Proctor. I would say it has been a pleasure in knowing you but we both know I’m lying" believing Ferguson won't let Kaz live in their next encounter 

She then turns around and heads out of H1. As she did, she crosses paths with Vera who wanted to see Kaz and complete the last part in her girlfriend's plans 

“Vera" Sonia said as she walked past the little mouse and disappeared down the corridors 

Kaz looked at Vera “Hey! How are you holding up? Considering what's happened between you and Joan"

Vera headed over to the table “Things are actually going well for me at the moment. I’m better now than I had been when I first arrived as a prisoner" she said 

“Funny thing is I was going to ask you the same thing. I knew how close you and Novak were"

Kaz takes a deep breath “Honestly" eyeing the devious little mouse “I’m getting there and taking each day as it comes. Glad you’re happy now though" she said

Vera walked around the table to where Kaz was and pulls out a seat next to her " Franky is still pissed at you for thinking she killed Novak. When we both know it was Ferguson who was behind it"

After months of playing the victim and gaining their trust, Ferguson had now tasked her little mouse to reveal the truth to Kaz. Knowing it will get the Top Dog so riled up; it'll not only make Kaz emotionally unstable but also make critical errors in her fight with the Freak 

Kaz folded her arms across her chest " I don't blame her because I know how she felt when she accused me of killing Ms. Westfall" sighs " Sad thing is Franky still believes it"

She looks back at Vera “I heard you two were close. You and Ms. Westfall" she added 

Vera nods “We were the best of friends

“Since my time away in medical and the slot" Kaz kept her gaze on Vera “Has Ferguson hit you or made attempts to fight for your relationship?"

Given her own experience with abuse and helping others, Kaz believed that despite how happy Vera seemed to be, Ferguson will still make attempts to sway the little mouse back to her side and eventually abuse Vera again 

Vera smiled at Kaz “Funny you should mention that. Yes! We are back together and guess what? We were never in a domestic relationship" sensing now was the perfect time to strike 

Kaz jerked back in her seat “What?"

Did she just hear Vera right? Did she hear that Vera had pretended to be a victim? No of course not. There's no way Vera would do something that devious

Kaz had to have been hearing things 

Vera's grin grew wider “You should see the look on your face. It's priceless" giggling in amusement” But yes it was a trick in order for me to act as Ferguson's informer. Incase if you, Novak or Doyle were planning anything against her" she replied 

Kaz glared at Vera “Are you fucking for real?" disgusted at Vera for pretending to be a victim of abuse “You mean to tell me.........all this time........... you've been working for Joan and actually in love with her?" 

Vera nodded “You got that right. At first I had my doubts as to whether or not I could actually pull this off. But when Ferguson told me about her plans and hitting me to make it look real. It made it really easy to fool you and the others" still smirking at the dumbfounded Top Dog

“All of this has been part of Ferguson's plans to seize control and become Top Dog again. She turned your friends against one another including you, so neither of you would be focused on killing her, as Joan cemented her powerbase. And all of you fell for it" Vera added

Kaz glared as she grabbed ahold of Vera's collar and attempting to knock her over so she could beat the shit out of her. Unfortunately though, just as she grabbed onto the little mouse, Kaz felt a sharp blade poking her gut 

She looks down to see Vera holding a shiv 

Vera smirks at Kaz “I go down. You go down. Plain and simple. Even if you take me down and survive, it'll be nothing compared to what Joan will do to you" 

“You’re just as bad as Joan is" Kaz met Vera's gaze “You’re fucking insane"

Vera nodded “I am and guess what? I don't care. Now if you be so kind" her smirk fades” let go of me" pressing the shiv deeper into Kaz's stomach and almost piercing the skin 

Kaz groaned as she quickly released her grip on Vera's shirt

Vera stands up and proceeded to leave H1 “Oh and there's one more thing" she stopped walking and tilted her head to Kaz “Franky has joined Ferguson's crew"

Kaz widens her eyes in shock

Vera giggled at Kaz's shocked expression “Didn’t see that one coming either did you? Neither did Joan. But it doesn't matter. Joan will finish you off for good in laundry tomorrow" she then leaves a stunned Kaz all alone in H1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the grand finale


	53. Battle For The Future

Finally! After months and months of carefully planning, today was the day for Ferguson to exact her final revenge on her nemesis Kaz Proctor and resume control over Wentworth again. It wasn't easy for the Freak to come up with these diabolical plans, let alone surviving her burial 

Like everyone else who had heard of Ferguson's "demise", Ferguson thought for sure it was the end for her and there would be no coming back from this, but not one to just throw in the towel and angered by those who had betrayed her in the yard. Ferguson managed to escape her death yet again and go into hiding to plan for her eventual return to Wentworth 

Along the way her plans had changed of course. Not once did Ferguson ever planned on having Franky joining her crew or even have her turn against her other enemies Allie and Kaz. Thanks to Wentworth's new Governor, Ernest Craven, the Freak's plot to gain total control over the prison seemed imminent

No more prison politics, no more manipulations or backstabbing and certainly no more mention of threats. It was now the time for the final battle to decide not only who will be Top Dog but also Wentworth's future as a whole

The women and the screws believed if Ferguson is to be successful at reclaiming the throne, it would literally be hell on earth. Everyone would always have to be on their best behavior and live in fear for what might happened if they didn't listen to the Freak

Plus with Ferguson being Top Dog again, they all knew that no one will ever get a second chance at challenging her or even pull a similar stunt as Kaz did in the past. Ferguson wouldn't allow herself to become vulnerable or let her pride be her undoing again

This is why they needed for their last hope and savior to finally vanquish Satan incarnate and be free from her reign of terror. The prisoners didn't dare to offer their support for their Top Dog, knowing that they would be too weak and would just get in the way of the fight

Inside the laundry room, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Two of Wentworth's fiercest inmates were both trading looks at one another, with Kaz mining the steam press and Ferguson who was with Rebecca and Raven on the other side of the room folding towels and sheets   
Kaz felt her blood boiling with rage for not only allowing herself to be humiliated by Ferguson on two separate occasions. The first taking place when Ferguson had returned and Kaz wanted to take her out before the Freak could cause any more damage, only to be beaten to a bloody pulp 

And of course there was Vera Bennett. Not once did Kaz ever suspect that she was being played by the devious little mouse and how could she not. When Kaz saw Ferguson slap Vera across her face and seeing the fear in her eyes that was enough for the Top Dog to believe that their relationship was very abusive 

But as the old saying goes - looks can be very deceiving and that was the case for Ferguson and Vera. Kaz couldn't believe the audacity and disrespect Vera had shown to the real survivors and victims of abuse by pretending to be a victim

A mistake that would cost the little mouse dearly should Kaz survive her last encounter with the Freak 

Kaz was also furious at Ferguson's latest schemes that not only caused Franky and Kaz to turn against each other but also caused the deaths of both Allie Novak and Bridget Westfall

“Damn it Mr. Jackson. Why did you have to go back and save her?" The Top Dog thought to herself

She knew what was at stake should she fail her task. Not only would she be killed but Wentworth would have to submit to Ferguson's brutal reign for many years to come. This alone gave Kaz more determination and strength to not let that happen 

As for Ferguson though, this is all about revenge and regaining control. She didn't have to come back to Wentworth and resort to this. She had the money and resources to ensure that the authorities would never capture her 

However, after barely surviving her lynching and believing Kaz had wanted to kill her, just not long after becoming Top Dog again. Ferguson couldn't allow an insult such as that to go unpunished; she believed her work in Wentworth was far from being completed

Ferguson had to make a comeback and right the wrongs that were done to her. Up until this point in time, she had been successful in vanquishing her enemies

Will Jackson and Jake Stewart are dead and buried next to each other. Derek Channing has been given a life sentence in Walford due to his abuse of power and betraying Ferguson of course

And last but not least Allie Novak. The one responsible for almost putting an end to the Freak's life by having her buried alive. She was now finally dead and Kaz was the only one who stood in Ferguson's way for total control

Not only did Ferguson plan on defeating Kaz in their fight to be Top Dog, she had also planned to do something truly horrendous to her nemesis, it'll guarantee that none of the women would ever dare challenge her authority ever again 

“Soon this entire prison will be mine" Ferguson thought to herself and she traded another look with the Top Dog

The women could feel the tension between the two, which made them feel more uneasy of the fight that is about to take place. Only thing that was preventing Ferguson and Kaz's fight was of course Ms. Miles and Tom Shepherd who were supervising the area

Kaz lowered the steam press while keeping eye contact with the Freak 

“You ready then?" Soz asked as she stood beside Kaz 

Kaz nodded “Ready as I'll ever be. Don't interfere this time" she said 

Soz raised an eyebrow “What? You've seen what Ferguson can do in a fight. I know the last time didn't go according to plan, but there's strength in numbers. Besides even if we end up losing, it'll wear Ferguson down and give you an opening to kill her" 

Kaz tilts her head to Soz “It has to be me and her. You know the rules and a Top Dog can't accept help or any outside interference in her fight. I appreciate it though" she replied 

With her emotions clouding her better judgment, her respect for the rules and her pride for not wanting others to do help her win a fight, Kaz believed it should be down to her to take out the Freak and that is exactly what she is going to do 

She didn't care how long this fight will take; she will do her best to put a stop to the Freak's schemes once and for all. Even if it means losing her life in the process, Kaz will take Ferguson down with her

There will either be one left standing or none at all

Soz frowned “I don't like it but alright. Just make sure your here for when Mel returns from the hospital tomorrow “she said

Kaz smiled at Soz “I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Meanwhile over at Ferguson's table...... 

“You’ve got this Joan and I would say you need help. But we know don't need it" Rebecca smiled as she briefly glanced at Kaz and Soz

Raven looked at Ferguson “If you did though, just say the word"

Ferguson didn't say anything, she was too focused on the task at hand and waited for Kaz to make her move after Ms. Miles and Tom had left the room 

Kaz tilts her head over to Ms. Miles and nodded. Telling her that now was the time for her and Tom Shepherd to leave 

Ms. Miles nodded back and looks at Tom “Come on" knowing that Craven had asked for them leave when either Ferguson or Kaz gave the signal 

She turns around and proceeds to leave the room 

“We can't leave" Tom said in confusion

Ms. Miles turned around to face Tom “Trust me, they'll be fine and we got..." nudging her head over at the supervising room “Glenn over there incase if any of them tried anything. Besides the Governor wanted to speak to us about something"

“Alright then" Tom said as he reluctantly left the laundry room with Ms. Miles 

As they left, the women quickly barricaded the doors and sprayed the cameras, so no evidence of any fight or murder for that matter between Ferguson and Kaz could be proven to anyone. Both Ferguson and Kaz stepped away from their areas and confronted each other in the middle of the room 

Ferguson smirked at her nemesis “I hope you've brought your A Game, Proctor"

Kaz gave Ferguson a cold stare “You won't be smirking by the time, I'm done with you" she replied 

Without a moment too soon, Kaz catches Ferguson off guard by head butting her in the head. As the Freak stumbled back, the Top Dog went of the offensive by unleashing a fury of punches into her opponent's stomach. After that, Kaz delivers a right uppercut to Ferguson's chin, causing her to stumble back even further and have her back turned to Kaz 

Just as Ferguson regained her footing, she turns around to receive not only an elbow to her cheek but also to have Kaz tackle Ferguson into a washing machine nearby, which resulted in the window glass shattering into tiny pieces

Knowing that sooner or later Ferguson would recover and turn the tables in her favor, Kaz decides to end their fight early by grabbing hold of the Freak's throat and proceeds to choke the life out of her 

Angered by Kaz's surprise attacks and allowing herself to be caught off guard, Ferguson seethes with anger as she uses only one hand to grab onto Kaz's neck and squeezes it tightly. Kaz gagged as she immediately loses her grip around the Freak's throat

Wanting to prolong her suffering, Ferguson releases her grip around Kaz's throat, using her free hand to not only slam her palm into Kaz's face, but also to send the Top Dog crashing to the ground and landing on her butt

Like a hunter stalking its prey, Ferguson slowly approaches her nemesis, waiting for the right moment to strike. As Kaz attempted to stand up, Ferguson knocks her to the ground, climbs on top and proceeds to punch her

Kaz quickly counters by grabbing Ferguson's ponytail and yanking it back. As Ferguson groaned from having her hair pulled, Kaz uses this opportunity by letting go of the ponytail and punching Ferguson in the side of her head

Allowing the Top Dog to roll their bodies around, so Ferguson would be on the bottom with Kaz being on top

“This is for all the lives you've destroyed in your name"

Kaz delivers another fury of punches to Ferguson's face, coming in left, right and center. Aside from Rebecca and Raven who didn't approve of their leader's current situation, the women cheered Kaz on

They now started to believe that Kaz will finally be the one to take down Ferguson for good. They smiled, cheered and hollered at the Top Dog for showing the Freak no mercy

Just as Kaz is able to deliver another punch, Ferguson uses both of her hands to quickly grab on her enemy's neck and squeeze the life out of her. The Freak growled as she added more pressure and cutting off Kaz's growing momentum 

Kaz tries desperately to break Ferguson's hold over neck but fails miserably as she gagged and feels her windpipe crushing

While keeping a tight hold over the Top Dog's neck, Ferguson uses her incredible strength force Kaz off of her and stands up

Ferguson glared as she released one hand and delivered four hard punches to Kaz's stomach, but the Freak doesn't stop there as she releases her other hand and uses her palm to hit Kaz in her head so hard, she stumbles into a nearby wall 

Not wanting to give Kaz anytime to breathe or come up with a counter attack, Ferguson dashes over and roughly kneed Kaz's in the stomach. Due to the amount of force from the Freak's knee, Kaz's eyes widen in shock and starts coughing up blood

Releasing her knee from her opponent, Ferguson knocks Kaz back down to the ground by hitting her in the back of her head 

The cheers among the women had suddenly ceased as they watched their Top Dog being violently beaten to a pulp due to Ferguson's sheer brutality

Barely breathing and only half conscience, Kaz tries desperately to crawl away from Ferguson on her stomach

“You’ve put up a good fight Proctor, better than our last encounter. But now this is where you die" Ferguson said as she walked over to Kaz and kicks her in the head

Soz tries rushing in to save her friend but stopped as soon as she saw Snortz touching her shoulder and shaking her head. Telling Soz that even now, Kaz wouldn't want them or anyone else to save her 

Rebecca grinned “Finish her off, Joan" enjoying this brutal fight 

Ferguson grabs the back collar of Kaz's shoulder and drags her over to the steam press 

“Most of you are used to having your hands being burned in the press correct? But now that's going to change" Ferguson said as she effortlessly dragged Kaz over to the back of the steam press and looks at her audience 

Now was the time to not only make an example out of Kaz and finish her off for good but also to traumatize the women and make them submit to Ferguson's rule forever 

Ferguson position's Kaz's body upright so that Kaz's head was laid directly under the top part of the steam press

Most of the prisoners stared in horror, realizing what Ferguson was planning on doing to their fallen leader, while Raven and Rebecca smiled 

Ferguson keeps her gaze on the prisoners “Let this be a lesson to all of you, who dare to challenge my authority again. Instead of your hands being put in the press, it'll be your head “she grabs the handle bar and slams it down on Kaz's head

Kaz screamed in pain as her body started spasming from having her entire head burned 

Ferguson smirked at the horrified reactions on the women’s faces as she kept a tight grip on the handlebar of the press and continued burning Kaz's head

Within seconds of having her head burned, Kaz's screams quickly ceased and died from her injuries

Ferguson looked down to see Kaz's lifeless body and raises the handlebar up " Nice and crispy" mocking her deceased opponent's injuries

Kaz's body collapses in front of the Freak 

Ferguson looks back at her pairs and smirks “Looks like I’m in charge again"


	54. Where There's Darkness, There Is Light

Only twenty four hours removed after their final confrontation which resulted in Kaz Proctor's death, Ferguson has risen to power once more. As expected it is Hell on Earth with the Freak in power and having all the prisoners completely terrified of her. Some who had witnessed Kaz having her head in stuffed in the steam press were still completely traumatized by the event and word was soon spread in the general population

With no one to fall back on to stand up to the Freak, the women were forced to do whatever was demanded of them, such as cleaning the prison from top to bottom and wiping the table of where Ferguson would sit with her crew and eat her meals. Plus everyone was constantly treading on egg shells and fearing that they may have their heads be put in the steam press next 

Ferguson awakens from her peaceful slumber and starts to get dressed. She neatly pulls her hair back and ties it into a pony tail, she straightens her teal sweatshirt after putting it on and then puts her pants on 

When she had taken over as Top Dog again after defeating Kaz, Ferguson realized how much she had missed being in complete control over everything. The ability to order people around, rule through absolute fear and doing whatever she wanted is something Ferguson will not take for granted ever again 

Never again will Ferguson let her guard down or let her pride get the best of her, believing that no one would ever challenge her authority. A belief that not only cost the Freak dearly by allowing herself to be tied to a pole, be put on trial which resulted in the women turning against her and almost losing her life in the process

Ferguson vowed to never allow herself to be put in that position again. This time she will always be on the lookout for any potential contenders that may try to challenge her and take them out 

So being in control for Ferguson was like welcoming back an old friend. The only difference between her first reign and her current one is Vera Bennett. When she first overthrew Kaz, Ferguson and Vera were still at each other throats, until the incident in the yard that almost saw the Freak's demise 

That incident alone had changed everything for the power couple and it wasn't long after that they managed to solve their differences and begin anew. Only this time, they weren't just friends, they were finally a couple after confessing their feelings to each other 

It was a good feeling for Ferguson to know that she had been loved and accepted by Vera for who she is, while the rest hated her guts and wanted to kill her. It made the Freak feel human to know; she can show her feelings from time to time while also managing Wentworth 

After Ferguson had finished getting changed and satisfied with appearance, she left her cell and sees her crew waiting for her at the entrance of H5. With a single smirk, Ferguson power walked her way out of her unit and begins making her way over to the laundry room 

The Freak's crew walked in a single file - Ferguson walking out in front, Vera and Franky following behind Ferguson with Rebecca and Raven walking together at the back

When the women saw Ferguson and her crew making their way down the corridors, it was like parting of the red sea as they stood back and gave Ferguson and her crew to pass them by. They even dubbed Ferguson's crew as The Freaks 

Ferguson sees Craven talking to Ms. Miles around the next corridor. While they didn't acknowledge their presence verbally, instead Craven gave Ferguson and smile and a nod as she passed him by 

Two minutes later, Ferguson and her Freaks arrived in laundry. The women including Liz and Boomer all tilted their heads to them. Rebecca breaks away from the group by walking over to a small table with a radio lying on top of it 

Rebecca then turns the radio on and classical music started playing the background

Franky, Vera and Raven went over to their areas at the back of the steam press

Aside from Kaz's head being put in the steam press, the biggest shock of all was to see Franky Doyle joining Ferguson's crew. Never in a million years would the women or the screws for that matter would ever think something like that would happen 

They thought Franky would eventually rise up to challenge the Freak, but sadly that wasn't the case

Ferguson slowly approached the steam press, she smirked as all eyes laid on her and remembered it was only a day ago; she had used that very steam press to kill Kaz

After surviving two encounters with death and vanquishing her enemies, Ferguson was finally in control again. Any other women who would have survived their lynching or being buried alive would have given up and be traumatized but not Ferguson

Ferguson is a woman who doesn't give up so easily and will do whatever it takes to get revenge on her enemies and comeback out on top

Once she is behind the steam press, Ferguson grabs onto the handlebar and lowers it. With no enemies left, the Freak can now enjoy a long dark and everlasting reign as Top Dog

Elsewhere in the interrogation room, a new female prisoner had just arrived and is currently being interviewed by Tom Shepherd to create her profile

The female is slender build; her hair was long blonde and curly with a visible black headband wrapped around her forehead. She wore a black shirt underneath her leather jacket and wore dark blue jeans

She was also in her mid-thirties

Tom looked at the woman “Name?" he asked

The woman smiled at Tom “Rita Connors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap people. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it and coming up with these creative twists and seeing Joan come out on top. I honestly believe if she is dead in season 6, the series will die with her. Since they have't bulit up a replacement but let's face it, no one can replace her. Anyway for those that may not know her, Rita Connors was Ferguson's enemy in Prisoner after Bea died and these two had an iconic rivalry. So the sequel will feature that and many others


End file.
